Autumn
by Jester3
Summary: J/S Romance. FINISHED!! Sarah is home after starting a new life for herself. On Halloween night she finds an unexpected visitor waiting for her. Does Fate have anything to do with the reappearance of the Goblin King in her life? J/S romance.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, & the labyrinth belong to Jim Henson. The rest is my doing...  
  
This story is for my little muse "Sharkdiver", who also happens to be my sister.  
  
Chapter 1: Home again  
  
The scent of dried leaves and chrysanthemums filled Sarah's nose as she walked out the front door of the town library. The cool wind whipped her hair as she crossed the street and headed home. She smiled as she trekked through the freshly fallen leaves and admired the pumpkins and Jack O' Lanterns that sat in silent vigil on many of the porches and steps of the cozy New England homes that she passed.   
  
She pressed her books to her chest as she walked home, a walk she'd taken a million times before. She shivered in the cool autumn air, glad that she had worn her sweater. It was a lovely fall day and she couldn't remember more perfect weather for Halloween.   
  
She had been overjoyed that her father had asked her to come watch the house while he, Karen, and Toby were away. She had just graduated from college a few months before and found a nice little apartment for herself in the city, but the two weeks at home would be a nice comforting change and give her the perfect chance to spend some time thinking about what she wanted to do with her life.   
  
She had landed a part time job doing some writing for a women's magazine, which also gave her the time to be involved with a local theatre company where she volunteered her help in the wardrobe and occasionally took small roles. As much as she liked living in the city she had to admit that so far it was a bit lonely. She was thankful that between her job and the theatre she was able to keep herself busy.   
  
Sarah rounded the corner and turned down her street thinking how nice it was going to be to see her old friends from high school. This Halloween party she hoped would be just what she needed to lift her spirits and get back in touch with old friends.   
  
Speaking of old friends... she thought to herself. She wondered how her friends from the underground were doing. She hadn't seen them in well over 4 years. She had started to drift apart from them as she went through high school and made new friends and then lost touch with them completely after she went off to college.   
  
She had tried in vain a few times to contact them but it never worked, in fact she remembered the last time she had spoken to Hoggle was as she was getting ready for her high school graduation. He had appeared in the mirror and told her that he was so proud of her and that he wanted her to enjoy college, and that they would never forget her and with that he was gone...that was the last time she had seen anyone from the underground.   
As Sarah walked through the front yard enjoying the sound of the dried leaves crunching under her feet she remembered the large pumpkin she had left on the porch. She'd have plenty of time to carve and it and get ready for Trina's party. Sarah quickly let herself in and dumped her books on the coffee table. She grabbed a large knife, a trash bag and the pumpkin carving kit from the kitchen and headed back out to the porch.   
  
Sarah sat on the steps and got to work on her Jack O' Lantern. She removed the top piece and started scooping out the insides when she heard an owl softly hooting in the tree above her. She thought nothing of it, and ignored the persistent sound. As she finished the pumpkin she set it down to admire her handiwork. The Jack O' lantern smiled back with a stupid toothy grin, and she couldn't help but think, It kind of reminds me of a goblin.   
  
It was then she heard hooting of the owl this time louder and more persistent. Sarah looked up at the tree and after a few seconds she spotted it. It hooted again and she replied, "Well what do you want?" With that the owl swooped down and landed on the railing of the porch about two feet from her. Sarah stared wide-eyed and the white owl stared back at her. She felt her throat tighten in panic as one word echoed in her mind, Jareth.   
  
Sarah swallowed and the owl held it's ground. Her mind was reeling in about a hundred different directions, Could it be him, what does he want, is he trapped in that form or is he just trying to torment me, or is it simply just an owl? She didn't know what to think. Feeling more than a little silly she addressed the bird "J...Jareth? Is that you?" The owl simply blinked twice and took off. Sarah sighed in relief, "I must be losing it..."   
  
  
It was just starting to get dark so she brought the pumpkin inside and set it on the mantle. She glanced at the time and decided she'd take a hot bath and then get into her costume. Sarah lovingly looked around her room. It was still the safe haven and escape from reality that it had been all those years ago when she encountered the labyrinth. Most of her childish belongings had been carefully put into storage in the closet and posters of rock bands now adorned her walls instead of toys, but it still was a magic place all her own.   
  
She carefully removed the black skirt and blouse from the closet and laid out a pair of back tights and a headband with two furry cat ears. Last she found the tail and got a safety pin to attach it to her skirt. It was a simple costume but it was cute and she'd be able to dance while wearing it. She pulled off her sweater, tossed it on the bed and headed to the bathroom.   
  
  
As she was soaking in the steaming tub she pondered whom she might run into at the party. It would be nice to see all her girlfriends; no doubt many of them would come with dates. She wondered how she had managed to stay single. Sure she had dated a few guys but it never turned into anything serious. Somehow none of them seemed quite right and it wasn't like her to keep stringing them along.   
  
She finally came to the conclusion that she was just too picky. She wondered, what do I really want? Hmmm...someone intelligent and wise, mature but fun, someone with confidence, and a sharp wit. Mmmm and handsome would be a plus. She let out a ragged sigh...someone like the goblin king maybe? She banished the thought as soon as it entered her mind. Better cool it, thoughts like that could get me in real trouble.   
  
She remembered how the arrogant king had made her feel, small...terrified but strangely alive at the same time, she distinctly remembered how she lost her breath every time he appeared, and that no one had ever made her feel like that. She silently cursed herself for dwelling on such thoughts, but she couldn't help but be curious about what had happened to the goblin king.  
  
Had she destroyed him? Deep down she hoped not, her anger at him had been very real but at the same time there was some truth to what he had said. She did after all ask that Toby be taken away. She also wondered if what he had said in the end had been true or some kind of trick to stall her. Well sadly she realized she'd never know because if even the Goblin King still existed there was no doubt in her mind that he would be angry about his defeat and would want nothing to do with her and somewhere inside herself she couldn't really blame him. She had been a spoiled, selfish, and cruel if what he had told her had been the truth and she had rejected him and defeated him in the same moment.   
  
  
Sarah shook her head and realized she'd been in the tub far too long, her skin was getting pruney and the water was getting cold. She got out and dried off, threw on her terrycloth bathrobe and headed to her room. She dressed quickly in her costume and checked herself in the mirror. The black blouse and short back skirt complimented her figure and the ears added the right amount of cuteness, but something was missing.   
  
As Sarah reached for her cosmetic bag she realized what she had forgotten. With her black eyeliner pen she drew a small triangle at the tip of her nose and added three whiskers to each cheek, and just for effect she applied some dark eye shadow, a little liner and mascara, and a hint of glossy lipstick and she was ready.   
  
Suddenly she heard the doorbell, "Oh shit...the candy, I almost forgot", and with that she made a dash for the kitchen to get the bowl of mini candy bars and peanut butter cups. As she left her room she didn't notice that the white owl was perched in the tree just outside her window.   
  
She opened the door to reveal a small witch, a tiny killer in a hockey mask, and a couple of assorted Pokemon. She offered them the candy as they shouted "Trick or Treat", and she wished them a happy Halloween. She handed out the candy until 8:00 and then left what was left on the porch beside the glowing Jack O' Lantern.   
  
She decided to walk to Trina's house in case she decided to get a bit tipsy; why not after all ...it was less than a half a mile and it was a relatively safe neighborhood. She grabbed the bottle of merlot and was out the door. 


	2. Let's Party

Chapter 2: Let's Party  
  
  
A few hours later Sarah was peeling the label off the empty bottle of wine and was drinking Sam Adams from one of those large plastic cups that are always found at a keg party. Trina was living in her grand mother's old house and she had done a great job of decorating the basement for the party.   
  
Sarah couldn't believe how many of her classmates had shown up...the place was packed. Sarah laughed at the impression of Trina's ex-Boyfriends dancing skills. The music was pretty loud but the four best high school friends were laughing at one of the tables. Sarah was having fun, it truly seemed just like old times, most of her friends had boyfriends but had opted to come by themselves so they could have a great time with old pals instead of entertaining their guys who would not be familiar with the crowd.   
  
Suddenly a new song started and Trina grabbed Sarah and Kim, before either one could protest they were all dancing singing along with "Come on Eileen" at the top of their lungs. They danced and laughed and drank and danced and laughed and drank some more.   
  
In the middle of the Macarena, it occurred to Sarah that she really should use the bathroom. As she trekked up the stairs she noticed that she had had quite a bit to drink and she was really starting to feel it. Sarah waited in line for the bathroom and just as she was certain her bladder would explode it was her turn.   
  
As Sarah relieved herself she finally had a moment to think. She noted that most of her friends now had serious boyfriends and many of them were engaged already.   
  
She started to think, well what's wrong with me? She unconsciously answered herself; you are cruel and let him slip through your fingers. What? Where did that come from? Who am I talking about? You know very well that you are talking about a certain goblin king! Frustrated she bit her lip and thought I really have to stop thinking about this.   
  
She suddenly realized, Oh crap! I can't even feel my lips, well I'm definitely shit faced. At the realization she washed her hands and silently prayed she wouldn't make a fool of herself or let any mention of Jareth fall from her lips.   
  
As she stumbled back down stairs she started laughing as she wondered, I wonder what Mr. High and mighty goblin king would think of me, the one who beat his ass at his own little game being totally obliterated and practically falling down drunk. I wonder if he would realize that in fact maybe I was the loser, I did after all give up my dreams. Maybe they even included him.   
  
After a couple more beers Sarah decided she had better head home since the next stage would be head in the toilet. Kim only lived two blocks from her and agreed to walk with Sarah most of the way home.   
  
As the two of them stumbled out of the house, arms around each other's shoulders to keep from falling, Kim broke into hysterical laughter. "Shit Sarah...I've never seen you like this...this was sooo fun. We have to go out to a club together before you go back to the city. Sarah just nodded dumbly...ok...ah sure, just give me a call, you know where I live."   
  
Kim nearly tripped then asked, "So Sarah babe, are you seeing anybody these days?" Sarah laughed at the use of the old high school nickname, "No Kimmy dear...I'm not." Kim looked puzzled, "Well why not? Honestly I don't get it, you are the prettiest nicest girl I know." Sarah gave her a wry smile, "Yeah ok...you've definitely had too much to drink."   
  
Kim nodded, "Well, yeah that's true...God I hope Brian is home because I get really horney when I am drunk." Sarah's jaw dropped, "Kim! I really don't need to know..." Kim interrupted, "I'm sorry but it's so true, you can't tell me that you don't get easily turned on when you've had too much to drink?" Sarah shook her head, " I don't know... I don't do this very often" Kim giggled and squeezed he arm, "Well maybe you should...You might have some real fun..."   
  
Sarah just laughed as Kim backed away from her heading to the front door of her house. "See you later Sarah, I'll call you later in the week about going out. Sarah nodded and waved "Night."   
  
Sarah let out a long sigh, it was a good thing they had gotten to Kim's so fast because Kim was a skillful interrogator and she might have let something slip about someone she wasn't supposed to mention...or think about she added and slightly scolded herself as her thoughts skittered back to the goblin king. "Damn what is wrong with me." She aloud and thought, why can't I stop thinking about him? 


	3. Happy Halloween

Chapter 3: Happy Halloween  
  
As Sarah unlocked the front door she noticed several candles burning on the mantle piece. That's odd I don't remember leaving any candles burning.   
  
Her mind was so delayed that she had already stepped into the house and closed the door behind her before the thought that there could be an intruder even entered her mind.   
  
She also didn't notice the dark figure lounging in the armchair by the fireplace. As she neared the dark fireplace a voice cut through the darkness and knocked the very air from her lungs.  
  
"Hello Sarah." She swallowed and froze. She knew exactly whom that voice belonged to. She heard him stand up and she could tell he was right behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he drawled, "Have you missed me?"   
  
She closed her eyes for half a second wishing this was just a drunken hallucination but even in her intoxicated state she knew it was all too real. Every hair on the back of her neck stood and her heart suddenly felt as though it was going to pound right out of her chest.  
  
She frantically spun around and searched the darkness. She could make out his silhouette...His tall lean frame, his wild hair. There was no mistaking it; the goblin king was standing in her dark living room right in front of her.   
  
It took a moment but she finally composed herself and managed to speak, "J..Jareth?" There was a sudden spark of light as the king struck a match and lit a candle he was holding. Sarah found herself looking into the same magic eyes that had mesmerized her over 7 years ago.   
  
He wore the same arrogant smirk that was burned into her memory, as he asked, "Were you expecting someone else?"   
  
Sarah tried to calm herself down as she pondered what was happening, OK breathe...yes he is really here, so he was NOT destroyed, he doesn't look angry but he can't be very happy to see me after what I did to him...Oh God why now, why does this have to happen right now... I can't think straight, and oh god why am I shaking?   
  
She did her best to keep from visibly trembling as she answered, "Jareth, What are you doing here?" Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment as he placed the candle with the others on the mantle and began to circle her as a predator stalks its prey. "Perhaps you should answer that question."   
  
Sarah tried to make her voice sound calm and was using all her concentration to not slur her words, "Well, I haven't the slightest idea...I haven't wished anyone away lately."   
  
Jareth stopped just behind her and leaned close to her ear and simply stated, "I am here dear Sarah because you wished to see me." She nearly jumped out of her skin at his invasion of her space, but she collected herself quickly.   
  
She reminded herself that this was her turf and he had no business being here. Sarah turned on him her anger building. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and she could see him clearly in his grey breeches and white poet's shirt, compete with a leather vest.   
  
She couldn't help but note that he looked even more enticing and frightening than she had remembered, God why does he have to look that that, this is sooo not fair.   
  
She remembered her anger and replied, "What are you talking about? Why don't you stop this little game and tell me why you are here?" He cocked his head to one side and said, "Maybe I just wanted to come and wish you a happy Halloween."   
  
Sarah shook her head knowing he was toying with her and quite frankly she was getting annoyed, "I'm serious...what do you want?" He smiled and leaned forward, his face inches from hers, "I think we both know the answer to that."   
  
Sarah backed away again her breath caught in her throat, and it was a moment before she could answer. "No way...You can't have Toby I got him back fair and square, besides he's not even here." Jareth laughed, "Oh come now Sarah you mean to tell me that you haven't figured out that this was never about Toby?"   
  
Sarah was visibly nervous now, if he didn't want Toby then what did he want? Oh god he can't mean me, she felt terribly afraid and highly elated at the same time, and the combination was becoming too much for her already queasy stomach.   
  
She wanted the truth and she wanted it now "I'm getting tired of playing guessing games, why don't you just enlighten me." Jareth eyes burned into hers for a moment as he replied, "Very well."   
  
Before Sarah could see it coming his mouth claimed hers. Sarah didn't even have time to gasp in surprise. Her lips had been slightly parted when his mouth had come crashing down onto hers. For a moment she was frozen like a deer stuck in headlights as he kissed her with passion she had never experienced.   
  
It was like a bolt of electricity had hit her right in the stomach when she felt his tongue slip past her lips. Then she felt everything grow warm. She didn't mean to but she allowed him to kiss her for a moment and before she could stop herself she began to kiss him back.   
  
With this realization he deepened the kiss and she felt his hands grasp her hips. Sarah was lost she knew she should stop him, but Jesus it felt so nice the warmth lashed trough her and turned to liquid fire.   
  
Finally surrendering to the moment she thought "Oh well it's just a kiss, what harm could it do?" she knew that was probably the alcohol taking control of the rational side of her brain but any excuse to let this feeling continue was good enough.   
  
Defeated she wrapped her arms about his neck and let the euphoria wash over her. She kissed him back fiercely, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, urging her nearer to him. She could feel the whole length of his body pressed tightly against her.   
  
Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could feel it and her knees had suddenly gone weak. What am I doing? His mouth felt so good on hers, she felt as though a wave crashed over her head and threatened to drown her.   
  
Just then she heard him murmur her name as one hand traveled up her side to cup her breast. She thought to herself Oh dear God I have to stop before this gets out of control. She was thankful that at least he was touching her on the outside of her shirt, she already felt as though she would die from the wonderful sensation.   
  
In the next second her only thought was how much she wanted him in her bed and she knew she was in trouble. With all the self-control and willpower she could muster she jerked her face to the side and pushed him away.   
  
"Stop.... we can't..." That was all she could manage she was so out of breath...and god she needed to sit down before she fainted. 


	4. Breathe Sarah

Chapter 4: Breathe Sarah. Breathe.  
As she plopped onto the couch she ran her hands over her forehead and through her hair she noticed how badly she was shaking. It took her a moment to compose herself and she noticed that he too looked a bit shaken by what had just happened. He glanced down at her his eyes still dark with desire as he leaned back casually against the mantle, determined to still appear in control. Sarah let out a ragged breath and began, "Look, I don't know what just happened but I've obviously had too much to drink so maybe we should just start again...and forget that just happened." He smiled noting how shaken she was. Her cheeks were crimson and she couldn't quite look him in the eye, he knew she was desperately trying to hide the fact that she wanted him, it was too late however, but he was satisfied that his belief had just been confirmed. He replied, "Well, I don't think I could ever forget that if I tried...but very well let's begin again." Sarah nodded thankfully, "Now please just give me a straight answer...What are you doing here?" Jareth cocked his head to the side smirking as he answered, "Honestly I don't really know...for the past 7 years I've been stuck in my other form and just a little while ago I found myself sitting in your house with the distinct notion that you wanted to see me." Sarah looked surprised, "So you've been an owl all this time?" Jareth shrugged "So far as I can recall, the last memory I have being myself was the moment you said those magic words." Sarah seemed interested, "So you didn't come here of your own free will?" Jareth looked solemn for a moment, "No, I merely just appeared here, I tried to conjure a crystal several times and it hasn't worked...I think my magic has left me." Sarah looked more than a little worried, "So let me get this straight...You ended up here, you don't know why you ended up here and you have no magic to get yourself home?" Jareth removed his gloves and replied, "Well I'm glad you've been paying attention, I'm not even sure where home is anymore, I haven't set foot in the underground since you defeated the labyrinth." Sarah got up and started to pace nervously, "Well I don't see how I fit into this..." Jareth continued, "The only thing I do know is how I feel about you and that since the moment I met you I knew we'd have a part to play in each other's destiny." Sarah looked more confused, "What are you talking about?" Jareth was getting impatient, "Come now Sarah, you don't remember the words you yourself said right before you wished Toby away, and more important still the words you said when you defeated me and solved my labyrinth." Sarah was thinking hard and suddenly the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, "...and the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl...so it's true? But how? How did you even know who I was?" Jareth sighed, " I can't explain it, everything just happened, it was probably meant to happen. I thought everything was going to work, I thought you would have accepted my offer, I would have sent Toby home and I could have given you your dreams. Do you honestly believe that I would have turned him into a goblin if you had accepted my offer? But no, that's not how it ended...you refused to even look at what I was offering you and you declared that I had no power over you. It was then my world came crashing down, you refused to believe in me, or even give me a chance and I lost everything. My Kingdom, my power, gone, everything gone." Sarah was stunned she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He had been telling her the truth the entire time, and it was looking as though he was not the villain she had made him out to be, "Oh my God, this all my fault...everything you said it was all true...You...You were in love with me and I was too foolish and blind to see it..." Tears were trying to surface but she fought them back, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach..."Oh Jareth...I...I am so sorry." He was astounded to see her so upset and it pained him, "Do not apologize, it's not your fault, you didn't realize." He suddenly seemed hopeful, "Maybe this is our second chance...maybe I'm here so that you can get to know me and I can really get to know you." Sarah was starting to feel dizzy and the nausea at what she had learned was still threatening to overwhelm her. "Alright I tell you what, I don't know how long you'll be here but I can let the past be the past and we can try to be friends...You can stay here with me as long as you want...or well until my parents come home...then I have to go back to the city...but I guess we'll deal with that when the time comes." Jareth nodded and smiled warmly, "Thank you...I'd welcome the chance to prove myself as your friend, I think you'll find that I'm not quite the villain that you have made me out to be." It was obvious that he was attempting to tease her. Sarah smiled even though she still felt wretched and as she took another step dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her apparently her hangover was not going to wait until morning, "K, hold that thought, my hangover has just caught up with me.... and I need to go pray to the porcelain god for a few." Jareth was confused but he got the idea as Sarah ran into the bathroom. She didn't even have time to shut the door she barely made it to the toilet before she wretched. Once, Twice... 


	5. Some Civil Conversation

Chapter 5: Some Civil Conversation  
  
Jareth winced as he silently followed. By the time he reached the bathroom she flushed and was rinsing her mouth. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed miserably before she squirted toothpaste on her toothbrush. Jareth leaned on the doorframe, "Are you alright?" Sarah replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine now. I'm just paying the price for having a little too much fun...shouldn't of had that last beer." He stood in the doorway and continued to watch her brush her teeth.   
  
In the short time he had been at her house she already fascinated him. She looked the same as he remembered except she was a bit taller and she now had the curves of a woman. He noted this as he admired her in the bathroom light. She was wearing a short skirt that revealed long shapely legs; he could see her knees for heaven's sake. The dark silky material that was covering her legs was entirely fascinating. He further studied her working his way up. The black skirt hugged her shapely hips. The blouse was a shimmery material and she had left the top button opened revealing her pale throat. It was low cut enough to reveal a bit of the swell of her breasts but it left him wanting to see more, much more. Her hair was still a beautiful cascade of dark silk that seemed to beckon for his. Her eyes were the same bewitching hazel that he remembered. He smiled as he gazed at her face with the little cat nose she had added and the neat whiskers. She was quite a sight to behold, still innocent but she also radiated a sexual quality. The symbol of the feline could not have been a more perfect analogy to describe Sarah...His Sarah. For him seeing her again was like being given pure water after thirsting in the dry desert heat for centuries. He could barely contain the relief and hope that he felt.   
  
She finished brushing her teeth and glanced up at him no doubt realizing that he had been staring at her. "He smiled and gestured to her outfit, "Is this some human attempt to transform yourself into a cat?" She glanced down realizing she was still dressed in her halloween costume. "It's Halloween...I thought you knew?" He shook his head, " I saw the sign on the door and that orange vegetable you've carved up but I have no idea what it was all about." She smiled feeling slightly better now that she had gotten rid of the excess alcohol. "Tonight is Halloween, just a holiday where people dress in costumes and children go from house to house to collect candy." He looked puzzled, "Candy?" She laughed as she exited the bathroom and grabbed a chocolate from the candy dish in the hall. "Here...try one." She unwrapped the candy and handed it to him. He put it in his mouth not knowing what to expect. He was pleasantly surprised at the sweet smooth taste. He nodded "It's quite good." Sarah led him back to the living room and turned on a light, "Yes they are good, wouldn't have gotten through my teenage years without them."   
  
He plopped into the chair as she sat across from him on the couch, "So you went out collecting these treats?" Sarah sighed and shook her head, "No I want to a party to meet up with my friends from school." He smirked at her, "And you and your friends enjoy getting intoxicated?" She felt her face flush, "Well, sometimes it's fun, but not when you overdo it." He seemed intrigued, "And what in blazes were you drinking?" She ran her hands through her hair, "Cheap wine, then I made the mistake of moving on to even cheaper beer." She noted a hint of recognition on his face, "Do you drink wine?" He smiled, "Occasionally, although I doubt it's anything like what you are used to. The wine the goblins make is enchanted, so one must be cautious about how much they drink." She sighed, "Well that's a good rule, no matter what kind of wine it is." He continued, "They also consume beer and ale, but that's not my style." She rose an eyebrow at him, "No, I guess it wouldn't be." You are far too arrogant for that, she thought to herself.   
  
Jareth noticed a framed picture of Toby on the end table next to the chair he was sitting in. He picked it up and asked wistfully, "How is your baby brother?" Sarah tried to quell the feeling of alarm that tensed through her. "Well, he's none of your concern, but if you must know he's fine. I don't think he even remembers what happened." Jareth grinned at her knowingly "Oh Sarah...still so convinced that I would do your innocent brother harm. I assure you your brother was never what I was truly after." His eyes devoured her hungrily. She tried desperately to ignore the implications of what he was saying and the desire in his gaze. Sarah swallowed, nervousness washing over her again. She looked away and replied, "You already mentioned that..." He was quickly out of the chair, before she could react he was sitting beside her on the couch. Sarah shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs frantically trying to think of a way to change the subject. Jareth's gaze fell to her lap noticing the way she had shifted and crossed her legs. He stifled a self-satisfied smirk. She was nervous. After what seemed like an eternity of silence she stammered, "How long will you be staying above ground?" He turned to meet her gaze, "I can't say for certain, I've lost all my magical abilities." His eyes darted to her lips. "You're the one with the power remember?"   
  
Sarah inhaled and focused on the same clock that chimed 13 when she had beaten him all those years ago. Gaining a small amount of nerve she replied, "Don't take this the wrong way but I feel a lot better knowing that you can't use your magic." He lounged back comfortably against the sofa with his arm stretching out behind her as she uneasily leaned further forward on the edge of her seat. "There's that sharp wit I remember. Well, you may be more at ease but I have a great deal to be concerned about. There's no telling what type of mischief my goblins may be getting into." Sarah had to agree, "Good point... they've probably torn the place apart by now." Remembering his subjects Sarah had to wonder how it had come to be that he became their ruler, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you come to be the King of the Goblins?" Jareth chuckled, "Well that's a bit of a long story." Sarah shrugged. She was intrigued, "Well I have lots of time..."   
  
Jareth nodded and said "Very well... when I was a small child my mother wished me away to the goblins. I have very little memory of her and no memory of my real father. All I know of them is pure legend, rumors, and speculation. It was said that my mother was a mortal from above ground and that my father was Fae. How they came to be together I have no idea. I was told that my father was killed but no one could tell me how it happened. At that time the goblins had no ruler, but a powerful sorceress happened to be visiting the goblin city the moment I appeared. The Goblins were about to turn me into one of them but she stopped them, noticing that I had the gift for magic. She must have recognized that I was half Fae. She implored the goblins to spare me and promised them that if they raised me I would become their King and build them a great city and a labyrinth that would keep them protected. They listened to her. She taught me how to use the magic of the crystals and then she disappeared without a word of explanation. The rest is history... I created the labyrinth and I sent my goblins to take away children who were wished away, and the only way they could be retrieved was if the person who wished them away could solve my labyrinth."   
  
Sarah's eyes were wide, "Has any one ever beaten it?" He shook his head solemnly, "No one but you." "So How many children have you turned into goblins?" He noticed the acidity of her tone and looked intently at her, "I'm not that cruel Sarah. I sent them all to new homes, good homes where they would always be loved." He sighed and continued, "and that's how I became the goblin king...I too was from the aboveground, maybe that's why I've always felt compelled to come back." Sarah looked thoughtful and a little sad, "It must have been sort of lonely...being the only one of your kind." Jareth simply stated, "It was. That is until I found you." Sarah's stomach suddenly fluttered and she hoped her face wasn't red again, "What do you mean?" Jareth looked into her eyes for a moment and gently replied, "The first time I saw you was not the night you wished Toby away." Sarah's eyes grew wide, "It wasn't?" Jareth continued, "No. I first saw you in the park. I used to fly there sometimes to watch the moon rise. On one of my trips there I saw you. You were sitting up against a tree and you were crying. I wondered what could have made you so sad. Whenever I came there I would see you, rehearsing your plays, or playing with your dog. I felt as though there was something familiar about you and when I heard you speak of the labyrinth and of me I knew our meeting was not pure chance. Sometimes I would follow you home, and once I saw how things were for you here, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you called upon me." Sarah was stunned she wasn't sure how she should react to this, "So you would watch me? But why?" Jareth eyes caught hers, "You fascinate me Sarah. Your sadness, your determination, your strength, your imagination and your dreams they drew me to you. I've been haunted by you from the moment I saw you." Sarah was breathless; no one had ever said such things to her before. He continued, "I wanted to offer you your dreams, I wanted to make you happy. I thought I could do that by making your fantasy come true, but I was wrong. I went about it the wrong way, and I lost you."   
  
Sarah closed her eyes as if his very words were breaking her heart. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then carefully replied, "But why me? I'm...I'm nobody." Jareth looked at her his expression was a bit sad, "You are mistaken. You solved my labyrinth. That is something no one else could do. You don't realize how special you are." He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Sarah felt like she was in a dream... there was no way this could really be happening. "This is so strange, all this time I thought you were my enemy and that you hated me. I should have realized that just like everything else in the labyrinth nothing is what it seems." He let his hand fall away from her face, "I wanted to be everything that you expected. You expected a rival, someone who would challenge you. So that was what I had to be. I thought I could change your perception, I should have seen that Toby was too important to you. That although you acted as though he was a burden, you truly loved him, and you'd beat me no matter what the price. I thought at the end I could convince you. Just as I was about to fully explain you said the words." Sarah felt the pangs of regret stab at her heart. Then his eyes met hers, "But it looks as though I've been given another chance, a chance to let you see the real me and a chance for me to get to know the real you, a chance for us to be something I've wanted since I first saw you..." Sarah was nearly breathless, "and what's that?" Jareth's intense stare met hers, "Friends." Sarah felt all the tension in her body melt away as she smiled brightly and nodded, "Alright then friends it is." She extended her hand and he accepted it and they shook hands. 


	6. Goodnight

The mention of the word friends made Sarah think of Hoggle. "Hey I have an idea." Jareth watched as she jumped up and started running to the stairs. "Come with me, I think I know a way that we can check on the underground, and find out what's going on." Jareth followed as she bounded up the stairs, "Where are we going?" Sarah reached the top and turned to face him, "Just my room." He gave her a confused look and she replied, "You'll see...I just hope this works."   
  
She opened the door to her room and motioned for him to come in. "This is my room, although it's a bit different now." His eyes slowly scanned the room; her things fascinated him. Her vanity where he would often see her brushing her hair or reciting lines to her reflection. Her toys and stuffed animals were gone; he looked at the posters of various rock bands with curiosity. He noted that her bed was the same one, meant for a young girl.   
  
He scanned the photos covering the edges of her mirror. Some were of her with various other girls her age. One of her Dad and Karen. One of Toby. One of a woman he didn't recognize, but assumed it must have been her mother. Sarah hurriedly removed some of the photos so she could clearly see herself in the mirror. Jareth watched bewildered. Finally she turned to him and said, "Maybe you'd better stand over there." She pointed to her window seat. Once he was in position she made sure she couldn't see him in the mirror.  
  
Sarah concentrated on her reflection and quietly said, "I need you Hoggle." Jareth watched in silence as he slowly realized what she was trying to do. At first nothing happened and Sarah repeated, "Please Hoggle, I need to see you." Suddenly Hoggle's image appeared in the mirror. "Hello Missy, Is everything all right?" Sarah quickly nodded. She was overjoyed to see her friend again. Hoggle popped up from behind the bed and ran to Sarah. She hugged him tightly and it was then he noticed Jareth silently watching from the corner. He backed away from Sarah his eyes wide, "Your...Your majesty...what are you doin here?" Hoggle looked to Sarah with a worried look on his face and whispered, "He hasn't done nuthin to you has he?" Sarah quickly shook her head, "No, it's OK Hoggle, I've made peace with him...you don't have to be afraid." Jareth approached with his arms crossed over his chest, "Hello Higgle." Hoggle just stared wide eyed. "Made peace...with him?" he whispered still fearful.   
  
Sarah kneeled down to his height. "It's alright Hoggle. Jareth and I are friends now." Hoggle eyed the king suspiciously and replied, "Right Sarah, if you says so." She turned Hoggle's chin to face her, "I haven't seen you in such a long time Hoggle. How is everything underground?" He looked at Sarah and shrugged, "Fine." She quickly continued, "What of the Goblins, what are they up to?" Hoggle looked down. "Well after you left, everything was fine. The goblins...they don't drink no more and they have picked up the goblin city, you ought to see it, it's like a whole new place. Everything has been nice since you solved the labyrinth."   
  
Jareth listened with great interest, but he let Sarah do the talking. He figured Hoggle would be more likely to speak the truth if Sarah was asking the questions. Sarah was puzzled, "What do you mean, why are they behaving suddenly?" Hoggle sighed, "Well, When his majesty disappeared they all got scared and hid. They didn't know if Jareth was coming back. One day, right after you went home, a lady came to the goblin city. She's a magician I think." Sarah nodded, "Yes, go on." Hoggle thought a moment. "She called everyone together and told us that Jareth had gone away for a while, but she said that we shouldn't be afraid. She said that if we all behaved and rebuilt the city and restored the labyrinth, then Jareth may come back and bring a new Queen and everything would be even better than before. Since then everyone has worked together to clean up the goblin city, the labyrinth, and the castle."   
  
Sarah looked at Jareth but it was apparent that this was all news to him as well. Hoggle looked at Sarah, "I should have told you before missy, I thought maybe he'd come looking for you. I was scared for you but I didn't want to say anything in case it would make something happen..." Sarah put her hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Hoggle, Jareth is not the bad guy, not this time." Hoggle looked at Jareth and then to Sarah, "Well...Well, are you going to be his queen then?" Sarah's eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed bright red, "I don't know anything about that Hoggle, and by the looks of it, neither does Jareth." Jareth stepped forward, and kneeled in front of the dwarf, "Hoggle, I don't really know why I'm here, but I assure you I mean Lady Sarah no harm."   
  
Hoggle was speechless. Had the King actually gotten his name right? Sarah continued, "Jareth has lost his powers, at least for now, so here's what I need you to do. Go to the goblin city and see if you can find this sorceress and tell her we need to speak with her, and find out anything you can about her. I think she has some answers both of us would like to hear. But first...Go to the castle and get some of Jareth belongings, clothes and what not. He may be staying with me for a while. Can you do that for us?" Hoggle nodded, "Anything for you missy." Jareth nodded in appreciation. "Hoggle, ask for the goblin called Shay, he can get what you'll need. In the meantime I'd like for you to keep an eye on my subjects for me. Bring them this to show them that I am alright." With that he removed his talisman and hung it around the dwarf's neck. Hoggle stared wide eyed at the amulet and managed, "Right, Uh thank you your majesty." Sarah gave him a quick hug and bid him farewell. With that he was through the mirror back to the underground.   
  
Sarah stood and sighed, "I'm so glad that worked." Jareth smiled at her, "You never fail to amaze me Sarah." She looked at him quizzically and asked, "Did you understand what he was talking about?" Jareth shook his head, "No, but I have a feeling that the sorceress he spoke of is the very one that convinced the goblins to make me their king. Hopefully he'll be able to get some answers for us." Sarah nodded and tiredly ran her hands through her hair and glanced at her watch. It was 1:30 in the morning and she was definitely getting tired. It had been an interesting day.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jareth leaned against the door-frame, realizing that this was the first time he had been in Sarah's bedroom. His eyes fell on Sarah's bed and then on her. Surely she would want to sleep soon, she looked tired and he was curious to see what she would propose for the sleeping arrangements. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she approached to walk past him and exit the room. Being alone with him in her bedroom made the air feel thick and suffocating. As she came into the hall she asked "So, does the King of the Goblins sleep?"   
  
He smirked and replied "Yes, when I am tired." Sarah bit her lip nervously and continued, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired...I think I've had more than enough excitement for one day...so I'll show you where you can sleep...oh unless you are hungry that is..." He shook his head, "I can wait until morning, and you need rest." She smiled, "Well that's good because the last thing I want right now is food, but I'll probably be ravenous by morning." He flashed her a smile as she followed him to a room down the hall from her own. "You can sleep here in the guest room, not the most luxurious I know, but It'll have to suffice. I'd let you stay in my parents room but Karen would find out for sure, and that's an argument I'd rather avoid." He nodded, "Understandable. I assure you, this is fine." She headed back out to the hall, "Well, bathroom is right here, and if you need anything my room is at the end of the hall. If I'm up before you, I'll let you sleep, and I'll prepare some breakfast. If you are up first you can wake me and I'll find us something to eat." He smiled warmly and nodded in appreciation. "Good night Sarah" She couldn't help but smile back at him, "Good night Jareth."   
  
  
As Sarah threw her flannel pajama bottoms on she had no idea how she was ever going to sleep after all that had taken place. She put on her grey tank top and filled her cup up with water for a second time. She downed the water and hoped the worst of her hangover was over. She could hardly believe what had happened, but she knew it was real. She had always had a feeling that she hadn't seen the last of the goblin king. As she tossed and turned in bed three thoughts kept nagging at her; the goblin king is sleeping down the hall, he admitted he has feelings for me, and he kissed me. She could almost still feel his lips against hers. After what seemed like an eternity she drifted off in a restless sleep. 


	7. Breakfast Fit for a King

Chapter 7: Breakfast Fit for A King  
  
  
At 9:00 am her eyes snapped open and she lay frozen in bed. She had slept restlessly and felt quite hot. She had forgotten how the heat always kicked on in the morning; making her room like a sauna. As she changed into a cooler pair of cotton workout shorts she frantically wondered, Had last night actually happened? Sarah was fairly certain that it had been real which meant, that the goblin king was sleeping in the guest room. She jumped out of bed she opened her door a crack. The door to the guest bedroom was closed. She was tempted to just go and look to see if he was in there but she had said she would let him sleep...but if she was really quiet...no that's ridiculous, besides what if he's not wearing any...she stopped herself before she finished the thought. For a moment she nervously paced her bedroom.   
  
Finally she realized freaking out was not going help so she decided she might as well start cooking breakfast. Sarah peered out into the hall. Good the door's still closed. Sarah crept down stairs trying not to make any noise. She went into the kitchen and started to ransack the fridge. What does one make a goblin king for breakfast? She grabbed some bacon out of the freezer and threw it in the microwave to thaw. She then headed to the downstairs bathroom and brushed her teeth and threw her unruly hair into a ponytail. She figured she had better go find some clothes to wear and shower before Jareth emerged. For some reason the thought of him seeing her at her hung-over morning best horrified her. She quickly retrieved the bacon from the microwave and tossed some into a frying pan. She covered it as she set the heat to medium. She started a pot of boiling water and dropped a few eggs in. Well I hope he likes bacon and eggs.   
  
Jareth awoke to the smell of simmering meat. He wasn't sure what it was but it smelled really good. He was very hungry and had been pretty exhausted the night before. (Apparently spending years as an owl does that to you.) He got out of bed and threw his tunic on. Just as he was about to open the door he heard footsteps on the stairs.   
  
Sarah tried to be silent as she went back up stairs but the house was old and the stairs squeaked a bit. Just as she reached the top she heard the guest room door open. Sarah nervously continued forward, walking into her room. She saw Jareth approach from the corner of her eye, so she left the bedroom door open as she started rummaging through her bureau for clothes. Jareth slid into the doorway leaning on the frame in his casually arrogant way. He quickly scanned Sarah and immediately noticed that Sarah barely had clothes on.   
  
She was wearing what to him resembled some sort of undergarments. Very short pink pants and a light shirt with very thin straps. He noticed her feet were bare and then allowed his gaze to travel upward. He glanced over her long legs, which to his delight she was showing even more of than she was the night before. As his eyes traveled still higher he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under the top. His lips curved into a satisfied grin as he greeted her. "Good Morning Sarah." Sarah froze as she sensed his eyes on her form. She tried not to feel embarrassed but she felt her cheeks grow hot anyway. It didn't help her composure that he always managed to say her name in such a sensual tone that dripped desire. Sarah managed to meet his stare.   
  
Maybe if she acted as if this was the most natural situation in the world she wouldn't feel so self-conscious. She decided to ignore the fact that she was barely dressed; as if him seeing her in such a way didn't phase her one bit. "Good Morning Jareth, Did You sleep well?" He glanced down at her figure again, just momentarily before he answered, "Yes, and you?" Sarah nodded and feigned a comfortable smile, that is until she noticed that he had just looked directly at her chest. She nearly lost all her composure as she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra and that he no doubt had just noticed as well. He cocked his head to the side and remarked, "That is rather interesting sleeping attire Sarah...or is that your ensemble for today?" That was it, she couldn't continue conversing with him in this state. She grabbed an old faded sweatshirt from the opened drawer and quickly pulled it over her head as she replied, "No, when I woke up this morning I was hot." He chuckled, "Indeed." Sarah irritably replied, "Well for your information, I just about to take a quick shower and change. I thought you were still asleep."   
  
He eyes danced with amusement, "I was asleep. That is until that intriguing smell woke me." Sarah could smell the bacon too as she grabbed her pile of clothes for the day and raced back into the hall "Yeah, breakfast should be just about done." She momentarily forgot her irritation as she lead him downstairs. She tossed her clothes into the bathroom before leading him into the kitchen. She motioned for him to sit at the table as she prodded the bacon and turned off the boiling pot. She quickly dropped four slices of bread into the toaster before she opened the cupboard and reached up on her tip toes to grab two plates and two glasses. Jareth welcomed the opportunity to admire the back of her legs as she stretched to get the glasses down. She strode over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice.   
  
Sarah set the glass in front of him. Her eyes met his for a moment before she poured him some juice. "Thank you." It almost sounded odd that he was being so polite. It was becoming obvious that she had a lot to learn about the real Jareth. Sarah fixed their two plates and filled her glass with juice. She set his plate down in front of him and murmured, "I hope you like bacon and eggs." Jareth checked out his plate and after a few bites he was quite impressed. "This is quite good, I had no idea you could cook." Sarah smiled as she put down her juice, "Well you probably have goblin servants or something to make meals for you, but up here in middle class America we cook for ourselves or get take out." Jareth furrowed his brow, "Take out?" Sarah smiled, "Oh don't worry if you plan on spending any length of time with me you'll find out all about it." 


	8. A Crystal

Chapter 8 : A Crystal  
  
  
  
Just as Sarah and Jareth finished eating breakfast a large crash sounded over-head. It sounded as though something got knocked over in Sarah's bedroom. Sarah and Jareth looked at each other for a second and simultaneously fled from the table. Jareth was in front of Sarah as they both raced up the stairs. Just as they neared the top, Sarah's bedroom door opened and Hoggle limped out carrying a large sack.   
  
Upon seeing that it was just her friend, Sarah stepped in front of the goblin king. She knew that Jareth made him uneasy. "Are you alright Hoggle?" she asked breathlessly. Hoggle dropped the sack at her feet, "I'm OK, I knocked over your jewelery box as I was comin' through the mirror. Sorry I'ms so clumsy." Sarah hugged her friend, "Don't worry about that. I'm just glad you made it back ok."   
  
Jareth approached Hoggle and asked, "Tell us...what did you find?" Jareth crossed his arms and listened. He was curious to know what the dwarf had found out. Hoggle nodded and tried to catch his breath, "Well your majesty, I went to your castle and asked for the Goblin you said. He took me to your chamber and got some of yer things together for you. Then something strange happened." Jareth furrowed his brow, "What?" Hoggle continued, "Well we went into the wardrobe for a moment and when we turned around, there was a crystal just lying on the bed. Both of us swore it hadn't been there before. It was like it just appeared there fer us to find. There was a note there too. Anyway I brought em 'ere for you to see."   
  
Hoggle ruffled through the sack for a moment and pulled out a crystal and a parchment note, which he handed to the king without further explanation. Jareth read the note aloud, "To the King of the Goblins, Accept this crystal, You will understand at the right time. -Lachesis" Jareth stared into the crystal but it revealed nothing. "Very curious." Sarah looked incredulously over his shoulder at the parchment containing the note. "Lachesis? Do you know someone with that name?" Jareth just shook his head before he asked Hoggle, "What else did you find out?" Hoggle replied, "Not much your majesty, I searched the Goblin city and the labyrinth all night...there was no trace of the sorceress and I asked everyone that I met if they knew anything about the note. No one could help. All anyone could tell me was that the sorceress disappeared as quickly as she had appeared and no one knows her name. No body seemed to know nothin' about this Lachesis either."   
  
Hoggle sighed and looked down waiting for the King to express his displeasure with what he had found. Jareth thought silently for a moment. Hoggle held up the sack, "Well anyways I was able to collect some of yer things, some clothes and a few other things yer might need." Jareth took the bag and quickly checked it's contents. "Thank you Hoggle. There is something else you'll need to do. Go back the castle and go to the library. There's a book I'll need you to find." Hoggle nodded quickly, "Which book your majesty?"   
  
Jareth looked at Sarah, "Do you have something I can write with." Sarah nodded and grabbed a pen and a post it off her desk and handed it to Jareth. He looked at the pen curiously for a second then started writing the title of the book. Sarah watched in wonderment as he scribbled various unrecognizable symbols. "What language is that?" He handed the paper to Hoggle and replied, "It's an ancient goblin script. "If you have any trouble finding it just ask one of the servants to help you." As long as you wear that amulet the goblins should give you no trouble." Hoggle looked at the paper and replied, "Thank you your majesty. Well, I guess I'll be on my way then...go'bye Sarah." Sarah smiled, "See you later Hoggle." With that Hoggle went back through the mirror which rippled for a second then all was as it was before.   
  
Sarah repeated the name, "Lachesis... Lachesis. Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Jareth regarded her as she sank into deep thought. "I know I've heard that name somewhere before." Jareth was intrigued, "Did you hear it in the underground?" Sarah shook her head "I don't think so, I think it may have been at school, during one of my lessons. I'm not positive where I've heard it but I'm certain I have heard the name before. I think maybe we should take a trip to the library later."   
  
Sarah watched Jareth as he carefully put the crystal and the parchment into the sack that Hoggle had brought. She looked at him thoughtfully and asked, "Do you think that book will help you get some answers?" Jareth ran his hand through his unruly hair and sighed, "I'm not sure. I think that we are going to be in the dark until that crystal shows us something. We can go to your library if you think it will help, but other than that I'm afraid there isn't much we can do." He glanced at Sarah. She looked slightly worried and her face was full of genuine concern. He still could barely believe that he had ended up as a guest in her home. His gaze drifted over her face and he silently admitted to himself that he had never seen anything more beautiful.   
  
Sarah returned the eye contact and stammered, "I guess I'll have to keep you entertained until we find out what's going on." Jareth smirked at her, "What do you have in mind?" His tone was full of amusement and implied a double meaning. Sarah blushed a brilliant shade of crimson as she replied, "I'm not really sure. Well aside from going to the library, maybe I can show you around later, for now I'd settle for a shower."   
  
The delighted smirk was still planted on his face as he waited for her to continue. "I'll use the bathroom downstairs. You are welcome to use this one." She led him into the small upstairs bathroom and demonstrated how to turn on the shower. "Just don't turn it all the way counter clockwise, if you go past here it gets really hot." He smiled fascinated by the shower. "I'll try to keep that in mind." She got him a new bar of soap from under the sink, and motioned to the shampoo and other hair products, "You can use any of this stuff, if you'd like. I'll be downstairs just yell if you need something. I should be back up in my room in a little while, as soon as we are ready we'll head to the library." He nodded thanks to her as she left him alone in the bathroom.   
  
Sarah sighed as she ran her hands through her wet hair. She let her head fall back enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading down her back and shoulders. She was already feeling considerably better now that she had eaten and the shower was helping to perk her up. She would be relieved to be properly dressed around Jareth the next time. It almost seemed like there was a hunger in his stare every time he looked at her. It was definitely making her uneasy. Although she was quickly realizing that he was not the enemy that she first thought he was, however there was a power that he seemed to eminate that made her wary.   
  
As Sarah shampooed her hair she thought of Jareth and how he looked when she first saw him the night before lounging in the shadows. He was full of casual self-assuredness and seemed to radiate sensual energy. There was no denying that she found him attractive. Hell, it was eerily coincidental that he seemed to be the epitome of everything that she found enticing. That was just it. He was too enticing. Even the slightest whisper of her name on his lips, just the way he said it, was enough to send goose-bumps crawling over her skin. It was this power that he possessed that scared her so. She had said during her brave moment of confrontation that he had no power over her, but what scared her more than anything was the slow realization that it may not be true.   
  
The very idea that he desired her was almost enough to make her lose control and do something foolish like kiss him again. However as appealing as it sounded she knew she was walking a thin line with the goblin king. One false move and she would surly lose herself, and then the Goblin King would have absolute power over her. Sarah had never been in love before, not romantic love anyway, and the thought of falling in love scared her to death since the only people she had ever truly cared for had hurt her in one way or another.   
  
Her mother abandoned her, choosing her damned career over her only child and her father had grown distant since he remarried. He didn't seem to really notice her like he had when she was young, before her parents had divorced. The only one who hadn't disappointed her was Toby. In fact, her ordeal in the labyrinth had only brought her closer to him. Still Toby was just a child. Sarah was sure that there would eventually come a point in his life when he would no longer have time for her either. So far Jareth had been the only person to show real interest. He definitely had noticed her and she couldn't deny that she liked the idea of someone giving her attention. However, she simply could not allow herself to fall in love with Jareth.   
  
There were simply too many variables. First he was the offspring of a Fae and a mortal and he happened to live in the underground...there was no doubt that that little fact would complicate things. Second, he was a King, which would definitely complicate things further. Third, from what she could tell he was arrogant, spoiled and at times seemed to have the selfish manner of a child. It was highly likely that if she did give in to him he very well could discard her and move on.   
  
Jareth did have his good qualities too, which unnerved her more. He could be genuinely charming and he made her feel extremely alive. At times just being around him was like getting the fierce rush of adrenaline that one experiences on a thrill ride. Sometimes the way he looked at her and the things he said made her very breath catch in her throat. Sarah knew one thing for certain. She had to be cautious. She had no idea at the moment who this Lachesis was or what he or she had planned for the goblin king, but Sarah would be on her guard until she found out. 


	9. Lachesis

Chapter 9: Lachesis  
  
  
  
Sarah got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. It looked like it might be chilly outside so she decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt and her comfortable pair of overalls. She knew she'd feel more comfortable around Jareth if she was wearing normal but comfortable clothes. She grabbed a hair dryer and headed beck upstairs to her room. She grabbed a pair of socks from her bureau and sat on the bed.   
  
As she was putting on her socks Jareth appeared in the doorway to her bedroom. She looked up at him noting he had changed his clothing. He was now wearing black breeches and a white shirt that hung slightly open in the front. Sarah caught herself before she blatantly looked him over. Instead she kept her gaze focused on his face. "I think we are going to have to find something else for you to wear out." Jareth looked down at his clothing and coolly asked, "And what is wrong with my attire?" Sarah shrugged trying to put it somewhat delicately, "Well, nothing. Except that it's a bit extravagant for where we are going. People dress a bit differently here, and I think it'll be best if we don't stand out."   
  
Jareth paced around the room, stopping to lean against her dresser. "What do you suggest then." Sarah nodded to her closet, "I'll find something as soon as I finish drying my hair." Jareth regarded her as she tied her sneakers and plugged in the hairdryer. He watched with interest as she dried her hair with the loud machine. As her hair got drier he noticed that it became shinier and silkier as she combed through it. He stopped watching after a while as he started to wish that he could remove his gloves and run his hands through her lovely hair. He was certain that Sarah would not respond kindly to such and intrusion so he focused his attention elsewhere.   
  
As Sarah finished and unplugged the dryer she noticed that Jareth was looking quizzically at her stereo. She smiled as she walked over to him. Without a word she hit a button and the room was filled with classical music. He turned to her with a look of amazement on his face, "Impressive, How do you do it?" She laughed and replied "I didn't do anything, It's just one of the benefits of modern technology." She started rummaging through her closet as he toyed with the radio. He left it on a rock station as she tossed a shoebox out of the closet.   
  
The top fell off the box and Jareth noticed the red bound book on top. He picked it up and laid it aside sitting on her bed as she continued to search her wardrobe. Inside the box he found the lipstick that she had used to mark the way while she ran the labyrinth. As he opened a sketchbook that was also in the box he realized what this box was. Sarah had stored all her memories from the labyrinth here. In the sketchpad were drawings done by Sarah to document her journey through the underground.   
  
Jareth looked lovingly at each charcoal image as he too remembered. They were all so realistic. Him towering over her when he took Toby. Her and Hoggle in the entrance to the labyrinth. The worm. The guardians of the two doors, the helping hands, Hoggle leading her out of the oubliette. Their second meeting, the cleaners, Ludo, the knockers, the Fireys, The Bog and Sir Didymis, the ballroom, the two of them dancing, the gates of the goblin city, and him offering her the crystal in the Escher room. He didn't notice that Sarah had stopped searching the closet and was silently watching him look through her drawings. He nearly had tears in his eyes as he finished.   
  
He suddenly noticed she was watching and he waited for her reaction. He expected her to be angry for prying but she stood there silently with the same wistful expression on her face. He handed the drawings back to her, "They are truly wonderful." She blushed red for a moment. "I...I did them so that I would remember...so that I would always know that it hadn't been a dream."   
  
Jareth was about to speak when she held up a sweatshirt and a pair of warm up pants. "I found what I was looking for. You can put these on, I think they should fit ok." Jareth looked at the garments she was holding out when realization hit him, "You aren't suggesting that I wear your clothes?" Sarah sighed. She had a feeling he was going to be difficult about this. "Jareth, just put them on. This is all that I have in this house that's likely to fit you. We can go find some clothes that will suit you better later, but before we can leave this house you have to blend in."   
  
He shook his head and took the clothes from her and held them up to inspect them. There was a large worn out black college sweatshirt and a pair of black wind pants that looked like they had never been worn. He sighed, "You can't be serious." Sarah sighed, "Look, I know they're not the greatest but they are just for now. After we go to the library I'll take you to get some aboveground clothes of your own. Now stop being difficult and just change into them."   
  
Without another word he threw up his hands in defeat and started to undo his shirt and took it off. Sarah suddenly noticing what he was doing turned around her cheeks aflame, "Whoa...wait for me to leave first." She kept her back to him as she headed out of the room, as she blindly reached behind her for the doorknob she muttered, "Jeez change right in front of me why don't ya." Jareth who had heard her comment chuckled and replied, "Just doing as I am told."   
  
Sarah waited outside as he finished dressing. When he opened the door it took all of her willpower to not bust out laughing. There he was the goblin king in all his splendor wearing her old college sweatshirt and the warm up pants that she had gotten for her last birthday that had been too large. It was a quite a sight and Sarah decided that if she had been still angry at him for taking Toby this was all the revenge she would ever need.   
  
His glare was deadly as she fought the smile that was threatening to overcome her face. She quickly turned to her vanity and grabbed an elastic band. He waited with a look of absolute disdain on his face as she lied, "It's not so bad." She motioned for him to sit, "Just one other thing, I'll have to tie your hair back. This may have been ok like 15 years ago but now it's a little out of the ordinary... but I think if I just tie it back..." Jareth shot her another deadly glare as she gathered his hair in her hands.   
  
He was about to make a biting comment but he was quickly silenced as he felt Sarah's hands running through his hair. His breath nearly caught in his throat as he realized that Sarah was voluntarily touching him. Her touch was a bit tentative and very gentle as she gathered his hair in one hand and bound it with the elastic with the other. She quickly had finished and as she pulled her hands away he instantly missed her touch.   
  
He inspected her work in the mirror. Not bad, he thought to himself. Sarah fetched a pair of her Dad's old sneakers, which were a bit big but generally fit Jareth. They would do for one day anyhow. Sarah grabbed her keys along with her wallet and cell phone as she lead Jareth back downstairs. "Alright let's go. I'll drive us to the library first then I'll take you to get some clothes."   
  
Jareth was about to ask her what she meant by drive when she opened the door to the garage. "What is that?" Jareth exclaimed as she unlocked the doors. Sarah smiled and opened the passenger door for him. "It's a Honda Civic, its my car." Jareth warily got inside looking a bit nervous. Sarah got in and started the car smiling as she noticed the worried look on Jareth's face. "Are you sure this is safe?"   
  
She smirked and buckled her safety belt and put on a pair of sunglasses. "You'd better buckle up Goblin King." Jareth frantically buckled his safety belt as she backed the car out of the driveway. Sarah looked around. The streets were deserted so she decided to have a bit of fun with his highness. She smirked at him again and slammed the car into first and peeled out at she headed down the street. It was priceless to watch the pale goblin king grip the door handle with white knuckles.   
  
She only went really fast down the few streets in her neighborhood that were dead before she started to drive normally. After a little while Jareth noticed that Sarah was in complete control of the car. He realized that she was apparently just having some fun with him and then he started to relax and even started to enjoy the ride a bit.   
  
Before long they arrived at the library and as they headed for the large brick building Sarah whispered, "Don't talk to anyone and stay with me, if there's any talking that needs to be done I'll handle it." Jareth nodded even though he hated the idea of someone else telling him what to do.   
  
Jareth peered over Sarah's shoulder as she searched the Library data base for Lachesis. As a list of sources came up she whispered to Jareth, "These are all Greek mythology books...Of course now I remember Lachesis is the name of one of the Fates." Jareth was puzzled, "Fates?" Sarah pointed to the screen. Let's go and get this book I think it should tell us what we need to know.   
  
A few moments later Jareth and Sarah were sitting across from each other in a private study room. Sarah was reading from a Greek mythology book, "The Fates, or Moirae, were the goddesses who controlled the destiny of everyone from the time they were born to the time they died. There are three Fates Clotho, the spinner, who spun the thread of a person's life, Lachesis, the apportioner, who decided how much time was to be allowed each person and determined their destiny, and Atropos, the inevitable, who cut the thread when you were supposed to die. The Fates are old and predate the gods. It is not entirely clear how far their power extends. It is possible that they determine the fate of the gods as well. In any case, not even the most powerful is willing to triffle with them."   
  
Sarah looked up from the book at Jareth who's face had become an expressionless mask. "Jareth, this might not be good. If this Lachesis who sent you the crystal is indeed one of the Fates, she may have your destiny already decided." Sarah licked her lips nervously and continued, "I had no idea that this stuff could be real. I don't know what Lachesis wants with you Jareth, but I'll admit I'm more than a little worried." Jareth looked into her eyes for a moment seeing genuine concern there.   
  
He closed the book and leaned back in his chair. He though for a moment before he softly said, "Sarah, It won't do us any good to worry. We'll just have to wait for Lachesis to make her intentions known, we'll deal with that when the time comes. Trust me, I don't know what to expect anymore than you do but I'm not going to let it stop me from living." His eyes darted over her face his expression softening, "All I can say is that I was given another chance, and I'm not going to take it for granted. I meant what I said about wanting to get to know you and the only thing that matters to me at this point is being your friend. Can't we just try to enjoy each others company while we still can?"   
  
Sarah looked at him for a moment. How could he in one heartbeat cause her fears to simply melt away. As she looked into his mismatched eyes she felt a sense of relief as though for some strange reason she felt as though everything would be alright. 


	10. New Threads & Tiny Crystals

Chapter 10: New Threads & Tiny Crystals  
  
Soon Jareth and Sarah had arrived at the local shopping mall. As Sarah turned off the car she looked at Jareth and asked, "Did you bring that crystal with you?" Jareth pulled the clear round object out of the pocket of the sweatshirt, "You mean this?" Sarah nodded and replied, "Can you see anything in it?" Jareth held it up to the sunlight and looked into it, "No...nothing." Sarah looked a bit disappointed. "Ok let's go then."   
  
Jareth looked about as he got out of the car, "What is this place?" Sarah pointed towards the entrance, "It's a shopping mall. I thought you'd like to pick out some appropriate clothing." Jareth nodded as Sarah continued, "Remember stay with me and don't talk to anyone..." Jareth shook his head and interrupted, "I'm not a child you know." Sarah smiled and said, "I know. I just think it could be dangerous if anyone found out who you are or that the underground exists. Besides, even if I tried to explain to anyone who you really are they'd probably think I was crazy and put me away."   
  
As they neared the entrance Jareth muttered, "Don't worry I don't intend on talking to anyone, I want to get this over with as much as you do." As they walked inside Sarah scowled noticing that the mall was a bit crowded. She sighed, and lead Jareth out into the mall, "Ok let's go." Sarah had been to this mall many times so she didn't need a directory to tell here where the stores were. She thought for a moment and led him upstairs to where she knew there was a men's clothing store that might be to his taste.   
  
Sarah was relieved that the store was nearly empty as they walked in. She whispered to Jareth, "All this stuff is fair game so pick out something you like and we'll be on our way." After rejecting several of the racks Jareth lead Sarah over to the wall and looked at some black pants. "These would do." He simply stated and motioned to the pants. Sarah shrugged and replied, "Ok, what size are you?" Jareth looked at her blankly, "Size? What do you mean?" Sarah sighed impatiently as she rummaged through the different sizes, "You mean you don't know your measurements? How on earth do you come by clothes at home? No wait...Don't tell me...You magically make them appear."   
  
Jareth snickered, "No I don't make them appear. The goblins make them for me." Sarah let out an exasperated breath, "Well since you don't know your size you are going to have to try on a few pairs until we find out what fits." Just as she was saying this a short salesmen sauntered up behind her and enquired, "Can I help you with something?" Sarah nearly dropped the pants as she was startled but quickly replied, "Uh... No thanks, just looking thank you." The salesman smiled and replied "Ok I'll be at the register if you need help with something."   
  
Sarah glared at Jareth who was nearly laughing at her startled reaction. She shoved several pairs of pants at the Goblin King as she pointed to the fitting room, "Just go in there and try these on." On the way to the fitting room Jareth spotted a black button down shirt that he found agreeable so Sarah added a couple sizes of the particular shirt to the pile of pants. Sarah waited for Jareth outside the fitting room as he tried on the clothing.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity she whispered, "Well, does anything fit?" Jareth sounded rather irritated as he whispered through the door, "Well, how should I know I've never worn garments like these before... I'm going to need your opinion." Sarah sighed, "Well come out here then and let me see." Jareth quickly responded, "No, what if I have them on wrong? You come here."   
  
Sarah was about to protest but decided it wasn't worth arguing with him. Sarah glanced about, no one was looking so she quickly slipped into the fitting room. The changing room was tiny so she had to press herself into the corner to see the whole outfit on him. Sarah's jaw nearly dropped. He was drop dead gorgeous. The tight black slacks fit him perfectly and the silk shirt hung slightly open exposing his alabaster chest. He had let his hair back down and it was in it's natural wild state. He looked as though he had stepped out of her dreams (not quite the fairy tale dreams that she dwelled on in her childhood, but the more secret dreams she had been having since she had solved the labyrinth).   
  
If Sarah had to describe in words what her perfect lover would be like she would have come up with the exact sight before her very eyes. Sarah blinked and stared, at the moments all words had failed her. Jareth impatiently smoothed the front of the shirt, "Well...Is this suitable?" Sarah's lips parted but still no words came. She looked him up and down forcing her head to nod. She waited to speak to be sure that her voice wouldn't betray her. She'd be damned if she was going to let him know just how good he looked. She simply stated, "Yeah...that...that looks good." She was still nodding.   
  
As Jareth waited for her answer he noticed her eyes dart up and down his frame more than once. Her eyes were wide, almost dazed...he had seen that look on her face twice now. Once when they had danced at the masquerade and once after he had just kissed her. A slow smirk spread across his face as he replied, "Just good?"   
  
Sarah looked away and sighed, "I refuse to contribute to your already over inflated ego...It looks fine. Put the other clothes back on and lets get out of here already." Jareth smiled devilishly and reached for the buttons on his shirt. Sarah threw up her hands and added, "After I get out..."   
  
She quickly let herself out of the dressing room and dug her credit card out of her wallet. Shortly after Sarah and Jareth had made the purchase and were on their way back to Sarah's house.  
  
Sarah opened the front door and was surprised to find Hoggle sitting on the couch with a tiny goblin. Jareth followed Sarah into the house as she ran to her friend and gave him a hug. He couldn't help being jealous that Sarah had never greeted him with that much affection.   
  
Hoggle stepped back as Jareth appeared at Sarah's side. Hoggle took in the King's attire but thought better about saying anything, since a trip to the bog was not on his to do list. "Your Majesty, 'ere is the book you sent me to find." He held out the heavy book and Jareth took it from him just as he noticed the small furry goblin that scrambled to his feet.   
  
"Your majesty is it really you?" The little goblin squeaked. Jareth looked down at his small subject with an amused smile on his face, "Yes, Beezle it is really me." The little goblin gave a toothy grin and hugged the King's leg. "I is so glad to be seein' you alive your greatness. I thought maybe you had gone away forevers... til Hoggle here showed me you amulet."   
  
Jareth smiled, it was nice to know that his goblins did miss him. The goblin climbed up on the nearby armchair as Jareth crouched down to talk with him. "I had to come and see you your majesty, when I helped Hoggle get the big book, I begged him to let me come too." The small goblin spoke very fast as if out of breath. Jareth looked at his subject, "Why the urgency to see me?"   
  
Beezle pointed to a green glass bottle on the coffee table, "When Hoggle said you weres aboveground I be thinking that you would be having no Goblin wine, so I thought I'd bring you some, seeing how how much you like our wine...and then I could see for meeself that you are alright."   
  
Jareth looked at the bottle and then back at the goblin, "Well thank you. Tell the others that I will be staying aboveground for a while as a guest of Lady Sarah." The goblin looked up at Sarah. She smiled politely to Beezle, which made his fuzzy face turn scarlet. He looked down and then pulled out a small sack from his pocket containing three marble sized crystals and handed it to Jareth. "I also give you these your majesty...just in case you be needing a wee bit of magic."   
  
Jareth held out his hand and accepted the sack of crystals. "Ah thank you Beezle these may come in handy... you have done a great service to your king and that will not be easily forgotten." At this Beezle went bright red again. Jareth continued, "Hoggle you have also done well, keep an ear out for Sarah's call should we need you again." Hoggle nodded and offered the king his amulet back, "I don't think I'll be needing this anymore you majesty, the goblins seem to believe me and now that Beezle's seen for imself that your in one piece the rest should be satisfied." Jareth accepted the amulet and dismissed them both.   
  
Once again Sarah and Jareth found themselves alone in the house. Jareth made himself comfortable on the couch and searched the goblin text for any information that may be relevant. Sarah sat on the couch beside him leaving enough room between them for her to remain at ease. She studied the bottle on the table. "What kind of wine is this?" Jareth barely looked up from the book, "enchanted goblin wine...causes a general feeling of relaxation and slight euphoria...which gets stronger with the age of the wine."   
  
Sarah nodded "How old is this one?" Jareth scanned the bottle, "Don't know, the label has been removed. You seem rather interested, Do you want to try it?" Sarah sat back abruptly, "Er... No, not right now...maybe tomorrow...I had enough to drink last night remember?" Jareth attention went back to the book as he muttered, "How could I ever forget?"   
  
Sarah put the wine back on the table and picked up the bag of crystals. She opened it up and fingered the clear orbs, "What are these for?" Jareth thought a moment, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book. He grinned as he stated in a very matter of fact tone, "When someone touches them they fall hopelessly in love with the first person they see."   
  
Sarah immediately dropped them on the floor as if she had been burned. Her breath caught in her throat as she was afraid to breathe and her eyes grew wide as she turned to face him. At seeing her reaction Jareth started to laugh. It was more of a chuckle at first but soon he was laughing very hard as he saw the furious look on Sarah's face. He managed to catch his breath and add, "Actually No...I made that up..."   
  
It was impossible for Sarah to remain angry seeing him laughing like that, it was really wonderful to hear him laugh so effortlessly, but she had to get back at him for scaring her like that. "You ass..." She couldn't keep from laughing and quick as lightning without even thinking she lunged at him the way a good friend will pretend to attack another. However Jareth was just as quick and he caught her by the arms quickly turned her and pulled her into his lap. As she leaned back in his arms she found herself looking up into his face. For a moment their eyes locked and their faces were quite close. They both fell silent as their eyes met. Jareth's eyes darted to Sarah's lips and those annoying bells went off in Sarah's head again. With the instant feeling of panic at the realization that he might kiss her, Sarah got a boost of adrenaline and used it to quickly sit up and get back to her seat that was a safe distance away from him.   
  
Jareth smirked and was quick to recover, "Actually those are weak crystals that are only capable of performing small charms such as glamour spells...noting too powerful, no where near strong enough to transport myself back to the castle." Sarah nodded and picked up the crystals from the floor and put them back into the bag. She thought to herself, that was really close...How on earth am I going to resist him if that happens again? Sarah knew it was his eyes that did her in. It was like every time she looked into them she would get lost and had a hard time finding her way back. 


	11. Cards Anyone?

Chapter 11: Cards Anyone?  
  
Sarah decided that preparing some lunch would be a good excuse to slip away for a little while and collect herself. Sarah made some sandwiches and iced tea. As she brought their lunch in and set it on the coffee table she noticed Jareth had found something of interest in the book. Sarah quietly stated, "I brought some lunch, sandwiches and iced tea...thought you might be hungry." Jareth replied, "Thank you..." as he sipped some of the iced tea.   
  
Sarah sat next to him and started nibbling on a sandwich, "Did you find something?" Jareth nodded, "There is some references here but not much more than what we found at your library other than this symbol." He pointed to a marking that was inscribed on the page of the book. "This is the symbol of the Fates...Strange, this looks oddly familiar. I have the feeling that I've seen this marking somewhere before."   
  
Sarah looked over his shoulder. The script was very strange and the marking was unlike anything she had ever seen. Jareth picked up his sandwich and shut the book, "That wasn't much help." He pulled the crystal from his pocket and looked into it. Sarah replied, "I guess it's up to her to make the next move."   
  
After their lunch Sarah dragged Jareth to a thrift store up town so they could pick up some more casual style clothes for him to wear around town since the outfit he had chosen at the shopping mall was a tad dressy. Sarah managed to find a few pairs of jeans that were his size and were in good condition. She also found a black tee shirt, a navy blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black shoes that could go with almost anything.   
  
Jareth seemed uneasy that she was buying him clothes but she assured him that they were inexpensive and he basically had no choice. On the way back home Sarah noticed Jareth was watching with great interest how she controlled the car.   
  
When she looked over at him he stated, "You make it look so easy." Sarah smiled, "What driving? It is easy...once you learn how and have had practice." Jareth smirked at her and there was a gleam in his eye, "Sarah, Could you teach me?" Sarah laughed, "Teach you? To drive? What for?" Jareth shrugged, "You make it look like fun."   
  
Sarah shook her head, "Not now Jareth, there is too much traffic, you have to have a permit or a liscence..." She noticed the look of disappointment on his face "...We could get in real trouble if we get caught." Jareth licked his lips and raised his eyebrows in a persuasive manner. Sarah sighed, "Alright, I'll let you but not until tonight, afterdark...I know a place that should be deserted."   
  
When they had got back to the house Sarah went into the kitchento see if there was anything she could make for dinner, while Jareth went upstairs and changed back into his own underground clothes. When he reappeared in the kitchen Sarah was surveying the contents of the fridge with dismay. "Well, I didn't thaw anything out for dinner..." She feigned disappointment and added, "Oh well, looks like we'll have to settle for take out."   
  
Jareth watched with curiosity as she pulled a paper flyer off the fridge and picked up the phone. Jareth looked bewildered and asked, "What are you doing?" Sarah spun around, letting the cord twist around her body, "Calling for Chinese food. I don't know what you'll like so I'll just order a bunch of stuff." Jareth still didn't understand but watched silently as she pushed some buttons and spoke into the phone.   
  
"Ah yes, order for delivery...I'll have a number six, a number eighteen, a small number twenty five and a small vegetable lo mein. Um steamed rice. Uh huh...two forty four West Street. Thanks, Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled, "Dinner will be here in forty minutes."   
  
Jareth was impressed, "That's it...They will bring it...here?" Sarah led him into the living room "Yep." Sarah picked up the local newspaper off the coffee table as she plopped down on the sofa. Jareth sat down right next to her and checked out the paper over her shoulder. Sarah tried to ignore that he was sitting so close, "Of all the places to sit in here..." she thought, "Why must he sit so close." Sarah knew the answer but wouldn't even let herself mentally answer.  
  
She turned to the local section and perused through the weekly calendar. "Hmmm there's a fair going on...You might like to see that, we could go tomorrow..." Jareth shrugged, "Alright. We have fairs in the underground...not much different then the markets except for the tournaments." Sarah looked at him and cocked her head to the side her mouth contorted into a wry grin, "Jareth, I don't think this fair will be quite like anything you've seen...but I'll let you decide for yourself." Sarah folded the paper in half and dropped it back on the coffee table,   
  
"So Goblin King...What would you like to do this evening?" He furrowed his brow as if thinking then his eyes locked with hers, "I can think of a few ways to pass the time." His gaze was full of heat and mischief and Sarah immediately guessed what he was hinting at and quickly tried to think of something.   
  
She knew that there would probably be some movies on TV but she was reluctant to turn him into a couch potato just yet. Sarah noticed that he still hadn't broken his gaze and she saw his eyes dart to her lips...she had better divert his attention fast. Suddenly a thought hit her, "What if we play a game?"   
  
Jareth sat up straight looking intrigued. "That got his attention." she thought to herself. "Very well...what sort of game?" Sarah stood up and let her eyes wander around the room, "Nothing that involves mazes...let's try something simple...I know...cards." Sarah opened a draw on the end table and pulled out a deck of cards. She sat next to him on the sofa and started shuffling the deck. "Let's try a game of Poker."   
  
Soon she had dealt the cards and was explaining the rules. Jareth was a fast learner so they were playing a real hand in no time. Sarah conversed with him as she examined her hand "I haven't played cards in quite a while. I kinda miss it...used to play a lot in college." Jareth was listening as he discarded two of his cards and took two fresh cards, "What kind of games did you play?" Sarah smiled, "We'd play this game sometimes...although it can be more interesting when you bet money." Jareth nodded...he could see her point. She had already won the first two hands.   
  
Sarah went on, "Sometimes the students in my dorm would play drinking games where the loser is usually punished by drinking large quantities of alcohol. There was one they used to play called circle of death. It never lasted very long since everyone would get inebriated so fast. Next thing you know they'd be starting a game of strip poker if the company was mixed."   
  
Jareth looked up, "Isn't that what you said we were playing?" Sarah looked up surprised, "No we are playing five card stud Poker." Jareth innocently asked, "Well what is the difference?" He didn't miss the fact that Sarah's cheeks had turned bright red. She quickly looked at her cards, "What do you think?...with a name like strip poker..."   
  
Jareth had an idea of what she was hinting at but it was fun making her squirm. "I don't know?...you brought it up. Tell me." Sarah sighed, "well...when someone loses a hand they...have to remove...an...an article of clothing." Jareth pretended to look shocked, "How scandalous..." Then a thought struck him, "Had she been a participant in such games?" He then realized that since she had beaten his labyrinth and he had been in his owl form he hadn't been able to always watch over her. Sure he had checked on her from time to time but he didn't know everything.   
  
Suddenly an awful thought struck him, "Did she ever have affections for another man, and worse had those affections been strong enough for her to be intimate with anyone?" The thought of someone else even kissing her was enough to make his blood boil.   
  
Sarah noticed that Jareth's face suddenly looked quite pale and had become an expressionless mask. After a second he had reined in enough self-control to speak evenly. "Sarah did you participate in these... " She quickly cut him off, "No! What do you think I am...I was just saying that I knew people who would play that...I didn't mean me." Jareth let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. How was he going to find out the answers to the questions he was dreading the answers to?   
  
Sarah noticed that despite his seeming relief to her answer that something was still bothering him, "Jareth is something wrong?" Jareth weighed the possibilities. On one hand he could just ask her, she said they were friends so she might just tell him the truth but then again, he remembered all too well how fiery Sarah's temper could be and she may take such a personal inquiry as an insult.   
He was looking down at the table still debating when he felt Sarah's hand gently touch his own. "Jareth, if we are to be friends we should be able to talk..." His eyes swiftly met hers and he spoke quietly so as not to let too much emotion show, "Sarah, there is something I'd like to know but if you cannot answer me honestly, I'd rather not ask."   
  
Sarah swallowed and quietly answered, "We are friends and I wouldn't lie to a friend." He noticed she looked a bit apprehensive but he could also tell she was sincere. There was one thing about Sarah, her eyes didn't lie. Jareth nodded slowly, "Alright then...Sarah have you..."   
  
Sarah held her breath, what if he asked if she had feelings for him? She hadn't even honestly answered herself about that one. Well better start now, she thought and she mentally asked herself the questions that she had been trying to avoid, "Am I attracted to him?....hell yes. Do I care about him?...definitely. Do I love him?" Love was a very strong word and she had never experienced love before. "Had she thought about him almost constantly after she said those horrible six words? ...Yes." And she was certain that whatever she felt for him was stronger and scarier than anything she had felt before. "Damn. I do have feelings for him, but can I afford to tell him that?...Hell no." She needed to intercept him. She took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, "No...No I haven't had a serious relationship." She had no idea what he was really going to ask, but she hoped this would set him on a tangent.   
  
Jareth wasn't sure whether to be relieved or horrified and he quickly countered, "What do you mean?" Sarah breathed a tad easier, "I mean I've gone out with a few guys, but it never turned into anything." Jareth could only repeat her last words with confusion, "never turned into anything?"   
  
Sarah figured it was worth spilling her guts to him about the few guys she dated if it kept him from asking her how she felt about him. Sarah swallowed finding strength in her decision. "I went on a couple dates but I never harbored any real interest in the few guys who had asked me out."   
  
He was starting to understand but it would take more to placate him. He suddenly looked exhausted, "well then you weren't intimate..." Sarah nearly laughed. "No Jareth...I think that is reserved for special occasions...I would never sleep with someone I didn't love." Jareth suddenly seemed himself again, "So what you are telling me is that you..." Sarah finished the sentence for him, "Yes...I am a VIRGIN."   
  
It was Sarah's turn to be mortified. Had she really just said that? She quickly recovered her resolve and looked up at him and boldly added, "That doesn't mean I'm a prude though." Jareth knew that already firsthand, but what exactly did she mean by that? She had gone back to looking at her cards.   
  
Jareth put a gloved hand under her chin and tipped her face up so he could look into her eyes. His eyes were cold as he asked, "Exactly how far did they get... these men you dated?" He asked this matter of factly and annunciated the word with sarcasm. Sarah's eyes burned with insolence as she replied, "No further than you did Goblin King."   
  
As much as he fumed at the thought of another man kissing Sarah at least it was obvious that she never had any real feelings for anyone else. He was tempted to try and get Sarah to confess what she felt for him but there was no need. Her eyes didn't lie and he saw desire in them. Once Sarah had the chance to get to know him he was sure that she would grow to love him if she didn't already. But what she had just said angered him and Jareth took her defiant statement as a challenge.  
  
Baiting the Goblin king had seemed like a good idea at the time, but she was now painfully aware that his hand was still holding her face so that she couldn't look away. She was again drowning in the blue and hazel pools of his eyes. Without warning his gloved hand moved from her chin and his deft fingers traced her jaw line before burying themselves in her hair.   
  
In the next heartbeat his mouth roughly claimed hers. Sarah closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her cards fluttered from her hands all over the floor. As Jareth kissed her his weight forced Sarah to lean back and with one fluid motion of his hand he had brushed the pile of cards off the couch so that he could get closer to her. His open mouth felt achingly delicious upon hers. It took ever fiber of her self-control not to kiss him back just as passionately...yet she couldn't bring herself to push him off.   
  
She felt him push himself closer and as she leaned back further she felt him shift so he was hovering over her. She felt his tongue slowly explore her mouth. She remained frozen in place, her mouth slightly open, not rejecting him yet not kissing him back. As he slowly continued to kiss her letting his mouth slowly close over hers again and again, she felt her resolve start to weaken.   
  
The feel of his hand roughly entangled in her hair felt strangely erotic to her. The slow deliberate ministrations of his mouth were relentless. This was pure torture. She needed to end this now or her will was going to break. She weakly pushed her left hand against his chest but he swiftly caught it in his own and forced it back down on the sofa. Oddly his powerful grip on her wrist excited her even more.   
  
She was thankful she was still sitting with her feet on the floor because her knees had gone completely weak and it was only because her feet were planted on the floor that he wasn't already completely on top of her. His kisses had become even slower and had become completely agonizing, it was as if he couldn't get enough of her. His lips ventured to the corner of her mouth as if teasing her, daring her to kiss him back. Sarah wondered where he had learned to kiss like this...it was maddening.  
  
The withdrawal of his mouth and then its passionate return was the most electrifying thing she had ever felt and it was seriously impairing her ability to restrain herself. His next kiss was so slow and so deep that control was ripped away as she finally, desperately kissed him back.   
  
As their mouths explored each other Sarah suddenly realized how aroused she was and how badly she wanted him. The thought of where this was heading terrified her. She had seen enough movies and had read enough romance novels to know that people didn't just kiss like this and then walk away from each other. She knew that what usually followed a situation like this was sex. Just thinking about the possibility, as enticing as it sounded was also just as frightening. If she let this situation get any farther she was going to regret it later.   
  
How had this even happened in the first place? One minute they are playing cards... There she had it Jareth had taken her last comment as a challenge. This was his way of answering her challenge and punishing her for defiance...But why should she make it easy on him? Why not burn him back? She let her free hand travel up his arm around the back of his neck as she kissed him back with everything that she had. Instead of pushing herself way she pressed her body closer to him. He released her wrist and she quickly entwined both arms around his neck. Sarah arched her back bringing her upper body in contact with his chest.   
  
Sarah decided at that moment she would call his bluff. In one motion she had managed to pick her feet up and recline and just as she suspected Jareth shifted so that now he was on top of her. As their heated kissing continued Sarah deliberately tipped her hips upward, making contact with his lower body. She unmistakingly felt the evidence of his desire and a rather shocking aching had started in her lower body.   
  
Jareth felt as though he had been burned. The act of kissing Sarah alone had already succeeded in heightening his desire to dangerous levels so when Sarah had pressed her body rather forcefully into his, his breath caught in his throat and his restraint wavered. She was driving him mad. He had no idea that her surrender would be so powerful and he was already teetering on the borders of self-control.   
  
Sarah immediately did it again and this time Jareth reciprocated the force. Sarah heard him murmur her name as he kept kissing her. This wasn't exactly having the effect she had hoped for. She had thought that her playing along would surprise him enough so that he would pull back. Jareth was taken by surprise by Sarah's sudden boldness and he silently prayed she wouldn't do it again for fear he would tear off her clothes, take her sweet virginity, and ravish her right there.   
  
Her passionate kiss was full of raw desire and it had consumed him. In an act of self-defense he tore his mouth from hers and trailed searing kisses over her jaw and down her throat. He heard her sharp intake of breath. The feel of his warm lips on her bare throat was more than she could stand. She breathlessly whispered, "Jareth..." she wasn't sure if she was pleading for him to stop or begging for him to continue. Hearing her call out his name so breathlessly only amplified his need for her. He wanted to give her so much pleasure that she would repeatedly say it over and over again.   
  
Sarah grabbed the fabric of his shirt tightly in her fists and tried again, "Jareth..." at the same time his hips had come in contact with hers again and she felt the same aching pleasure wash over her stronger this time. Without meaning to she let a soft moan escape from her lips. Frantically she pulled on the collar of his shirt she had to stop this right now even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, "Oh...Jareth...no...we have to stop." Just then the loud doorbell sounded.  
  
Jareth quickly looked up trying to figure out where the sound had come from. Sarah's first thought was panic as she though of her parents coming through the door...but no they had gone on a cruise...The FOOD. She then remembered that they had ordered take out. Her mind felt hazy as she slid out from under Jareth muttered something like, "Foods here." and took some money out of her wallet. Jareth sat back on the couch as Sarah went to the door.   
  
As Sarah greeted the man at the door she knew her hair was probably all messed up and she was practically panting. This caused her already flushed face to go even redder. She was so relieved that the food had arrived when it had. She gave the man a rather large tip, she figured he deserved it for interrupting whatever was about to happen on her parents couch.   
  
She shut the door and set the bag of food down on the table. She couldn't bring herself to look Jareth in the eyes, but she had to say something after what had just happened between them. She was still trembling as she smoothed out her hair and took a deep breath concentrating hard on Jareth's boots. "Jareth...I...ah...really..."   
  
He quickly shook his head he was still catching his breath too, "Sarah you don't have to explain anything." Sarah swallowed and finally met his eyes. How can he be so beautiful she thought to herself? She took another deep breath and continued, "No I need to say something. Look I know that before I didn't really know you...and that we've only just started to get to know each other. But I really do like you, and I want us to be friends...but I don't think it's a good idea for things to get...physical...between us. I don't know what's going on or why you are here any more than you do, and I think it would be wisest for us to not complicate things."   
  
She could tell by the look on his face that this was not what he wanted to hear. She nervously continued, "Jareth you are from the underground, you are Fae, and you are the Goblin King...I'm a mortal and I live in a suburban above ground town, surly you can see how complicated this is...I mean what if in a couple days this Lachesis shows up and throws you back in the underground or worse and I am never able to see you again?"  
  
He hated to admit it but she did have a valid point. He had loved her for so long now and had been so obsessed with winning her heart that he never stopped to think what the consequences would be. The only time he had ever heard of a mortal and a Fae being together was the case of his parents and things did not end too well for them. Be this as it may, he was not about to give up on Sarah. He would go through hell for her. Maybe she was right though, at least for know until he learned more and could be prepared, maybe the best thing to do was keep things on a platonic level. There was only one problem, How was he going to restrain himself around her especially when he knew her desire ran deep too.  
  
Jareth's face had become the expressionless mask again and his lips were drawn into a thin line as he pondered what she was saying. When he finally spoke, his voice was once again the cold even tone of a goblin king, "You raise a good point, and I tend to agree."   
  
That was not what Sarah had expected. She had been mentally preparing herself for a heated argument. So, he could be reasonable.   
  
Sarah turned her attention to the bags on the table. "Well, since we have come to an understanding...let's eat something." She pulled out the cartons of Chinese food and then grabbed some plates and forks from the kitchen. 


	12. The Sarah Williams School of Driving

Chapter 12: The Sarah Williams School of Driving   
  
  
Sarah shifted her attention to the bags on the table. "Well, since we have come to an understanding...let's eat something." She pulled out the cartons of Chinese food and then grabbed some plates, serving spoons and forks from the kitchen.   
  
Sarah handed a plate to Jareth and started opening the cartons. She offered each of them to him and he put a little of each on his plate. Sarah helped herself to some lo mein and chicken fingers. She reached into the bag and pulled out the remaining items, some duck sauce, chop sticks, and a few fortune cookies.  
  
Jareth picked up the chop sticks from the table, "What are these?" Sarah shrugged, "Chop sticks... some people prefer to eat this type of food with them. I'm not very good at using them, but you can try them if you like." Jareth looked at the sticks and then at the food.   
  
He started to spear some chicken with them but Sarah quickly stopped him with her laughter, "No, not like that...Here...You are supposed to hold them like this...I think." Jareth watched as she demonstrated. She was just barely able to pick up some rice. When she handed them back to him he replied, "Surely you cannot be serious."   
  
Sarah was once again using a fork and right before she took a bite she replied, "Seriously, that is what they are for, but if it's too difficult for you just use the fork." Of course the goblin king was not about to admit to her that he couldn't do something, so he struggled with the chop sticks as Sarah fought to keep a straight face.   
  
Just as they were almost finished eating the inevitable happened and Jareth dropped some lo mein on the bottom of his shirt. He sighed in annoyance and Sarah could no longer contain the laughter that had been trying to surface.   
  
Jareth slammed the chop sticks down on the table before he stood up and angrily began to unbutton his shirt. Sarah quickly exclaimed, "Wait...I have something that can get that out...hang on a sec." With that she ran into the kitchen and reemerged with a shout wipe.   
  
She tore open the paper pouch as she strode over to where Jareth was standing. She held the bottom of his shirt and started wiping the fabric with the cloth. Jareth watched silently as she cleaned the stain and soon it was starting to disappear. "These things are the coolest...I always bring one with me when I have get dressed up to go somewhere."   
  
Jareth was suddenly aware of how close she was standing and he caught the scent of her hair. She smelled like flowers and springtime. As Sarah finished she let go of the material and looked up. "See, piece of cake." Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as he recalled she had said that same phrase to him once before. Sarah quickly broke their eye contact and started to pack up the cartons of left over food.   
  
As Jareth helped her clean up she noticed the fortune cookies still sitting on the coffee table. "Oh Hey, I almost forgot about these." She handed one to Jareth as he approached. He opened the wrapper as she continued, "Crack it open before you eat it, there is a fortune inside." Jareth watched as she broke open her own cookie and then he did the same.   
  
Jareth glanced at the paper and read his fortune. "Fate will present you with an important choice." He looked at Sarah as she read her own fortune and her face froze. "You won't stray from the path of your destiny if you follow your heart."   
  
"Sarah, What does it say?" Sarah swallowed hard, the fortune seemed a little too appropriate. She didn't want to worry Jareth so she replied, "Nothing important...What does yours say?" He looked at it again and crumpled it in his hand, "Fate will present you with an important choice."   
  
Sarah blinked as she felt goose bumps inching across her skin. She couldn't shake the eerie feeling that perhaps their destinies were no longer in their own hands. But then again who was to say that they ever were.   
  
Sarah laughed nervously, "Right well...I don't know about you but getting out of the house doesn't seem like a bad idea...How about I take you for a ride and teach you how to drive." Jareth nodded, "I would like that."  
  
A few minutes later Sarah was flying down the back roads of her town. This area was heavily wooded and Sarah figured the parking lot of the gun club would be the perfect deserted location to show Jareth how to drive.   
  
She parked in the middle of the lot and started to explain the basics. She showed him the pedals and demonstrated how to shift gears. After a couple times around the lot showing him various things she decided to let him have a go.   
  
She switched seats with him and talked him through starting the car. He managed to do it on the first try and he successfully got the car in first. It was a bit jerky but Sarah had to admit that for a goblin king who had never even been in a car before today, he was doing quite well.   
  
Soon he was going pretty fast around the parking lot and was successfully changing gears. As he momentarily braked Sarah asked, "So what do you think?" Jareth looked over smirking arrogantly, "Piece of cake." With that he quickly shifted gears and peeled out of the stop.   
  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so like him to be gloating over the fact that he had learned to control the car. Sarah gave him the satisfaction of letting him maneuver down some of the adjoining streets before having him go back to the lot so they could switch places.   
  
As Jareth put the car in park Sarah quickly showed him the rest of the controls like the automatic door locks, windshield wipers, and what not. He was especially impressed with the windshield washers.  
  
Suddenly Sarah caught sight of a flashlight coming toward the car. Her first thought was panic as she though maybe it was a police officer, but the fogged windows prevented her from seeing who was out there.   
  
"Shit!...Switch. Quick!" Jareth didn't question her but immediately shifted under her to the right as she slid over him to get behind the wheel. Sarah looked through the windshield and realized there was no sign of a police car, or any other car for that matter.   
  
The flashlight was now at the window as she heard a tap on the glass. Sarah tried to catch her breath and lowered the window a tad. A familiar female voice cut through the cold outside air. "Hey Sarah! I thought that was your car." Sarah brought the window all the way down as she recognized the voice, "Jesus, Trina! You scared the daylights out of me. I thought you were the cops."   
  
"Cops?" Trina lowered her head and looked in the car, "Why? what're you doing out here?" It was then that she noticed Jareth sitting in the passengers seat. At the same moment she also noticed the fogged windows and Sarah's rattled state.   
  
Sarah opened her mouth, about to say something but quickly stopped herself as she suddenly realized how this must look to her friend.   
  
Trina's eyes had widened, "Hey Sarah...Whose your friend?" Sarah's face turned scarlet as her friend burst into a fit of giggles. Sarah sighed heavily wishing she could disappear. There was no way this was going to end well, "Ah...Trina this is Jareth, Jareth this is my friend Trina."   
  
Trina nodded to Jareth and dropped her voice low so only Sarah could hear her, "Where've you been hiding him? You said you weren't seeing anyone?"   
  
Sarah gave her friend a look that shot daggers and hissed, "I'm not...this isn't what it seems..." At that Trina just giggled more. Sarah was flustered but she continued. "Jareth is a friend from...ah college, he's just visiting from... London."   
  
Trina smiled smugly, "Ah that's right your Dad and step mum are away...nice timing." Trina looked at Jareth again, a hint of mischief in her eyes as she asked, "Nice to meet you Jareth. Is Sarah here showing you a good time?"   
  
Sarah rested her forehead on her left hand as her mortification was complete. She heard Jareth say something like yes, and then she heard Trina's laughter again, "Yeah I'll bet she is..."   
  
Sarah widened her eyes at her friend giving her the silent, You'd better shut the hell up look. Trina finally got the hint as Sarah changed the subject.   
  
"What are YOU doing out here Trina?" Trina held up an almost empty beer bottle, "Well, I heard there was a pit party out here, so I thought I'd check it out."   
  
Sarah shook her head as Trina continued, "It sucked though...nothing but a bunch of drunk seventeen year olds." Sarah faked sympathetic tone, "Oh sorry...I thought drunk seventeen year olds were your favorite?"   
  
Trina laughed, "Well, maybe when I was seventeen...besides there wasn't a cute one in the whole lot...I've got to draw the line somewhere. I was just leaving when I saw your car over here." Sarah nodded, "Do you need a ride home?"   
  
Trina waved her hand, "No...I borrowed my brother's dirt bike. He lives right behind those woods. I only had one beer so I'll be fine." Sarah nodded, noticing the dirt bike parked behind her. "Well, be careful, and wear you helmet."   
  
Trina gave her a mock salute and replied in a saccharine tone, "Goodnight...Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that she pulled on the helmet and gave Sarah a wink as she started the bike and sped off.  
  
Sarah heaved a sigh of relief as she started the car and started off toward home. She glanced at Jareth who seemed quite amused by the whole situation. "Interesting company you keep Sarah."   
  
Sarah was still blushing at her friend's attempt to embarrass her. "Yeah well, subtle is one thing Trina is not. I'm just glad it turned out to be her and not the cops...that would have been a nightmare to explain. I can just hear myself now. Oh I'm sorry officer I was just showing my friend here, the Goblin King, how to drive. No, he doesn't have a permit but he's from the underground a land full of goblins and dwarves. Oh and did I mention he can turn himself into an owl. Yeah, we'd have been spending the night locked up for sure."   
  
Jareth could see how her explanation wouldn't have made much sense to anyone from above ground.   
  
Sarah continued, "Well that was a close enough call for me. I hope you don't object to going home...I've hade more than enough excitement for one night." Jareth smiled and shook his head, "By all means..." Sarah suddenly looked worried as she whined, "Oh No...Trina has got a big mouth I hope she doesn't tell anyone." Jareth looked thoughtful, "Well if she does you'll just have to stand by what you told her, that I'm a friend from...London was it?"   
  
Sarah had insisted that they get some rest when they arrived back home, and Jareth had to admit that he was tired. Sarah wearily got into her bed, trying to silence her buzzing mind.   
  
To her dismay she couldn't stop thinking about the Goblin King. She had already slept poorly the night before and it was looking as though this night was not going to be any better. She had been forced to examine her feelings for the Goblin King and what she had discovered had left her feeling very uneasy. What she didn't now was that Jareth was having an equally difficult time falling asleep down the hall.  
  
Sarah slept very late. When she opened her eyes she noticed the clock read 11:34. Well, it didn't surprise her considering how tired she had been. What did surprise her was that the Goblin King didn't drag himself out of bed until shortly after Sarah had showered. Once the two of them had gotten ready it was well past lunch time. Jareth examined the crystal again and to his dismay it showed him nothing. Well, at least he'd be able to spend the day at the fair with Sarah. 


	13. Corn Dogs & Thrill Rides

Chapter 13: Corn Dogs and Thrill Rides  
  
  
Sarah walked with Jareth to the local fair which was only a little over a mile from Sarah's house. As they walked Sarah kept the conversation light and told Jareth about what they could expect to see at the fair. It was strange to see Jareth wearing faded jeans and a black sweater, but as different as it was, it sort of suited him. As they neared the fair Jareth stared in wonder at the tall thrill rides.   
  
Soon they had arrived at the entrance to the fair. Sarah paid for their tickets and lead Jareth through the gate. "Well, What do you want to see first?" Jareth didn't reply but pointed in the general direction of the rides.   
  
As they neared the rides they passed several food vendor carts. Delicious smells of carnival food permeated the air and Sarah realized that she was kind of hungry. She dragged Jareth over to a nearby cart and asked, "You hungry?" He nodded and replied, "A little." Sarah smiled and whispered, "Well you can't go to a fair and not try a corn dog."   
  
She politely asked the vendor for two and handed one to the Goblin King. Jareth looked at it for a second and replied, "Sarah, I don't eat dogs." Sarah laughed and nearly choked, "It's just a name for the meat in the middle...we call them hot dogs, but they aren't dog meat."   
  
Jareth took a tentative bite and found it was actually really good. "Well, what kind of meat is it?" Sarah shrugged, "Beef, pork, who knows? Personally I don't really want to know exactly what's in them...but they taste good." Jareth suddenly laughed, "Why do you call them dogs then?"   
  
Sarah thought a minute, "I don't know, but it's better then some of the other things people call them." Jareth looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?" Sarah scrunched up her nose, "Oh let's see names like... weiner, or weenie, franks, frankfurter, or tube steak...that's what my dad calls them."   
  
After they had finished their corn dogs Sarah led Jareth over to the rides and for a moment they just watched. Jareth stared in amazement as the great machines tossed and spun the human riders around in the most unnatural ways.   
  
Sarah smiled up at him as she leaned forward teasingly on the rail in front of them. "Well, What do you think Goblin King? Are you brave enough to try any of them?"   
  
Jareth was apprehensive but he wasn't about to let Sarah know that. "Certainly, which shall we try first?" Sarah pretended to think for a moment and then pointed to a nearby ride that was blasting loud rock music and had seats that were flying around a track in a circle that went over metal ramps. "How about that one...the music express." There were much worse rides but she figured she could at least start off easy on him.  
  
There wasn't much of a line and Sarah figured that they would easily make it on the next turn. Jareth simply nodded as Sarah lead the way into the line. When the ride stopped and the passengers got off Sarah gave some tickets to the attendant while she grabbed Jareth's hand and hurried over to an empty car.   
  
Jareth looked at her and pointed to the seat, "Do you want the inside or outside?" Sarah smiled. She had been on this ride before so she quickly replied, "Inside." They got in and Sarah pulled the bar down.   
  
In a moment everyone was seated and a new song started. Sarah couldn't help but notice that the goblin king was already gripping the bar as if his life depended on it. As Sarah recognized the blasting music as Motley Crue's "Kickstart my Heart" the ride started to move.   
  
She flashed Jareth a demonic grin as he gripped the bar tighter. In a moment the ride had picked up some speed. So far Sarah had managed to hold onto the side to keep from sliding into Jareth. But as the ride sped up to maximum speed she could no longer hold herself up.   
  
As she finally let go she crashed full force into the goblin king, managing to surprise him and knock the wind out of him at the same time. She suddenly couldn't keep from laughing and when she looked over at the goblin king she found that he was laughing too.   
  
Then all Sarah could hear was the blasting music. "...Whoa Yeah, Kickstart my heart give it a start. Whoa Yeah, Bayybaae. Whoa Yeah, Kickstart my heart, hope it never stops..."  
  
As the ride finally slowed and stopped both Sarah and Jareth were nearly laughing so hard that they were crying. Sarah ignored the dizziness as she struggled to walk straight as she exited the ride. Jareth was walking next to her as the headed away from the music express.   
  
She smiled and turned to him, "Well what do you think?" Jareth was still smiling, "It was fun." Sarah eyed the large rollercoaster behind him, "Are you ready for something a bit scarier?" Jareth had not yet glimpsed what she was looking at and prematurely replied, "Very well...After you."   
  
Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the roller coaster. When he finally looked to see where Sarah was leading him he visibly paled. Sarah clutched his hand tighter and teased, "C'mon it's not that bad..." Jareth clenched his jaw and followed, he wasn't going let her know that he was nervous about it.   
  
As they stood in line Jareth decided not to look up at the track above him. As they were about to get on the coaster Sarah pulled him towards the head car, "Let's sit up front, It'll be more fun." Jareth thought she had to be out of her mind, but he was determined to remain calm. Sarah would taunt him endlessly if she knew he was frightened.  
  
As the car ascended the huge hill Jareth fought the urge to close his eyes as Sarah was looking at him. There was no way that he was going to let her know that he, the goblin king, who could touch the sky as an owl in flight was afraid of heights while in his true form.   
  
As he looked over at Sarah he realized that she was no longer smiling. In fact her eyes were screwed shut and she seemed to be swallowing with dread. So, this scared her too. Suddenly she opened her eyes and as their eyes met for a moment before he felt her hand clutch his tightly. For a second he forgot his fear. That was until they had reached the top and he found himself looking down the almost vertical track they were about to careen down.   
  
As they made the first and farthest drop, his hand grasped Sarah's hand back tighter as he was overcome by a feeling of weightlessness he heard Sarah scream. Suddenly they reached the bottom of the drop and the car swiftly changed direction and climbed another hill. The rest of the ride was curvy and fast but none of the drops were nearly as bad as the first. It did not escape the goblin king's attention that Sarah clutched his hand tightly until the ride had completely stopped.   
  
As they descended the steps Jareth Leaned in close to Sarah's ear from behind and remarked, "Why Sarah...I do believe you were frightened." Sarah brushed a stand of hair behind her ear as she averted his eyes, "Maybe just a little..."   
  
After a ride on the bumper cars in which Sarah continually would flee from Jareth and then suddenly ram him from behind, she opted to get some fried dough. She convinced Jareth to try one as she loaded hers with powdered sugar. He put some cinnamon and sugar on his remarking that the powdered sugar would be too messy. Sarah would have expected as much from him.   
  
After they finished their fried dough they tried their hand at a few games. As they headed back over to the rides Sarah heard her cell phone ring. She stopped Jareth and moved over to the side of the midway near the fence where it was quieter, just in case it was her parents.  
  
Jareth stood nearby silently as she answered her phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
"Hey Sarah, it's Kim."   
"Oh hey Kim, What's up?"   
"Not much...out shopping. Where are you?"   
"At the fair."   
"Oh...Are you out with Jareth?"   
"What? How do you know about him?"   
"Trina called me this morning and told me that she saw you parking   
with a British guy last night and that he's shacking up with you while your Dad is out of town."   
"What? And you just believe everything she tells you?"   
"No, That's why I was calling to find out the real story. So tell me Sarah who is this guy...Trina said he was a hottie."   
  
Sarah tried not to look at Jareth, the amused expression on his face was too unnerving.   
  
"Kim, First off he's just a friend...visiting from London, and I was not out parking...I was letting him drive my car."   
Kim sounded hurt, "So you are with a guy...why didn't you tell me?" "There wasn't time, he just sort of dropped in...I didn't know he was coming to visit."   
"Uh-huh sure...always an excuse. How long is he staying with you?"   
"I don't know for sure, few more days maybe..."   
"Well in that case I think I should be allowed to meet him...what are you doing tonight?"   
"Ah...I don't know...nothing, I guess."   
"Great then why don't you bring this mystery guy and meet Brian and I at the Inferno."   
"What? The inferno? clubbing?"   
"I thought you'd be game...Excellent...oops! gotta go I'm about to get a parking ticket...we'll meet you out front at ten. See you then. Bye Sarah!"   
  
  
Sarah looked at the display. She had already hung up. "Shit, I hate it when she does that." Jareth was still wearing an amused grin, "I take it that was another friend of yours?"   
  
Sarah angrily nodded and put her phone back in her pocket. She sighed as she turned to face Jareth, "Yeah my friend Kim, apparently Trina has already opened her big mouth and now Kim thinks I was out parking with my mysterious foreign boyfriend and insists on meeting you."   
  
Jareth was confused, "Parking?" Sarah kept forgetting that he was unused to slang terms. She tried to keep a straight face as she attempted to explain, "...fooling around in a parked car... Ugh, you know what I mean..."   
  
Jareth's smirk was intolerable, "So what you are saying is that she thinks we are lovers?" Sarah suddenly found the dirt on the ground very interesting as she weakly replied, "Yeah, something like that." Jareth continued, "And they would like to meet me?"   
  
Sarah simply nodded as he replied, "I'd be delighted to get to meet your friends." Sarah shook her head in frustration, "Well it's not like she even gave me a choice in the matter. She's expecting us to meet her tonight and if we don't show up, the rumors will no doubt get bigger and bigger...we'll just have to go and try and set the story straight. I hope you are up for some serious acting, because there is no way my friends are going to believe the truth."   
  
Jareth quickly retorted, "Well, would you believe the truth, if you were in their situation?" Sarah bit her lip, "No I guess not."   
  
Jareth crossed his arms across his chest and regarded her, "It's settled then, we'll adhere to the story you gave Trina with last night, and hopefully that will satisfy your friends' curiosity." Sarah snorted and muttered under her breath, "You obviously don't know my friends..."   
  
Jareth ignored her last comment and asked, "Where exactly are we meeting your friends?" Sarah threw up her hands, "Yeah, well that's the best part," she began sarcastically, "they want us to go with them to a dance club!" Jareth thought a moment, "Well, I don't see why that worries you... I'm an excellent dancer."   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes then looked at him as if he had three heads, "Well I'm sure you are, forgive me if I don't exactly recall...that peach you presented me with left me with only hazy memories of a bizzarre masquarade ball." Her tone had a touch of acidity and Jareth suddenly realized that she must still harbor some anger over the incident.   
  
His smirk vanished and he quietly stated, "Sarah, I admit my intention was to make you forget about the task at hand, even if only for a little while, but it was your dream, your fantasy...not mine..." His eyes darted over her form and he continued, "...that's not to say that I didn't enjoy it. In fact those few moments were really the only enjoyable moments I truly had during those 13 hours."  
  
Sarah had suddenly seemed to lost her breath, "Let's not argue over this now, we have more pressing things to be concerned about. For one thing, I can guarantee that you are not going to see that type of dancing at this place tonight, in fact I doubt you've ever seen anything like what we will encounter tonight."   
  
Jareth noticed the worry in her voice. He gently tipped her face up so he could look in her eyes, "Don't worry...I'm a fast learner. I'll follow your lead and all will be well." He grinned at her and added, "You taught me to drive...this should be a piece of cake." Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Alright, How about one more ride before we head home?"   
  
Jareth stepped aside and gave a slight bow, "After you..." Sarah was already feeling a bit better about the upcoming evening. Who knows maybe it'll even be fun.   
  
As Sarah lead Jareth to the Skydiver she continued to mentally tell herself that everything would work out. Jareth glanced up at the large ferris-wheel like ride and decided it didn't look so bad. It wasn't moving terribly fast so he felt no apprehension when he and Sarah boarded the ride.   
  
He was slightly puzzled as he looked at the wheel in front of them as they strapped themselves in. As soon as the ride began to move Jareth immediately began to regret getting on. Sarah had taken hold of the wheel and started to turn it causing their whole car to spin on its axis as the large wheel brought them up and around.   
  
Jareth tried to stay calm but the motion was making him terribly dizzy. He leaned forward and held on hating the feeling as the car was dropping as it was spinning. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing and spinning the wheel furiously.   
  
Suddenly Jareth lunged forward and grabbed hold of the wheel tightly, "I think that's enough..." Sarah noticed the panicked look on his face and suppressed her laughter, "What? You're not having fun?" Jareth looked several shades paler as he tried to keep the wheel straight. The spinning motion of the car had stopped but Jareth felt as though his head was still spinning and he started to feel a bit nautious.   
  
Sarah was about to tease him but then thought better of it, he suddenly didn't look so good. At the same time the ride finally stopped moving and the man opened the car to let them out. Jareth didn't take his time getting out and Sarah quickly hurried after him. As she got to his side she asked, "Are you alright?"   
  
Jareth, looking quite pale shook his head. Sarah quickly asked, "Do you feel nautious?" Jareth nodded and replied, "a little." Sarah replied, "Well, lets go home and you can rest. It's just motion sickness it will go away in a little while."   
  
Jareth was feeling a little better by the time they had walked back to the house. Sarah insisted that he rest even though he assured her that he was fine. He finally gave in deciding that some sleep may not be a bad idea since Sarah was pretty certain that they'd be out late. 


	14. A Steamy Interlude

Chapter 14: Steamy Interlude  
  
  
It was late afternoon as Jareth drifted off to sleep in the guest room. Sarah took a short nap herself. She woke around seven and made some soup for her dinner then took some up to Jareth. She quietly opened the door and left the tray on the nightstand. She looked at the goblin king who was sound asleep.   
  
She smiled noticing how peaceful he looked and soon she was admiring his handsome features. As her eyes trailed down his lithe form she quickly decided she'd better leave. She wasn't too keen on the idea of him suddenly waking up and catching her checking him out.  
  
Sarah went back to her room and rummaged through her closet. After much deliberation she found something suitable to wear out. She pulled a black spaghetti strap tank top out and found a matching button down sheer black blouse. She picked out some low rise jeans that would go great with the top and was pleased that they would also go nicely with the new belt she had bought last week.   
  
Sarah decided that since her guest was comatose in the guest room she might as well have a nice hot bath. She could use a little tension relief afterall. Sarah turned on her little shower radio to a jazz station and as she filled the tub with hot water she dumped some jasmine bubble bath in.   
  
She went back to her room and removed her clothes before wrapping her white bathrobe snugly around herself. As she headed back to the bathroom she stopped by the guest room door. She heard no sound or movement so she silently went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.   
  
Sarah slid into the warm water and deciding that nothing was quite as relaxing as a hot bath. After relaxing for a while chest deep in suds she went through her normal routine of bathing herself. The water was so hot it caused the air in the bathroom to become thick with steam.   
  
Meanwhile Jareth had managed to drag himself out of bed and eat the soup Sarah had left for him. He was feeling much better and the soup was just the thing to restore his energy and wake him up. He left the room in search of Sarah to thank her for the soup.   
  
He went down stairs. There was no sign of her in the kitchen or living room. As he went back upstairs he noticed her bedroom door was closed. He was about to knock and enter when he realized that she may be asleep. He decided he'd wait awhile before disturbing her. He might as well go freshen up in the bathroom in the meantime.  
  
Jareth opened the bathroom door and walked in. To say he was surprised at what he found would be an understatement. There was Sarah in the tub, covered in bubbles, well sort of covered. One leg was out of the water, her knee was bent and her foot was resting on the rim of the tub. She was running something along her calf when he strode in.   
  
Sarah gasped and looked up with wide eyes. At the same moment she nicked herself with the razor and clumsily dropped her shaver into the tub. Jareth was so taken aback that for a moment all he could do was stare through the steamy air at the beauty before him.   
  
Sarah had expected him to quickly turn around or do something besides just gawk at her. In a moment of panic she frantically glanced down at herself. Well at least the important parts were covered by bubbles.   
  
As Jareth stood agast, he noticed that the warm air had made Sarah's skin moist and dark tendrils of hair clung to her neck. The heat of the bath had caused her skin to flush. He couldn't help but notice how shapely and smooth her naked leg looked. He forced a sharp intake of breath as he tried to think of something to say or orchestrate an appropriate reaction.  
  
Sarah beat him to it. Once she discovered that she was not overly exposed she looked up at him and heatedly asked, "Ever hear of knocking?"   
  
Jareth had finally managed to composed himself and replied, "Sorry Sarah, I didn't realize you were in here, I thought you were sleeping." Just then he noticed the droplets of blood appearing on Sarah's ankle.   
  
Just ss Sarah was going to tell him to please get out, Jareth exclaimed, "Sarah you're bleeding..." Sarah noticed a hint of concern in his voice as he strode toward her.   
  
Sarah saw the nick and at the same time she realized her bubbles were fading pretty fast. "Jareth, I'm fine...will you please turn around for heaven's sake?" Jareth stopped and abruptly turned his back to her, "Oh sorry...I saw that you're hurt, what happened?"   
  
Sarah retrieved her razor from the water. "I'm not hurt, I was just shaving, and when you startled me I nicked myself with the blade. It doesn't hurt...happens all the time actually...now will you please go and let me bathe in peace?"   
  
Jareth looked at her over his shoulder noticing that the bubbles had receded enough so he could see the swell of her breasts. As his eyes devoured her, his lips curved into a dangerous smirk, "But I was just starting to enjoy the view."   
  
Sarah groped the floor near the tub and grabbed the first thing she found, the empty bubble bath bottle. As he raised his eyebrows teasingly and looked across her lounging form she pelted the empty bottle at him and shouted, "Get out!" Jareth looked at her once more and as he left the room closing the door behind him he shook his head and muttered, "...Such a pity."   
  
Jareth decided that tormenting Sarah was so much fun that he would wait for her in her room. As he waited he paced about her bedroom perusing over her things. He turned on her radio and took a seat on her bed.   
  
As he sat down he noticed the outfit that she had laid out. He ran his fingers over the sheer material of the blouse before he noticed the undergarments that she had neatly placed beside her clothes.   
  
He observed that there was no corset but a garment made out of black satin that would serve a similar function but would only cover her breasts. He couldn't resist touching the fabric that looked so smooth and shiny.   
  
As intriguing as this article of clothing was it was not nearly as interesting as the tiny black satin panties that were folded underneath it. As he studied this new garment that dangled from his finger he guessed that such underpants wouldn't cover very much.   
  
The thought made him smile as he tried to picture Sarah wearing only these scandalous articles of clothing. At hearing the bathroom door open he quickly put them back where he found them and stretched himself out on her bed.   
  
Sarah was towel drying her hair as she entered her bedroom wearing her white bathrobe to find the Goblin King lounging seductively on her bed. He was laying on his side in his usual goblin king attire, his signature skin-tight riding breeches, a half open poet's shirt and the knee high black boots. He was leaning his cheek against a black gloved hand which was propped up by his elbow. His other arm was draped casually over his hip.   
  
As Sarah walked in and noticed him she was reminded of the many times she had fantasized about walking in her room and seeing him exactly like that. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Damn.   
  
The little voice of reason in her head tried to give advice. "Just ignore him...go about your business as if his presence doesn't affect you at all." Her other voice quickly retorted, "Yeah, as if you could ignore him, especially while he's lying on your bed like that, practically daring you to jump his bones." Sarah felt her cheeks grow even hotter.   
  
As she concentrated on his boots she was unable to prevent her eyes from traveling upwards, over his long legs, she tried to stop her gaze from continuing but it was too late, her eyes drifted over his narrow hips, "Dear lord in heaven why did he always wear pants like that?" Her eyes traveled further still up his abdomen to his slightly exposed alabaster chest to his face where his mismatched eyes held hers. They were full of heat and amusement.   
  
Oh how he must be enjoying this. The more she got to know him the more she realized that he took great pleasure in making her uncomfortable. As they locked eyes Sarah found that she was unable to look away. Finally the Goblin king drawled, "Did you enjoy your bath?"   
  
Sarah shrugged as she managed to tear her eyes away. The voice of reason echoed through her head again, "Remember he doesn't affect you. Act as though he doesn't exist."   
  
Sarah grabbed a tube of moisturizer off her vanity and a small smile tugged at her lips. "Why not show him just how confident she could be?" Sarah pulled out the chair to her vanity and used it to prop one foot on in order to raise her leg so that she could comfortably apply the lotion.   
  
Sarah pulled up bottom of the robe so that her leg was exposed to well above her knee. She put a generous amount of moisturizer in her hands and rubbed them together. She then used both hands to rub it all over the skin of her leg.   
  
Jareth was a bit surprised at Sarah's boldness but he watched in silence, fascinated by her actions. As Sarah repeated the ritual with the other leg he noticed the tiny bandage on her ankle covering the small cut. He also noticed that her legs looked incredibly smooth.   
  
When she was finished she returned the lotion to her vanity. Now came the hard part...getting dressed with him in the room. To ask him to leave would   
be admitting weakness. Sarah mentally told herself she could do this, "Just don't look in his eyes".   
  
Sarah turned back to face the bed and grabbed her underwear and bra off the bed. She slung the bra over her shoulder before she bent down to slide the panties over her feet and proceeded to slowly pull them up her legs. She careful not to let Jareth get an eyeful. She managed to get them all the way up without removing the robe with a little shimmy of her hips.   
  
As she got them all the way up she raised her eyes and accidentally looked right into the eyes of the goblin king. Jareth slowly let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Jareth had shifted so that he was sitting with his back leaning against the headboard, but he made no attempt to leave the room.   
  
Sarah held her ground... if he wasn't going to voluntarily leave she'd change right in front of him. It would be a statement that she was under control and that she wasn't going to let her emotions overcome her.   
  
Their eyes were locked in anticipation until she lowered her hands to the tie on her bathrobe. Jareth's gaze dropped to the knot that her hands had begun to untie.   
  
As Jareth watched her spellbound, he wondered, "Did she really have the gall?" Sarah slowly untied her robe and turned away at the last second as she opened it. She quickly grabbed the bra from her shoulders and deftly cinched it around her chest. Finally she brought the straps over her shoulders without letting the robe drop. She loosely re-cinched the robe closed and when she turned around it was obvious the goblin king was struggling with his self-control.   
  
She walked around to the other side of the bed where her jeans and top were laid out and where she would be closer to Jareth. When she stood in front of her clothes. Her eyes again met those of the goblin king. She kept her eyes locked with his as she untied the robe again and this time to his amazement, she let it completely fall off her shoulders and drop to the floor. Sarah kept her gaze focused on his face as his eyes darted over her nearly naked body.  
  
As Jareth looked over Sarah's form he was entirely grateful that he was sitting down. For the first time in his life, his knees actually felt weak and there was a violent trembling feeling in his stomach. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He felt an odd sort of submissive feeling as he looked up at Sarah. She had such strength in her eyes.   
  
He couldn't help looking over her body again as she reached for her jeans. Her breasts were ample, and her soft skin was very fair. He could see a few freckles on her shoulders. His eyes trailed down her flat abdomen and lower still.   
  
The delicate undergarments were even more enticing on her than they had been in his own imagination. The way they hugged her shapely hips was enough to drive any man mad. Then he noticed the jewel on her stomach. It was some sort of ring that pierced the flesh right below her navel and it had a glittering blue gem on it.   
  
Finally he took in her long smooth legs. He was completely intoxicated by the mere sight of her. At this point Jareth was fighting every fiber of his body to restrain himself. The urge to grab her, throw her on the bed and have his way with her was nearly overwhelming.  
  
As Sarah pulled her jeans up she noticed Jareth staring at her belly button ring. When he finally looked up at her she could see the lust glittering in his eyes. She could tell by the way he was clenching his fists that he was fighting to restrain himself. It also didn't escape Sarah's attention that he was fully aroused. Hell you'd have to be dead to not notice while he was wearing those pants.   
  
Sarah allowed herself a small smile as pulled her tank top over her head, "Good, serves him right." She thought to herself. She secretly hoped that Fae males were also susceptible to vasocongestion [aka. Blue balls :)] since that was what he deserved.   
  
Sarah finished dressing by buttoning up the sheer blouse. She calmly and matter of factly stated, "We are meeting my friends at ten O' clock tonight so if there's anything you want to know about what to expect tonight you'd better ask me now."   
  
Jareth was mentally counting to ten when her statement interrupted his concentration. Without thinking he pointed to her slightly exposed midrift. "What is that?" Sarah looked down and pointed to the navel ring "This?" She watched Jareth dumbly nod his head before she nonchalantly replied "Oh...I got a piercing while I was in college."   
  
Jareth replied, "Why would you do such a thing? Didn't it hurt?" Sarah quickly responded, "Hurt like hell actually, but I like it, besides this is nothing compared to the things people pierce now a days." Jareth wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Sarah smiled and added, "Don't worry you'll see plenty of strange stuff tonight." 


	15. Inferno

Chapter 15: Inferno  
  
  
Jareth still couldn't tear his eyes away from Sarah even as she put on her belt and socks. Now that he was with her again there was no way he was going to give up on possessing her heart. He felt certain that somehow as strange as the circumstances may have been that their destinies were entwined about one another.   
  
Sarah was the only person that made Jareth feel whole, as she had said before; her will was as strong as his. She beat his labyrinth and now he saw her as an equal, his perfect companion. Yes, it was becoming clearer and clearer that Sarah was made from the same metal as himself. Jareth could only hope that Fate felt the same way. He couldn't even imagine a future without Sarah. To even think that he might be returned to the underground to rule for eternity without her by his side... that was too unbearable to even think about.   
  
As Sarah emerged from her closet she clutched a pair of boots in one hand and a ragged teddy bear in the other. She tossed the bear on the bed next to Jareth. "Look what I found...Lancelot." Jareth absently glanced at the bear as she continued, "You know it's all because of that bear..." Jareth finally looked at Sarah, apparently he had missed something.   
  
Sarah pointed at the bear, "If I hadn't gone looking for that bear, than none of it would have ever happened." Jareth looked at her, "What wouldn't have happened?" Sarah continued softly her voice solemn, "I wouldn't have wished Toby away and I wouldn't have met you."   
  
Jareth looked at the bear and then back at Sarah. He was thoughtful for a moment and then he replied, "Sarah, I think it would have happened regardless. I think it was meant to happen. Just as I think that my being here again was meant to happen, I think it was my destiny from the very beginning."   
  
Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and put on her ankle high black boots, "Perhaps you're right...I mean you did get a nice little calling card from one of the Fates right after you mysteriously ended up here. Perhaps someone thought it important that we set aside our differences. I just wish we had some more concrete answers." Jareth replied, "I have a feeling that we'll be getting some answers soon enough."   
  
As Sarah started to dry her hair she looked at the clock, it was getting late, so she told Jareth that he might want to start getting ready. Jareth agreed and went back to the guest room where he got changed.   
  
Sarah put on some earrings and a silver necklace before she started to apply a little make-up. She had a very naturally pretty face so there was no need to apply very much.   
  
As Sarah applied her lipstick she didn't notice the Goblin King enter her room. As he stood in the doorway and admired her he felt his heart pounding in his chest. She was exquisitely beautiful, even dressed in her modern clothing.   
  
Sarah put down her lipstick and turned to see Jareth leaning against the alcove wall of her bedroom with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing the black slacks and the black silk shirt that she had helped him find at the mall. As her eyes scanned him from head to toe she thought her heart might stop.   
  
His hair was wild and unruly as ever and his beautiful mismatched eyes were set upon her. One ice cold blue and the other a warm hazel color. The shirt hung partially open and she could see his amulet hanging in its rightful place on his chest. As her eyes traveled down the rest of his body she noted that dark colors certainly did suit him. Her eyes returned to his face and his mouth. His mouth, which had previously been set in a thin line, was now a satisfied smirk.   
  
At that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth against hers again. Sarah felt as though she had turned to water and would splash all over the floor. Suddenly being alone with him in her bedroom didn't seem like such a smart idea. Now would be a good time get going.   
  
As she stepped closer to the door she realized he was blocking the only exit to her room. She looked down as she brushed past him stating, "We should get going..." As she said this Jareth caught her wrist in his hand and she was forced to look up at him. Damn.  
  
His eyes bore into hers and for a moment she was terrified that he might kiss her again. Jareth smiled and softly stated, "Sarah, you look very lovely." She felt herself blush again and she looked away nervously and stammered, "Thanks, you look really nice too." Jareth then made a gesture for her to lead the way, "Shall we?"  
  
Sarah and Jareth walked a few blocks to center of town and caught a cab from there. The Inferno was a dance club complex on the edge of the next town. There were quite a few colleges in the area so it would no doubt be pretty crowded.   
  
As they sat in the back of the cab Sarah started to explain to Jareth what they could expect, "Now there's a few different types of dance floors at this place, so at first just watch how the other people are dancing until you feel comfortable enough to try."   
  
Sarah took a breath as she tried to think of everything he might need to know, "Just so that we have the same story...if they ask what you do, tell them that you are a musician...ah... you are the singer in a rock band. I think we can get away with that. Oh and if they ask where you are from, say London. My friends will probably ask a lot of other questions, so just follow my lead and agree with whatever I tell them. And try not to get into a position where you are alone with any of them, because they will give you the third degree..." Jareth shook his head, "What...?"   
  
Sarah sighed, "They are going to try and find out all the details about you. Another thing...be careful what and how much you drink, it's probably not a good idea to get drunk, so just be careful. If anyone offers you anything called a shot, say no." Sarah dug into her pockets and pulled out some cash, "Here, put this money in your pocket, it will look weird if you don't have any money. There's a bunch of five dollar bills, the drinks at this place shouldn't be more than 4 dollars a piece so just leave the change on the bar as a tip for the bartender."   
  
Jareth nodded, feeling like a child getting a lecture from an overprotective mother, "Sarah, relax. Everything will be fine." As the cab pulled up outside the club Sarah was relieved there wasn't a very long line outside. The faster they got in, the better. No doubt the music inside would be loud so hopefully talking would be minimized, and the interrogations would be short. As Jareth helped Sarah out of the cab she whispered, "Whatever happens, just stay close to me. Remember, we want them to think we are friends and that's all." Sarah stopped and thought for a second before she added, "I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to make them believe otherwise." Jareth smirked and replied in defeat, "Alright I promise. Relax will you."   
  
Sarah quickly spotted Kim and Brian waiting near the back of the line. She noticed Trina was also there as well as a couple other aquaintences from high school. Sarah and Jareth made their way over to Sarah's friends and they all promptly got in line.   
  
Sarah decided it would be best to just get the introductions out of the way as Trina and Kim hugged her at the same time. "Hey guys. Kim, this is Jareth, Jareth this is Kim and her boyfriend Brian. I'm sure you remember Trina." Jareth carefully shook hands with Sarah's friends as she introduced them.   
  
As Sarah turned to see the rest of the group she was somewhat relived to see Lyssa standing there with her boyfriend. Lyssa had been Sarah's lab partner in several of her high school science classes and Sarah would have never got through honors biology without her. Sarah remembered that Lyssa had always been really nice and had usually been the voice of reason when things got crazy.   
  
Sarah grabbed Lyssa in a quick hug and said, "Nice to see you Lyss, This is my friend Jareth." Lyssa shook Jareth's hand and nodded hello, before introducing her boyfriend Dave and her sister Bree who was standing next to her. Sarah recognized Bree, since she had also gone to the same high school but Bree was a couple years younger than Lyssa and Sarah.   
  
After all the introductions were out of the way, Kim started with the questions almost immediately. "So Jareth how do you and Sarah know each other?" Jareth was about to say something when Sarah interjected, "Oh he was taking some classes at the college while I was there... he happened to be in a class with me and we had to work together...on a project."   
  
Kim nodded noticing that Sarah hadn't let him answer the question. She tried again, "So Jareth, Where are you from?" Sarah looked at Jareth as if giving him permission to speak. "Ah London actually." Kim was now looking him up and down. Trina then cut in, "Mmmm nice accent...What do you do for a living Jareth?" Jareth smiled politely and stated, "I am a singer...in a band."   
  
Trina gave Kim a sly glance just as Brian piped up, "Cool man, What kind of music does your band play?" Sarah immediately jumped in, "Oh you know British rock..." She glanced thoughtfully at his hair and added, "lot of eighties stuff..." Brian seemed satisfied and to Sarah's relief the bouncer started to let then in.   
  
Sarah had a moment of panic as the guy asked for her ID, seeing that Jareth obviously didn't have one, but she was quickly relived as the guy just waved him through and another guy stamped his hand. Well, he definitely did look a lot older than 21. Sarah wasn't sure how old he was but based on human standards he seemed mid thirties maybe.   
  
She'd have to remember to ask him his true age later on when they were alone. As Sarah and Jareth walked in Jareth leaned over and whispered to her, "Why did they ask to see that card you carry?" Sarah quickly explained in a whisper, "You have to be at least 21 years old to drink here, that card is proof of my age...oh and if anyone asks how old you are, say you are thirty five."   
  
Jareth didn't have time to reply as they had entered a large room with a huge bar and pounding music. Jareth scanned the room in wonder. It was slightly dark and bouncing lights of very color were swirling in time with the chaotic music. The dance floor was pretty crowded and the area surrounding the bar was even more crowded.   
  
Lyssa made her way over to Sarah and suggested, "Bar looks crowded...I'll try and squeeze my way in...What'll you guys have to drink?" Sarah replied, "I dunno, what are you having?" Lyssa smiled, "Oh my usual, Malibu and coke." Sarah thought a second, "That sounds good, I'll have one too." Lyssa nodded and asked, "What does Jareth drink?"   
  
Sarah thought to herself, "good question." before she answered, "Just get him a beer, any kind will do." Just then Sarah remembered that Jareth had previously mentioned that he wasn't fond of goblin ale, but she didn't want to get him something too strong, and this wasn't really the type of place that you ordered wine.   
  
Sarah tried to give Lyssa some money, but she wouldn't take it saying, "Don't worry first round is on me." Sarah noticed that Brian had made his way around to the other side of the bar and was getting drinks for himself, Kim and Trina. Sarah took a deep breath, so far so good. Based on the volume of the music there wasn't going to be too much chit-chat going on at this place.   
  
Sarah turned to Jareth who was staring in amazement at the dance floor. Sarah recognized the pounding techno music, and knew immediately what it was. "Sandstorm" she thought to herself...how typical. Jareth was totally intrigued by the strange music that caused his chest to vibrate with the bass.   
  
As the music built and built the crowd steadily moved along with it and the dancers finally exploded into a frenzy of energy as the music reached its crescendo. The people on the dance-floor danced in a manner that was totally alien to the goblin king. They seemed to move without thought in a frantic repetitive way, almost as if they were possessed by the music itself. Jareth noticed there were several platforms like round pedestals with both male and female dancers on them.   
  
Jareth leaned close to Sarah's ear and asked in amusement, "What sort of music is this?" Sarah replied, "Techno, or dance...Do you like it?" Jareth started to bob his head to the music, "It is different...I think I do like it."   
  
Just then Lyssa appeared with their drinks. She handed a bottle of Bass to Jareth and gave a cup of Malibu to Sarah. Jareth thanked her for the drink and took a sip. It wasn't nearly as good as the enchanted wine he sometimes enjoyed, but it wasn't all that bad either. Just then Dave appeared at Lyssa's side. He was also drinking a Bass and clinked his bottle against Lyssa's cup and did the same to Jareth's and Sarah's.   
  
Bree appeared from behind Sarah and she swallowed a shot of some kind and dragged a blonde girl she was with out on to the dance floor. Lyssa was laughing at her sister and her friend as they started to dance frantically around one another. Lyssa then whispered to Jareth and Sarah, "Bree just turned turned 21 recently so this is her big night out."   
  
Sarah took a few large sips of her drink. Dave then asked Jareth, "Do you dance at all?" Jareth just shrugged, "Occasionally." Dave pointed at Lyssa, "She drags me to places like this all the time, I'm not much of a dancer, but I do like the music. Lyssa polished off her drink and grabbed Sarah's hand, "Come on Sarah, if I remember correctly you can tear it up..."   
  
Sarah was about to protest but a new song had started and it was quite good. She downed the rest of her drink and let her friend drag her on the dance floor. Sarah made sure that Lyssa stayed on the edge of the dance floor so that she could keep Jareth in sight. No sooner than they got out there did Bree and her blonde friend (who Lyssa introduced as El) joined them. A moment later Brian, Kim and Trina suddenly danced their way over.   
  
Kim danced up alongside Sarah and whispered, "Damn Sarah, Jareth is really cute...Are you sure that you are just friends?" Sarah nodded, "Just friends." At this Trina leaned in, "Not that it's any of my business, but Jesus Sarah, if I were you...I'd be hittin' it with him in a heartbeat. Damn, the accent alone would do it for me." Sarah tried to ignore the comment but there was nothing she could do about the fact that her face had gone bright red.   
  
To Sarah's relief, Lyssa changed the subject, "Hey someone should really go drag them out here." She pointed to Jareth and Dave who were still at the edge of the dance-floor watching. Bree grabbed El and they started to dance over towards the wallflowers, "Don't worry we'll get them." Lyssa and Sarah both laughed. Then Sarah quickly admitted, "I feel sort of bad I don't think Jareth really knows how to dance to this stuff, I don't think it's what he's used to." Lyssa just smiled and replied, "I'm sure you'll be able to help him out..."   
  
  
Jareth watched Sarah in amazement as she danced. She had very good rhythm and the way she swayed her hips was quite intoxicating to watch. Her other female friends were also quite good, but as a visual distraction they all paled in comparison to Sarah.   
  
Just then the young one with the short dark hair, what was her name? Bree, that was it. She emerged from the sea of people with her little blonde friend. Bree grabbed Dave's arm and then tugged at Jareth's sleeve, "Come on you two...you're missing out!" Dave tried to resist but his efforts were futile as El snuck around behind him and gave him a hard shove. "C'mon Dave." Jareth didn't resist but followed them willingly.   
  
The song was nearing its climax and Sarah was just starting to enjoy herself. She closed her eyes and danced energetically but gracefully to the music. When she opened her eyes during that moment of clarity, that so many techno songs have, she saw the goblin king standing right in front of her, keenly watching her movements, as if formulating an appropriate response. Sarah couldn't help but take in the sight in front of her. She thought to herself, "Damn, Why does he have to look so good?"  
  
He walked right up to her and as the song exploded into it's frantic climax he grabbed her firmly around her waist. As he pulled her close to him he started to mimic her movements. Sarah felt a rush of adrenaline as she felt her body being swiftly pulled her against his. She attempted to clear the euphoria from her head and started to move in unison with him as she had a revelation, "Oh my God...he's really good."   
  
Jareth was surprised at how easy it suddenly seemed to move with the music. He had watched Brian dancing with Kim for a few moments to get the general idea, but when he had taken hold of Sarah it was if their movements were designed to perfectly compliment each other.   
  
Sarah found herself looking into the blue and hazel eyes of the goblin king and she was suddenly keenly aware of everything about him. His strong hands gently holding her hips. She could feel the smooth fabric of his shirt as her arms went in place about his shoulders. His scent sort of reminded her of that time of year when the last flowers of summer faded and the leaves started to fall. She felt a rush every time her body made contact with his no matter how subtle or instantaneous.   
  
His lips had formed a small teasing smile and his eyes were aflame with mischief. Sarah had to break the eye contact, the temptation to plant a kiss on his lips was becoming dangerously overwhelming. She let her eyes drop down his form and she slid her arms off his shoulders and deftly turned the whole maneuver into what looked like a planned move as she spun herself around and was now facing the other direction.   
  
She noticed that all of her friends had managed to pair off already. Kim was with Brian of course, and Lyssa was doing her best to keep Dave dancing. Bree was dancing with a big guy who had a tattoo of a shark on his arm. El was dancing with Trina but two guys were working their way in between them.   
  
Without warning, Sarah felt Jareth's arms encircle her waist and she was suddenly aware that he was dancing very close behind her. Sarah did her best to keep her composure but there was nothing she could do about the butterfies that were having a huge party in her stomach.   
  
She managed to keep moving to the music but to horror she Felt the Goblin king getting closer and closer. Suddenly she felt one of his hands leave her waist and then quickly felt him brush her hair away from the right side of her neck. As his arm went back around her waist she felt him pull her in close to him. She could now feel the heat from under his clothes as he danced up against her from behind. As she continued to sway her hips in a circular fashion she felt his lower body press against her backside, moving with her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it, in fact that would be the biggest fattest queen mother of all lies. For she was totally engrossed in the pleasurable euphoria caused by his body being pressed against hers.   
  
He dipped his head low and for a second she felt his lips lightly brush over the side of her neck to her nape. She had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from whimpering from the sheer pleasure of it. Without meaning to Sarah had closed her eyes. Then she felt his warm breath near her ear as he huskily whispered, "You are making it very hard for me to keep my promise."   
  
  
Authors note: Sorry to leave you all hanging...This just seemed the best place to pause. There will be more really soon, I'm already on it. If you like it please drop me a review...your feedback is what drives me. I'd love to hear any suggestions you may have. Now that I've sorta got the plot worked out... should be smooth sailing.   
  
Thanks, Bree... You are my almighty muse. 


	16. A Confession

Chapter 16: A Confession  
  
  
  
Sarah's eyes shot open and to her relief she noticed that none of her friends seemed to be watching. She quickly pushed out of the Goblin King's grasp and headed back toward the bar. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was thinking they could use a drink. Bree and El followed Sarah through the crowd over to the large bar.   
  
Jareth was about to go after Sarah when he felt a hand grasp his arm, "I think she could use a drink...and a breather." Jareth turned to see Trina's self-satisfied smile. His eyes seemed to question her meaning as she added, "I'd need a drink too if someone was dancing with me like that." Jareth was about to protest when she started to walk with him toward the bar and continued, "You're quite a dancer...I don't think Sarah is used to so much attention." Jareth was tempted to make a comment but he decided against it as he spotted Sarah by the bar. She was still waiting to be served.   
  
Trina noticed that Jareth's eyes had strayed over to Sarah and remarked, "She's never going to get served over there...girl bartender...she ought to know better." Trina held up a twenty and smiled devilishly at a male bartender as he strode past. He did a double take and said, "What'll you have gorgeous?" Trina retorted, "Long island iced tea please... " She gave Jareth a quick wink and asked what he'd like. Remembering that he really did enjoy that iced tea Sarah had made he asked for the same.   
  
As Trina and Jareth made their way over to Sarah she was just getting served and upon seeing that Jareth already had a drink in his hand she just ordered another rum and coke for herself. The group had reorganized at the edge of the dance floor where there were some red velvet couches.   
  
A couch had opened up so Kim and Brian quickly claimed it for their group. The music wasn't quite so loud at this end of the room. Sarah was a bit leery about sitting around with her friends but it was either that or continue dancing with Jareth. For now she decided it might be good to take a short break from dancing.   
  
As they all shoved onto the rounded couch around the table, Sarah found herself in the middle sitting next to Jareth with Trina on her left. Bree and El had opted to stay out on the dance floor and Dave and Lyss were chatting with some friends of Dave's by the bar.   
  
As Jareth took a sip of his drink he noticed Sarah was trying to keep from looking at him. It was obvious she was struggling with her feelings. No matter, she'd come to accept them in time. Jareth tore his eyes away from Sarah and took a sip from the cup in front of him.   
  
For a second Jareth thought he had picked up the wrong drink. This tasted nothing like the iced tea that Sarah had made him the day before. It was really strong. Oh well, it didn't taste very good, but it was giving him a pleasant warm feeling.   
  
Trina suddenly broke the ice, "So how long is your dad gone for Sarah?" Sarah tried to remember what day it was and replied "End of next week." Trina's eyebrow rose, "So you guys have that whole house to yourselves...sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." Sarah rolled her eyes and replied, "Trina, my Dad and Karen are on a cruise, they took Toby, so that left one person to look after the house while they are away."   
  
Trina held up her hand, "This is one sob story I've heard too many times...in high school you would hardly ever come out with us because you always had to baby-sit Toby, now you are complaining because you get to stay home and baby-sit that huge house with no parental units nagging you...oh and you have a hot guy staying with you as well...Boo Hoo, forgive me if I don't offer you my sympathy." Jareth pretended to ignore the comment as he finished his drink.  
  
Trina got up from the table and marched over to the bar. Everyone was silent for a minute as Sarah prayed no one noticed that Trina's remark had made her go bright red. As Trina leaned over the bar it was obvious that she was flirting with the male bartender again.   
  
Brian shook his head and muttered, "I think Trina really needs to get nailed..." Jareth chuckled, getting the gist of Brian's remark just as Kim slapped Brian on the arm. Brian defensively retorted, "What? Am I wrong?...Jareth here sees it." Sarah just shook her head, but she couldn't help smirking.   
  
A moment later Trina returned from the bar with an armful of drinks. She set down another Long island iced tea in front of Jareth since she had noticed his cup was empty. She flamboyantly plopped herself down on the couch and handed the beer to Brian just before she took a shot of something, "So...what did I miss?"   
  
Sarah sighed in exasperation just as Kim piped up, "So Jareth is staying with you?... or how long?" Sarah didn't exactly know what she should say, and before she could answer Jareth spoke up, "I will be staying with Sarah for just a few days. My return home was unexpectedly delayed and Sarah was good enough to let me stay with her."   
  
Trina pinched Sarah's cheek, "Ohhh, isn't she sweet?" Sarah slapped her hand away laughing, "You are so immature." Trina swirled her drink and replied, "Yeah, maybe...but at least I know how to have fun." Brian had been staring out on the dance-floor and suddenly commented, "Speaking of having fun...Hey Jareth, check that out."   
  
Jareth looked over to the platform that Brian was staring at. He was very puzzled by what he saw. There were two young girls dancing together and at the moment their lips were locked in a very passionate open-mouthed kiss. As Jareth stared his eyes went wide, as if he was trying to decide if what he saw was real or not.   
  
At the same time the rest of the girls at the table had looked over to see what Brian was carrying on about. Sarah looked for a second but quickly turned away. Kim immediately slugged Brian and called him a perv for watching. Trina however continued to stare, "Damn...look at them go." Trina was a very open minded person and very little bothered her.   
  
She saw that Sarah had looked away and decided she might have a bit more fun at Sarah's expense. "Hey Sarah...I think we can take them." Before Sarah could even stare dumbly at her friend, Trina had grabbed Sarah's face in her hands and acted as if she was going to start making out with her.   
  
Sarah quickly shoved Trina off before she actually kissed her and replied, "Ugh, get off me...you are such an ass." As Sarah turned her head in disgust Trina cooed, "C'mon Sarah you know you want it..." Jareth watched the whole scene in amusement and couldn't help laughing. Sarah quickly shot him a "Do not encourage her" look just as Trina fired back, "Oh sorry...You must be holding out for Jareth, Don't let me stop you..."   
  
Just as Sarah dug her fingernails into Trina's leg causing Trina to jump and shriek with laughter, Kim spoke up, "Ugh, they are still at it...get a room already." Brian pulled Kim onto his lap, "You are just jealous...because someone is getting more action than you." Kim planted a quick peck on his lips and replied, "Then why don't you do something about it?" At that Brian dragged Kim out on the dance-floor.   
  
Trina sighed and turned to Jareth, "Well, I'll leave you two alone for now...I've given Sarah enough grief for the moment." Trina quickly followed Kim and Brian and joined up with Bree and El in the middle of the dance-floor.   
  
Sarah finally looked at Jareth who had just polished off his second drink. She took a deep breath and was about to say something when Jareth spoke first, "Your friends are an interesting group." Sarah smiled, "Yeah I know." Jareth was smiling again, "Sarah, what was that all about?" As he said this his eyes flicked over towards the platform where the two girls had stopped kissing but were still dancing.   
  
Sarah immediately understood what he was getting at. "Jareth, above ground things aren't always simple or black and white. Here it is not so uncommon for women to be attracted to other women or men to other men...or for someone to be attracted to both sexes." Jareth raised his eyebrows as if he had a hard time processing what she was saying. Sarah smiled and shot back, "I warned you. I told you we were going to see a lot of strange things here."   
  
Jareth looked as though he was still mulling over what she had said. He finally asked, "What about your friend Trina, is she attracted to women?" Sarah was about to say something but then she suddenly looked thoughtful. "Well let me put it this way...Trina is very into men...but she is also very comfortable with herself and she believes in having a good time, so if the right kind of person came along I'm not sure Trina would disqualify them due to their gender, or any other characteristic."   
  
Jareth's eyes met hers, he was feeling very relaxed as he whispered, "I see. And what about you Sarah Williams? What would you do if you found yourself attracted to someone who was a bit...different...or out of the ordinary?" Sarah suddenly felt as if the air had grown very warm and thick.   
  
She made a feeble attempt to throw him off what he was getting at, "I...I'm not attracted to women." The corner of Jareth's mouth tugged into an arrogant smirk as his eyes continued to bore into her own. "That is not what I asked you."   
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed, "Well then, what are you getting at?" Jareth looked down at the table and saw her hand holding her cup in place. It was clearly trembling. His mismatched eyes darted back up to meet her fierce green ones, "Sarah, do I frighten you?"   
  
Sarah held his gaze although it was making her feel light-headed. She lifted her chin defiantly as she withdrew her hand under the table and placed it on her knee to stop her leg from shaking. "No." Jareth lightly smirked again and leaned forward so that his face was closer to hers. His eyes remained focused on hers as he probed further, "Then why do you deny your attraction towards me?"   
  
Sarah inhaled sharply thinking, "My God is he relentless." Sarah tried to speak but no words came. She was trying to throw out some smart come-back but all she managed was a very weak "What?"   
  
Apparently the Goblin King's patience was wearing thin, "Come now Sarah, your desire is hardly a mystery. You may not want to accept it but you can no longer deny it. I felt it when I kissed you, and I feel it every time I touch you."   
  
Sarah was nearly breathless as she pleaded, "Enough Jareth, I don't want to talk about this...not here..." Sarah raised her drink to her lips and took a badly needed swallow. Jareth waited for to put down her drink before he continued, "Sarah, you are not fooling anyone, not your friends, and not me. Why are you fighting your feelings? You may be worried that our time is short, and at first I agreed, but if indeed our time is limited shouldn't we make the very most of it?"   
  
Sarah was feeling as though she had stumbled dangerously close to the edge of an abyss from which there would be no return. "Jareth, I... I can't..." Her voice was barely audible as she started to feel the horrible sting of tears behind her eyes. She'd be damned if she was going to let herself cry though. She needed to distract herself somehow. She grabbed her cup, tilted her head back and chugged the rest of her rum and coke.   
  
Jareth noticed her distress and he gently said, "I'm not going to force you to admit what you feel. You've been generous enough to offer me your friendship and I for that I will be eternally grateful, but I can no longer keep my feelings buried inside, especially when I know that every time I look at you it may well be the last time."   
  
His voice suddenly took on a tinge of regret, "I had to do it once, I will not do it again. I cannot bear the thought of leaving you for all eternity without having told you what I truly feel. If our time together ends tonight at least you will know the truth."   
  
For the second time ever, Jareth seemed vulnerable to Sarah. The first time was when he tried to stop her from saying the words. Then she hadn't been absolutely certain that he was sincere. This time however, there was no doubt in her mind.   
  
Jareth gently cupped her face with his hand and let his thumb brush over her soft lips. "Sarah...I love you." Sarah could do nothing but stare at him in amazement for a moment before her own emotions threatened to overcome her.   
  
She tried to remember to keep breathing as her vision went blurry. She managed to hold it together quite well considering in the same instant that he was confessing his love, she had realized that she quite desperately loved him back. However, she was too dazed and much too confused to do anything about it.   
  
Jareth gently withdrew his hand, no matter what the outcome, he still had this moment of relief. Even if she didn't say anything he knew she cared for him just by the way she was looking at him right now. Suddenly Sarah saw two drinks being set down in front of her and the goblin king.   
  
Sarah looked up as Lyssa was sliding onto the couch beside Sarah, "You two looked as though you could use another drink." Jareth accepted the drink, which to his dismay was yet another long island iced tea. Sarah would be lying if she said she wasn't in some way thankful for the interruption.   
  
  
Authors Note: You asked for more, so here it is. Thanks to all my reviewers...keep 'em coming. I'm already working on the next chapter...steamy stuff coming soon. I'll get it out as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.  
-Jester :) 


	17. Rap Music & Long Islands

Chapter 17: Rap Music and Long Islands  
  
Authors Note for next 2 chapters: Rated R for sexual situations and alcohol use...This chapter gets a bit steamy so it's not for the kiddies...the next chapter will get even more descriptive so be forewarned. I also like listening to music while I write, thus the song references...sorry if it bugs you, it helps me visualize so just bear with me.  
Again thanks for the reviews...you guys are the best.   
  
  
Sarah gratefully took the drink in her hands and took a long draught.   
Lyssa asked, "So why aren't you guys dancing?" Sarah shrugged and tried to make her voice sound strong, "Just building up the energy." Sarah's rattled state did not go unnoticed by Lyssa, However, Sarah's friend knew better than to bring it up, since most likely something had just happened between her and Jareth, and she didn't like sticking her nose in other people's affairs.   
  
Instead Lyssa pointed to the others who were heading off the dance-floor towards the doorway to another room, "Just thought I'd let you know they wanted to check out the room next door, supposed to be R&B, hip hop, and house I think. You guys up for it?" Sarah nodded and was already starting to get up. As they made their way through the crowd Sarah felt Jareth's hand close around hers as he followed Lyssa into the next room.   
  
As soon as they entered the room the blaring hip hop music drowned out the techno from the club next door. As they neared the dance floor and stopped Sarah noticed that Jareth did not let go of her hand. It was then she felt him gently caress the side of her hand with his thumb.   
  
Instinctively she looked over at Jareth who had leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you alright?" Sarah mentally cursed herself thinking, "Well that was good Sarah...he tells you he loves you and you fall to pieces..." Sarah nodded her head. She still had no idea what to say to him. Sarah smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Yes, I'm fine." As she looked down she noticed the drink in his hands.   
  
She saw that it wasn't beer and that it was almost gone. "Jareth, what are you drinking?" He held up his drink for her to see and replied, "Iced tea." Sarah's jaw dropped, "They don't serve iced tea here, this is a bar." Jareth corrected, "Yes they do, it's a long island iced tea."   
  
Sarah pulled her hand out of his grasp and snatched the drink from his hand. She took a small sip and thought, "Yep...long island iced tea alright, Damn strong one too." She widened her eyes and replied, "Jareth this is not iced tea...they just call it that. This drink is almost all alcohol. How many of these have you had?"   
  
Jareth shrugged, he hadn't really been keeping track, "Three." Sarah shook her head, "...and you had a beer when you came in. We haven't been here that long...you'd better cool it." Jareth shrugged and drawled, "I feel fine. You need to relax Sarah Williams."   
  
Jareth was just starting to notice that he was feeling really good actually. He felt warm but relaxed at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if telling Sarah how he felt had lifted a huge load off his shoulders.   
  
As he glanced over the people on the dance-floor he found that this room had a very different kind of atmosphere. The most obvious was that the music was of another style all together. It still had a strong bass but there were vocals. As he kept listening he realized that much of the lyrics were rather suggestive and the phrases were uttered in a very quick manner.   
  
The way that the crowd responded to the music was also different. There were mostly coupled pairs of male and female dancers and many of them were dancing so close it bordered on obscene. Some of the women dancing were facing their partner, and others faced away as their partner danced closely behind them. He even saw a couple of women who were dancing with two men at once. There were a few groups of female dancers as well and their movements were no less sexual.   
  
As he watched Sarah's friends pull her out onto the dance-floor he couldn't help but smile. Oh...he was going to enjoy this. He fought the urge to quickly follow and start dancing with Sarah right away. It might be rewarding to watch her from a distance for a few moments. Brian hung back as well.   
  
Sarah, Kim, and Trina had found a little spot for themselves, which to Jareth's delight gave him a clear line of sight. At first the girls started dancing subtly forming a small circle, that was, until they felt comfortable with the music.   
  
As Jareth watched Sarah start to sway her hips in a very alluring manner his breath caught in his throat. Just as he thought the sight in front of him couldn't get any more enticing, Trina moved up so that she was in front of Sarah and in one deft movement they were dancing up close. A split second later Kim gently placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder and danced up against Sarah's back and the three of them started to move together with Sarah in the middle.   
  
Jareth couldn't take his eyes off Sarah. Damn she was more beautiful and tempting than any siren. He silently watched for a little while. He couldn't help notice that Sarah kept glancing in his direction. As he started towards them Jareth noticed a warm numbness in his limbs. He wasn't sure if it was some magic spell that Sarah had cast upon him or if it was that damned tea. He saw Brian following out of the corner of his eye.   
  
As he started towards them the girls broke apart and reformed their semicircle. Just as Jareth was nearly in arms reach of Sarah, some guy had come up and grabbed her from behind and began to dance with her. Kim made it to Brian before anyone else was able to get to her. Sarah's eyes shot up in alarm as she felt the stranger grab her from behind.   
  
She had seen Jareth approaching and although she knew she shouldn't allow herself to, she had felt quite elated and eager to feel his arms around her again. Now there was some dolt grabbing her from behind.   
  
Trina immediately saw the fierce look in Jareth eyes as the intruder grabbed Sarah. Since she was the closest to him she deliberately slid in front of him and started dancing with him, so that he wasn't the only one standing there without a partner.   
  
Jareth was having a very hard time moving to the music when his mind was raging in protest, but he couldn't just stand there. He moved with Trina and she immediately brought her mouth close to his ear to tell him something. "Looks like you were a tad late...listen, I know Sarah would rather be dancing with you, so here's what we are going to do."   
  
Jareth was having difficulty concentrating on what she was saying since Sarah's pursuer was starting to get a bit liberal with his hands, and Sarah had a look of pure discomfort on her face. Trina saw what was going on and she realized that if she didn't do something, that poor idiot dancing with Sarah would be missing a few teeth in another second. For lack of a better way to get Jareth's attention, she pinched his arm, "Are you listening to me? Look just move with me until we get over there and I'll distract the guy, and you can catch Sarah when she bolts...Got it?" Jareth slightly nodded and did as Trina suggested.   
  
As they got closer to Sarah, Trina let go of Jareth and shamelessly slid herself between Sarah and the stranger. Suddenly a new song started as Sarah realized the stranger had released her.  
  
  
What's it gonna be? Cause I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends?  
Hold me tight and don't let go, don't let go  
You have the right to lose control.   
Don't let go.  
  
  
Sarah looked up and found herself face to face with the goblin king. He didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her roughly to him. Their lips almost met before she started to move with him to the music.   
  
I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends.  
I know you think that if we move too soon it would all end.  
I live in misery when you're not around.  
I won't be satisfied till we take it further.  
There'll be some love-making, heart breaking, soul-shaking love.   
  
His eyes were dark with desire as he looked down at her face. As he leaned in to whisper to her he allowed his lips to brush against her cheek and then her ear, "You can't escape me that easily." Sarah entwined her arms about his neck reveling in the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She clung to him desperately. She was tired of the exhausting battle she was waging against her feelings.   
  
I often fantasize the stars above are watching.   
They know my heart and speak to yours like only lovers do.  
If I could wear your clothes,   
I'd pretend I was you and lose control.  
  
  
It was as if something had come over her. Maybe it was knowing that he loved her, or maybe it was seeing him with Trina in his arms, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't deny the aching possessiveness that she felt toward him. Now that she was back in his arms she was reluctant to let go, and this made her a bit bolder than usual. She pressed her mouth to his ear and breathlessly whispered, "Oh...I have no intention of running away, Goblin king." Sarah arched herself against him teasingly before she withdrew her mouth and continued dancing.   
  
Running in and out my life, has got me so confused.  
You've got to make a sacrifice.  
Somebody's got to choose.  
We can make it if we try.  
For the sake of you and I,  
Together we can make it right.  
  
  
Jareth nearly jumped out of his skin. He felt dangerously reckless, which was probably due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He knew if Sarah continued to tempt him like this, there was no chance that he'd be able to control himself.   
  
As Sarah let her lower body rhythmically come in contact with his again, she unmistakingly felt the evidence of his desire pressed against her stomach. Her mind reeled, "....Oh...My...God." The situation had suddenly become very real to her slightly fuzzy mind. She suddenly remembered they'd be going home together to her parents' empty house. At that moment she felt torn in half, part of her was absolutely terrified, the other part was just begging for an opportunity to be alone with him.   
  
As the next song started Sarah shook her head as she realized it was Nelly's "Hot in Here"...she almost laughed...how appropriate. Jareth glanced to his right to see how Brian and Kim were dancing. Without missing a beat Jareth started dancing with Sarah in a similar fashion. Never in a million years would Sarah have imagined that she would be at a club grinding to a rap song with the goblin king. The pure absurdity of it nearly made her burst out laughing.   
  
Sarah turned herself away from Jareth so that he could dance behind her and as she did she saw that Trina was grinding with another guy. Trina smiled as she saw Sarah and Jareth were still dancing together and having a good time. When Sarah and Trina had looked at each other they both started to laugh as Trina started to sing the words.   
  
Jareth had some difficulty understanding many of the words to the song, due to all the slang, but the chorus was clear. What he could understand he found rather amusing. The song was so crass, yet the crowd seemed to love it regardless. As he kept dancing he started to feel very loose and rather uninhibited. He slowly slid his hands from Sarah's hips to her stomach. The shirt she was wearing just barely reached the top of her jeans so he was pleased when he felt her skin against his hands.   
  
Sarah suppressed a gasp as she felt Jareth's hands snake across her abdomen. He wasn't wearing gloves and the contact of his hands on her bare skin was pleasantly shocking and caused goosebumps to rise on her flesh.   
  
Sarah turned her head slightly to look at Jareth who behind her and his face was slightly to her right. He was genuinely smiling. His face was mere centimeters from her ear. There was amusement in his voice as he whispered, "Sarah, What kind of devilry is this?"   
  
Sarah smiled seductively as she writhed against him to the music. She bent her knees and slid down his frame a little before she popped back up and teasingly asked, "Why you don't like it?" Jareth replied breathlessly and a bit drunkenly, "On the contrary..." just before he nipped at her earlobe.   
  
Sarah whirled around to face him, trying not to let the tingling feeling overwhelm her as she wrapped her arms about his neck. As they locked eyes and he closed the gap so that his lips were almost touching hers.   
  
Sarah whispered, "You'd better be careful Goblin king..." His lips curled into that smirk that made her heart melt as he whispered back, "Why should I be careful?" Sarah smiled as she rested her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes, "Because you are intoxicated."   
  
Jareth huskily replied, "That may be true, but I don't think it's due to the three drinks I had." Sarah spoke as though she was astounded, "Oh no?" Jareth shook his head as his mouth moved ever so slightly closer to hers, his voice a barely audible whisper "No, I'm quite certain it is all your doing."   
  
His mouth just barely brushed against her slightly parted lips. Sarah felt her body scream in protest as he slowly and deliberately withdrew his lips but just enough so that they were no longer touching. Sarah's eyes frantically scanned the people dancing nearby...no one was really looking...what if she just..."   
  
Before her sensible side could do a thing to intervene Sarah inched forward and captured his mouth in a quick but fierce kiss. She broke the contact before he really had a chance to respond. Sarah turned around in his arms so he was behind her again. She was less tempted to kiss him that way although dancing against him whether facing him or not was equally stimulating.   
  
Sarah managed to barely hold it together for a few more songs and finally she decided that they'd better chill for a bit. Grinding with him was just too much at this point. She felt that if it went on for a second longer she'd be forced to drag him into the rest room and attack him, that was the affect he was having on her.  
  
She dragged him behind her and made it to the far end of the club where her friends had reconvened. "That's funny..." she thought, "I hadn't realized that they had stopped dancing." She let go of Jareth's hand as she neared her friends. Kim and Brian were talking intimately against the wall. Lyssa and Dave were standing with Bree and El... and Trina...well Trina was still on the dance floor and she was making out with some guy who had flaming red hair and a nose-ring.   
  
Sarah looked away noticing that Jareth was no longer right behind her. "Oh no, where had he gotten off to?" Then she spotted him he was on his way over from the bar with yet...Yep...another long island iced tea. Sarah shook her head...Ugh that was like four now...well he'd learn his lesson when he was sick tomorrow.   
  
Lyssa waved them over and as they joined up Jareth handed Sarah a beer. Lyssa asked Sarah if she was having a good time. Sarah nodded thinking, "You have no idea..."   
  
It was actually true, that aside from the general scariness of the implications of what was developing between her and Jareth she was having a great time with him. Now that she thought about it she couldn't think of a time over the past few days with him that hadn't been fun. As Sarah joined in the conversation she learned that they were planning to go upstairs where there was a billiards room.   
  
A little later upstairs Lyssa and Dave were engrossed in a very competitive and violent game of air-hocky as Kim and Brian challenged Sarah and Jareth to a game of pool. 


	18. A Fated Enchantment

Chapter 18: A Fated Enchantment  
  
  
Authors note: Again, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great. Well here is another much anticipated chapter...sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, but it's twice as long as usual to make up for it.   
  
Oh and this chapter has some explicit sexual material, so don't say I didn't warn you.   
  
Thanks for readin'  
-Jester :)  
  
  
  
As Brian racked up the balls, Sarah dragged Jareth over to the wall to get some que sticks. She quickly explained, "Alright, use the sticks to hit the white ball. The object is to make the white ball collide with the other balls knocking them into the pockets. One team tries to get all the solid colored balls in, while the other goes for stripes...oh and don't knock in the black eight ball till the end, because when that ball goes in the game is over. When it's our turn I'll go first so you can get the idea...Just act like you know what you are doing."   
  
This was all Sarah had time to say since they were back in earshot of Kim and Brian. Brian asked Sarah if she wanted to go first but she shook her head and replied, "Let Kim go first." Jareth tried to remember all Sarah had said but it was difficult to retain what she had said because he was buzzed from the alcohol. He carefully watched the others to hopefully get the idea.   
  
Kim broke the balls apart nicely, but she didn't get any in. It was now Sarah's turn. Jareth watched how she held the stick and lined up the shot, carefully taking aim. It was a good shot. She nailed the solid orange ball into the corner pocket with a satisfying smack. Sarah took her second turn and missed.   
  
Brian lined up his shot, bounced the green striped ball off the side and it went into the opposite pocket. His next shot resulted in another ball in a corner pocket. His third shot he missed. It was now Jareth's turn. As he approached the table Sarah whispered, "Try for the yellow one."   
  
Jareth tried to clear his head and bent over to line up the shot. The pool stick felt awkward in his grasp but he tried to aim the stick the way Sarah had demonstrated. He took the shot, the collision was a bit harder than he intended yellow ball bounced off the side.   
  
Jareth stood up a bit dismayed but it didn't surprise him, his senses weren't at their best at this juncture in time. As He headed back to the wall and nursed his drink Sarah smiled and mouthed, "Nice try."   
  
As he waited for his next turn he noticed that there was music playing in this room as well, but it was not very loud. Kim took her second turn and missed.   
  
A soft rock tune by Madonna (Crazy for you) was playing softly in the background as Sarah walked purposefully up to the pool table. She let her eyes carefully roam over the balls on the table looking for the best shot. When she found it she walked around the table opposite of Jareth. She slowly leaned over, her soft hair almost touching the table. Jareth silently regarded her and noticed he could slightly see down the front of her top when she leaned down like that.   
  
When his eyes darted up to her face he saw that she was looking right at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. The contact lasted only a moment but it seemed to cause electricity to spark throughout the room. Sarah made her shot and it went right in.   
  
When she straightened she felt the Goblin King's eyes on her again. She moved to another position and leaned down again. Her eyes flashed up at him right as she took the shot, and as she returned his eye contact she felt the sexual tension had become so thick it could very well have been sliced through with a knife.   
  
The ball missed its mark. But at this particular moment the game was the last thing on Sarah's mind. Jareth's declaration of his love reverberated through her mind. Every time she looked at him she was reminded of how he had haunted her past for so long, but now...now he was here, warm and alive, and he was no longer the enemy.   
  
The song's lyrics were painfully true...she was crazy for him and she had never wanted anyone like this. The game went on like this. Heated glances were repeatedly exchanged between the two. Jareth didn't prove to be very good at pool but it wasn't bad for a first game.   
  
The group gathered by the bar at the end of the game to pay their tab and Sarah noticed the clock behind the bar. It was already nearly 1:00. As much as she was terrified of going home to that empty house with Jareth she accepted that she didn't have much choice. The club would be closing soon and her friends looked as though they were ready to leave. Sarah waited at the bar as Jareth and Brian finally went to fetch their coats.   
  
As Brian and Jareth waited in the coat check line Brian spoke up, "Not a bad game of pool Jareth...do you play much back in England?" Jareth shrugged, "Not much." Brian kept making small talk, trying to avoid awkward silences.   
  
Finally he breached the subject everyone had been wondering about all evening, "So are you going to ask Sarah out or what?" Jareth was a bit caught off guard and Brian noticed adding, "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that she's interested..." Jareth quickly countered, "How can you be certain?"   
  
Brian shook his head, "Jeez man... C'mon you must have noticed those looks she was giving you all night, besides I think it was pretty clear by the way she was dancing with you. I think you'd be a fool not to make a move."   
  
Jareth seemed to be thinking over what Brian had said. Brian asked the attendant for their coats and asked, "Well, you do like her right?" Jareth nodded, he probably shouldn't be admitting anything to Brian, but he had already confessed his love to Sarah so what did it matter.   
  
Brian replied, "Well, I don't blame you Sarah is a great girl, she's  
smart as a whip and she's one hell of a tight little package. Well, good luck man, I hope you get her." Jareth wasn't sure what Brian had just said but he shook his outstretched hand and replied, "Thank you...It was a pleasure to meet you and the rest of Sarah's friends." Brian nodded, "Yeah this was fun...take care man."   
  
Jareth found Sarah by the bar, as she and her friends were saying goodbye. They walked silently out of the club and Sarah hailed a cab to take them home. As they climbed in Jareth noticed Sarah was seated closer to him than before.   
  
Sarah told the driver where to go before she turned to Jareth and said, "I had a really good time tonight Jareth, thanks for coming out with me and my friends." Jareth smiled at her a bit drunkenly, "It was my pleasure, I'm glad you had a nice time."   
  
Sarah then smiled wider and pointed her finger at him, "You're drunk." Jareth just smiled, there was no point in denying it. Sarah tried to sound authoritative but she found the whole situation so funny she couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Well, I warned you...so if you aren't feeling well later I'm just going to say I told you so." Jareth waved his hand and protested, "I'm fine." Sarah eyed him suspiciously, "Yeah, right now I'd wager you feel pretty damn good, but you'll be sorry when it wears off..."   
  
The cab dropped off Jareth and Sarah in front of the house and Sarah handed some cash to Jareth and told him to pay the driver so that she could run ahead and unlock the door. Jareth paid the driver as Sarah instructed. Sarah watched with a smile on her face as Jareth stumbled up the walkway. She had just found the right key when Jareth came up behind her.  
  
She felt his arms encircle her waist tightly before she felt his hot breath against her ear, "Sarah, it's very cold out here." Sarah finally managed to open the door. She quickly stepped inside and nearly toppled over as Jareth lost his balance as he leaned against her. She steadied herself and pulled him inside by the arm.   
  
He winced as she turned the lights on. She threw their coats on the rack as she kicked off her boots. She then turned to Jareth and grabbed his hand and brought him into the living room. Jareth saw that Sarah was dragging him towards the stairs and for a second he thought she was about to lead him upstairs. As she past the stairs he grudgingly realized she was leading him into the kitchen and not up to her bedroom.   
  
He leaned his back against the counter and watched as she grabbed a large plastic cup and filled it up with something from a container from the fridge. "Here, Jareth drink this." He took the cup from her and took a drink. He stopped almost immediately and replied, "Sarah this is water..."   
  
Sarah crossed her arms over her chest a slight smile playing on her lips. "Yes, I know that, I'd like you to drink all of it." He looked at her curiously and slurred, "What for?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Jareth you are drunk, if you don't drink water and re-hydrate yourself you are going to be very hung over." He looked at her for a moment before he replied, "Very well." With that he tipped the cup to his lips and drained it.   
  
When he was finished he flashed her a smile and handed it back to her, "Satisfied?" Her eyes held his as she wordlessly filled it again and thrust it back at him. He shook his head and drained the second cup. When he finished Sarah walked back into the living room and he followed.   
  
He immediately went to the stereo and turned it on. Sarah just watched in wonder as he fiddled with the dial for a few seconds and then soft music filled the room. Sarah immediately realized that it was Madonna's "Crazy for you" playing again on the radio. She laughed and plopped down on the couch, "What...you want to hear more music? Aren't you tired?"   
  
Jareth shook his head in protest, "Not at all...you?" Sarah shook her head, "No, actually I feel wide awake." Jareth stretched out his hand to her, "Dance with me." It wasn't a question. Sarah placed her hand in his as he pulled her up from the sofa.   
  
Sarah felt a fluttering in her stomach as he pulled her to him and he carefully placed one hand on her waist. She placed one hand on his shoulder as he caught her other hand in his and they started to move slowly to the soft music.  
  
Sarah tried to slow down her breathing, which had suddenly become erratic and her heart was beating furiously again. Jareth held her gently as they danced. She was grateful that he was holding her so that their cheeks were nearly touching, at least this way she didn't have to look into those hauntingly beautiful eyes of his.   
  
Sarah suddenly felt that she should say something about all that had been revealed that evening but she simply couldn't find the words and when she finally opened to her mouth to say something, her voice failed her. Jareth suddenly broke the silence and whispered gently yet seductively into her hair, "So, how shall we spend the rest of our evening since we are both still so wide awake?"   
  
Sarah closed her eyes, she knew what she wanted to do...but that didn't mean she should just do it. She desperately tried to think of an answer...any answer that wouldn't lead to what her traitorous heart was really hoping for. Her mouth was speaking before she even knew what she was saying, "I ah...I could use a drink."   
  
Jareth smiled and stepped back releasing her, "Certainly...as I recall we still have that goblin wine that you were curious about." Sarah tried to hide her relief and hastily agreed, "Ok, sure".   
  
Sarah smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared in the kitchen. He quickly reappeared with two wine glasses. Jareth expertly uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Sarah and sat beside her on the couch. Sarah raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip.   
  
The wine was a rich red and had a very full-bodied taste. It was quite dry but to her amazement there was no overwhelming or unpleasant alcohol taste. As soon as she swallowed she felt a tingling warm sensation flood her body. The next thing she felt was a relaxing sense of euphoria, almost like when someone expertly massages your shoulders, but better and much more intense.   
  
Meanwhile back in the underground...  
  
A young woman with hair the color of a raven's feathered coat and sparkling blue eyes that would shame the most perfect sapphire was looking into a stone basin that was filled with dark water. At this time the reflection on the surface of the water was not the woman's own face, but the same scene that was currently playing out in Sarah's living room.   
  
As the woman watched Sarah bring the glass to her lips, a slow deliberate grin spread across her soft features. Her laughter was rich like the tinkling of a bell. Her voice was velvety and young, but possessed the wisdom of eternity, "Yes Sarah...that's it...drink dearest. With every sip you take you further drown your inhibitions and baseless fears. Drink your fill and you will no longer care to hide from your destiny... drink until the only thing that remains is your heart's desire."   
  
Her glittering eyes then darted over the image of the Goblin King. "Ah Jareth...you poor fool. You are so haunted by this young mortal. You didn't realize how far you'd strayed from your own fate when you let this girl slip through your fingers. Pride is a damnable thing and she will humble you Goblin King." The woman rested her head in her hands and sighed, "I've put this off for far too long. Tonight fate will bring you together."  
  
Back in Sarah's Living room...  
  
Sarah could hardly believe that wine could do this. She quickly took another sip, savoring it this time. Jareth watched her, intrigued, "Well, what do you think?" Sarah's eyes closed for a second when she opened them she exclaimed giggling, "Whoa...this is incredible." Jareth sipped at his own glass and regarded her as she breathlessly asked, "Does the feeling increase with how much you drink?" He smiled, "Yes, it does...try it."   
  
Sarah lifted the glass to her lips and drained the rest. She shuddered and sighed letting her head fall back and rest against the back of the couch. Jareth held his breath as he watched the pleasure wash over her face. It was agonizing for him...watching her like this. He refilled her glass and continued to sip slowly at his own drink.   
  
Sarah took another long drought and let the sensation overcome her. When it ceased she spoke her voice held a hint of amusement, "Jareth it's a good thing I don't live in your kingdom because I'd become a lush for certain with this stuff around." Jareth chuckled warmly, "Indeed, I'd wager you would...I'm glad you like it."   
  
As Sarah finished her second glass She felt the warm feeling had increased. She set the glass on the table noticing that while she'd sucked down two glasses Jareth was only halfway through his first. He offered to pour her a third but she waved her hand, "No...I'd better not. I'm still feeling the affects of the last one."   
  
As she lounged back on the couch she regarded him. God he was so handsome. She unintentionally found herself looking into his eyes. As she looked at him she felt that familiar ache returning. Before she could stop herself she was admiring him again. His shirt was slightly open, pale flesh exposed. How she longed to kiss him there and taste his skin.   
  
His shirt was tucked into the tight black slacks. As she casually perused his lower body she remembered what it felt like to have his body pressed intimately against hers. She desperately wanted to feel it again. She wished with all her heart that she could be in his arms again; it had felt so...right.   
  
As she sat there lazily admiring him a thought occurred to her, "Well, why not? He wants you, and God knows you want him. You are all alone there is no one to interfere...nothing to be afraid of...." Oh how she wished that were true...but she was still afraid. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with an odd feeling and suddenly she felt very...unafraid.   
  
It was so odd, she had no idea what had come over her but she suddenly felt incredibly bold and strong, as if nothing could daunt her. The strange feeling spread through her like fire. It started at her core and pulsed outward to her very fingertips. It was a warm powerful feeling, and in its wake it left throbbing desire.   
  
As the feeling overcame her, she nearly cried out at the force and strength of it...but she bit down on her lower lip as her eyes now darted hungrily over the goblin king.   
  
Jareth must have noticed because a look of concern washed over his features. "Sarah? What is it? Are you alright?"   
  
Sarah took a small breath then smiled, blushing furiously. She then tensed trying to keep her body locked in place as if she was trying to prevent her body from acting out in defiance against her. She felt her control over this new intense desire slipping quickly away. She barely managed the words through clenched teeth "I'm fine, I think perhaps that I should go to bed."   
  
Jareth regarded her curiously, "Are you sure?" Sarah was already standing realizing that if she didn't walk away right now, something drastic was going to happen, "Yeah...think I should..."   
  
She turned away and rushed for the stairs squeezing her eyes shut. A terrible dizziness swept over her and every step felt as though it were in slow motion. The desire that sliced through her grew increasingly worse. She felt Jareth tearing after her up the stairs, heard his concerned voice as though it were very far away, "Sarah what's wrong?"   
  
Then she had stopped facing her door. She felt him come up close behind. She was going to lose it. Through gritted teeth she hissed, "Nothing, I just want to be alone... goodnight Jareth." Jareth backed away as if stunned. She heard the disappointment in his distant reply, "...alright goodnight Sarah."   
  
She heard him turn away and then suddenly everything seemed to come to a grinding halt. When she opened her eyes everything was suddenly clear. She no longer cared about the fear or the anxiety, no longer cared about regret. Consequences be damned, none of it mattered. At that moment only one thing was real...her heart's most secret and deepest desire...there was only one thing she wanted...only one thing that could quell the desire that was burning her alive...Jareth.   
  
She turned, "Jareth!" His name was a breathless cry uttered from her trembling lips as her hand shot out and grabbed his. He turned, still stunned, a look of confusion on his face.   
  
In an instant Sarah had grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him roughly to her. Their collision was violent. Sarah's mouth met his in a forceful and ardent kiss.   
  
Only now did Jareth understand...Sarah was surrendering.   
  
She felt his arms crushing her to him as he frantically deepened the kiss. Sarah continued to kiss him intensely as she backed into her bedroom door.   
  
She gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly in one hand as the other hand felt for the doorknob. A moment later they burst into her bedroom, she didn't bother to turn on the light as they moved as one into the darkness of her room. She slammed him against the alcove wall of her bedroom, feverishly returning his deepening kiss as she breathlessly groaned, "Oh God...Jareth."   
  
Jareth's hands roamed over her hips chaotically, silently urging her nearer. He was shocked as he felt her grasp the bottom of his shirt and forcefully tug it out of his pants. He suddenly felt Sarah's hands trailing over his chest.   
  
She broke the kiss and moved her mouth to his neck where her kisses became no less relentless. He felt her hot mouth on his throat at the same time that one of her hands had snaked up under his shirt to feel the skin of his chest. He'd come undone...his heart was now completely in her hands.  
  
He whispered her name, "Sarah..." as he was silently pleading that this was no dream. In response to his plea Sarah trailed her tongue up his neck and he ground his mouth into hers. As they continued their kiss Sarah started to blindly walk backwards pulling him with her until she felt her butt slam into something.  
  
Jareth could not believe what was happening. Sarah had initiated this and her desire was plain...she wanted him, quite possibly just as desperately as he wanted her. What was more amazing is that she seemed to be having no second thoughts and their actions had swiftly cascaded to become something more powerful than a speeding freight train.   
  
Jareth had one hand wrapped tightly about Sarah's waist as he felt her collide with something. His other hand reached out to determine what they had bumped into, "Was it her bed?" He was so dazed by what was happening he wasn't even sure whereabouts in her room they had ended up. He realized it was her vanity as his hand tipped over a bottle of hairspray.   
  
Well it may not be her bed but at this point in time the Goblin King didn't really give a damn what it was. With one deliberate movement of his arm he had pushed aside all the contents of Sarah's vanity; nail polish, hair clips, hair brush, lipstick etc., they all went flying and clattered forgotten to the floor.   
  
At the same moment that Sarah heard everything being swept off her vanity she felt Jareth's strong hands lift her effortlessly before he set her on top the vanity. As Jareth kissed her roughly she was pushed back against the mirror. Her knees were slightly parted as she felt him advance. When his body made contact with hers she felt as though she was going to spontaneously combust. He was already hard and Sarah could feel the evidence of his desire digging into her thigh.   
  
Sarah felt dizzy as his hands seemed to be everywhere at once. They ran over her arms, across her back, up and down her sides, and then they were cupping her breasts. She was still kissing him as her fingers, shaky with anticipation had started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. There was very little light, only a dim illumination caused by the moonlight streaming in through her window.   
  
She managed to blindly tackle a few of the buttons before Jareth realized the lack of light was impeding her and he swiftly fumbled for an object in his pocket. He pulled out one of the marble sized crystals Beezle had given him. He held up the orb and Sarah watched in amazement as it disappeared with a poof of glittery smoke and at the same time a few strategically placed candles appeared and flickered to life, casting a warm yellow glow about the room.  
  
As he shrugged out of his shirt Sarah pulled back and regarded him with eyes glazed over with desire. His eyes were also dark as he looked at her beautiful flushed skin. He rasped, "Are you sure you want this?" He lowered his mouth to hers as she breathlessly whispered, "Yes...I want you...no more games."   
  
  
His hands grasped her hips and gently urged her forward so that he was standing between her thighs. As she slid forward and their lower bodies made contact, Sarah felt his hands clench in response on her hips. It was absolutely maddening to feel him between her legs. She longed to feel his hands on her skin again.  
  
She took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her breast, as she moaned into his mouth, "Jareth...touch me..." He didn't have to be told twice. His hand roughly massaged her breast through her shirt. He groaned against her lips. As a new wave of desire swept over him, he grabbed the front of her shirt and tore it open. Buttons flew everywhere. To his dismay she still had on a tank top and his hands impatiently started roaming underneath it.  
  
Sarah moved closer to the edge of the vanity and savored the feeling as she slid herself down against the Goblin King. As soon as her feet hit the floor she started walking, pushing him backwards. He stopped as he felt the back of his legs come in contact with the bed. Sarah didn't need to see where she was going. She knew they were at the edge of her bed.   
  
She removed what was left of her shredded blouse and then she crossed her arms and pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor. Now clad in just her jeans and bra she looked up at the Goblin King and gave him a swift shove so that he fell back on her bed. Jareth was now lying back in her bed gazing up at her hungrily as if pleading for her to continue. She leaned down placing a gentle kiss on his lips before she crawled on top of him.   
  
His lips moved to her neck and he breathed against her skin, "...Sarah do you know how long I've wanted this...wanted you?" Sarah stopped his words with a gentle kiss. His mouth found her neck again and she huskily whispered "No, why don't you show me?" She lowered herself onto him, straddling him and he gasped at the contact.   
  
His lips worshipped her neck and went lower to her collarbone and then to the swell of her breasts. As she rubbed her lower body against his she felt shocking aching pleasure coming from between her legs. He groaned and his hands frantically glided over her back as he attempted to unclasp her bra. He quickly became frustrated as he realized he had no idea how to undo the damn thing.   
  
Sarah discovered the source of his frustration and leaned back before placing his hands about her waist as she skillfully removed the bra with ease. As it fell gracefully from her shoulders he regarded her with smoldering eyes and she heard his ragged sigh. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He breathlessly watched her, afraid to move for fear it was some dream and she would vanish.   
  
Sarah smiled teasingly and took his hand in her own, "Jareth..." Her words were soft and pleading, "Touch me....here." She brought his hand to her breast and he caressed it gently. She whimpered and writhed against him, "Jareth...please." She wasn't entirely certain what she was begging for but Jareth seemed to know what she wanted. His hands were all over her breasts and her abdomen. Then he sat up slightly and took one breast then the other into his mouth. Sarah cried out in pleasure as he did so.   
  
She pushed him back on the bed and ground her hips into his. He groaned and his arms went around her, his hands firmly grasped her backside and he pressed her harder against him. Sarah thought she would die from the pleasure. For a while they continued this. The contact and the friction felt so good that Sarah was stunned, how could he make her feel like this while they both were still dressed from the waist down.   
  
Jareth clenched his jaw shut, the repeated contact was driving him into a frenzy. He couldn't remember ever feeling so aroused. He wanted her so badly it was bordering on painful. His mouth found her ear and he breathed, "...Sarah love...what are you doing to me?"   
  
Sarah's eyes had drifted closed as her lips kissed his in the same agonizing manner that he had done to her the other night during their little make-out session on the couch. Her voice was barely a whisper, "...seducing you." His arms closed around her and he rolled himself over so that he was on top of her, before she could react he had both her hands pinned down beside her head and his eyes flashed with lust as he rasped, "...this is no game Sarah...you'd better be sure of what you want."   
  
His aggressiveness only succeeded in exciting her more. She raised her head off the bed, his lips were just out of her reach but she strained to reach them anyway. When she realized he wasn't coming any closer until she answered, she begged, "Jareth...I'm sure...please...please don't stop"   
  
At her words his eyes closed and he was kissing her again as his weight came down on her. Sarah winced, "Owww what the hell..." as she felt something digging into her spine. His hands left her wrists as he pulled back startled. Sarah reached one hand under her lower back and pulled Lancelot out from under her. She tossed the bear to the floor and sighed, "Stupid bear..."   
  
She heard Jareth's throaty chuckle as she pulled him back onto her. His hands were immediately on her breasts again. Sarah watched helplessly as his mouth closed over her nipple and he trailed hot kisses down her abdomen. He toyed with her belt but she was in all honesty losing patience. He had just managed to unclasp her belt when she reached down and undid the button of her jeans.   
  
Before he could react she had rolled out from underneath him and was now standing beside the bed. She wordlessly unzipped her jeans and slid them down her legs before she tossed them aside. Jareth wasn't breathing as he looked up to see Sarah wearing nothing but black satin panties staring down at him.   
  
She made no move to get back on the bed, so he stood up and moved to kiss her. She stopped him catching his face in her hands. She looked deeply in his eyes and for the first time she did not feel pressured to look away. Her green eyes focused on his. Her pupils were large and black due to the dim lighting and her heightened desire. Jareth bent his head and his mouth found her throat as his hand closed over her breast.   
  
Sarah's voice was thick with desire as it cut though the darkness, "Jareth...I should have told you before...but I was too afraid until now..." Jareth froze as she continued, "Jareth...I...I am in love with you.... I think I have been for quite some time." His eyes closed as relief of unfathomable proportions washed over him.   
  
He released a shuddering breath and raised his head. To her amazement his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She clung to him and placed soft kisses on his face, and down his neck, as if reassuring him. Her kisses slowly grew more ardent and soon he had lowered his head to claim her mouth and her love in a searing kiss.   
  
Sarah's hands played across his naked chest and down his abdomen and before she could stop herself she had reached down between them and felt his hardness straining against his pants. A ragged sigh escaped his lips as she ran her hand over him and began planting searing kisses across his upper body. She teasingly fingered the top of his trousers.   
  
Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked up at him for a moment before she swiftly dropped to her knees in front of him. Jareth just stared down at her in wonder as her hands furiously unfastened his pants. Sarah opened the front of his trousers and before his hand could drop down to try and stop her she had closed her fingers around his taut flesh. It was rock hard but surprisingly silky to the touch. Jareth inhaled harshly due to the surprising raw feeling it aroused in him.  
  
She gently started to move her hand back and forth, experimenting. She was pleased when she noticed that he had closed his eyes and his breathing had grown shallow and irregular. She continued the rhythmic motion applying a bit more pressure and he moaned, "...Oh Sarah..." This only made her continue more boldly. He groaned in agonizing pleasure. He looked down at her to see a wicked grin spread across her face.  
  
She lowered one hand to the base of his flesh, still gripping him tightly as she touched the tip to her lips. Jareth felt as though his sanity was hanging by a thread. Her dark eyes focused on his as he breathed, "...Sarah what are you doing..." He was cut off mid sentence as Sarah took him into her mouth and teasingly circled the tip with her tongue. She felt and heard his sharp exhale and she took him deeper into her mouth applying slightly more pressure.   
  
As she started to move her mouth along his shaft Jareth thought the intense jolt of pleasure might kill him. His hands buried themselves in her hair as she worshipped him with her mouth. After few moments of this, the extreme pleasure was bordering on ecstasy. Jareth pleaded, "Sarah..." "please...you have to...stop." Sarah could tell that he was nearing his release and she didn't want to stop. It gave her a euphoric sense of power to be able to do this to him and it heightened her own desire.  
  
Upon realizing that she had no intention of stopping Jareth pulled back and immediately lifted Sarah from her kneeling position. He dropped her on the bed and stalked on his hands and knees over her looking her up and down as a tiger might survey its next kill.  
  
  
He lowered his face so that it was inches from hers and softly whispered, "You'll pay for that, Sarah love." Sarah grinned seductively and bit her lower lip teasingly, "Really?...and what do you intend to do to me Goblin King?" His lips had found her neck nudging away her soft hair.   
  
His kisses were light and teasing at first but as his mouth plunged lower to her collarbone and then to her breasts, they became more passionate. Sarah closed her eyes relishing the feel of his hot mouth on her naked skin. She whimpered and writhed beneath him as his mouth closed around her breast.   
  
His mouth ventured lower still as he tasted the skin of her flat stomach. He paused for a moment noting that Sarah's breathing had deepened and she continued to shift restlessly. She was now feeling the same carnal desire that she had stirred in him, and he found this very enticing.   
  
His torturous journey did not stop there. He ran his fingertips gently down her sides and hooked them under the fabric of her panties. He slowly and effortlessly drew them over her hips and slid them off her legs. Sarah's eyes were still closed and she drew a shaky breath as she felt him remove the last of her clothing before she sensed his eyes upon her.   
  
She had never been naked in the presence of a man before and she couldn't help but feel insecure. She knew very little of Jareth's past. She assumed that he had probably had a multitude of lovers throughout his life, although she couldn't be certain, since she had never asked him. She was worried that she may not be entirely pleasing to him; that she might not compare to other lovers that he may have had. She didn't dare open her eyes.   
  
  
By this time Jareth was aware that Sarah had tensed and her eyes were screwed shut. He tenderly breathed, "Sarah love, look at me." Sarah shook her head refusing to open her eyes. He lifted himself onto his hands and looked down at her form as he hovered over her. "You have no idea how beautiful you are do you? By the underground...don't you see what you do to me?" His voice broke slightly as his self control faltered.   
  
He was trying to go slow with her, knowing that this was all very new to her, but it was so difficult. Sarah tentatively opened her eyes and saw the intense look on his face. Jareth reached down between them and Sarah felt his hand gently caress the inside of her thigh. His hand trailed slowly over her skin and it seemed that he was touching her everywhere except where she most desperately wanted him to.   
  
Her eyes locked with his as her breathless plea reached his ears, "Jareth please..." Jareth was breathless himself as his hand slid up between her thighs and he touched her intimately. As his fingertips grazed the sensitive core of her longing Sarah closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the pillows as she arched herself against him.   
  
Her reaction only encouraged him to continue toying with her. Sarah's face was flush with heat and she was winded as she cried aloud, "Oh dear god...Jareth." He suddenly ceased the maddening action and regarded her, "Do you want me to stop?"   
  
She tried to catch her breath and slowly shook her head and panted, "No...please...please don't stop." His hand found her again and Sarah thought she would explode from the shockwave of pleasure that tore through her. Jareth lowered his mouth to her breast and then proceeded to place tender love bites down her stomach.   
  
Sarah closed her eyes, and felt him venture lower still. Suddenly she felt his warm breath on her inner thigh and she asked in a wavering voice, "Jareth? What...What are you doing?" In the next instant she felt his mouth on her, his tongue exploring the focal point of her desire.   
  
Sarah gasped as her body shuddered in response to the delightfully wicked sensation. God, he had to be a force more formidable than Satan himself to make her feel such gratuitous rapture. Never in all her daydreams, or in her most wild fantasies had she ever imagined this. She didn't care if she would burn in hell for all eternity, all that existed at that moment was Jareth and the unrelenting spell he was casting upon her.   
  
She blindly reached one hand down and entangled her fingers in his platinum hair as she tipped her hips up to grant him deeper access.   
  
As Jareth continued he felt his lust rising to dangerous levels. Oh she definitely liked this. The way that she was responding alone was enough to cause him to feel aching pleasure in his groin as well.   
  
Sarah fitfully tossed her head from side to side and was murmuring senseless pleas, "...Jareth...Oh God...Please...Oh Jareth...please don't stop..." Sarah now held his shoulders in a death grip as Jareth mercilessly persisted in pleasuring her with his mouth.   
  
Sarah felt the pleasure build until it suddenly was likened to a pinpoint of light that collapsed and exploded brilliantly, as she found her release. As Sarah climaxed, she raked her nails over his shoulders and back as she breathlessly uttered his name repeatedly.   
  
When her cries had ceased and her body had stopped having spasms, Jareth pulled away and drew a shaky breath. He frantically kept reminding himself that she was a virgin, as he tried to draw back to a safe distance. At this moment he didn't trust himself to be near her.   
  
She had admitted that she loved him, but the suddenness of all that had transpired unnerved him. He recalled that Sarah had admitted that she felt that sex was a special thing, reserved for people in love. He wanted nothing more than to make love to Sarah but he'd never forgive himself if she wasn't completely ready and willing when he took her virginity.   
  
His thoughts strayed back to before all this had happened, before Sarah had suddenly become so bold. Back to when they were casually drinking the wine. "The WINE!!!!"   
  
His mind seemed to reel as the possibility presented itself. What if her actions had been induced by the enchanted wine. Sarah was mortal, after all, and now that he thought on it he couldn't say that he was totally certain that the wine's enchantment might affect her differently. Not to mention the wine hadn't been properly labeled so there was no telling what collection it had actually come from. Damn. Damn damn damn damn damn.   
  
Why hadn't he thought of all this before. Before he could dwell any further on the matter Sarah had reached for him and was pulling him down on the bed with her. He gathered her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. How was he going to tell her that what had just happened may have been due to the wine that he had just given her...She was going to be furious.   
  
Sarah was placing loving kisses across his chest and neck as he bagan in a serious tone, "Sarah love...I think I should tell you..." Sarah was now covering his abdomen with kisses as she boldly reached down and stroked him intimately. He gasped as his train of thought was shattered to pieces.   
  
He tried again as Sarah wiggled down on the bed, "...I'm not sure but the wine might have...Ohhh" He didn't have a chance to finish the thought, as Sarah without hesitation had taken him deep into her mouth.   
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "Sarah...why?" Sarah looked up and withdrew just long enough to reply, "I want to make you to feel what I felt. Now hush will you..." With that she took him deep into her mouth and started the rhythmic movement, applying just the right amount of pressure.   
  
Jareth groaned as she hungrily pleasured him. He was already so aroused that he was dangerously close to release. He gave in for one moment and the pleasure was earth shattering. As the waves of pleasure started to increase he tried to pull back as he rasped, "Sarah you must stop..."   
  
Sarah breathlessly responded, "I don't care...Jareth it's alright, I want you to." She unrelentingly continued to stimulate him while she held his hips in a vice grip, so that he could not pull away.   
  
He tried to fight it but the sensation of her mouth on him was too overwhelming, and for one reckless moment he was lost himself in ecstasy. His head fell back and he fiercely cried out her name as he climaxed. Sarah's hands tightened about his waist as she took him deep into her mouth and swallowed the evidence of his orgasm.   
  
She smiled and breathlessly curled herself up beside him as they collapsed; both overcome with exhaustion. Jareth closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms about her protectively. She felt his rapid breath on the side of her neck as she whispered, "I love you Jareth." Had she not instantly fallen asleep in his arms she would have heard his reply, " and I will love you, Sarah, for all eternity." 


	19. Enter the Apportioner

Chapter 19: Enter the Apportioner.  
  
"Twist ye, twine ye! even so,  
Mingle shades of joy and woe,  
Hope, and fear, and peace, and strife,  
In the thread of human life."  
Scott.  
  
  
Sarah slowly came to consciousness feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and stared at the clock that read 12:17. Apparently she had slept very late again. Suddenly it occurred to Sarah that she was resting on the very edge of her bed and she was not alone.   
  
Someone was in the bed with her and she had been sleeping in that person's warm embrace. Sarah's mind snapped to full awareness as she turned her head to see the Goblin king stirring beside her. He pulled her more snugly into his warm grasp and that's when Sarah noticed that she felt skin on skin contact.   
  
She quickly twisted out of his grasp, rolling on her back. During the same moment Jareth had opened his eyes and smiled lazily at her, "Good Morning Sarah." Sarah wriggled to a sitting position, flattening her back against the headboard. That's when she realized that she was stark naked. She grabbed at the covers and clutched the sheet to her chest covering herself.   
  
Jareth was lying on his side and the sheet was only covering him to his waist. From what Sarah could tell he wasn't clothed either. Sarah's scanned the room as she frantically tried to remember exactly what the last thing she could remember was. Nothing was coming to mind.   
  
She noticed that her things that were usually on top her vanity were scattered all over the floor. Clothing. Both hers and Jareth's also littered her bedroom floor. There were several candles about the room that had been burned down to nubs. That's funny she thought, I don't remember lighting candles...in fact I don't even have candles that look like that.  
  
Her normally neat room looked as though it had seen a battle. Based on what she saw and the fact that she was naked in her bed with a certain goblin king suggested that she must have had a rather erratic evening. There was just one problem...She couldn't remember a DAMN THING.   
  
Her wide eyes glanced about the room and her mouth hung open in shock as she struggled to find her voice, "Oh. My. God." Jareth wasn't pleased as he realized his concerns about that wine appeared to be legitimate. Sarah was suddenly off the bed and the sheet was coming with her. She wrapped the sheet tightly around herself as she stood and noticed as she pulled the sheet off the bed that Jareth was just as naked as she. She hadn't actually considered that by steeling the sheet and jumping up that she would simultaneously uncover him. She had just woken up after all. She let out a startled, "Oh...oops." and immediately averted her eyes just barely missing what she had to admit must have been a delectable sight. She gave herself a mental slap across the face This was hardly the time to be admiring him, not when there was still the details of why she was naked to be sorted out.   
  
She walked over to her torn blouse, stooped and picked it up and after seeing its shredded state she let it drop back to the floor with a feeling of dread creeping over her. Jareth was facing the other side of the bed tugging on his trousers. Sarah put a shaky hand to her forehead and demanded, "What the hell is going on?" Jareth could tell she was less than pleased and readied himself for the onslaught of that fiery temper of hers, "Sarah...don't you remember?"   
  
Her eyes were furious as they met his, "No, Remember what?...I remember coming home from the club, we danced, we had some wine." She stopped there then her voice was caustic, "You gave me that wine..." She stopped and looked away for a second then replied in a softer tone, "I don't remember anything after that..."   
  
Jareth knew he had to tread carefully. She was now pacing nervously her hand motioning to the vanity and the bed as she asked suspiciously, "What the hell happened?" Jareth sighed, "Sarah, that wine must of had an affect on you that I didn't anticipate...please try to understand..." She interrupted shouting, "Understand? What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?"   
  
Jareth lowered his head as if he was exhausted, "Just calm down and..." "Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down?" Jareth put his hands up and tried again, "Sarah if you'd just give me a second I could explain."   
  
Her eyes flashed with anger as she anxiously asked, "Jareth did we sleep together?" He looked at the now empty bed, "...I slept in the bed with you, yes." Sarah quickly countered, "No, I mean did we have sex?" Jareth replied, "No Sarah...we did not."   
  
She took a deep breath, well that was a huge relief but it still didn't explain why she woke up with no clothes on, "Are you telling me that nothing physical happened between us last night?" Jareth arched and eyebrow as he sat on the bed, "Well, I wouldn't say that." Sarah was now staring at his back and could see red scratches on his shoulder that looked like they were inflicted by fingernails, "What happened to your shoulder?"   
  
He glanced over his shoulder at the red marks before his eyes darted back to hers accusingly. She stammered "I...I didn't do that did I?" Jareth smirked slightly despite the tension in the air, "Well, I didn't inflict them upon myself."   
  
Sarah suddenly felt ill. Although she had no memory of what occurred the night before she had the distinct feeling that Jareth was telling the truth. Well they hadn't gone all the way but something pretty significant must have happened for them to both end up in bed in the buff. Oh this was not good. And as much as it would have been easier to pin all the blame on him, she couldn't deny that all the signs suggested that they had both engaged in something passionate. The room was trashed, all the candles, clothes stewn about. Not to mention that there wasn't a mark on her and Jareth had pleasure scratches. God that damn fucking wine. Not being able to remember...this was pure madness. Sarah wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and a good cry. She couldn't deal with him right now. Jareth could see the crisis playing behind her eyes, "Would you like me to tell you exactly what happened?"   
  
Sarah took a deep breath and steadied herself against the doorway. "Yes, eventually, but I need some time to think about all this. I'm going to take a shower."   
  
Sarah plodded to the bathroom in her sheet and closed the door behind her. She turned on the shower and as she waited for the water to heat up she whined, "I don't friggin believe this. I'm never going to drink ever again."   
  
Jareth was very unsettled at Sarah's reaction. She truly didn't remember. He had expected rage, but not this, her quiet dismissal worried him. He had not wanted things to end up this way and he cursed himself for not being more in control. He picked up his clothes off Sarah's floor and stormed into the guestroom. Jareth was putting on his usual goblin king attire when the forgotten crystal fell out of his garments and rolled over the floor stopping at his feet. Jareth picked it up as he had finished dressing and noticed that it seemed to be filling with a red fog. He tossed it to the floor and it shattered, red smoke billowing out.   
  
He waited for the smoke to clear and saw...nothing. He expected that something would happen but for a few moments nothing occurred. Suddenly he heard a feminine voice behind him, "Well, Well...if it isn't the Goblin King." Jareth spun around to see a young woman with midnight black hair that fell to her waist and glittering midnight blue eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul.   
  
Jareth crossed his arms over his chest in his usual indifferent stance as he studied her for a moment. She stood nearly as tall as him and she was dressed in a crimson gown that appeared to made of a fine gauzy material. She had one hand on her hip as she leaned with one arm against the door frame. Jareth noticed a large bronze pendant hanging around her neck and it was the same symbol that he'd seen in the book, no wonder it had looked familiar.   
  
Jareth's voice was rather cold as he simply stated, "Oh it's you...I might have known." The woman straightened and replied, "Yes well, I failed to introduce myself properly last time we met, but you were just a child then. Forgive my rudeness, I am Lachesis, sister to the Fates."   
  
She was now slowly circling him as she continued, "My, My, Jareth, how you have grown...and how strange that you are to be found in the mortal world. But it seems that you are getting along fine here. Sarah is doing a sufficient job playing hostess to you...I trust you had a pleasant evening last night."   
  
Jareth clenched his jaw, but he held his tongue. He wasn't about to give any information away until he knew what this creature was up to. Lachesis merely laughed at his discomfort before she added, "Yes, well I do hope Sarah enjoyed the wine."   
  
Jareth lost his temper and accused rather venomously, "That was your doing! Why would you do such a thing?" She feigned surprise at his accusation, "Oh come now Jareth, that was hardly a potent spell. All my wine did was cause Sarah to lose a few tiny inhibitions. I assure you that the young lady only did what she wanted to do."   
  
Jareth shook his head and hissed, "What about her memory? She has no recollection of what happened last night. She no doubt blames the whole thing on me." Lachesis shook her head and stepped closer to him peering right into his eyes her voice was sweeter than saccharine. "Really Jareth...Do you consider me that cruel? Sarah's memory will return swiftly, for the spell is so weak that water will undo it."   
  
She suddenly looked thoughtful as she brought her finger to her chin, "In fact, isn't the lady taking a shower right now? I'd wager she is going over all the details in her pretty little head right at this very moment." Jareth was getting impatient, "Why don't we drop this whole fascade right now. I want the truth, what is it that you want with Sarah and I?"   
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom:  
  
Sarah stepped into the shower and at the very moment that the water touched her head and cascaded down her back her memories of the night before came rushing back with crystal clarity. She was aware of every kiss, each caress, and of every word that had been spoken between them.   
  
Sarah gasped at the intensity of all that had happened between herself and Jareth. For a few moments she just stood there letting the water crash upon her head and wash over her body. She could barely believe that those things had actually happened...that he could make her feel like that.   
  
As she recalled how Jareth had been so surprised at her actions she considered that he must not of anticipated her reaction to the wine. She went weak in the knees and the very breath was knocked out of her as she recalled the feelings he awakened in her the night before.   
  
She couldn't be angry with Jareth now, not after what had transpired between them, even if in his negligence he had failed to warn her about the possible affects of enchanted wine. She had initiated all of it and he had repeatedly asked if she was sure of what she wanted.   
  
As she analyzed the entire evening in her head she was actually rather surprised that he hadn't made love to her. Surly he had been restraining himself. Then the idea came to her, "He was holding back...he must have felt that it was too soon. Maybe he wants to be sure that I am ready."   
  
She was certain that she must be close to the truth and she admired him that much more for it. She realized that if the tables were turned and she was the more experienced she probably would not have lasted the night with him.   
  
She had told him the truth...that she loved him. It was somewhat of a relief but at the same time it was a burden in that she had no idea what the future would hold for them. She further examined her feelings and discovered that she did not regret anything that had happened. While it was true that now that their feelings had been laid upon the table they may have to face the possibility that they may be pulled apart down the road by circumstances surrounding them, but Sarah could not blame herself nor Jareth for that. At the very least she found comfort in knowing that he loved her and she loved him and she'd rather have a short amount of time with him than none at all.   
  
Back in the guest room:   
  
Lachesis smiled sweetly, "Ah Jareth right to the point you always are. Very well, as the apportioner it is my duty to dole out your destiny, so in a nutshell here it is...I'm offering you a choice. You and I both know that you are in love with this mortal girl, Sarah, and after last night it is quite clear that the girl is rather taken with you too. As I'm sure you've both considered there are certain circumstances that complicate things. Let's start with the most obvious, you are from vastly different worlds. You are Fae, an immortal and she is very human, thus mortal. In addition to these happy little facts, you are the King of the goblins and sovereign over the labyrinth, you have a responsibility to your kingdom and your subjects just as Sarah has a life of her own here."   
  
Jareth nodded impatiently, "I'm aware of our predicament." Lachesis looked at her nails for a moment before she continued, "Well, this is where the choice comes in, and if you two love each other as much as I believe that you do you should be able to come to some agreement. I've arranged with my sisters to allow one of two things to happen. Either Sarah will choose to give up her life aboveground and return with you to your kingdom to rule for all eternity by your side as Queen, or you may choose to forfeit your kingdom and remain here, living a mortal human life spending the rest of your days with the woman you love. Now I realize that such a decision must be well thought upon, so I'm giving you and Sarah ten days to decide."   
  
Lachesis paused for a moment before she continued, "Here's the catch. In the meantime you will remain as you are, powerless...without magic. Sarah must learn to love you truly for the person that you are, and I don't want her dazzled by your magic. Secondly, whatever your decision, the two of you must wholeheartedly agree. If there is a glimmer of doubt in your hearts I will know. Lastly, you cannot try and persuade Sarah one way or the other. You can tell Sarah nothing of what I have told you."   
  
Jareth frowned at this and was about to protest before she added, "I will personally speak to the girl and tell her what she needs to know. By midnight on the last day, my sisters and I will know your minds and if your hearts desire the same thing you shall be together. But if at that time you and Sarah are not in agreement you shall return to the underground and resume your duties as sovereign and Sarah will remain here. And don't think I don't understand you Goblin King, I will ensure that if this happens you will not be able to lure the girl to you nor will you be able to pop in and visit her at will. The boundary between the Underground and Aboveground exists for a reason and the fates will not tolerate abuse of its gateway. Is this understood?"   
  
Jareth nodded, "Yes, But I have one question." Lachesis smiled, "Only one? Very well then ask me your question." Jareth looked genuinely curious as he asked, "Why are you giving me this chance? This is the second time you've helped me. You stayed the goblins from transforming me and because of you they made me their king. In addition you taught me to control my magic. And now, now you are giving me the opportunity to be with the woman I love even though it was through my own error that I had already lost her once."   
  
Lachesis looked thoughtful. When she spoke a touch of sadness and regret was apparent in her usually melodic voice, "I'll say this...I don't like to see people who love each other get torn apart due to the harsh realities of life. It is one of the aspects of my duties that I will never become accustomed to. This may come as news to you, but I am also doing this for your father, for he showed me a kindness once, and I was never able to return the favor. He and your mother were cruelly separated and at the time there was nothing I could do to prevent it. So in some small way I feel that by helping you, I can repay your father for his kindness."   
  
Jareth inhaled sharply, "You know of my parents? Is there anything you can tell me about them?" Lachesis sadly replied, "Not much other than what you probably already know. Your mother was a mortal, and your father was Fae. When he happened to fall in love with your mother she was already betrothed to another. She was nobility you see, and even at her young age her marriage had already been arranged."   
  
Jareth had listened in wonder and his eyes seemed to plead for her to go on. Lachesis paced about the room gracefully as she continued, "Your father being the impulsive Fae that he was, decided that he'd rather court your mother in secret than give her up to another. He planned to steal her away to the Underground, but something happened that he did not intend. Your mother's betrothed found out about their secret affair and challenged your father to a duel. They battled over your mother and although your father defeated his foe, he was mortally wounded on the tip of his adversary's iron sword."   
  
Jareth nodded in understanding, he had heard that iron is toxic to Fae. He himself was not much affected by it since he was half human. Lachesis paused as she saw the words sinking in, and then she continued, "He lived in a great deal of pain for a few days before he died. I wish I could have prevented his death but there was nothing I could do. Your mother, who was still merely a girl, learned she carrying his child and couldn't face the hardships of being a single mother of an illegitimate child. She would have been cast out into the streets for certain. In a moment of desperation she begged for me to take you to the Underground where at least you'd have chance at life. So I did what I thought best for you. The goblins needed leadership and though they were a rowdy lot, they took to you right away so I arranged for them to make you their King."   
  
Jareth had been breathlessly hanging on her every word. He had so many questions, he didn't even know where to begin. Lachesis on the other hand knew exactly what aspects of the story would bother him the most and she was quick to explain. "Jareth, it may hurt to know that your parents were not married but I assure you that you were conceived in love. Your mother was heartbroken when I took you away." She added softly, "She loved you very much." Jareth's face was pale and cold as he asked, "Did my father know?" Lachesis nodded, "Yes, your mother found out soon after the duel and she informed him before he died. Jareth, he died relieved to know that some part of his love for your mother would live on and it was he that named you."   
  
Lachesis stopped her pacing and came to stand behind the Goblin King. A warm hand closed on his arm as her tone became wistful and full of regret. "There was nothing I could do to help your father. There was some bad blood between myself and my older sister. Atropos was furious with me, so in addition to other acts of revenge, she cut the thread of your father's life. As much as I wished it wasn't so...There was nothing to be done, for Atropos is the keeper of the shears of life and she alone can decide when to cut a life short."  
  
Lachesis sighed and took a deep breath before she continued, "But in the years since then I have made peace with my sister and in order to right the wrongs she did then, she has agreed to aid me in helping you and Sarah to be together."   
  
Jareth could only listen in silent wonder. It was easy to forget that this woman was one of the three most powerful beings in existence when she chose to appear as a lovely and sweet youth. He wanted to know more, for her tale was intriguing and he could learn so much from a being of such wisdom, but he felt as though he's be asking too much to push for any more.   
  
He had been given a chance at a life with Sarah and that was all he truly wanted. Lachesis nodded towards the bathroom, "I think it's time I left you...I shall give your Sarah some answers ere I take my leave." Jareth nodded reverently as Lachesis placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Her lips were cold and Jareth shivered. She smiled and breathed, "Farewell, Goblin King."  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks again reviewers, you have been very kind. I welcome any suggestions and questions that any of you may have. I love reading all your reviews...it keeps me going. It's easier to find the time to write when you know people are reading and enjoying your work. Please let me know if there are things that you don't like or if you see places that need improvement. So, what do you guys think of Lachesis so far?  
-Jester :) 


	20. Smiled Upon by Fate

Chapter 20: Smiled Upon by Fate  
  
Sarah turned off the shower and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around her self since the bathroom air was rather chilly. She brushed her teeth at the sink just like she did every morning. When she finished she rinsed her mouth before spitting the water down the drain. When she raised her green eyes to the foggy mirror they met a laughing pair of midnight blue ones.   
  
Startled Sarah jumped back and dropped her toothbrush. Then she turned around to see if the stranger was actually in the room with her, or if she just existed as a reflection. As she turned Sarah found herself face to face with a young woman of fair complexion, long ebony hair and eyes of such deep blue it almost seemed unnatural.   
  
Sarah's first observation was that the young woman looked to be about her age and was strikingly beautiful. Sarah hugged the towel tighter to herself as she noticed the stranger was dressed in fine crimson colored robes. She was so pale that her ruby lips and blue eyes stood out in stark contrast on her face. If Sarah hadn't known better she might have thought the woman to be a vampire or some other such mythical creature, for her beauty seemed to be from another realm. However Sarah had a pretty good idea that she had come face to face with one of the Moriae, or Fates.   
  
Lachesis smirked knowingly as if she were enjoying a private joke as she examined the mortal standing before her. Her eyes shamelessly darted over the mortal's form. She was very curious to see for herself what it was about this girl that had clearly turned the Goblin King's head. The first thing that Lachesis noticed about Sarah Williams was her piercing eyes. They were a brilliant green and held a fierceness that was seldom found in a woman. The girl's silky hair was the color of dark chocolate. Sarah's face possessed a natural beauty that was extremely rare. Her delicate nose and pouting lips were graceful and feminine, yet somewhat child-like at the same time. She was an extraordinary specimen for a human being.  
  
For a few moments both women regarded each other in silence. The stranger's eyes were so enchanting that Sarah found it hard to tear her gaze away from them. Her pupils were unnaturally dilated and Sarah wondered if this gave her enhanced eyesight in the dark. Her skin was so pale it reminded Sarah of a marble statue of Venus that she had seen in a museum once. Sarah let her eyes drift over her lithe form. She noticed the bronze medallion that hung around her neck and recognized the symbol from Jareth's book. So this indeed was a Fate.  
  
Her scarlet robes were made from a fabric that Sarah had never seen before. It was gauzy and clung to her frame accentuating her graceful movements. The lovely creature finally spoke and her voice was rich and full of mirth as she teased, "You must be Sarah...well, well, such a pretty thing...no wonder you've turned the Goblin King's world upside down."   
  
Sarah was speechless and flushed at the remark. Lachesis gracefully stepped closer to the girl and added, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah. I believe you have been expecting me. I am Lachesis."   
  
Sarah was totally flustered and being draped in only a towel didn't help her confidence. She was totally caught off guard. Should she shake hands, or bow? She really had no idea. Before she could decide on an appropriate response, Lachesis brought a pale hand to her face and gently caressed Sarah's cheek. Her hand was cold but her smile was warm and comforting.   
  
Sarah stared in wonderment at the being before her. Lachesis flashed another brilliant smile and chuckled, "...So warm. You have a special glow about you Sarah. It's no wonder you've ensnared him so thoroughly."   
  
Sarah blushed again at her words and finally forced a few words out of her own mouth, "Lachesis, It is a pleasure to meet you. Have...have you already spoken with Jareth?" The fate nodded and replied, "Yes child, I've said my piece to him. Now it's you I crave a word with."   
  
Sarah nodded and fidgeted with her towel. Lachesis noticed her discomfort and smirked before she added, "How about we talk somewhere a bit more...appropriate?" Sarah didn't have time to respond as the fate snapped her pale fingers. Sarah suddenly looked around and discovered that they were outside at the park near her parent's house.   
  
She looked down and was relieved to find that she was dressed in her jeans, a turtleneck and a comfortable pale blue sweater. Even her hair was dry. Sarah looked at the Fate in amazement, "Wow...ah thanks." Lachesis nodded, "Don't mention it."   
  
Lachesis was also dressed differently. She was now sporting black jeans and a red sweater. Her dark hair was swept back in a tight ponytail. Sarah took in the outfit and figured that she probably reasoned that the red robes were a bit conspicuous.   
  
Lachesis walked with Sarah on the edge of the pond and started, "First off Sarah, I'd like to apologize for the wine. It must have been bothersome to wake up and have no memory of what had transpired..." Sarah's mouth hung open as she stammered, "That...that was you?   
  
Lachesis smiled and kept her eyes to the ground as she replied, "Yes, the wine was my idea...but I take it you have your memories of last night back?" Sarah's face went scarlet as she replied, "Yeah, so um you know about what happened?" Lachesis nodded, "Fraid so." Sarah carefully fired her next question, "Did Jareth tell you?"   
  
Lachesis laughed, "Oh no, of course not Sarah. I just know these things. I am Fate after all, so knowing even the most intimate details of people's lives is sort of in my job description." Sarah couldn't help but smile at the analogy, although it didn't make her any less embarrassed.   
  
Lachesis suddenly looked serious as she asked, "Sarah you don't regret anything that happened do you?" Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, "No I don't. I guess there's no point in denying anything at this point, especially to you." She hesitated a moment then she continued, " I love Jareth and I've been in love with him for a long time, it just took me a while to become brave enough to admit it."   
  
Lachesis suddenly stopped walking and caught Sarah in a quick embrace. Her voice was full of compassion and relief, "You are a very brave girl Sarah, I've always known this about you and I know in my heart that you and Jareth couldn't be more suited for each other." Lachesis gripped Sarah by her shoulders as she pulled back enough so that they were looking into each others eyes, "It was quite obvious to me from the start but when you beat his labyrinth, there was not one bit of doubt in my mind. I don't think you realized it at the time, for you were so young...you not only won the game, you won his heart as well. And I'll tell you this...it is by no means an easy task to melt the heart of one so cold as the Goblin King. In truth I think not a better thing could have happened. Jareth grew up alone and with the leisure of having free reign over the labyrinth and the lands beyond. It was unavoidable that he would become spoiled, arrogant, and proud. I think before you, there was never a time when he didn't have everything go his way. He grew cold out of being alone, for there was really no one in his kingdom that he ever could really identify with."   
  
Lachesis let her arms fall by her sides and laughed, "I mean have you ever tried having a conversation with a goblin?" Sarah shook her head. "It's maddening, they are such impossible creatures. Anyway, it was because of you that Jareth inevitably had to taste the bitterness of defeat. No doubt he was angry at first but I gave him plenty of time to cool off. I needed to be sure that he would have ample time to really think about all that had happened and I sincerely believe that it because of you that he's been humbled." She laughed and added "even if only slightly." Sarah laughed as well at the remark. Apparently the Fate did know the Goblin King quite well.  
  
The Fate was suddenly serious as she continued, "Sarah, it is precisely your relationship with the Goblin King that I must speak to you about." Sarah nodded as if imploring her to go on. Lachesis explained, "I know that you are concerned about the future...as you know you and Jareth are from two different worlds and it is not customary for beings of these worlds to encounter each other regularly. You are also aware that Jareth is sovereign over the labyrinth." Sarah nodded and tried to keep her anguish internalized, for this did not look very promising.  
  
Lachesis crossed her arms over her chest and regarded Sarah for a moment before she pensively added, "While I cannot guarantee that you will find yourselves together for the remainder of your lives, I can offer you a chance."   
  
Sarah felt a slight tinge of hope and she desperately clung to it. Lachesis continued, "One of you will have to make a sacrifice and forfeit your life as you know it. I think the two options are rather obvious, so I won't waste your time with details. There is no more that I can tell you other than that you have ten days to decide. A verbal agreement is not sufficient...you must in your hearts both want the same thing, and want it equally in order for me to allow you to be together. If you are not in agreement then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do, you will be forced to return to your separate lives. I will know your minds by midnight on the tenth day."   
  
Sarah lowered her head as her eyes closed, she might have known this was not going to be easy. Still she had to believe that there was a chance. She couldn't imagine having to live out the rest of her life without seeing Jareth ever again. The thought alone made her eyes sting with unshed tears and made her breath catch in her throat. As she looked up, her hands were clenched at her sides. She was determined to stay hopeful.  
  
Lachesis was standing right in front of Sarah now. She tentatively reached out and smoothed Sarah's dark hair away from her face. "Ah, there is the strong willed girl who braved the labyrinth." The Fate locked eyes with the mortal and offered, "May I give you a valuable piece of advice?"   
  
Sarah nodded, it was the slightest movement of her head as the Fate suggested, "Use the time you have...live every moment to its fullest. Even if your time ends up being brief you will have at least savored it and you'll have no regrets. Make your time count and don't ignore your heart, for it can never lead you astray."   
  
Sarah had been hanging on every wistful word. After she finished giving her advice she smiled warmly and said, "I must leave you now Sarah, but know this...I hold you in my favor...and I'll be watching." With that the Fate placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine cool lips pressed against her brow. When she opened her eyes she was standing alone by the pond.   
  
Sarah felt a chill as the wind whipped at her back. She hugged herself for warmth as she turned her eyes to the sky. It was powder blue with a few well-placed white fluffy clouds. As she stood there admiring the perfect sky she pondered all that had ensued. She refused to let the dark grievous thoughts of living a life separated from Jareth overtake her. Instead she chose to think only of one thing. Jareth loved her.   
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been at the park. She walked around the pond for a while just thinking about the night before, and about how much of a relief it actually was that she had finally told him the truth about her feelings.   
  
After a while she had come to sit on a park bench. She felt...happy. Even if she only had Jareth for ten more days, it was still ten more days than never having him at all. She was just about to head home to make peace with Jareth when suddenly a purple chrysanthemum was thrust into her field of view.   
  
She smiled as she realized a black-gloved hand was holding the flower. She gently took the flower and shyly bit her lower lip. She slowly turned her head as her eyes lifted upward to greet the Goblin King who was standing behind her.   
  
  
Author's note: Again thanks to all you faithful reviewers. You keep me motivated to keep writing. Please feel free to give me suggestions...as most of this I'm totally making up as I go along. I hope you guys didn't find Chapter 18 too descriptive. I've never written anything like this before so I don't really know how much is too much. And now to address some comments/concerns of some of my reviewers...  
  
Winter- Glad you liked the eyeful. I do believe that her heart is in the right place but I feel there is still some mystery that has yet to be uncovered. Thanks for your feedback...I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can.  
  
Eversoul- I'm glad you like the story and Lachesis addition. I don't want to give away too much, but I don't think you'll be disappointed in the end. I am making much of this up as I go along so your suggestions are welcome and much appreciated.  
  
Kellymack515- I do think there may be more up that crimson sleeve and it just may tie in to Jareth's family history...of course if I had all that figured out already I'd have the story finished, but I'm getting there slowly.  
  
Araxie- Glad you are enjoying it...stay tuned there will be more steamy scenes.  
  
BatBlady- Glad you like it...I'll continue to get the chapters up as fast as I can write them. Thanks for your continuing reviews, you rock!  
  
Solea- You've totally made my day. Thanks. More sexual tension yet to come (let's just say that I've been eating a lot of taco salad to get me prepared.)  
  
OK...I need to get some sleep. But thanks soooo much to everyone else who has reviewed...I'm lovin' the feedback. Thanks for readin'  
-Jester ;P 


	21. Just When Things Get Cozy

Authors note: Lil' bit of suggestive stuff here so young'uns beware. Whooo..I was struggling with this chapter...don't know why. I've put together an outline for the remainder of this story, so I now have some clue where it is going. I'd like to give a shout out to my muse...Sharkdiver, who has been instrumental in the development of this story. Also thanks again to all of you have taken time out to read and review my work...I deeply appreciate it, and I take all your comments seriously, and believe it or not many of them have played into where the story has gone and where it will go. Thanks again!  
-Jester   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Just When Things Get Cozy...  
  
"I was beginning to worry." Sarah smiled up at him and replied, "Sorry, I must have lost track of time. I was just sitting here thinking about a handsome Goblin King." Jareth's mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk, "I take it that means you are no longer angry about last night?"   
  
Sarah coyly looked away before she answered, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for flowers." He chuckled at her jest and she added, "No, I'm not angry. I was just a little...surprised, and I couldn't remember anything."   
  
Jareth nodded slowly, "But you remember now?" She suddenly seemed to find something rather interesting on the ground, "Mmm-hmm." He was now sliding onto the bench, sitting beside her. "Sarah..." He began, his gloved hand gently turning her cheek to face him, "Do you have any regrets about what happened?"   
  
Her face had turned a lovely crimson color as she batted his hand away playfully and muttered under her breath, "Not a one..." Then his condescending goblin king tone was back, "I'm sorry...I didn't quite catch that."   
  
Sarah let out an exasperated sigh before her eyes locked with his. She spoke in a clear certain voice, "None. You?" He studied her face for a second, "No, providing that you don't think I acted too impulsively."   
  
Sarah thought for a moment as she recalled the way that he had made her feel. She looked at him seriously for a second before she explained, "I don't think you acted impulsively. If anything, I was the impulsive one, not you. Besides, I think it's important that we are nothing but completely honest with each other from now on."   
  
She took a deep breath and added, "Jareth, I...I want you to know that I meant everything that I said last night." He pushed a strand of hair out of her face with his gloved index finger and replied, "So did I."   
  
Before He could further elaborate she looked away and informed him, "Lachesis was here...she spoke with me about...us." Jareth nodded, "Yes, I know. She came to speak to me first and she told me that she would tell you what you needed to know."   
  
Sarah sighed, "Well she told me alright. She didn't really go into detail but she explained in a nutshell that we both have to want the same thing if we are to be together. She said that one of us would have to make a sacrifice. She didn't really spell it out for me, but I think I understand what she meant. Either I must leave behind my life and go back to the underground with you, or you will have to give up your kingdom to remain here with me."   
  
Jareth nodded and replied, "Is that all she told you?" Sarah shook her head, "No, she also told me that we have ten days to make up our minds and that a verbal agreement is useless, since she will know in our hearts what we each truly want." Jareth was quiet for a second before he answered, "I'm glad you know, because I'm not supposed to tell you anything, and I cannot try and persuade you one way or another."   
  
Sarah nodded and quietly watched the blazing orange sun as it made its descent. Jareth watched the reddish light reflecting off her eyes as the blazing light started to vanish behind the treetops. He silently pondered the woman before him for a moment before he softly asked, "Sarah, if you had to choose right now would you come with me to the underground or would you choose to remain here and retain your life?"   
  
Sarah stood up wrapping her arms around herself as the light began to fade. She was thoughtful for a moment and when she spoke her voice was weary and a bit sad, "I...I honestly don't know. Everything has happened so fast. I think we both need some time to seriously think about this. The only thing I'm sure of right now is how confusing all this seems. I mean it's all very sudden, we've only started to get to know each other."   
  
Jareth stood up and Sarah could tell he was right behind her. She continued, "I'm sure that as I think about all this, I'm going to have questions. You will be able to answer my questions right? I mean Lachesis didn't forbid that did she?"   
  
Jareth was now so close that he was almost touching her. She could feel the warmth of him through his clothes and when he spoke his breath was warm on her cheek. "No, she said nothing about that. I don't see why you shouldn't be able ask me questions. No doubt I will have a few questions of my own to ask you as well. You are right, I think we still have yet to learn much about each other."   
  
Sarah could sense rather than see the smile on his face at his last words. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah and breathed in her scent. It was like oxygen to someone who was suffocating. Sarah too was affected by the closeness and softly whispered, "Come on let's go home. Since I may only have the pleasure of your company for another ten days, I'd like to get to know you better and I think we should do as you suggested and make the most of it." He tightened his embrace and teased, "Certainly. What do you have in mind?"   
  
Sarah freed herself by twisting out of his grasp before she taunted, "Oh I don't know...maybe we could by a blazing fire..." Her grin turned wicked as she turned away and bolted, "But you'll have to catch me first, Goblin King." Jareth immediately tore off after her. Sarah had a bit of a head start but Jareth caught her as they neared the porch of her parent's house. They burst into the house both out of breath and laughing.   
  
Sarah recalled that they hadn't eaten anything all day and decided that she would fix them a quick supper. Jareth offered to bring in some firewood so Sarah took him to the back yard to show him where to find some dry wood. Sarah defrosted some chicken in the microwave and whipped up a salad while Jareth worked on starting a fire in the fireplace.   
  
Less than an hour later Sarah and Jareth had finished eating in the kitchen and headed to the living room where a warm fire was blazing in the fireplace. Jareth sat on the couch and lounged comfortably with one leg over the arm of the sofa. Sarah added a log to the fire and turned around to find the monarch of the labyrinth lounging on her parent's sofa as if he owned the place. Sarah couldn't help but smirk as she asked, "Oh...getting comfortable are we?"   
  
Jareth nodded, "Of course, this was your idea after all." Sarah feigned surprise, "My idea?". The Goblin King nodded and replied, "You said you wanted to relax by a blazing fire...so I'm relaxing." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest mimicking his usual imposing stance and replied, "Actually, I said maybe...if you caught me." Jareth interrupted, "And I did...now sit." Sarah acted as if she were considering and remarked, "Well, I actually have an idea that you may find agreeable."   
  
Now he was staring at her directly with his brow raised in amusement. That got his attention, she thought. He looked at her questioningly and asked "And what pray tell is your idea?" It was then he noticed that Sarah had reached for something behind her and was now holding it behind her back.   
  
She answered, "What if we..." She pulled a videocassette out from behind her back and held it up, "Watch a movie together?" Jareth looked at the tape blankly, "A what?" Sarah handed the tape to him, "You know a film...moving pictures...recorded for entertainment."   
  
Before he could answer she snatched the tape back and added, "I can see that I'm going to have to show you. I was going to show you the television earlier, but I didn't want to turn you into a daytime TV junky too soon." She held up the remote and turned the power on. Jareth watched in amazement as suddenly the wooden box showed people talking about current events.   
  
Sarah started flipping through the channels as Jareth watched totally mesmerized. Jareth noticed that there were all different pictures and images that were controlled by the small rectangular object Sarah was holding. He looked at her and demanded, "Let me see that."   
  
Sarah shrugged and handed it to him. The TV was only on for a few seconds and he's already hogging the remote, how typical, she thought. Jareth flipped from channel to channel stopping only if something seemed to interest him. He paused at a channel showing a football game. He squinted at the screen and tried to figure out the object of the game.   
  
He looked to Sarah and asked, "What sort of game is this?" Sarah groaned and replied "Football." He looked at her pained expression, "I take it you don't like this game?" She shook her head, "Not really, it's a bit violent for my taste and I think it's boring." Jareth watched as several of the players crashed into each other with brute force and brought down the player holding the ball. Jareth shrugged and changed the channel.   
  
He stopped at another channel to watch as a beautiful woman was arguing with a man. Their argument turned violent and suddenly the couple started kissing and then the man started tugging at the woman's clothing.   
  
Jareth smirked and remarked, "Now that just got a bit more interesting." Sarah made a grab for the remote but Jareth effortlessly held it out of her reach. The man on the TV tore the woman's blouse off and Sarah looked on, horrified at how the couple's escapades were slightly reminiscent of the evening that her and Jareth had shared the night before.   
  
The woman on TV pushed the man onto a bed and was on top of him in a moment passionately kissing him. Jareth laughed, "Now that looks slightly familiar..." Sarah lunged and wrestled the remote out of his hands. When she finally pried it from his grasp she announced somewhat triumphantly, "That's about enough of that...I'm putting this movie on."   
  
With the push of a button the screen went black and she pushed the cassette into the VCR. Noticing that it needed to rewind she turned to the Jareth, "Well since you want to get comfortable...I'm going to run upstairs and put my pajamas on." She smirked playfully and added, "And maybe if you behave yourself I'll make you some popcorn."   
  
Jareth regarded her with amusement and drawled, "You question my behavior? You are the one who acts like a child." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease. Look, I'll be right back...get comfortable or whatever, just don't mess with the TV. I'll be right down and I'll make some popcorn." Jareth nodded, "Very well, although I haven't the faintest idea what popcorn is."   
  
Sarah dashed up the stairs and called down to him, "You'll see." Sarah rushed about her room looking for suitable pajamas. She found her cotton shorts and a small T shirt but thought better of it. "Ahhh..No." She tossed the skimpy clothes to the floor and instead pulled a pair of purple flannel pajamas out of her suitcase. "Not exactly breathtaking, but not scandalous either."   
  
She shut her bedroom door as she tugged off her clothes and quickly changed into her PJs before she hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs into the kitchen and tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave.   
  
A few minutes later Sarah appeared in the living room wearing her purple flannel PJ's, holding a large bowl of popcorn. As she set the bowl down on the coffee table she noticed that Jareth looked more comfortable. He was no longer wearing the leather vest he had on earlier. He was dressed simply in his usual breeches and poet's shirt. He had removed his boots as well as his gloves. As Sarah looked him over she noticed that he was wearing stockings on his feet and to her surprise they were rather dainty. "That's sort of weird" she mused to herself, "I would have thought he'd have larger feet considering..." She mentally cursed herself for her bawdy thoughts. She couldn't help but smile and bite her lip as the thought had crossed her mind.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah set the bowl down before he remarked, "Is that what you sleep in?" She shot him an exasperated look and replied, "Yes, tonight it is." A small smile tugged at his lips, "But not every night. As I recall last night..." Sarah cut him off, "Yes, I know...but last night was different." Jareth was relentless, "And then there was the other morning..." Sarah grabbed a blanket off back of the armchair and interrupted, "I told you, I woke up warm so I changed." She started the movie and sat beside him on the couch she motioned to his outfit and asked, "So, is that what you sleep in?" His smirk was dangerous, "When I'm too tired to get undressed." Sarah rolled her eyes as she covered her lap with the blanket.   
  
The movie started and as it did Sarah and Jareth occupied two separate sides of the couch, a definite region of empty space between them. Sarah munched on the popcorn and offered some to Jareth who after much persuasion finally tried some. Sarah had to explain, "You have to have popcorn while you watch a movie." Jareth smiled and debated, "And why is that?" Sarah shrugged and simply stated, "You just do. Popcorn and movies just go together...they are kind of...inseparable."   
  
The Goblin King nodded slowly. He angled himself a bit more towards her and settled himself deeper into the couch, getting more comfortable. The movie went along and as it did Jareth kept asking Sarah questions about the plot. Even through they continued to watch it was obvious that they were both distracted by each other.   
  
As the movie went on the space between them kept getting more and more non-existent. Finally the Goblin King snatched one end of Sarah's blanket. Sarah felt his intense gaze upon her face so she turned to look at him. As their eyes met he asked in s soft voice, "Do you mind if I share this with you?" Sarah grinned and shook her head, "Go right ahead...it is a little chilly in here."   
  
Sarah turned her attention back to the movie as Jareth shifted slightly and drew half the blanket over his lap. Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she felt his leg against her own. She could feel his warmth and it made her long to snuggle up next to him. Instead, she stayed put.   
  
Sarah eventually grew accustomed to his closeness and felt him stretch out a bit, so that he was slightly reclining back on his side of the couch. A few more minutes had passed and Sarah had still not moved. She was feeling a little rigid and she wasn't very comfortable. She wrestled with the idea for a long time before she got up the nerve to recline back a bit on her end of the couch. In the process she inadvertently rubbed her knee against his thigh and he looked at her. He suddenly decreed, "Sarah, you don't look very comfortable. Here put your feet up."   
  
Before she could voice her protest he gently scooped up her lower legs and set them across his lap." Sarah smiled as she went back to watching the movie, trying to ignore how nice and warm his lap felt under her calves. Sarah's uneasiness subsided as she once again became engrossed in the film.   
  
It wasn't very long before she felt Jareth's hand come to rest on her leg, ungloved and under the blanket. Her state of calm relaxation had been shattered. Still, she resolved to keep her eyes on the screen. She had just managed to convince herself that it wasn't so distracting when she felt his hand slowly slide across her lower leg. When he finally stopped at the hem of her pajama bottoms, she realized that she was holding in her breath.   
  
She began to mentally talk herself through a concentration exercise when she felt his fingertips delve under the fabric. When she felt his bare hand come in contact with the smooth skin of her lower leg she swallowed and more firmly told her self that the movie was indeed very very interesting.   
  
Jareth could no longer keep himself from touching Sarah. It was maddening being this close with her. Every time he breathed in, her clean scent seemed to surround him. Her legs felt so warm over his lap, and now he felt how perfectly smooth her leg was. His fingers played over her soft skin, tracing slow circular patterns that slowly and tantalizingly ventured slightly higher each time.   
  
Sarah was barely breathing as she could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye. She kept gaze fixed on the screen but her senses were completely focused on what his touch was doing to her. As his deft fingers stealthily ventured higher, her thoughts strayed to the night before and she remembered how his hands felt on her thighs and in between. The train of thought was consuming and before she could stop herself she was reminded of what it had felt like when he had touched her intimately. For a moment she dwelled on how good that had felt. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drew a shaky breath. She was suddenly very aware of a sensation, much like liquid fire, flooding her sex. God, she had aroused herself, just by thinking about it.   
  
When she finally opened her eyes she found herself looking right into the smoldering eyes of the Goblin King. She hadn't even realized that she had shifted her position. One foot was now on the floor, the other curled under her, and she was sitting up straight, facing Jareth. His hands were resting gently on her upper thighs.   
  
His gaze spoke a thousand words as she clearly saw desperate desire written plainly across his face. God, it was enough to make her swoon to see him looking at her like that. Jareth remained deathly still but his eyes seemed to devour her and his expression was one of painful desire.   
  
She slowly inched her face forward, eyes darting from his eyes to his lips. Slowly and tentatively she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He remained still as stone as she opened her mouth slightly and timidly let the tip of her tongue test the seam of his lips. He slowly opened his mouth, letting her be the aggressor. In his opinion, this was the first time she had completely willingly kissed him of her own accord and he wanted to savor the experience.   
  
He felt her tongue slide past his lips, teasing and exploring. He maintained his control and remained perfectly still, wanting to give Sarah this chance to discern the feelings he invoked in her. She continued to probe his mouth teasingly. She ran her tongue along his lips and then grew bolder and delved deeper, but it was always in a teasing manner...advance, withdraw, advance, withdraw.   
  
Finally, Jareth could stand it no longer and he groaned inwardly before his own tongue forced its way into her mouth. Sarah felt a surge of erotic desire and she shifted uncomfortably, wanting to be rid of the thrumming arousal that originated from between her legs. They continued kissing as Sarah moved to a kneeling position on the couch. Jareth firmly grasped her waist with one hand while the other instinctively found her breast. The fabric of her pajama top was soft and yielding allowing him to feel her nipple harden under his touch. He roughly caressed her breast through the shirt as he felt her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the back of the couch.   
  
His eyes were closed and he assumed that he would now hear her voice telling him to stop. He was astounded when instead he felt her straddle his lap. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her rub herself against him. His hands roamed over her hips and thighs urging her to press her weight down on him again. Sarah gasped as she came down on his lap and felt his hard erection against her. Her flannel pajama bottoms were rather thin, allowing her to feel the warmth and hardness of him. Their kisses became possessive and chaotic as she continued to grind herself against him. The feel of his hardness rubbing her own clothing against her slick sex was enough to drive her out of her mind.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the underground...  
  
Hoggle raced through the castle corridors, all thought bent on one thing... getting to Sarah. He had been in the castle gardens tending to the roses when Beezle had shown up and they had got to talking.   
  
Their last visit to Sarah's house had come up in conversation and Hoggle had asked Beezle where he had gotten the wine that he had given to Jareth. The goblin had haphazardly explained that a beautiful lady had given it to him and suggested that the Goblin King might enjoy it.   
  
Hoggle naturally inquired further, and when the goblin mentioned that the woman had told him to call her Lachesis, and that the wine was to be their secret, he had nearly fallen into the fountain.   
  
It hadn't surprised him that Beezle failed to mention any of this to his majesty, since goblin's weren't terribly bright creatures. Hoggle, however, knew well enough that he should be extremely concerned, so he had immediately taken off towards one of the enchanted mirrors in the castle so that he could get to Sarah and warn her.   
  
As he ran down the hall, his muscles screaming in agony, he swore he would never forgive himself if he was too late and something bad had happened to Sarah because of the wine. In fact, although he would be hard pressed to admit it he would be rather upset if anything had happened to his ruler either.  
  
Hoggle ran into the great hall and in a very out of breath voice, he requested that the huge gilded mirror show him Sarah's room. He looked in to find Sarah's bedroom dark and empty. Without hesitation he went through the portal and hurried out of Sarah's room. The upstairs hallway was also dark but he could hear noise coming from the downstairs living room.   
  
Without further contemplation, Hoggle bounded down the stairs and ran right into the living room. That's when he saw her,...Sarah...who was on top of the...Goblin King,...kissing him. Both Jareth and Sarah, although distracted, had heard the clumsy dwarf's less than graceful entrance and both looked up just as Hoggle had witnessed what was going on.   
  
From where he was standing, Hoggle had a side view of the couch, so as much as he had tried to reason that he must be mistaking what he was seeing, there was very little evidence to back up that theory. Sarah was most definitely sitting astride Jareth's lap and had been, most definitely, kissing his monarch, rather passionately on the mouth. To say that Hoggle was speechless would be a gross understatement. The dwarf cast his wide eyes immediately aside as his mouth gaped open in surprise.   
  
It was obvious that both Sarah and his king were already aware of his presence, since he could see Sarah sliding off Jareth's lap out of the corner of his eye. Hoggle's embarrassment was overwhelming. His need to warn Sarah suddenly seemed less urgent...and he decided it could wait 'til later, much, much later. Hoggle fumbled for words, anywords, that could dismiss him from such and awkward situation. Hoggle finally stammered, "ahhh...go'bye" as he turned back to the stairs, practically running. 


	22. Revelations & Invitations

Authors note: Sorry to keep you guys in suspense. Lucky for you this terrible snowstorm forced me to stay in and write. I hope you like the new chapter. Keep those reviews coming...and let me know if you have any requests for S & J's little excursion to Trina's bros' house. Oh and L'il bit of sexually suggestive material here, so be forewarned. For those of you wondering how much of this story is left...about as much as I can cram into 10 of the characters days...lengthwise I'd say we're around halfway. Thanks for readin'  
-Jester  
Chapter 22: Revelations and Invitations  
  
Sarah however, was much faster. She had reached him before he made it up more than a few steps and her hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Hoggle...wait." Hoggle froze reluctantly. Although Sarah didn't sound angry, he had a feeling that a certain Goblin King wouldn't mind dropping his interrupting ass in the bog right now.   
  
Sarah was out of breath as she protested, "Wait, don't go..." Hoggle slowly turned around and found it impossible to look his friend in the eye, after what he had just witnessed. Sarah was red-faced but her voice was full of concern, "What is it Hoggle? Do you have some news?"   
  
Hoggle still hadn't regained his composure as he stammered, "Uhhhh..." Then to make matters worse, Jareth suddenly appeared behind the girl's shoulder and eyed the dwarf expectantly. Hoggle's voice failed him and Jareth demanded impatiently, "Come now Hoghead, it must have been rather important for you to come storming in here like that...now out with it."   
  
Hoggle shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the previous mental image. He finally meekly managed, "I uhhh, well, I wanted to uhhh...speak with Sarah." Although Hoggle avoided looking at their faces, he could tell by his posture that the king wasn't amused.   
  
Sarah took a deep breath as she looked down at her friend, it was obvious that he was terribly embarrassed, and for a moment she felt a tinge of guilt. Sarah bit her lip and quietly asked, "Jareth would you mind excusing us for a minute?" Jareth was frowning as he made a gesture for them to proceed before he disappeared back into the living room.   
  
Sarah led Hoggle into the kitchen. She leaned her hip against the kitchen counter as the dwarf continued to uncomfortably glance at everything but her. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Was he supposed to just act like he hadn't just seen what he had seen? He finally decided to leave it up to Sarah if the subject would be breached or not...for now he'd get right to the point.   
  
He took a deep breath and started, "Uh Sarah, I wanted to warn you about that wine Beezle gave to Jareth." Sarah looked intrigued as she crossed her arms over her chest and listened to what he had to say. "It might not be...safe. I was uh talking to Beezle, and he told me where it came from. Seems it was given to him by Lachesis." Sarah nodded, "So you wanted to warn me?"   
  
Hoggle nodded and finally looked her in the face, "Yeah. I was concerned that maybe you might drink it..." Sarah interrupted, "Hoggle, I did drink it." He looked up at her in surprise, a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach as a thought suddenly hit him. What if the wine made Sarah love Jareth against her will and, what if that was why she had been kissing him? It sort of made sense, and Jareth did look rather peeved by the interruption.   
  
Hoggle shook his head and started groveling at her feet, "I'm sorry Sarah that I didn't tell you sooner...this is all my fault..." Sarah was suddenly at his side pulling him off the floor, "Hoggle, What are you talking about? What's all your fault? Did you know that the wine would make me pursue my heart's desire?"   
  
Hoggle sniffed miserably, "Well, I only just found out where it had come from but I should have asked that stupid gob- ...wait. Er...what did yer just say Sarah?" Sarah smiled, "It's alright Hoggle, the wine only dissolved my fears. It didn't harm me in any way. Jareth and I met Lachesis today, and she seems to have honorable intentions."   
  
Hoggle was stunned, "You saw her?" Sarah nodded as Hoggle re-evaluated the situation. What a relief, the wine hadn't made Sarah lose her senses...but wait...that meant... Hoggle shook his head, he was so confused and stammered, "You mean...It's not because of the wine that you and Jareth...?" Oops, he had spoke without thinking, he was going to let Sarah breach that subject. Well, too late now.   
  
Before he could say another word Sarah began laughing nervously. "Um Hoggle, there's something I ought to tell you." Hoggle looked at her uncomfortably and braced himself, "What?" Sarah was fidgeting uncomfortably with her hands, "Hoggle, I...ah...am in love with Jareth."   
  
His eyes went wide and and his jaw dropped. For a few moments he just stared at her in dazed silence. Finally the dwarf found his voice again, "What? You, you are?" Sarah nervously shoved a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded, "I guess I've had feelings for him since my first encounter with him, it's just that I sort of tried to ignore those feelings for a long time."   
  
Hoggle looked at his friend with a look of complete puzzlement, "But...I thought you were enemies. I mean after all you went through." Sarah sighed, "Actually Hoggle, there were some things that I realized during my journey through the labyrinth that I kept to myself, and there were also some things I didn't realize until much later. Jareth was not the villain I made him out to be. I mean yes, he did take Toby, but only because I asked him to. In the end, when I faced him by myself, he offered me my dreams and I refused him because I thought it was some sort of trick to distract me. I didn't know that he actually felt something for me, at the time."   
  
Hoggle shook his head and replied, "You mean you, you didn't know?" Sarah face was a blank mask, "No, I didn't know. Why did you...?" Hoggle nodded, "Sarah I thought you knew...I mean it was kinda obvious."   
  
Hoggle glanced back and forth to make sure that his king wasn't lurking nearby and lowered his voice, "Jareth may have a strange way a showin' it but even I recognized it, I mean the cleaners, turning back time, even the bog. It was clear to me that you sure had his attention. Then, then...he made me give you that present. Stupid peach."   
  
Hoggle glanced about again and continued in a whisper, "Don't tell me you didn't know why we ended up in the bog in the first place?" Sarah looked at him blankly and whispered, "Well, I don't really remember." He shook his head and replied, "Jareth told me that if you ever kissed me he'd turn me into the prince of the land of stench. I think he didn't like the idea of us be'in friends. Sarah I'm not the brightest dwarf in the underground and I knows I'm a coward, but even I can see that Jareth lost 'is head over you a long time ago."   
  
Sarah couldn't keep the small grin off her face as she muttered, "I had no idea at the time..." Hoggle sighed and replied, "Honestly Sarah, I thought you knew. I 'sumed you had no interest...I thought Jareth irritated you, I mean I'd be angry too if he stole my brother away."   
  
Sarah nodded, "I wasn't really angry at him...well maybe a little. But Like I said he only did what I had asked him to. I don't believe that he's really such a bad guy, I mean yeah I was a little scared of him but, that's because I thought he was the villain. I was just a little intimidated partly because I feared his power but it was mostly the fact that he made me feel something that absolutely terrified me. It's so strange how he can make me feel so excited and alive but at the same time leave me feeling weak and powerless in his presence. I think I was just too young to really understand that what I was feeling was attraction. I've been trying to get to know Jareth and I'm realizing that he isn't at all the cold unfeeling king that I thought he was. I think that maybe he acted the way he did because he was lonely."   
  
Hoggle absorbed every word that she said. He couldn't believe that Sarah was confiding in him like this, it made him feel...needed. It made up for all the years that she hadn't called. Sarah's face flushed as she admitted, "He's actually turned out to be a wonderful friend, he can be so warm...and he makes me feel so...wanted." Her mind drifted back to what had happened on the couch and her face went crimson as she meekly added, "Hoggle, I'm so sorry that you walked into that awkward situation...I should have told you about this sooner."   
  
Hoggle had a bit of color in his cheeks too as he shrugged, "Aw forget it Sarah, so long as he wasn't takin' advantage of ya...I don't mind." Sarah laughed and retorted, "Well, it was more like the other way around...so don't worry." Hoggle's face went bright red as he held up his hand and replied, "Uh Sarah, you don't have to explain...its none o' my business."   
  
Sarah tipped his chin up so that he was staring up at her. "Hoggle, you are my friend and I want to be honest with you, I don't want there to be secrets between us." She smiled solemnly and he smiled back. Finally Sarah giggled, "And honestly...you scared the crap out of me...I just looked up to see someone come running in. Jeez thank god it was you and not my parents." Hoggle swallowed and asked, "Why? Would they not understand?"   
  
Sarah shrugged, "Well, first off I'm sure my father wouldn't take too kindly to walking in and seeing his daughter draped over some stranger, in his house no less. Plus this is Jareth we are talking about, I mean there's no way my family would swallow the truth and I don't think that they'll buy that he's some friend from school." Sarah sighed, "At any rate I'm glad that it was you, I knew you'd understand, and I know I can trust you to keep this between you and me, at least until I know how this is going to end."   
  
Hoggle furrowed his brow, "Whaddya mean, how it's gonna end?" Sarah sighed, "Jareth and I have ten days to be together after that, if one of us doesn't willingly sacrifice our way of life we'll be parted for good." Hoggle nodded "You mean you'll have to come to the Underground and be his Queen, or he'll give up his kingdom and stay here with you." Sarah's voice was distant, "Something like that."   
  
Hoggle patted her on the shoulder, "Aww don't you worry bout nothing missy, I'm sure it'll work out." Sarah smiled sadly at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. Hoggle sighed and replied, "Well, I guess I'll be off then, before Jareth turns green out there. Just try and keep his majesty out of trouble and call me if you needs somethin'" "I will Hoggle." She gathered her friend into a tight hug.   
  
Hoggle limped his way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Before he disappeared in her bedroom she called, "Hoggle?" He turned, "Yeah Sarah?" She smiled warmly, "Thanks." The dwarf grinned and nodded before he disappeared behind the mirror.   
  
Sarah grabbed a glass of water and plodded back into the living room where the goblin king was lounging on the sofa. His arms were crossed over his chest and his indifferent gaze was focused elsewhere in the room. Sarah silently sat beside him as he casually asked, "Is everything all right."   
  
Sarah nodded as her eyes darted over his profile, "Yup." Jareth didn't question her any further but Sarah could tell that he must have been burning to know what they had talked about. Sarah eyed him suspiciously for a moment and finally asked, "Well, don't you want to know what we talked about?"   
  
His cold gaze settled on her, "Why...Should I?" Sarah smiled at his attempt to retain his manner of cool indifference, when she knew he was envious as all hell when it came to her friendship with Hoggle. Sarah saw no reason not to be honest so she replied, "Hoggle wanted to warn me."   
  
Jareth looked at her, the cold mask of indifference dissolving as his eyes flooded with concern, "Warn you? About what?" Sarah licked her lips and replied, "The wine...he found out that it came from Lachesis." Jareth nodded and sarcasm was evident in his tone, "Ah, how astute of him...pity his warning came too late."   
  
Sarah looked at her lap as her lips twisted into a coy smile, "Oh I don't know...I mean, had it not been for her enchanted wine...well you know." Jareth finally smiled and gently took her hand in his as he replied, "Ah yes, I do know, and since you've brought it up...Sarah there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."   
  
Sarah was anxious at his words, she really had no idea what he was about to say and she held her breath in anticipation. Jareth's expression softened as he began, "Sarah, I can't help but feel responsible for what transpired last night."   
  
Sarah shook her head and interrupted, "No, Jareth...I was equally responsible." He shook his head and gently replied, "Please Sarah, let me just say what I need to say. I realize that the wine had an affect on you and that although you were not doing anything that you didn't want to do...I can't help but feel that I wasn't in control. There were things I wanted to make clear before we became intimate."   
  
Sarah had no idea where he was going with this, "Like what?" Jareth's eyes locked with hers, "Sarah I wanted to ask if you would permit me to court you?" Sarah's brow creased, "Court me? Is that like asking me to be your girlfriend?" She found that her mouth had gone rather dry so she took a sip of her water.  
  
Jareth smiled at the expression, "Well, I'd like to think it's a little more formal than that, since if this works out I have every intention of making you my wife." Sarah nearly spit out her water, and coughed. Jareth chuckled, "Well, that's not exactly the reaction I had hoped for."   
  
Sarah swallowed and shook her head, "Oh...sorry...I just, well I didn't realize how serious you were." Jareth cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look into his eyes. "Sarah I truly meant every word that I said last night. I've loved you for a long time. I don't know what the future holds for us but I'll say this...My past mistakes have cost us dearly and I won't repeat them by being vague now. If there's even a shred of hope that we can be together, I want you to know that I'm more than willing to spend the rest of my life pleasing you. Sarah please say you will give me chance, even if we only have ten days...please allow me to court you."   
  
Sarah was utterly breathless. She was infinitely grateful that she had been sitting down because she was definitely on the verge of swooning at his words. His eyes searched hers expectantly and once she finally managed to catch her breath she replied, "Yes. Of course you may court me."   
  
Relief swept over his features and he quickly added, "Sarah I'm not expecting anything of you other than to give me a chance to prove my love. I know this must all seem terribly sudden for you but unfortunately time is one thing that we have no guarantees on right now. If we only have ten days I want to be sure that I spent them making sure you have no doubts about my feelings for you."   
  
Sarah found it difficult to catch her breath as she whispered, "Jareth, I have no doubts when it comes to you..." Jareth stopped her words with a gentle kiss. It was no more than a mere brushing of his lips against hers. Still as light and innocent as it was she felt as though her heart was about to burst.   
  
She wrapped her arms about his neck and moved to deepen the kiss. He pulled back as if burned. Their faces were still close and his eyes seemed to melt her heart. His voice wavered as he spoke indicating that his control was faltering. "Sarah...you told me before that you've never been with a man before." Sarah nodded holding his gaze. She felt an intense fluttering in her stomach, "Oh god...if he asked her...that would be it." As nervous as she was, she wanted nothing more than for him to make love to her.   
  
He was breathless as he added, "I could never forgive myself if I made you do something that you weren't ready to do. Therefore, I won't kiss you again until you ask me to, and I don't think we should do anything else unless you are absolutely certain that it is what you want." Sarah took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if this made her glad, or frustrated her even more.   
  
He pulled back and regarded her from his end of the couch. "Is that agreeable to you?" Sarah nodded, since she didn't trust herself to speak, for fear that she might order him to carry her off to her bed that instant.   
  
She picked up her water and took a long drink trying to think of mundane things, "boring nonsexual things like the coffee table, chairs, the drapes. Yes, these were all good things. Hmmm the carpet," she brought her gaze back to the couch, "throw pillows, yes those were good, nothing exciting about those throw pillows, except perhaps that one resting on Jareth's lap. Hmmm Jareth's tight breeches?!" Now she'd done it. She gave herself a rather hard mental slap across the face before she had realized that Jareth had just said something she had entirely missed.   
  
Her face flushed as she replied, "Hmm?" Jareth looked as though he was fighting an internal battle as well, "I asked if you are going to turn in for the night." Sarah swallowed, going up to her empty bed was actually the last place she wanted to be. She made a decision, "No, I think I might watch TV for a while longer." Jareth nodded as Sarah found another movie on television.   
Before she knew it, it was midnight and another movie had ended. She had slowly inched closer to Jareth. She was now extremely tired but she didn't want to go up to bed. In her sleepy haze she leaned her head against his shoulder. Another movie was showing on the late night movie channel so she left the TV on relieved that she could justify remaining here with him. She let her eyes drift closed as she rested against his strong warm frame.   
  
Finally she heard him whisper into her hair, "Sarah are you awake?" She murmured, "Yeah." He took a deep breath and asked, "Don't you want to go to bed?" Had she been more awake she may have just conceded to go up to her room but instead she whined in a childlike voice, "No, I want to stay here." Jareth smiled, it was obvious she didn't want to leave his side and the discovery pleased him, but it was hardly wise to let her stay up all night just to be near him. "Sarah you are tired, you should go to bed."   
  
Sarah sighed, "How about we just lay together here on the couch. If I fall asleep you can just leave me here." He might have known that she wouldn't give up that easily, this was Sarah after all. As much as the idea appealed to him, he was unsure if he would be capable of restraining himself while lying with Sarah.   
  
He began, "Sarah I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..." Sarah cut him off as she sat up so that he could lay behind her on the couch, "Come on. I promise I won't bite..." He hesitated although he knew that ultimately it would be impossible to resist her. She giggled, "...You're not afraid are you?" That was it...with a challenge like that how could he refuse?   
  
As their eyes met he remarked, "Don't be ridiculous." With that he settled onto the couch, lying on his side. Sarah snuggled up beside him with her back to him as she snapped the light off and pulled the blanket up over them. Sarah closed her eyes and relished the feel of his body molded against hers and the weight of his arm draped protectively over her. She had been tired...the keyword being HAD. Now that the goblin king was lying against her, her mind was reeling with all sorts of delicious ideas. She quickly decided that perhaps she had better keep her attention focused on the TV program before her straying thoughts got her into trouble.   
  
Sarah concentrated on the program that had just started on the late night movie channel. She could feel the rise and fall of Jareth's chest against her and she felt his warm breath on the side of her neck. As Sarah watched the program she relaxed in his embrace and discovered that she had never felt more comfortable and protected than she did at that moment.   
  
As the program progressed Sarah suddenly realized that the program was a late night series that was known to be rather risquŽ. Unlucky for her she realized it only as the film cut away to show a couple who were making love rather uninhibitedly against a chain-link fence. Sarah shut her eyes and swallowed...why did this have to be happening to her when she was so desperately trying to keep her thoughts non-sexual.   
  
She heard Jareth chuckle and whisper, "My my...is this what you wanted to stay up for." Sarah fumbled for the remote and thought, "Shit. That wasn't exactly the type of impression she had wanted to give him." As she changed the channel to a harmless biography show she replied, "...No." Lucky for her the newly chosen program was intensely boring so it wasn't long before she started to drift off to sleep.   
  
Jareth lay awake for what seemed like an eternity. It was so surreal holding Sarah in his arms as she slept. He was painfully aware of the soft curves of her body as she lay curled up against him. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. She had agreed to let him court her. This thought kept swirling around his head intoxicating him. How could he ever accept a life without her now that he had experienced the pleasure of being so close to her. He was certain that even if Fate pulled them apart he would spend the rest of his life pining for her, trying to reach her. He silently vowed that there was no such soul in either of their worlds that would be able to hold him back and keep him from her. It was much later when Jareth finally fell into a restless sleep.   
  
Sarah awoke to the pleasant sensation of warm sunlight bathing her face and a warm strong pair of arms holding her close. As her mind slipped back into consciousness, one thing was prominent in her mind. Jareth. He had actually asked permission to court her. She smiled as she recalled that they had fallen asleep together on the couch. She turned her head slowly and opened her eyes to gaze upon his face. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked upon him. His face was so peaceful and his pale skin gave an ethereal look to him. His platinum hair was a bit unruly but to her he looked absolutely perfect. Sarah could scarcely believe this was the same man who had terrified her over 7 years ago when he had appeared in her parent's bedroom to take away Toby.  
  
She further studied him for a few moments. She wanted to remember him like this. She placed a soft kiss on forehead and cautiously got up so that she wouldn't wake him.   
  
Sarah went to her room and grabbed a pair or workout shorts and a tank top. It felt like ages since she had last gotten some exercise, so she decided she'd go down to the basement and run through her kickboxing workout. She was not tired and she felt a surge of adrenaline from waking up in the goblin king's arms so she might as well make use of her energy and get a good workout in, while he was still sleeping.  
  
Sarah changed into her workout clothes and jogged down the basement stairs. She had taken kickboxing classes during college for exercise. A friend had suggested she try it and Sarah was pleasantly surprised to find that she really rather enjoyed the workouts. Sarah's father had hung up the punching bag for her when she returned home during her first summer off from college. He had been delighted that she had taken an interest in an athletic activity.   
  
Sarah put a cassette in the junky boom box that she kept in the basement and started her warm up routine. After she had stretched adequately she tugged on her small red leather gloves and started her relentless assault on the heavy bag to the tune of an old rap mix tape that she had put together for working out.  
  
Jareth opened his eyes realizing that the warm girl he had been holding in his arms was no longer sharing the couch with him. He sat up squinting in the sunlight. He smiled as he was reminded that he had slept on the couch with Sarah. Speaking of Sarah...Where had that minx gotten off to?   
  
As Jareth explored the first floor looking for Sarah he noticed he heard music coming from the doorway that led down to the basement. He quietly opened the door and looked down the stairs. He couldn't see her but the lights were on down there and there was definitely music playing. Jareth crept quietly down the stairs, his intention to sneak up on Sarah and see what she was doing.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and peered around the corner. There was Sarah wearing very short blue pants and a black tank top, her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her body glistened with sweat and at the moment she was very thoroughly pummeling a heavy bag that was suspended from the rafters. Her body was in very good shape and the sight of her engaging in such strenuous physical activity was rather enticing.  
  
A delighted grin spread across the goblin king's face as he witnessed the scene before him. Sarah kicked her foot up very high, striking the bag, then in a swift completion of the movement her first made harsh contact with the bag. She was in the middle of executing a complex string of attacks when she saw Jareth lurking by the stairs.   
  
She finished the moves and steadied the bag with her hands as she turned to face Jareth. "How long have you been standing there?" Jareth smirked, "Long enough to see that you are not a woman to be trifled with." Sarah smiled and tugged her gloves off with her teeth.   
  
Jareth noticed that she was out of breath and a few stray locks of hair were clinging to her face and neck. Jareth looked her over, finding this hobby of Sarah's rather intriguing. His eyes danced with amusement as he remarked, "You've learned to engage in combat?" Sarah laughed, "I wouldn't say that...It is more of a workout really. Just good exercise."   
  
Jareth nodded toward the bag, "From here it looked like you were doing some serious damage." Sarah grinned and replied teasingly, "Oh, do I scare you goblin king?" Jareth chuckled, "On the contrary, I think there's something charming about a woman who can defend herself."   
  
He sighed with an amused air and added, "Besides...you are still no match for me." Sarah arched an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge? Remember you've lost your ability to do magic." Jareth laughed. It was a very rich and pleasing sound, "Sarah, you really have not lost your sense of humor. I'm sure you'd find that I am still a formidable opponent even without a trace of magic."   
  
Sarah strode up to him and him and boldly asked, "Is that so? And what sort of fighting style are you so adept at." She stopped with her face mere inches from his and regarded him from a seductive stance. Jareth's eyes dropped to her lips and then ventured lower to peruse the rest of her body as he answered, "I'll say this...I can handle a sword."   
  
Sarah's eyes sparkled with merriment as she thought to herself, "Yeah, I bet you can..." She reprimanded herself as her thoughts bordered on obscene. She took a breath, "Well Jareth I'd love to stay down here and kick your royal ass but I really should go take a shower." He was still wearing that arrogant smirk as he replied, "Very well...another time perhaps."   
  
A short while later Sarah stepped out of the shower and dried her self off. She put on her robe and went back to her room. Jareth had opted to shower downstairs, so she knew he wouldn't be hanging around her room.   
  
Sarah dried her hair and was taking her time deciding what to wear. She finally settled on a pair of jeans and white blouse when she heard the phone ring. She bounded out of her room and downstairs to get it. Still dressed in only her robe she pressed the receiver to her ear.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sarah babe."  
Jareth had heard the phone ring as he was drying himself off. He wrapped a towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door. He figured Sarah was still up in her room so he stepped into the hall debating whether he should answer the phone when he realized that Sarah had beaten him to it.  
  
"Oh, Hey Trina."  
  
Sarah twisted herself up in the cord as she turned around to see...Jareth. Wearing...nothing but a...towel. Her jaw dropped. Jareth was equally surprised he had thought she was upstairs. Well, no matter, nothing she hadn't seen before. He was curious to find out what Trina was calling about so he stood there leaning against the frame of the bathroom, eavesdropping, and enjoying the stunned look on Sarah's face.   
  
Sarah gave herself a mental shake and averted her eyes, just barely catching Trina's question.  
  
"So...how'd it go the other night?"  
  
Sarah mumbled dumbly, "How'd what go?"  
  
Trina sounded slightly peeved, "Well duh...your big night with Jareth."  
  
Sarah sounded distant as she answered, "Oh. Fine I guess." Sarah found it hard to keep her mind on the conversation, knowing that an almost naked goblin king was right behind her hanging on her every word.   
  
Trina quickly asked, "So what happened?"   
Sarah was a little too slow in her answer to the question.  
  
Trina sensed Sarah distraction and replied, "Sarah did you hear what I said? What's with you..." Then, "Oh...I get it...He's still there isn't he?"   
  
Sarah shook her head realizing she had missed something, "Who?"   
  
Trina giggled, "Jareth, you idiot. He's still there with you isn't he?"   
  
Sarah knew that at this point she wasn't capable of lying convincingly, so she sighed and stated, "Yeah he is."   
  
Trina erupted into a fit of squealing laughter and Sarah had to hold the phone away from her ear while she shot Jareth an exasperated look. Finally Trina calmed down and asked, "So, what happened? Did you sleep with him?"   
  
Sarah just shook her head and said in a warning tone, "Trina..."   
  
Trina laughed and countered, "You're right, I'm sorry that was an out of line thing for me to ask. Just tell me on thing?"   
  
Sarah's patience was wearing thin, "What's that?"   
  
Tina voice was husky, "How good was he?" Sarah let her head drop into her hands, "Ok, I'm gonna hang up now."   
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it Trina?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I had fun the other night. I'm glad that you came out with us."  
  
"Awww that's sweet...but Trina I really should..."  
  
"Wait Sarah babe, what are you and Jareth doing tonight?"  
  
"Ugh, I don't know? Why?"  
  
"Well My brother Ray is away on business and he's letting me stay at his place on the shore. Kim and Brian are coming over and we're gonna just hang out, you and Jareth should come over too."  
  
Sarah sighed, "Oh I don't know if that's such a good..."  
  
Trina cut her off, "Oh come on Sarah, it's gonna be the bomb. This place is great, it's on the edge of the national park and it's right on the water. Plus there's a hot tub on the porch for Christ sakes. Ray even said we could use the dirt bikes if we wanted, and I'm planning on having a bonfire out here.   
  
"Trina, I'm supposed to be watching the house for my parents..."  
"Sarah..." Trina whined, "It's one town over. C'mon it's one night...it could be so much fun."   
  
Sarah sighed admitting defeat, "Fine, I'll ask Jareth if he wants to go."   
  
Trina squealed with delight and begged, "Put him on the phone Sar, I'll ask him."   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and held the phone out to Jareth, "She wants to talk to you." Sarah covered the mouthpiece before she handed him the phone and whispered, "Don't tell her a thing." Jareth nodded and held the phone to his ear with one hand, while the other hand tightly gripped the towel, holding it in place.   
  
Sarah leaned against the wall waiting to hear if Jareth would agree to this madness. Sarah only had his end of the conversation to go by, "Hello Trina. Yes, I had a wonderful time. No, Sarah's treating me just fine. Yes. Sure, I'd be delighted. Certainly...we'll see you then. Goodbye Trina."   
  
He handed the phone back to Sarah, "She wants you..." Sarah sighed as Trina was again squealing into the phone, "I'm so glad you guys are coming. Oh and before I forget, you guys should bring bathing suits...for the hot tub."   
  
Sarah banged her head against the wall, how did she always let her friends rope her into these things. She sighed and said, "Alright Trina I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then." Before she could hang up Trina quickly replied, "Sarah you can't keep me in suspense...tell me you kissed the guy at least." Sarah rolled her eyes and snorted, "Bye Trina." 


	23. Fresh Air and Frank Conversation

Authors Note: Well another chapter posted, sorry it took longer than usual but this chapter is considerably longer (for your reading pleasure). This story contains sexual references and language and is not appropriate for those under 17 (you've been warned, don't come cryin' if you get all emotionally scarred from it). Thank you guys so much for all your great reviews. Please continue to keep them coming, as they are extremely helpful and I love to read them. I also wish to give a shout out to Sharkdiver for her input. She has recently posted a really cool story called Forgotten Love, and if you like Autumn, you should check it out since it's of the same S/J flavor and we have a similar sense of humor. Plus she updates regularly, which is nice. I give huge props to all you guys who review my stuff regularly (and you know who you are). This story would never have gotten this far without you.  
Cheers,  
Jester  
Chapter 23: Fresh Air and Frank Conversation  
  
Sarah changed into a tight long sleeved hunter green shirt and a pair of loose denim overalls. She and Jareth spent the remainder of the morning straightening up the house. Since they'd be away from the house for the next 24 hours or so Sarah decided she'd rather get some of the cleaning out of the way. Sarah did some laundry and washed some of Jareth's clothes, since his aboveground supply was rather limited.   
  
After Sarah had made a light lunch for herself and Jareth she headed up to her room to pack some things for the stay at Trina's brother's house. She grabbed a duffel bag that would easily accommodate their belongings. She then sent Jareth to fetch at least one change of clothes while she started searching her bureau for a bathing suit.   
  
Since Sarah had her own place now, the selection of her own clothing at her parent's house was limited. She had not thought to bring her bathing suit home with her, but hopefully she had left at least one here at her parent's house.   
  
After a fair amount of digging, Sarah finally found a two-piece at the bottom of her underwear drawer. She pulled out the garment and recalled it was the bathing suit that she had bought her freshman year of college. She held up the scant black bikini and winced. She hadn't tried it on in a while...hopefully it would still fit.   
  
Just then Jareth strode into the room wearing his aboveground clothes (faded jeans and a black sweater) with his another set of aboveground clothes in hand. Sarah quickly shoved the miniscule bathing suit into the pile of her own clothes before Jareth could take notice. If she was desperate enough to venture into the hot tub she could try it on in the privacy of the bathroom and if need be, she could always throw a shirt on over it.   
  
There was no need to vocalize her dilemma since no doubt the goblin king would insist that she model it for him in order to make an educated decision. Jareth made himself comfortable on her bed, amusing him self with a Rubik's cube he found on Sarah's desk as she finished her packing.   
  
As Sarah zipped up the bag she asked, "Jareth, did Trina mention the address or is she calling back?" Jareth was immersed in his solution to the confounded cube when he mumbled, "Trina said she would E mail the directions to you...whatever that means." Sarah grinned and pulled her lap-top out of her suitcase.   
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and started up her computer. Finally Jareth disgustedly tossed the cube aside and muttered, "Impossible aboveground puzzles..." His attention was then drawn to Sarah and the interesting contraption that rested on her lap.   
  
Jareth moved so that he could view the screen and asked, "Is that another television?" Sarah shook her head and smirked, "Nope, this is my computer." Jareth was fascinated. He peered over her shoulder, noticing the screen showed a picture of Sarah with Toby riding on her back. They appeared to be outside in a wooded area and their expressions were those of true happiness.   
  
Jareth observed as Sarah logged on and asked, "What is this used for?" Sarah shrugged as she opened her inbox. "Lots of stuff. Receiving mail, generating documents and spreadsheets, accessing the internet." Sarah saw that there was a message from Trina that contained the directions to her brother's house.   
  
Sarah read the directions over and announced, "I know where this is...it's not very far, it should be easy to find." Suddenly the computer made a chiming noise and a window popped up. Jareth immediately asked, "What does that mean?" Sarah explained, "It's instant messenger...it means that someone else is on line right now and they want to chat with me,"   
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow, "And just who is it that wants to talk to you?" Sarah checked out the window, "kinkisexkitten...ah, that would be Trina." Jareth shook his head and watched the text conversation between them  
  
kinkisexkitten: Sarah Babe?  
Dramaqueen: Hi Trina.  
kinkisexkitten: Hey, I thought you were changing your screen name to ICE-queen.  
Dramaqueen: Very funny. What makes you say that?  
kinkisexkitten: You'd have to be very frigid indeed to resist that charming houseguest of yours.   
  
Jareth who was reading over Sarah's shoulder chuckled at the comment.  
  
Dramaqueen: Real nice Trina, he's in the room you know.   
kinkisexkitten: You say that as if I care. Good, if he's in the room then I have something to say to him.  
kinkisexkitten: Jareth, don't let her icy exterior fool you. I know Sarah and she's got it bad for you.  
  
Jareth smiled at this as Sarah sighed and thought to herself, "Oh Trina you don't know the half of it."   
  
Dramaqueen: You are sooo presumptuous, and you seem way too interested in my love life...what's the matter your sex life been a little on the boring side lately? It must be if you have nothing better to do then to poke your nose into mine.   
kinkisexkitten: Matter of fact my sex life's just fine...my next victim will be joining us tonight. I just want to see you happy, that's all Sarah babe.  
Dramaqueen: Oh that is so sweet, but please do me a favor and stop. So, who's your new boy toy?  
kinkisexkitten: His name is Seth, he's not the brightest bulb on the tree but he's gifted in other ways...if you know what I mean.  
Dramaqueen: Charming, but please, spare me the details.  
kinkisexkitten: No Prob...hey did you get my directions?  
Dramaqueen: Yup.   
kinkisexkitten: When R U coming over?  
Dramaqueen: Why? You can't have fun without me being there.  
kinkisexkitten: No, actually I can't, and I was just trying to coordinate my trip to the liquor store.  
Dramaqueen: We'll be on our way shortly.  
kinkisexkitten: Good, Don't forget to bring the hottie with the accent. I'm off to the packy.  
Dramaqueen: Alright, see you soon.   
  
Sarah logged off her computer and shut it down, shaking her head at her friend's forward behavior.   
  
Jareth helped Sarah gather some blankets and pillows and put everything in her car. Sarah brought in her parents mail before they left. As Sarah started the car she put on her sunglasses and fiddled with the radio, finding a rock station she liked. She took a deep breath as she backed out of the driveway and smiled at Jareth, "Are you ready for this?" He gave her a winning grin and replied, "Piece of cake." With that they were on their way.   
  
It was slightly cool outside but it was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky and the leaves were breathtaking. They buzzed past a haze of warm oranges, shocking reds, and brilliant yellows. Sarah took off her glasses as she cracked the windows a little and breathed in the crisp scent of the clean autumn air.   
  
Jareth was enjoying the scenery when Sarah broke the silence, "Jareth can I ask you something?" He looked over at her and replied, "Certainly ask me anything?" Sarah smiled, "How old are you?" Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know exactly, but I'm well into my third century."   
  
It took a lot of control for Sarah to not slam on the breaks. She knew he was older than her and even figured that his lifespan was probably different from hers, but three centuries? Jareth could see that she was perplexed and he wasn't surprised when she asked, "Jareth are you...immortal?"   
  
It was a fair question. Unfortunately, he didn't have a definite answer. "Sarah, the Fae are immortal. My mother was human so I am only half Fae. It's obvious that my life span is considerably longer than that of a human, but will I live forever? That I don't know. I have never come across another half blood like myself."   
  
Sarah thought about this then asked, "When I was in the underground, I spent 13 hours, no wait, make that 10 hours there, but when I returned home it was only midnight. Does time go by slower in the underground?" Jareth nodded, "Yes time does go by much slower there, even for mortals, and as you pointed out it runs on a 13 hour clock, not 12 like here."   
  
Jareth thought for a moment seemingly debating whether he should ask her something when she suddenly asked, "So you don't know of any others like yourself in the underground?" He shook his head. She continued, "What about the Fae, are there any in your kingdom?" Jareth nodded and replied, "Well there are Fae in the underground that I've dealt with from time to time, but they live outside my kingdom. They only venture into my kingdom when it is necessary."   
  
Sarah gave him a bewildered look and asked, "Why do they only come when it is necessary?" Jareth frowned, "Well it seems they aren't very fond of goblins." His frown turned to a smile as he added, "And they are always getting lost in the labyrinth. You'd think for such powerful creatures it would be a piece of cake, as you would say, but no, they always get hopelessly lost. I've had to intervene on more than one occasion to keep a Fae noble from treading into the bog."   
  
Sarah laughed at this remembering her own encounter with the bog. Jareth continued, "It seems that mortals have a better sense of direction. Well don't misunderstand, not a single person has made it through my labyrinth on their own except you, but at least the humans usually make an honest attempt at it."   
  
Sarah swallowed and asked, "How often does it happen?" Jareth looked at her, "How often does what happen?" Sarah restated her question, "I mean how often does someone get wished away so that the labyrinth is offered as a challenge?" Jareth looked at his lap and sighed, "Well, not so often as you might think. Only a handful each century, not many people believe in goblins anymore."   
  
Sarah nodded as she stopped the car at a red light and looked at him, "Well I can believe that, I thought I was dreaming when you appeared, and there were a few moments during my little adventure that I had thought I had completely lost my mind."   
  
Jareth smiled losing himself in the depths of her green eyes as he brushed the back of his slender fingers down her cheek, "Yes, love but what made you different from all the rest was that you wanted to believe in us." Sarah smiled savoring the feel of his light touch on her face. She couldn't help but think how lonely he must have been in that castle with only his goblins for company.   
  
She started the car forward as the light tuned green and mused, "It's unfortunate that the Fae don't visit you very often. I think they are missing out on the company of someone who does credit to their race." Jareth smiled at her compliment, "I'm not so sure I'd like to see more of them. Really, they can be a rather dispassionate lot with their icy demeanor and cryptic conversation. No, I prefer the company of mortals."   
  
He eyed her mischievously as he added, "You, for example, are far more interesting than any Fae I've ever met." With that he placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sarah smiled coyly and asked, "Why? What's so interesting about me?" Jareth eyed her hungrily and replied, "Hmmm there are a great many things..." Sarah resolved not to meet his eyes, she was still driving after all, and the temptation to stop the car and kiss him was growing by the second.   
  
She kept her eyes on the road as she asked, "Like what?" Jareth looked her up and down as if trying to decide where to begin, "Well, for one there is that iron will of yours. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has dared defy me." Sarah laughed whimsically, "Oh is that it?"   
  
Jareth continued, "Hardly. Aside from being kind and compassionate, you have an imagination more vast than the entire underground. And..." His gaze trailed over her face and down her body, "You possess an exquisite and rare beauty that surpasses that of the fairest Fae. It is a warm rich beauty that is full of life."   
  
He noticed that Sarah was blushing furiously now, which only enhanced her loveliness. Jareth smiled and added, "You also happen to be one of the finest and most unrestrained dancers I've ever seen." Sarah laughed out loud at this and commented, "So, I take it the other night was a bit different then what you are used to?"   
  
Jareth chuckled, "That's a bit of an understatement. If one even attempted dancing like that at a Fae ball in the underground they would be exiled for certain, but that's because the Fae seem to have an aversion to true revelry." Sarah smiled, "You mean they wouldn't know a good time if it slithered up their leg and bit them on the ass."   
  
Once the statement registered in his mind Jareth started to laugh. It was a natural full laugh that made his gut hurt. Sarah laughed too. It was nice to hear him really laugh. Once he caught his breath he replied, "I believe that's a fair assumption. Really Sarah, you are rather funny at times." She smiled sweetly, "I'm glad I keep you amused."   
  
They were silent for a few moments as Sarah turned the car down a narrow road that headed into a heavily wooded area. Jareth breathed in the scent of the forest and asked, "So Sarah, tell me, how old are you?" Sarah smirked as she watched the curvy road, "I'm twenty three." Jareth nodded, "So when you wished Toby away you were only..." Sarah glanced over at him, "Fifteen."   
  
Jareth shook his head, "Only a child and you still managed to best my labyrinth...and steal my heart." Sarah shrugged, "Jareth, I was a spoilt immature brat then. I didn't understand that my actions would have consequences. All I knew was that I had to get Toby back. God, I was so afraid of what would have happened if I failed. I would have the got the hiding of my life if my dad and Karen found out, that's for sure. It was the fear of losing Toby that was driving me, pure and simple."   
  
Jareth looked at her hearing for the first time her side of the story. Sarah swallowed, "To be completely honest, at the end when I faced you, your words barely registered in my mind. I forgot the words I was supposed to say and I started to panic, I knew that I had to remember them. It was only after I said them did I realize what you had said, and I convinced myself that it was only a trick on your part to distract me. I couldn't deal with the idea that you might have been sincere. I couldn't even fathom it."   
  
Her eyes met his for a moment before she looked away, "But after it was all over, I started to think about you. I tried to forget about you, I tried to convince myself that I dreamed it all, but there were always constant reminders. It seemed like the more I tried to put you out of my head, the more I dwelled on you, I wondered what happened to you. I wondered if you hated me or if I'd ever see you again. But most of all I thought about what would have happened had I not said the words. I kept thinking that maybe there might have been another way. Maybe I could have negotiated for Toby's safe return." Jareth shook his head and interrupted, "Sarah...it's not your fault, I should have handled the matter differently." Sarah noticed they had reached the house, so she parked in the driveway. She turned off the engine and stopped Jareth from getting out of the car by placing her hand on his arm.   
  
She took a deep breath and whispered, "Wait, please let's just stay here for a little while, I feel there's more I need to say." Jareth turned so that he was facing her and listened as she continued, "It just got to the point that it was driving me mad, so I resolved to stop thinking about the underground all together. This was around the time when I went off to college and it was then that Hoggle stopped visiting me. For a while things seemed to get better, the guilt, the regret, the realization that I had given up my dreams, it seemed to slowly fade. Sure, I still had my bad days, but I kept myself busy with school and work. Then something happened."   
  
She stole a glance at Jareth before she turned her distant gaze out the window and continued, "I came back home and it was like all those feelings I tried so hard to suppress just came crashing over me. It was totally overwhelming. Then, I made the foolish decision to go out drinking on Halloween. The alcohol numbed the regret and I had a good time at first, but like with any drug, the low eventually hit and I was consumed by thoughts of you. It was then, at my weakest point, that I walked in the door to find you waiting for me."   
  
As she met his eyes she saw the tormented expression upon his fair face, "Sarah..." He breathed covering her hand with his, "I never meant to cause you pain." Sarah squeezed his hand, "Jareth you can't help the way you feel anymore than I can. I'm just so tired of running away from my feelings..." Her voice broke and she choked, "God, Jareth...If we can't be together..."   
  
She made the slightest move towards him and he pulled her into his warm protective embrace. At that moment Sarah felt the world dissolve. All that was real was the warmth of him. She buried her face in his neck as he gently stroked her dark rich locks. It was only his soothing presence that kept her from breaking down completely.   
  
Sarah breathed deeply, determined to remember how his scent reminded her of the invigorating autumn air. She shut her eyes tightly to prevent any tears from falling as she sighed, "Jareth, I love you so much." Jareth felt his heart breaking at those words. His Sarah loved him just as desperately as he loved her, and now they were faced with the possibility that they could be torn apart.   
  
His jaw tightened in determination. Could he let the woman he loved be torn from his grasp now that she returned his love? The answer was plain. Over his dead body. Jareth pulled back and forced her to look up, "Sarah, Look at me. I will never stop loving you. I won't let us be pulled apart. By the underground, I swear I won't."   
  
Sarah smiled weakly up at him as he trailed the back of his elegant fingers lightly down the side of her face. "Come on, we'd better get inside, we don't want those friends of yours getting any wild ideas about what we are doing out here."   
  
Sarah smiled, "...okay." She realized at that moment that one of the goblin king's more impressive powers was making her feel better no matter how grim the situation seemed. Sarah got out of the car and took a deep breath as she composed herself. She ran shaky fingers through her hair and helped Jareth unload their things from the car.   
  
The house was huge. It was designed to look like a log cabin with a wide wrap-around porch and it was set back in a wooded area of dense pine trees. When they reached the front door Sarah saw that the door was opened and the screen door was unlocked.   
  
She pulled open the screen door and led Jareth inside as she called, "Trina?" There was a triumphant squeal from the kitchen as Trina came barreling down the hallway. She shouted, "Sarah babe!" as she grabbed her friend around the waist and lifted her off the floor. Sarah laughed at her friends over exuberance and replied, "Hey Trina."   
  
Trina set her down and unabashedly looked Jareth over, "Nice to see you again Jareth." Jareth smiled politely, "Hello Trina." Trina smirked and replied, "I hope Sarah here is treating you well." As she made the comment she slapped Sarah hard on the ass. Sarah just sighed as her face flushed. Jareth chuckled, "Not to worry Trina, she hasn't been too inhospitable." Sarah flashed him a smile as Trina remarked, "Well that's good to hear, well come on I'll help you with your stuff."   
  
Trina grabbed the pillows and led them upstairs to a loft overlooking the living room. Trina gestured to the room, "You guys can crash here tonight, that couch is a pullout and there's a bathroom right there." Then Trina held up a hand and whispered to Sarah, "I'll be sleeping downstairs and I'm putting Kim on the other side of the house, so make all the noise you want." Sarah grasped Trina's shoulders and steered her away towards the stairs, "Ugh, Trina you have such a one track mind." Trina laughed, "Yeah but it's the best kind of track. Come on let me show you guys the rest of the house, you won't believe the view out back, and you'll have to check out the hot tub."   
  
Trina showed them around the rest of the house. The kitchen was a large galley style with an island in the center and a large sliding door opened up to the back half of the porch. Trina led them outside and Sarah nearly gasped at the view.   
  
The house was set on top of a high bluff with the back over-looking the Atlantic Ocean. A monstrous pine forest closed in on the house on the remaining sides. Sarah smiled as she breathed in the scent of pine trees and salt water. The House was set close to a hundred feet back from the bluff but Sarah could see the ocean from where she stood. The tide was coming in and large waves crashed upon the rocks below sending towers of frothy water into the air.   
  
Jareth stood next to Sarah on the porch as they both took in the view. Just then Sarah heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Sarah turned her head to see Kim and Brian walking towards them. Brian extended his hand to Jareth as he said, "Hey man good to see you again." They had just finished exchanging greetings when Trina appeared and announced, "I just ordered some pizza but it won't be here for like half an hour so, if you guys want to check out the rest of the house or the waterfront, be my guest."   
  
Sarah smiled and excitedly grabbed Jareth's hand, dragging him towards the ocean, "Come on, let's go check out the ocean." Jareth smiled and let her lead pull him towards the water. Sarah found the stairs that lead down to a small makeshift dock. As she carefully descended the steps she asked, "So Jareth do you like the ocean?"   
  
Jareth breathed deeply of the salty air and replied, "Yes, there's a sea not terribly far from my kingdom. Occasionally I like to spend some time there, especially during the warm season."   
  
Sarah was intrigued. She had never seen any oceans or lakes during her stay in the underground. Actually, the only body of water she had seen while she was there was the bog, so it surprised her to hear Jareth speak of the sea. However, she guessed there were a great many things about the underground that she didn't know about.   
  
Sarah glanced around realizing that Kim and Brian hadn't followed so she decided she may as well use their time alone to find out more about Jareth's home. "Jareth..." she started, "Tell me about the underground." Jareth smirked, "It's a rather large place, what exactly would you like to know?"   
  
Sarah thought a moment and asked, "Well, how far does your kingdom extend? Is it a large part of the underground?" Jareth licked his lips and began, "The goblin kingdom extends quite far, several leagues in every direction anyway. At the far northern edge of the kingdom there is a wide plain that abruptly turns to dense forest. On the southern border lies the silver mountain range, which happens to be the gateway to the Fae kingdom. And If you were to head directly East from the castle you'd eventually reach the Amber sea."   
  
Sarah was captivated, "How many kingdoms make up the underground?" Jareth shrugged, "Well I don't think anyone knows for certain. There are many regions that have not yet been explored. For example, the forest that I spoke of...is said to be extremely vast. No one has ever ventured all the way through and returned to tell the tale."   
  
Sarah's eyes widened, "What do you think lies on the other side?" Jareth replied, "I can't say for certain, but some believe that there is a lake while others think it is where the boundary of the underground lies. Goblin legend claims that the spirits of the dead wander those woods. I've attempted to send scouts into the periphery of the forest, but the Goblins refuse to go, they fear it so."   
  
Sarah nodded, from her personal experience she didn't view goblins as terribly brave creatures. Jareth walked to the edge of the dock, peering into the dark blue water as he continued, "There are at least five kingdoms that I know of. The goblin kingdom, obviously. Then there's the Fae kingdom, and the Dwarf kingdom. There is the Elven kingdom far to the west and it is believed that even further west lies a kingdom of dragons."   
  
Sarah's eyes widened, "Dragons?" Jareth nodded, "I haven't actually ever seen one, but the Fae claim that they are there. They are believed to be solitary creatures that don't take kindly to visitors." Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I'll bet." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "There were lots of other creatures I saw during my trip through the labyrinth are they all subjects of your kingdom?"   
  
Jareth leaned casually against a large boulder and replied, "Some are. There are other creatures besides goblins that inhabit the goblin city, however there are a great many villages and towns spread throughout the underground that are home to a wide variety of creatures, and not all of them are necessarily under the jurisdiction of a particular kingdom."   
  
Sarah nodded, "I see." She picked up a flat smooth rock and skipped it over the waves. She watched the rock disappear beneath the dark water and asked, "Jareth, what is it exactly that you do as Goblin king? I mean aside from the whole taking away unwanted children thing." He stood up straight turning his gaze out to sea and replied, "A great many things actually. I settle disputes within the kingdom. It is up to me to maintain negotiations with nearby kingdoms for trade reasons. When it is necessary I see that unjust subjects are punished accordingly. Also, as keeper of the labyrinth, it is my duty to maintain and restore portions of the labyrinth as is required."   
  
Sarah took it all in and asked, "So you built the labyrinth?" Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment and answered, "Yes and no. You see it was with the help of my magic that the labyrinth grew to be what it is today, but it has a spirit of it's own. You must recall that the maze changed from time to time?" Sarah nodded, "Yes, but I thought that was your doing?" Jareth shook his head, "No, the labyrinth adjusts itself in response to the person trying to solve it. It has a way of knowing your mind and it responds to your fears and your limitations. Over the years it has become a collection of the fears and dreams of all that have ever ventured into it."   
  
Sarah found this confusing, "Well how did it come to be then?" Jareth sat down on the dock curling one leg up to his chest while the other dangled over the side. "When I was still just a child living in the lands that are now my kingdom, I stumbled upon a high stone wall that contained a single gated entrance. Being the curious youth I was, I climbed up the wall and looked over it. Do you know what I saw?"   
  
Sarah shook her head. Jareth continued, "Nothing, just empty land stretching as far as I could see, but when I went through the door I imagined a great maze surrounding a city with a fortress in the center. I would give the goblins the protected kingdom that they never had. They would cease their wandering ways and finally have a home to call their own. As I walked on and imagined the possibilities they began to physically take shape before my very eyes. That is how the labyrinth came to be. The wall and the gate that you passed through to enter the labyrinth, are the very same as those that I found that day so long ago."   
  
Sarah looked at him in wonderment as Jareth reached down and dipped his elegant fingertips into the frigid water, "So the goblins were pleased and made you their king?" Jareth looked at her, "Yes, after I fulfilled the promise that Lachesis made they decided to make me their ruler. However, I had to go with them to the high court of the Fae for it to made official."   
  
Sarah questioned, "And the Fae had no problem with that?" Jareth cocked his head to the side, "They were only too eager to shove such a title upon me. Since the goblins had been roaming their lands they had been viewed as a nuisance. I'm sure you can remember how unruly they can be." Sarah raised her brow and nodded as he went on, "They had been proposing the idea of instituting a ruler over the goblins for some time, only there wasn't a single Fae noble who would accept the position."   
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around herself as the cool Atlantic wind whipped against her. Jareth noticed her reaction to the breeze and added, "Come, you are cold. We should go back inside." Sarah nodded and accompanied him back up the stairs towards the house.   
  
As they entered the house through the sliding door the scent of hot pizza filled Sarah's nose. Trina was in the kitchen gathering paper plates. A nice- looking guy about Trina's age was following her about the kitchen. Trina looked up to see Jareth and Sarah coming in and announced, "Hey you guys this is Seth."   
  
Sarah introduced herself and Jareth as she shook the young man's hand. Seth seemed to be the quiet type, but Trina was quick to make conversation. "So where'd you two get off to?" Sarah was currently investigating the pizza and replied, "We went to check out the waterfront." Trina grabbed a slice of pizza and remarked, "mm-hmm I bet you did."   
  
Sarah said nothing as she settled on pizza topped with green pepper. She then grabbed a second plate for Jareth and asked him what kind he wanted. As Jareth had never eaten pizza in his life, he told Sarah to choose for him. She shrugged and gave him a slice of cheese and a slice of pepperoni, "Here start with these, they're the old stand-bys."   
  
Jareth and Sarah followed the rest of the crowd into the living room. Trina took a bite of pizza before she jumped up and exclaimed, "Shit...I forgot. We can't very well have pizza without BEER."   
  
In a moment she returned with her arms full of beer bottles, forties to be exact. She handed one to Sarah who remarked, "Oh, gangsta style huh?" Trina just shoved the bottle at her, "Hey, we are having a party...so shut up and drink up." With that Trina turned on the sound system and R&B music filled the room.   
  
Kim just laughed and replied, "You are sooo predictable." Sarah turned to look at Jareth and was relieved to see that he seemed to be enjoying the pizza. After a few more slices of pizza and half a forty later Sarah noticed that the atmosphere was getting a bit more comfortable. Brian was in the middle of a riveting discussion about car mechanics with Seth, while Kim and Trina were interrogating Sarah's mysterious companion.   
  
At first Sarah winced when Trina asked Jareth about his hairstyle but before he could answer Kim interrupted, "Part of the rock star image right?" Sarah immediately nodded and Trina recalled that Sarah said he played in a rock band.   
  
Kim seemed very interested in Jareth's non existent rock band, "So Jareth you play the guitar right?" Jareth smiled, "That's correct." Luckily Kim didn't catch the way he raised his brow at Sarah as he said it. Kim asked, "Do you sing as well?"   
  
This time he didn't have to lie. He nodded, "Yeah, I sing some." Kim looked to Sarah, "Sarah have you heard him?" Sarah bit her lip and turned her sly gaze to Jareth, "Yeah." Kim leaned against Sarah's arm, "So tell us Sar, is he any good?"   
  
Sarah grinned wickedly looking up at her friend before her eyes darted to Jareth, "You could say that." Jareth smiled as their eyes met momentarily acknowledging their private joke. Trina swigged her beer and made a face, "Ugh, I think it's too soon to be drinkin' this shit again."   
  
Sarah smirked, "What were you hung over after the other night?" Kim laughed "Oh that's an understatement, you should have seen her after we left." Trina glanced at Kim, her expression shooting daggers. Sarah raised her eyebrows at Trina, "Well, now you have to tell me what happened. You get sick?" Kim burst into hysterical laughter as Trina looked at her shoes, "You could say that." It was obvious that Sarah had missed something so she looked at Kim, "What happened?"   
  
Kim opened her mouth to answer but Trina stood up stopping her by slapping her hand over her mouth. Trina began, "Hey Sarah, I have an idea...why don't we bring all these lovely little stories to light in a nice friendly game of skeletons in the closet?" Sarah looked up at Trina, "That silly game...we haven't played that since high school."   
  
Trina arched an eyebrow, "Exactly. I think it's about time we all reconnected a little. Are you in?" Sarah hesitated knowing this wasn't the wisest time to start replaying that game. Trina looked to Jareth, "Jareth? What do you say?" Jareth looked to Sarah for some hint, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that game." Trina smirked dangerously, "Well, this would be the perfect time to learn. Besides, what could be more fun than finding out a few of Sarah's naughty little secrets."   
  
Sarah clenched her jaw knowing that Trina was baiting her to see if she had anything to hide. Sarah took a deep breath, she had nothing to fear...the game was simply a barrage of yes or no questions and there was always the option to pass. It wasn't like they would possibly ask if Jareth was a Goblin king from another realm, so what did she have to lose. At the very least she might learn something about Jareth.   
  
Sarah stood up and smiled, "Alright I'm in." Trina looked a bit surprised, "Now there's the Sarah I remember. How bout if we get a bonfire started and we can play outside round the fire. It'll be fun. We can all get chilly then go for a dip in the hot tub."   
  
A little while later Brian and Seth had built a roaring fire as Trina and Kim put the rest of the pizza away. Jareth caught Sarah's arm as she was about to leave the room. He dipped his head low and whispered, "Sarah, this game they mean to play...do you think it's a good idea?" Sarah nodded, "It should be fine. It's just a bunch of yes or no questions and if you aren't comfortable answering the question, just say pass. We used to play all the time when we went to school together, it's pretty harmless. That is, unless you have something to hide Goblin King?"   
  
Jareth smirked at her use of his title. She seemed to always use it whenever she was teasing him and he was starting to like it when she teased him. He planted a quick kiss on the side of her neck as he whispered, "Let the games begin."   
  
In a matter of minutes they had all gathered around the fire. Trina brought out some marshmallows and dragged over some lawn chairs for them to sit on. Sarah shared a lounge chair with Jareth. She had turned it sideways so they could both sit comfortably on it and face the fire.   
  
Trina toasted a marshmallow as she explained the rules. "First, what is revealed here stays within the circle, nothing that is said here is to ever be repeated. Are we agreed?" The answer was unanimous, "Agreed." Trina continued, "For those of you who haven't played before, this is what happens. One person asks a question at a time, you must direct your question to one person. Only yes or no questions are allowed, of course you may elaborate if you want to, but it's not necessary."   
  
Trina paused as her marshmallow burst into flames, "Shit, I hate it when they catch fire and get all black." Kim replied, "Give to me I'll eat it. Trina pulled the charred treat of her stick as she continued with the rules, "If you are asked a question you don't wish to answer you may say pass and you're excused from giving an answer. Once you are asked a question it is then your turn to ask the next question. That's it, everyone get it?"   
  
Brian piped up, "Who goes first?" Trina held up an empty beer bottle, "We'll spin this and see." Trina placed the bottle on the ground and gave it a spin. It stopped, the neck pointing towards Kim. Kim paused as if deep in thought, "Alright, here's something I've been wondering about for a while. Trina. Did you really have a crush on Mr. Dresden senior year?" Trina smirked for a moment and then laughed sheepishly, "Yeah." Sarah suppressed the urge to giggle seeing how it was now Trina's turn to ask a question and she didn't want to single herself out for Trina's wrath.   
  
Brian asked, "Who the hell is Mr. Dresden?" Kim was laughing so hard she could barely answer, "He was our Chemistry teacher. He was this total dork. Trina was such a brown noser in his class. I knew something was up when I actually caught her doing her Chemistry homework. She used to stick around after every class and get these library passes from him. I used to tease her about it all the time but she always used to deny it."   
  
Trina cleared her throat, "I believe it's my turn..." Her eyes settled on Sarah. Sarah frantically told herself that there was nothing Trina could ask that she would be ashamed to answer. "Sarah..." Sarah looked at Trina, her stare unwavering, "Have you lost your virginity yet?" Sarah finally breathed, It could have been a lot worse, at least Jareth already knew the answer to that question.   
  
"No." Trina smiled, "I thought as much. I know I asked you that before we went off to college, but a lot could've happened since then, but I see you are still the romantic that you always were. Waiting for true love, awwww."   
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, "Something wrong with that?" Kim cut in, "No of course not, I'm proud of you Sar." Trina agreed, "No, there's nothing wrong with waiting for Mr. Right, but as I always say, why not have some fun with Mr. Right Now while you are waiting."   
  
Sarah just shook her head, "I believe it's my turn. So Seth...has Trina broken in the handcuffs yet." Seth immediately turned bright red and mumbled, "Yeah." Trina on the other hand was beaming with pride. Seth kept his eyes to the ground as he asked, "Um, Brian you ever had Kim on the hood of your car?"   
  
Brian smiled and Kim blushed as he answered, "Sure have Bro." and high fived Seth. Trina squealed, "Kimmy, you naughty girl." Her revelry was short lived when Brian asked, "So Jareth, did you hurl the other night after all those long islands?" Jareth smirked at his odd expression and shook his head, "No, I wasn't ill at all."   
  
He was about to direct a question towards Trina, but he figured she'd only retaliate against Sarah so he turned his focus to Kim. It wasn't his custom to speak so frankly about such things but, as they say, when aboveground do as the humans do. He hoped Kim wouldn't take offense as he asked, "Kim, would you consider Brian an adequate lover?"   
  
Kim smiled, grateful that his question wasn't too painful, "Sure, I mean I can't compare him to anyone, since he's the only guy I ever actually slept with but to me he's satisfactory." Trina rolled her eyes, "For god sakes...not you too."   
  
Kim narrowed her eyes and replied, "For that...I'm asking you now...Trina, have you ever faked an orgasm..." Trina snorted, "Well duh, I am a woman." Kim crossed her arms over her chest and fired back, "I wasn't finished...I was going to say have you ever faked an orgasm with Seth?"   
  
Trina bit her lip and scoffed, "My are we out for blood tonight Kimmy dear. The answer is no, and I'm happy to add that Seth happens to be the only guy so far that hasn't caused me to take matters into my own hands...if you catch my drift."   
  
Seth's face burned with embarrassment but Trina was no worse for wear and sharply countered, "Sarah babe. My next question is for you." Sarah forced herself to accept Trina's challenge by meeting her eyes, "And what is your question?" Trina smirked and looked up into the night sky as if she were thinking, "Have you ever...hmmm, how shall I put this?" Trina pondered for a moment before her gaze met Sarah's head on and asked, "Have you ever...um...pleasured yourself...while you fantasized about Jareth?"   
  
Everything fell deathly silent as Sarah realized with horror that she had indeed heard the question correctly. Her mind reeled as she hesitated. How could Trina ask her such an awful question, in front of Jareth no less. Well the answer was obvious...because she was Trina and it was her ambition in life to embarrass her.   
  
Sarah suddenly realized that she hadn't immediately denied the question. She recalled that she had, on more than one occasion, indulged in the very thing that Trina insinuated. She debated her dilemma silently as everyone's eyes settled on her. "Shit. If I say 'pass' it's obvious that the answer is yes. There's no way I'll be able to lie convincingly if I deny it, not after I just hesitated like a stupid ass. Shit. Shit, shit ,shit."   
  
Sarah could feel everyone staring and her and face was scorching...hotter and hotter by the second. Finally she tilted up her chin and thought, "all right...fuck it...I'm not letting her get the best of me" Sarah's eyes flashed up at Trina and her voice was even, "Yeah I have, YES alright? so what's the big deal?"   
  
Jareth felt his ears grow hot as his mind reeled. One thing was for sure, she hadn't for one minute ceased to amaze him. Jareth struggled not to indulge in dwelling on thoughts that were racing through his head. The very idea of Sarah touching herself while thinking about him was enough to send a shockwave through his system. If he dared continue to dote on the delicious thought he might have done something rash, like drag her up to the house and ravish her in the washroom, or a closet, or anywhere for that matter.   
  
His hands gripped the edges of the chair tighter as intense curiosity and adrenaline welled up within him. He resolved he'd learn more about this...later, when he and Sarah were safe from prying eyes. If he kept his hands off her tonight after learning this delectable secret it would be a miracle indeed. It took every ounce of his self control to maintain an indifferent expression and keep his eyes set on the fire. He didn't dare look at Sarah.   
  
Trina seemed a bit taken aback by Sarah's bold answer. She was not used to having someone else be the center of attention and her displeasure was apparent as she finally managed to say something, "Well well...so the saintly Sarah Williams is human after all."   
  
Sarah wasn't wasting time listening to Trina's appraisal of her virtues she impatiently cried, "OK Trina, my turn now." Sarah's green eyes flashed with recklessness and she decided her next question would be relentless, "Have you ever felt sexual attraction towards a girl, perhaps even Kim or myself?"   
  
Trina's eyes widened in shock and she stammered, "Pass." Brian finally lost it as he pulled his sweatshirt over his mouth and exploded with laughter. Trina didn't even pause to look at him, "OK Sarah, since we are being soooo HONEST, tell us, do you own a vibrator? I'd bet my ass you do, you know what they say...it's always the quiet ones." Jareth forced his eyes to the ground and drew a shaky but very quiet breath. He had no idea what Trina was asking Sarah about now, but it was a fair assumption that it was something sexual. Whatever they were talking about was completely beyond him but nevertheless it only increased his curiosity. Apparently he had a lot to learn about the aboveground world of women.   
  
Sarah was smiling smugly as she realized that for once she had caused TRINA to lose her temper. Before Sarah could even answer, Kim interjected, "All right ladies that's enough. Sarah, you don't have to answer that. I think we best declare this game over before we completely traumatize these innocent men." 


	24. Bubble Trouble

AN: This chapter is rated R for sexually suggestive material. Again sorry for the delay but I'm posting two chapters to make up for it. Hope you like...your reviews/comments/suggestions are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for reading...  
-Jester  
Chapter 24: Bubble Trouble   
  
Trina told Brian they could let the fire die down since they could keep an eye on it from the porch. As they all filed towards the house Jareth was tempted to grab Sarah by the arm and hang back, but he conceded that it would only be too obvious as to what they were talking about.   
  
Sarah walked beside him in uncomfortable silence. When she could no longer stand it she simply stated, "I'll see if you can borrow a bathing suit from Trina's brother." Jareth nodded and asked, "Are you upset with her?" Sarah snorted, "Not really. I've known Trina a long time, and I've come to accept the fact that she is frighteningly open and that she has the biggest mouth on the planet."   
  
Jareth chuckled and opened the door for Sarah. Sarah stormed into the house and immediately found Trina in a guest bedroom getting her bathing suit. Sarah shut the door so that the two could speak alone as she begun, "You are one piece of work, could you have thought of something anymore embarrassing to ask me?"   
  
Trina looked at Sarah and smiled sweetly, "Actually, yes." Sarah shook her head and Trina grabbed her shoulders, "Sarah, look, I know you think I'm way out of line at times, and that I'm too forward, but you've gotta wake up."   
  
Sarah looked at Trina, "What are you talking about?" Trina motioned to the closed door and whispered, "Jareth. Sarah, you must be blind if you can't see that the guy is totally smitten with you. Sarah babe, listen to me...I've seen you with guys, and you are always pushing them away. Don't make that mistake with Jareth, he seems like a great guy and I can tell that he genuinely cares for you. That's a rare quality to find in a guy."   
  
Sarah sighed, "Trina you don't understand..." Trina cut her off, "Oh Don't I? You haven't even made a move on the guy." Sarah raised her brow and stared at Trina. Trina's hand flew to her mouth as she replied in an excited whisper, "Holy shit. You did. You did, didn't you?"   
  
Sarah said nothing but the flush of her cheeks and her suppressed smile was all the confirmation Trina needed, "Something IS going on between you two. I knew it." Sarah shook her head and warned, "Look Trina, don't tell anyone, things are complicated enough for us, and I don't know what if anything may come of it."   
  
Trina crossed her arms over her chest and regarded Sarah with awe. "You're in love with this bloke aren't you?" Sarah looked away in defeat, "Yeah, I think I am." Trina eyes widened in surprise as she realized that this really must consuming Sarah for her to just give in and admit it without a fight.   
  
As Trina watched Sarah sigh deeply burying her face in her hands it became apparent that the whole ordeal was causing Sarah some turmoil. Trina softened, and decided for once that she could play the good friend. She wrapped her arms around Sarah and hugged her tightly, "Sar, I think it's wonderful that you're in love with him. It was bound to happen sooner or later to a hopeless romantic like you. I'm sorry I was out of line, I'll play nice for the rest of the night, I promise."   
  
Sarah smiled at her friend and replied, "Thanks Trina but I really don't feel like talking about it..." Sarah was all to eager to change the subject as she quickly added, "um...Do you have a bathing suit Jareth can borrow?" Trina replied, "Oh, Sure. Ray must have some extra bathing suits around here somewhere. Lemme go check his room."   
  
Trina opened the door and Sarah followed her upstairs so that she could go grab her own bathing suit. Trina reappeared quickly in the loft and handed Sarah some black swim trunks. "Here, these will probably fit him. Ray doesn't even wear these anymore...he gained a bit of weight after he got married."   
  
Sarah smiled and took the shorts. She looked over the railing and noticed that Jareth was standing in the living room right below the loft so she called down to him, "Jareth. Here. Trina found a bathing suit for you." She tossed the shorts over the railing and Jareth caught them with a swift flick of his wrist. Sarah smiled and added, "You can change in the bathroom down there. I'll meet you in the hot tub in a few minutes." Jareth grinned up at her and went in search of the bathroom.   
  
Once safely locked in the upstairs bathroom Sarah sighed heavily, hopefully this bathing suit was not going to be the disaster she was dreading it might be. Sarah removed her clothing and folded it into a neat pile. She put the bottoms on first. There wasn't a full-length mirror in the bathroom so Sarah looked down relieved that everything crucial was concealed.   
  
Now for the top. Sarah deftly removed her bra and cinched the top around her chest and pulled the material up over her breasts. She had kept the straps tied so she just had to slip it over her head and...Oh no. Apparently, her boobs had grown some since she had worn this thing last. Her breasts were covered but just barely. There was still quite a bit of cleavage showing and plenty of skin. The small bathroom mirror made it impossible for Sarah to make an informed decision about her appearance but she remembered there was a full length mirror in the hall that lead back to the loft. She slowly opened the bathroom door and scurried to the mirror.   
  
As she was debating whether the suit was slightly revealing or completely scandalous, Trina came sauntering down the hallway in an even tinier bikini. Trina looked Sarah over and remarked, "My oh my...that will definitely get Jareth's attention." Sarah scowled, "I can't go out there like this." Trina studied her further and indicated for Sarah to turn around as she replied, "Don't be ridiculous, it looks fabulous. God, I'd kill to have your boobs. What are you a C? I'm only a B."   
  
Trina then looked Sarah up and down and remarked, "Damn...you have great legs too...that's it I'm going to start going to the gym again. You're in such great shape...must be all that kickboxing stuff." Sarah studied herself in the mirror as her friend whined. Maybe she was overreacting, most girls wore far more revealing bathing suits whenever she went to the beach. Sarah took in her image and silently admitted, she didn't look half bad, she was just being self-conscious about her slightly above average sized chest. Well, if Trina thought she looked great she might as well go outside. She didn't really want to soak a clean shirt anyway. Sarah silently reminded herself that Jareth had already seen her inude, so what did it matter?  
  
As Jareth stood undressed in the bathroom he examined the plain black swim trunks. Was he missing something? What was the point of wearing these? Especially, if he was just going to get them all wet? It seemed entirely unnecessary. He finally shrugged, and pulled the shorts on. The bathroom window looked out onto the porch so Jareth could see that Brian and Seth were already outside wearing similar garments. He shook his head and muttered, "silly aboveground fashions..."   
  
A moment later Jareth came out onto the porch feeling intensely awkward in his borrowed black swim trunks. He wordlessly approached the other two men who were already submerged to their necks in what looked to Jareth like a large tub full of boiling water that was built into the porch.   
  
As Jareth neared the edge, Brian let his head fall back and said, "Jareth man, you've gotta get in here, it's so nice." Seth watched as Jareth crouched down and tested the water with his hand, noticing that he had to be the fairest skinned guy he'd ever seen. Well, Trina had mentioned that he was from England and from what he'd heard, the sun never came out there.   
  
Jareth found that the water was hot, but not so hot that boiling was what was causing the bubbling. After close inspection he realized that the bubbling was caused by air being forced from small openings in the side of the tub. He wasn't sure why anyone would opt to sit in a thing like this, but from the blissful faces of Brian and Seth there was obviously something good about it.   
  
Jareth decided he'd just have to get in and see for himself. Just then Brian closed his eyes and said, "I think I'll just stay in here till I die." Jareth chuckled and got in. He hissed as he quickly lowered himself to a sitting position, "Ahh, it's damn hot." Brian looked sideways at him, "Well that's the idea...give it a sec, you'll get used to it."   
  
Jareth did as he said and eased his back against the side, sitting so that just his head and shoulders were sticking out of the water. Brian was completely right. As soon as the initial shock wore off, the hot water felt incredibly good and the air jets emitted just the right amount of pressure so that it almost felt like a massage. Jareth leaned his head back and closed his eyes. If he ever returned to his kingdom he would see about having one of these put in his castle. A small smile formed on his lips and he let out a deep sigh. Brian turned his head towards Jareth, "Ha, ha...I told you man."   
  
Just when Jareth was convinced that life didn't get any sweeter than this, he opened his eyes to see Sarah coming onto the porch wearing...very little. At first he thought his eyes were deceiving him, but as she strode into the light he saw that she was in fact wearing the equivalent of what looked to him like black undergarments. His eyes widened as he looked from her face down over her ample breasts that were almost spilling out of her top. Her creamy white skin looked soft and smooth compared to the dark fabric of the garment.   
  
His eyes lingered on the enticing swell of her breasts before plunging to the valley that he could see between them due to the scant amount of material of the top. Dear Lord. Did he even dare take in the rest?   
  
His breath caught in his throat as his eyes shamelessly trailed down her bare abdomen. Her stomach was a flat expanse of soft pale flesh that, due to the revealing nature of her bottoms, ended dangerously low on her hips enhancing her feminine curves. He was unable to resist trailing his gaze lower still, his eyes drinking in the sight of her long perfectly shaped legs down to her tiny pale feet.   
  
Jareth was completely rapt but his admiring trance was soon broken as he remembered that there were two other men present and they too were gaping at the obvious charms her body had to offer. Before he could react, Trina and Kim bounded out of the house, giggling as usual. It was then Jareth noticed that they were dressed in similar yet no less scandalous garments.   
  
Sarah eager to escape the chilly air and the three pairs of eyes that were gawking at her, hastily plopped herself down in the water beside Jareth, stifling a startled cry as the scorching water enveloped her flesh. Jareth made good use of the distraction that Trina and Kim had caused and verbalized his concern.   
  
He harshly whispered "Sarah, what in blazes are you doing parading around like that? Are you not aware that there are two other young men present?" Sarah made sure no one was taking notice as she rolled her eyes and retorted under her breath matter-of-factly, "This is what people wear when bathing in public Jareth." She turned her wide green eyes to him feigning disappointment, "What's the matter, you don't like my swim suit?"   
  
Jareth had to make a conscious effort to prevent his gaze from straying to the swell of her breasts as he retorted, "I find your swim suit most appealing. However, I would like it much better if it were for my eyes only." Sarah smiled smugly and replied, "Well, maybe later it will be. Now shush."   
  
Sarah sat on the deepest step and leaned her back against the wall of the tub where the bubbles could assault her back muscles. She bit back a small cry of pleasure as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. As Jareth watched helplessly he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Then he became painfully aware of his arousal.   
  
Sarah lifted her arms out of the water as she reached back with her hands to grip the edge of the tub and push herself down and against the current of forthcoming air bubbles. The enticing wet tops of her breasts barely breaking the surface of the water as she groaned, "Damn. This feels really good."   
  
Jareth swallowed and clenched his jaw tighter, silently asking the powers of the underground to grant him the strength to resist the urges that were threatening to overpower him. It was merely a night before that he promised Sarah that he would not touch her until she was entirely ready. And now here he was, only mere hours later, and he was already being plagued by the desire to drag her inside and make love to her until neither of them could breathe.   
  
Someone must have been listening to his silent plea for help because the next thing he knew an ice cold beer was shoved in front of his face. He looked up to see Trina looking down at him, smiling knowingly. Jareth took the drink thankfully. Perhaps a cold drink would be just the thing to get his mind off the barely clothed nymph seated beside him.   
  
Soon everyone was sitting in the tub, sipping beer and making conversation. Jareth tried to keep his mind on the progressing discussion as Trina, Kim and Sarah excitedly relived high-school memories.   
  
Trina smiled over the top of her beer bottle, "Hey Sar, remember the summer when your dad had that convertible camaro?" Sarah smiled and replied, "Yeah that was a great summer." Trina continued, "I remember the weekend you got your licsence and somehow you persuaded your dad to let you take the car..."   
  
Kim interjected, "Yeah and then you hounded her to let you drive even though you only had your permit." Sarah laughed, "Was that the night we drove out to the point and went swimming at like ten at night?" Kim was laughing, "I'll never forget THAT drive home."   
  
Trina elaborated for their guests, "I was driving the car down this straight back road...it wasn't very well lit. We were speeding of course, and we had the top down on the car. Kim and Sarah are sitting in the back, up on the top of the seats, laughing like fools. Next thing I know, Kim has her blouse unbuttoned with only her bra on. There was so much wind that Kim's shirt gets blown right off her and flies out of the car. So Kimmy and Sarah were then laughing hysterically."   
  
Kim caught her breath and explained, "We were in such a crazy mood that we pulled our tops off and were and laughing while Trina was doing a modest 95 miles per hour. Then out of nowhere, we see and hear sirens behind us. At the time Sarah was holding both her shirt and bra in her hand and was waving it outside the car, so when the Cop pulled out behind us it startled her, and she lost her grip on her clothes."   
  
Sarah was red faced but still laughing as she continued, "So the cop pulls us over. Kim manages to slip on her bra and jumps in the front. I'm just sitting in the backseat covering my chest praying that the cop doesn't notice me. I was scared shitless, I thought for sure we'd end up in jail."   
  
Trina sipped her beer and added, "I barely managed to get my bra on before the cop walks up. So he shines his flash light on Kimmy then right on Sarah." Trina takes a breath and adds, "Now this is the best part... He holds up Sarah's Bra and says, "I think you lost this Miss, It landed on my windshield." The cop then turns away, his face beet red and says, "I really don't feel like writing out a ticket, so you girls better head home and follow the speed limits."   
  
Trina laughed as she continued, "He tosses the bra on Sarah's lap and scurries back to his car. He didn't even give us a written warning he was so embarrassed. Sarah, I thought you were gonna have a heart attack."   
  
Sarah shook her head, "Christ Trina, I nearly did..." Trina was laughing as she replied, "So we just sat there for a second, catching our breath. We were too scared to go back to look for Kim and Sarah's shirts."   
  
Trina giggled and asked, "Sarah did your dad ever find out?" Sarah shook her head, "No, I drove the car home and I had already concocted some story about how s skunk had sprayed my shirt while we were swimming. Fortunately, when I got home, I looked in the window and dad was asleep in front of the TV and Karen was in bed so I just climbed up the tree and snuck into my room. My dad never found out."   
  
Trina laughed, "I think that tree to your bedroom window has saved your ass a few times." Sarah took a sip of her beer, "That's for sure." Kim smirked and began, "Speaking of high school antics, Guess who I ran into the other day?"   
  
Trina shrugged, "Who?" Kim continued to smile teasingly, "Oh just Shane McPherson." Sarah tensed at the name and Trina was intrigued at the mention of their very cute old classmate, "Really? Sar, didn't he end up going to college with you?"   
  
Sarah tried to suppress the uncomfortable feeling that was welling up within her as she shrugged, "Yeah, he did." Kim turned to Sarah with mischief sparkling in her eyes, "Funny you should bring that up Trina, since it was Sarah that we talked about."   
  
Sarah felt a sickening dread overwhelm her as Jareth turned to look at her. His interest in what Kim was about to say was obvious. Kim went on, oblivious to the huge can of worms she was about to open, "Yeah Sarah he asked about you, he mentioned something about how he was surprised that you never called him. As I recall you and Shane weren't really on speaking terms in high school so I was surprised that he mentioned that you never call him. What's up with that?"   
  
Suddenly everyone was looking at Sarah expectantly. She shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't wanted to breach this subject with Jareth so soon nor in this manner, but it seemed unavoidable. She tentatively cleared her throat and started, "We ran into each other at a cast party my sophomore year at school and we talked."   
  
Kim missed Trina's warning glare and replied, "Talked? Since when does just talking warrant a phone call?" The dread that had taken up residence in Sarah's stomach now engulfed her. This was already messy. If she didn't come clean she had a feeling that a certain goblin king wouldn't be so understanding later.   
  
Sarah looked up not missing that Jareth's eyes hadn't left her face since the conversation started. She weakly offered "Well, we started off just talking..." Jareth had no idea who this boy was that they were speaking of, nor did he know exactly what happened between him and Sarah, but all sorts of terrible ideas were filling his head and he felt his blood temperature start to rise considerably.   
  
Kim squealed, "You hooked up with Shane McPherson and you never told US?!?" Sarah was quick to retort, "We didn't hook up. I mean...we were just sorta kissing." There she had said it.   
  
Jareth was failing miserably at keeping up an apathetic expression and it was no wonder, as he felt anger, jealousy and disappointment rush through him in a terrible wave. Sarah didn't dare look at him, no doubt there would be much uncomfortable explaining later.   
  
Kim finally caught the warning look on Trina's face and stopped dead in her tracks. Finally, Trina announced, "Well, I think I'm going to get out before I turn into a prune. I'm gonna turn in for the night." Kim seemed to get the hint as she too got out, "Um yeah, Brian what do you say we head in too?" Brian shrugged, "Sure."   
  
Sarah didn't dare move, it was obvious that her friends hadn't missed the silent tension between her and Jareth and now they were bailing. 


	25. Trina to the Rescue

AN: This chapter rated R for descriptions of adult consensual sex...(You've been warned.) Well here's my second chapter as promised. Hope you like it. I wanted to make the sex scene as realistic as possible...hope it's not too much. I'm not sure that I'm completely satisfied with this chapter...but what's the point of living if you aren't going to take risks right? I'd appreciate any feedback you might have...positive or negative. Thanks again to all of you who have taken the time to review...this story would have been abandoned long ago hadn't it been for all of you. Thanks for reading...  
-Jester   
Chapter 25: Trina to the Rescue.  
She waited for her friends to disappear out of sight before she began, "Jareth I..."   
  
Apparently her friends had left not a moment too soon as Jareth quickly moved away from her and spat, "I really don't understand you Sarah. Wasn't it you who said you wanted us to be friends and that you didn't want secrets between us?"   
  
Sarah was immediately aware that he was much more upset than she had anticipated and she knew where he was heading with this so she quickly countered, "Jareth I've been nothing but truthful."   
  
Jareth eyes widened and he barked, "You said that you never..." Sarah's eyes met his as she cut him off, "I said that no other man had gotten any further than you and that was true..."   
  
He held up his hand and hissed, "Well now's the time to be crystal clear. I want to know." Sarah tried to remain calm, "Fine what do you want to know?" Jareth was no longer in the mood for games. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "Everything."   
  
Sarah swallowed. Well he was certainly direct. She carefully began, "Fine. I met Shane at a party. Like I said, we were talking about school, he bought me a drink and then he kissed me... and...and I kissed him back, and we were kissing for quite a while. Is what you want to hear?"   
  
Jareth's face blanched but his voice was still fierce, "Were there others?" Sarah held her ground. He wanted the truth and by God she was going to give it to him. "Yes."   
  
His features went even colder then his voice, "Tell me." It was not a question, rather a demand that Sarah didn't dare deny. She fought to keep the tears from coming as she retorted, "I took Josh Trahan to my senior prom and I kissed him too. And I made out with Scott Jenkins in his car my junior year at college."   
  
Sarah waited for the verbal onslaught that was sure to come. Instead Jareth softly asked, "What else happened?" Sarah took a shaky breath, "Just kissing...and I think Scott might have touched me on the outside of my blouse, I don't really remember."   
  
Jareth kept his eyes down as his face went from cold to tormented. He finally asked in a voice that was no more than a distant whisper, "Did you have feelings for any of them?"   
  
Sarah's frustration overwhelmed her. Her voice broke as she replied, "No, That's just it. I never felt anything. Not a damn thing! After the labyrinth, after you...nothing was the same. My senior year of high school I noticed all the other girls were dating, but I had absolutely no interest in the guys around me. I started to get freaked out, wondering what was wrong with me. I went with Josh to my prom just to fit in, I thought maybe if I kissed him things would change. They didn't. All I felt was emptiness. I made him take me home, I didn't go out and have fun after my prom like all my other classmates...I went home and cried myself to sleep in my room."   
  
Jareth's anger started to dissipate as he watched her break down. Sarah could no longer keep the tears from running freely down her face as she continued her emotional tirade. "College was even worse. Alcohol, sex and complete independence...Supposed to be a blast right? Wrong! Guys asked me out all the time but I felt...nothing, not even attraction. I made out with Shane at that party because I remembered that I thought he was cute but that was BEFORE my little trek through your world...before you. And nope...he did nothing for me. All I felt after was disgust. With him, and with myself. It was no different with Scott. I felt nothing, no attraction, nothing. Wanna know why?"   
  
Jareth was completely taken aback by her outburst. Jealousy was replaced by bewilderment as he dumbly nodded. Sarah frantically wiped at her tears with the back of her hand as she spat, "Because you were all I could think about."   
  
Jareth was awestruck and she didn't stop there. She advanced on him, "And those damn words. I heard them every night in my dreams. The funny thing is that it took me years to realize that they were complete bullshit. If you had no power over me then why the fuck couldn't I stop thinking about you?"   
  
Jareth remained frozen, rapt by her confession. Sarah was now standing in front of him in the water and he looked up at her. She was frighteningly beautiful standing there, with the water lapping at her thighs and her face reddened by her fierce emotion. He noticed that her passion and her strength rivaled his own. She would make a queen not to be reckoned with, that much was certain.   
  
She took a deep breath and continued in a shaky voice, "As much as I would forbid myself, I still thought about you constantly. During the day, at school, in class, at work, in my dreams..." She paused and looked down at him, her eyes went dark with some unspoken emotion, "...In my bed."   
  
Jareth quietly regarded her with wonder and she repeated, "Yes, in my bed. I felt nothing for the others, but for you I felt everything." He closed his eyes and grasped her hips pulling her closer to him. She bent her head slightly whispering into his hair with trembling lips as she breathed, "Even though fantasizing about you filled me with fear, it was only then, when I gave in completely, imagining that somewhere, somehow you loved me that I could find release."   
  
Jareth couldn't bear to hear another word. He had already come undone. He opened his eyes and the sight of her looking down at him made his soul ache, her large green eyes, now liquid pools reflecting sadness and desire. Her full pink lips were slightly parted and her dark hair framed her face with damp ends plastered to the very wet skin of her heaving chest.   
  
His fingers splayed out over her waist as he forcefully pulled her down to him. She sank to her knees in the turbulent water as her arms went around his neck and she slid her mouth down upon his. Jareth groaned inwardly as he realized there was nothing innocent or chaste about her kiss. Her mouth was open and it felt hot and wet as she moved it against his.   
  
Sarah was consumed by her need for him and the need to make him understand. She tightened her arms about his shoulders before both her wet hands moved to spread out on either side of his face as she kissed him. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she broke the kiss only long enough to breathlessly say, "You're the only one who can make me feel like this."   
  
Her mouth hungrily captured his again as his arms slipped around her to crush her to him. She covered his mouth with hot wet open mouth kisses before she pressed her mouth hard against his and slipped her tongue past his lips.   
  
Trina was upstairs peering out the window. Kim was pacing around the room waiting for Brian to come out of the bathroom. Kim sighed, "I'm sorry Trina, I wasn't thinking...I mean how was I supposed to know that something actually happened between Sarah and Shane. Well, At least now we know for certain that Jareth cares about Sarah. Jeez, did you see the look on his face when Sarah said she kissed Shane, he was absolutely seething..."   
  
Trina chuckled, "Well, I think it's safe to say that the situation is resolved..." Kim bounded over to the window, "What? Let me see!" Kim bumped Trina out of the way with her butt and pulled aside the curtain to glance out onto the deck. And there they were...Sarah and Jareth locked in a passionate kiss unaware of the world around them. Kim squealed, "Oh Yeah...atta girl Sarah, Whooo-hooo!" Trina shoved Kim out of the way, "Kimmy shhh! They're gonna hear if you keep carryin' on like that."   
  
Trina took another gander and replied, "Hot damn...I'm getting' turned on just watchin' them. Sheesh are they hot for each other or what?" Kim was trying to peer over her shoulder, "Yeah I'll say. C'mon let's go. We shouldn't be watching. Let's leave them alone." Trina reluctantly slid the curtain back and turned, "Aww alright...now where's that boy toy of mine gotten off to?"  
  
Jareth felt his resolve slip and he suddenly leaned back pulling Sarah with him. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub all over the deck as she fell forward on top of him. Sarah brought her knees up and naturally settled astride Jareth's lap.   
  
Jareth felt light-headed as her mouth's demanding assault continued. Her enticing hot mouth was a temptation far too alluring to resist. All reason and logic was driven from his mind as he returned her burning kiss.   
  
Sarah was trembling with passion as he kissed her back, her need was driven to new heights. What she had been yearning for all these years, what had seemed to be impossible and unreachable, was finally right here in front of her face. Jareth was with her, he was real, and he loved her desperately. His kiss alone was proof enough of that. There was no way in hell she was going to take this moment for granted.   
  
She pulled her mouth from his and rested her forehead against his letting her eyes drift closed as though she were in agony as she breathlessly whispered, "You are all I ever wanted..." Jareth nodded, his eyes only focusing on her lovely face. He was also breathless as he panted, "Sarah I love you so much..."   
  
Just those words alone ignited her entire body. She lurched forward as she rasped, "Just shut up...I can't bear another word..." Her mouth crashed against his and she devoured every sweet sensation.   
  
Her passion was startling. Jareth was lost, a slave to her whim, as her kiss consumed him. He felt her hands on him, moving at a furious pace, so that it felt as though they were everywhere at once. On his chest, over his shoulders down his arms, and on his thighs.   
  
Sarah pushed closer to him, letting her weight rest on his lap. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hard sex under her. She could feel the very heat of him through the slight garment. His hands went to her breasts cupping and weighing them in his hands. His fingertips exploring the exposed wet flesh and teasing her nipples through the material of her bikini top. In response she squirmed on his lap reveling in the agonizing pleasure that the friction caused.   
  
He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were blazing with desire and he found that he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He was totally out of breath as he rasped, "Sarah love, are you sure we should be..." He stopped short, glancing down as he felt her fingertips graze along his chest downward raking over his abdomen to stop at the waistband of his trunks.   
  
She hesitated there, waiting for him to look at her. When he looked up into her eyes her need was evident. In her dark eyes, on her flushed cheeks, her parted lips, reddened from his rough kisses. Her eyes were pleading with his. He silently regarded her for a moment, not moving. He didn't trust himself to do anything right now.   
  
Sarah could see the restraint that was burdening him. She shifted restlessly on his lap and her lips were trembling as she begged, "Please Jareth..."   
  
He found himself asking even though he already knew the answer, "Please what, love?" Her hands gently grasped his sides as she leaned forward and begged in a ragged voice, "Please make love to me." He felt as though he would die if he couldn't have her right then but this had to be her decision, he had to be certain this was what she wanted.   
  
He wanted to pull her into his embrace but he held himself back and asked, "What here? Right now?" Sarah squeezed her eyes shut and nodded frantically. There was a sense of great urgency in her voice, "Right now. But not here." Jareth glanced around frantically, "Where then?"   
  
Sarah's mind raced she hadn't really figured that part out yet, and she glanced around frantically trying to come up with a place before she lost her nerve. She thought of her car and actually considered it for half a second before she glanced up at the house noticing all the windows were dark.   
  
She jerked her head in the direction of the house as she leapt of the water, "Inside." Jareth didn't have to be told twice. In one movement he was out of the hot tub and following her towards the door. Sarah swiped a towel off the railing and hastily removed the excess water from her body. Jareth watched suddenly feeling as if he were having an out of body experience. There was no way this could really be happening.   
  
A wind whipped over the deck chilling him and he shivered, "Sarah...Are you sure?" She threw the towel at his chest and barked, "Yep...now. Hurry up." With that she stealthily ran to the door and opened it quietly. Jareth just made it inside as she switched off the outside light. The inside of the house was rather dark and Sarah moved as fast as she could without being careless.   
  
She reached out a hand behind her and caught Jareth by the hand. She managed to find the stairs thanks to the soft nightlight glowing from the bathroom. She quietly led him up to the loft. As she neared the sofa she realized that Trina had already made the bed up for her. Sarah was tempted to just jump in bed with her bathing suit on, but it was still rather soaked.   
  
She grabbed her duffel bag and pulled out the first tee shirt and pair of underwear that she felt. She whispered to Jareth, "I'm going to take these wet clothes off...I'll be back in a sec." She started to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him capturing her mouth in a quick kiss.   
  
Sarah reluctantly pulled away and went in to the bathroom and closed the door before she turned on the light. She tore off her bathing suit noticing that her hands were shaking. The weird thing was that she wasn't scared, just anxious. She felt as though she wouldn't have a moment's peace until it was over with.   
  
As she tugged on her underwear and pulled a black Bon Jovi T-shirt over her head an awful thought formed in her mind. What if she got pregnant. Then to make matters worse she heard Karen's nagging voice in her head, "There's no excuse for unwanted pregnancy in this day and age, not with all the birth control around." Sarah's mind wondered a million things at once, like could Jareth even get her pregnant? Well she wasn't about to find out tonight...so that left only one choice. She needed to find some contraception.   
  
Without even thinking she opened the bathroom closet and started to peruse for something...anything. Then she stopped. What was she doing? This was Ray's house...not Trina's. Then the idea hit her full force. TRINA!!!! She would certainly have something. Sarah threw open the bathroom door as she realized that she must have been out of her mind, but she was way beyond caring right now.   
  
Jareth saw her bolt for the stairs and whispered from the bed, "Sarah where are you going?" She replied in a loud whisper, "Stay put, I'll be right back." She flew down the stairs to and quietly made her way to the guest room she knew Trina would be sleeping in.   
  
She hesitated at the door for a second but she heard voices so she knew Trina couldn't be asleep. She knocked quietly but swiftly before her nerve left her. After a moment Trina opened the door a crack. Sarah could see that she was sporting only a bed sheet. Trina gave Sarah an exasperated look and stated, "This better be good."   
  
Sarah ignored her comment and went straight to the point, "I need a favor." Trina eyed her suspiciously, noticing Sarah's disheveled state and that she was only wearing a T shirt and underwear, "What kind of favor?"   
  
Sarah breathless blurted, "You got any condoms?" Trina's eyes widened, "Yeah...why?" Sarah lowered her voice but the urgency was still there, "I need one. Right now." Trina's jaw dropped and then her mouth curled into a satisfied smile, "Sure...wait here."   
  
She disappeared for a second and it was only then that Sarah's embarrassment caught up with her. Trina returned and handed two small black packets to a very red faced Sarah, "Here, take a couple". She didn't look back as she turned and hurried back towards he stairs whispering, "Thanks...I owe you one."   
  
As she sprinted up the stairs she decided that she was definitely out of her mind. When Sarah reached the top her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and there was enough moonlight spilling through the solitary window so that she could see Jareth lying on his side, his head propped up by one hand, the sheets coming up to his waist. She glanced at his pale chest noticing that his amulet was now hanging in it's rightful place reminding her who he was.   
  
She drank in the sight of him for a second. How many times had she imagined this in her mind, five hundred? A thousand? His predatory mismatched eyes followed her movements as she sauntered towards the bed. His cool voice fell from his lips and made goose-bumps rise on her skin, "You do enjoy keeping me in torment, don't you love?"   
  
She smiled and continued to stare at him, rapt by his ethereal beauty. He chuckled and the sound was like velvet caressing her ears, "Well I've waited for centuries...what's a few more aboveground minutes." Sarah laughed as she perched herself on the edge of the bed, "Centuries? You've only known me for a few years Jareth." He smirked, "That's true, but I've been waiting for you...for this..." and he kissed her softly on the mouth, "...for much, much longer." She kissed him back as the pent up desire returned.   
  
The kiss went from soft and gentle to erotically passionate in record time. Just the feel of his inviting mouth on hers was enough to pitch Sarah back into the fires of insatiable desire. She dropped the condoms on the blanket that covered their makeshift bed as his arms went around her. She slid her hands up his naked chest savoring the feel of his warm smooth skin under her fingers.   
  
She shifted closer to him, positioning herself on her side, facing him. She blindly pulled the covers out from under her and slipped her bare legs underneath. The feel of his lips and tongue against hers began to make her body burn with lust. Just when she could bear no more of his maddening kisses he pulled back and regarded her, his hands resting on the hem of her T-shirt, "Sarah are you sure you want this?"   
  
Her eyes reflected the moonlight as they darted up to meet his. She was out of breath, "More than anything." She lifted her arms as he slowly pulled her shirt up over her head. He was so close that when he pulled the shirt off her he felt her breasts just barely brushing against his chest and the sensation sent a jolt through him. His mouth found her neck as his fingers drifted over the soft creamy flesh of her breasts. She gasped at the sensation of his bare hands on her sensitive skin. She covered his hand with hers, encouraging him to touch her more roughly.   
  
Jareth exhaled deeply and lowered his mouth to her breast tasting her skin tentatively before he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling and teasing it with his tongue. A soft moan fell from her lips as her hand slid down his chest and over his abdomen. Her hand disappeared under the sheet and she realized to her delight that he was naked under there. Her fingers closed around his rock hard sex and she heard him gasp in surprised pleasure. Jareth closed his eyes as she stimulated him with her fingers, lightly trailing them up and down the length of him.   
  
He smiled. She was certainly not wasting any time getting to the point. He was only too happy to oblige. He pushed her onto her back sliding his knee between her thighs as he knelt over her. His hand left her breast as he reached down between them, unceremoniously slipping his hand down her panties. She gave a startled cry of pleasure as his fingertips toyed with her already slick sex. Jareth groaned himself as he realized how ready she was.   
  
His restraint was swiftly dissipating. He had to make sure this was still what she wanted. Another moment of this torture and not even the all the powers of the underground would be able to stop him. Sarah was writhing against his hand, her eyes shut tight. Jareth brought his other hand to her face tracing the line of her jaw, "Sarah, look at me."   
  
She opened her eyes and saw the strain of his desire on his face. Just the sight of him looking down at her like that, poised over her, drove her mad with need. His eyes were tormented as he rasped, "Are you sure you want me to?" Sarah nodded wildly as she continued to squirm against his hand, "Please Jareth...don't stop."   
  
His restraint was wavering but he pressed on, "Are you absolutely certain?" Her breath was coming in short gasps as she cried, "For Christ sakes...Yes Jareth. I want you to make love to me." He deemed her answer satisfactory. He instantly grabbed her panties and none too gently, yanked them off of her.   
  
Sarah blindly groped her hand over the top of the covers and grabbed the condom. She held it up and breathlessly insisted, "Here, you have to put this on." Jareth, having no idea what it was she was holding in front of his face, rasped, "What for?" Sarah bit her lower lip and tried to put it delicately, "So that I won't conceive." Jareth looked at the packet and hastily replied, "No need. I'll just use a protection spell..."   
  
Sarah gave him a withering look and interrupted, "That would be swell but Hello...no magic remember?" Jareth looked as though he might curse but Sarah just thrust the packet into his hand, "Just use one of these." Jareth looked at her seriously, "Are you sure it will work?"   
  
She nodded. He seemed satisfied, "What do I do?" Sarah smiled, "Well first you have to open the package." Jareth managed that part easy enough but when he slid the coin sized object into his hand he just looked at her blankly. "...And what do I do now?" Sarah let out a deep breath. Her patience was wearing thin. She half guessed that he wouldn't understand so she decided to take matters into her own hands...literally.   
  
She snatched the condom out of his hand and replied, "Here..." She gently took him into her hands and started to unroll the latex sheath down his length. His confusion was obvious as he cried, "What...what are you doing?" In a second she was finished as she announced, "There." He looked down and replied, "You can't be serious." She shrugged, "Unfortunately, for right now it's our only choice."   
  
Jareth gave in, his desire outweighing his annoyance for primitive aboveground means of contraception, "In that case..." He captured her mouth in a rough kiss as they settled back on the bed with him on top of her. One hand covered her breast while the other ventured down, continuing to intimately tease her. Sarah moaned into his mouth as her hands grasped his shoulders. She tipped her hips forward, pressing against his hand and shifting restlessly, her silent queue that she was ready for more.   
  
He broke the kiss as he planted his hands on either side of her head. He stared into her eyes as he lowered his hips onto hers. Sarah could feel him pressed intimately against her. As she looked into his eyes she was certain that nothing could feel more right than this. Sarah slid her hands down, trailing random patterns across his lower back.   
  
Jareth pushed forward only slightly and Sarah gasped as she felt the tip of his erection pressing against the threshold of her virginity. Jareth froze his eyes searching hers with concern, "Am I hurting you, do you want me to stop?" Sarah shook her head and grasped his lower back tighter, urging him forward.   
  
He moved forward a little further and his breath caught in his throat at the tight but very hot sensation of being sheathed inside her. She closed her eyes and breathed, "don't stop...just a little more..." At her request he progressed forward even further. He stopped however when he heard her gasp, "Oh...owww".   
  
Sarah opened her eyes as she felt him go still. Well that had hurt a bit more than she had anticipated, but he was almost all the way inside. One more try would certainly do the trick. She just wanted to put an end to the aching pressure. His eyes were full of concern as he whispered, "This is hurting you...we should stop." She fiercely shook her head in protest as she rasped, "No...don't, it'll be over in a moment".   
  
Before he could protest, she raised her head off the pillow as she firmly grasped his butt with both hands and drove him forward as she thrust her hips hard against him. Jareth froze as her cry of pain echoed in his ears. Damn, now that really hurt, but the sharp pain only lasted a moment and it quickly started to ebb away.  
  
When she opened her eyes Jareth was looking down at her his face wrought with guilt and concern. "Are you alright love?" Sarah nodded, the pain had seemingly been replaced by a merciful numbness, but she wouldn't know for certain until she tried to move.   
  
She arched her hips ever so slightly against his and a new pleasurable sensation tore through her. Jareth felt her slight movement and it was nearly enough to drive him mad. It felt so good just being inside her, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last.   
  
Sarah realized that there was still a dull ache but it was now mingled with intense pleasure. She noticed that Jareth had still not moved. She raised her eyes to meet his and whispered, "Jareth...It's alright, the pain is over." He lowered his lips to hers as he tentatively thrust forward causing a thrumming pleasure between her legs. She returned his thrust and moaned into his mouth thinking, "Now this is more like it."  
  
Jareth kissed her hungrily as they fell into a matching rhythm. He grew slightly bolder as he realized it was not pain but pleasure that Sarah was vocalizing. He tried withdrawing himself almost completely before he thrust back into her. Sarah's reaction was entirely pleasing as she not only groaned in pleasure, but reciprocated his thrust squirming against him in the most delightful way while he was completely inside her. Jareth groaned in response, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that making love to her would feel this incredible.   
  
As their movements gained momentum Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and tipped her hips up. The difference was almost startling and she cried out in sheer pleasure, "Oh...yes." Jareth was teetering on the edge of ecstasy as his thrusts became deeper. She must have been in possession of a powerful magic indeed to make it feel this good.   
  
Her chaotic movements tested the limits of his control. He moaned, "Oh Sarah..." One more thrust and he knew he was about to climax. He suddenly paused and rasped, "Stop...please, just for a second." Sarah froze and looked up at him. She breathlessly asked, "What is it?"   
  
He was completely breathless as he replied, "It's just...I'm going to..." She smiled at his loss for words. He sighed and tried again, "Sarah...I can't last much longer." She kissed him and huskily replied, "Next time you don't have to stop...I'm very close too." She started moving her hips again and he immediately moaned in pleasure. He began thrusting deeply again and it wasn't long before their movements became frantic.   
  
Sarah closed her eyes as the throbbing pleasure started to steadily build. Sarah grasped his buttocks forcing him deeper as she cried "Oh God Jareth..." Her cry was music to his ears as he rocked into her. The friction was blessed as he felt the pleasure start to consume him to the point where it was all that existed.   
  
Sarah was writhing against him mercilessly as she felt the hammering pleasure begin to ascend it's glorious peak. A stream of cries poured from her lips as rapture overtook her, "Oh Jareth...Oh yes...don't stop...Oh...I'm going to come."   
  
He silently thanked the powers of the underground for he knew he was only going to last another moment or two. He completely let go of his restraint, allowing himself to become lost in the divine sensation of moving in and out of her.   
  
Sarah arched her back as he slammed into her. The pleasure devoured her until it was all that was remained. Her body exploded as she came violently. She cried out, "Oh God...Jareth."   
  
He simultaneously found his own release and a strangled cry fell from his lips as he climaxed, forming one distinct word, "Sarah..." He felt her muscles contracting around him as he collapsed on top of her.   
  
His head came to rest on her breast as her arms embraced him tightly. As they lay there breathing heavily he rasped, "I love you." She entwined her fingers in his soft hair as she breathlessly replied, "I love you too." It was then that she noticed that he was trembling.   
  
He raised his head just enough so he could look up at her and Sarah was overwhelmed by the love that shone in his eyes. She smiled and sighed, "Well that was...pretty damn amazing." Her eyes shone with mischief as she whispered teasingly into his hair, "Had I known it would be like that...I would have wished myself away to you years ago Goblin King."   
  
He smiled up at her and it didn't escape her attention that he was still shaking as he softly whispered, "I take it that you were pleased then?" She smiled widely, "You might say that...and you?" Jareth traced her cheek with a finger and she noticed that his eyes sparkled as he replied, "That was without a doubt the most incredible and profound thing I have ever experienced...and I am utterly madly in love with you Sarah Williams."   
  
Her smile was brilliant as she replied, "And I am head over heels in love with you Goblin king." He sighed contentedly as he laid his head back down on her breast.   
  
As she ran her hands over his skin she felt goose-bumps on his skin and could feel that he was still trembling. She found this rather odd considering that she assumed that sex was nothing new to him. She quietly mused, "You're shaking. Does that always happen to you afterwards?"   
  
He shrugged, "I wouldn't know." A small smile formed on her lips as her brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?" He smirked up at her and replied, "I wouldn't know because this is the first time."   
  
The smile completely vanished from her face and it was replaced with a shocked expression, "Are you saying that you've never had sex before?" His eyes locked with hers, "That is precisely what I'm saying."   
  
She was aghast, "You mean never?" He nodded, "This surprises you?" She raised her brow and stammered, "Well...Yeah." He smirked, "Why?" She opened her mouth and found that she didn't actually have a good reason, "Well, I just assumed that you probably had a great many lovers. You are after all, a king and you've been around for well...centuries."   
  
He laughed at this, "While that may be true, most Fae nobles would rather see their daughters become spinsters before having them hand-fasted to me since I am not of pure blood and my subjects are goblins." Sarah laughed, "Well they are a rather rowdy lot." He laughed in return, "Yes, you certainly have a point there."   
  
She smiled and looked thoughtful for a moment as she rested her cheek on her hand, "I just don't get it...I mean how could a guy like you..." He laughed, "What do you mean a guy like me?" She seemed to be at a loss for words, "Well you're so..." He smirked devilishly, "Handsome?" She shook her head, there was that ego again, "Well yeah...for starters. Come on...you must have those Fae women throwing themselves at your feet...regardless of your parentage and your rowdy subjects." He licked his lips as their eyes met, "That may be, but I as I told you before...I prefer the company of mortals." She smiled widely at him before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and sighed, "I'm very glad that you do."   
  
A few minutes later Sarah was throwing on her pajamas as she waited for Jareth to come out of the bathroom. Since he didn't have any shorts Sarah suggested that he just wear a comfortable pair of jeans to bed. In a matter of moments Jareth joined Sarah on the bed. Jareth positioned himself on his side with his body molded against hers. As he wrapped his arms around her she felt that there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be than lying in his arms. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a deeply contented sleep. 


	26. Tempting Fate

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 26. Let me know what you guys think of Elizar, I'd love to hear your thoughts on him as well as what you think about where the story is heading. If you haven't guessed yet there is a mysterious past connecting Elizar and Lachesis and this past also involves Jareth's Parents and the other Fates was well. I won't say anymore than that, I don't want to give too much away. I've recently thrown together a web page, which contains my writing as well as a cast page outlining the characters of this story (I give full credit of this idea to Cormak and Scattered Logic. Your pages were so cool I felt compelled to try and make one as well, hope you don't mind...). My web page is listed on my profile (jestersworld.net). Please, please, please keep the reviews coming. I love to read them and your suggestions are very helpful, I'd love to know what you think of the website too. Thanks so much for sticking with the story...you guys rock!  
-Jester :)  
Chapter 26: Tempting Fate  
  
The night air in the castle gardens was warm and carried the heavily perfumed scent of roses. A lone figure strolled through the darkened garden smiling at the sensation of lush grass tickling her bare feet.   
  
Lachesis looked up at the full moon in admiration as her pale fingers grasped the cowl of her red cloak. She eased the hood off her head letting the velvet-like material rest about her shoulders as her face was bathed in the silvery light of the moon.   
  
She meandered between rose bushes, her fingers caressing the outer satiny petals of each blossom within her reach. She had come here to the castle gardens at the center of the labyrinth to contemplate the Goblin King and the young mortal that had captured his heart. She plucked a flawless yellow rose and brought the flower to her nose savoring its distinct scent. As she trailed the flower down her face, one of its outer petals brushed against her blood-red lips reminding her of a kiss that should never have happened over three centuries ago.   
  
She sighed and swiftly banished the thought from her mind. Dwelling on the past could not change it. Instead, she chose to think of Sarah and Jareth. Tonight was for them. Lachesis sighed and hoped that they would have the joy of experiencing many more nights like this one. She had great faith in their love for one another and she truly believed that Sarah would succeed in filling the Goblin King's life with happiness. She had to believe, for so many things depended upon it.   
  
Lachesis wandered into another part of the garden where water flowed out of the great mouth of a stone goblin face that was carved into the castle wall. The water tumbled over steps fashioned out of weathered rocks into a small pool, giving the appearance of a strange fountain. In this part of the garden there were many statues that changed periodically due to the dynamic nature of the labyrinth.   
  
There were many that depicted various goblins in every shape and size as well as many other creatures that inhabit the labyrinth and the lands beyond. In the very center a lone likeness of the Goblin King himself stood. It was seemingly the only constant addition of the collection, since it was the only one that was weathered with age.   
  
Lachesis approached the statue and appraised it with her laughing blue eyes. The statue of the King stood arrogantly with one hand behind his back, his feet braced shoulders width apart and a haughty smirk adorned his face. One arm was outstretched theatrically, his hand open offering some invisible party a perfectly round crystal also made of smooth white marble.   
  
Lachesis smiled solemnly running one palm along the cool white marble of the statue's arm as she mused, "Poor Jareth, too long have you been alone. I fear that I am partly to blame for your lonely existence...your isolation." She smiled with hope, "But not for much longer. Tonight Sarah lends you comfort." A slow grin spread on her face at the thought and as she looked back at the statue she was struck with an idea.   
  
She placed her hand over the presented marble crystal and closed her eyes. The air shimmered around her with magic and when she opened her eyes a gleaming new and different statue stood in its place. The white marble structure still depicted the King dressed in his most forbidding attire however instead of standing alone, a likeness of Sarah stood before him. They were standing so close that they were nearly touching and they were posed as if they were about to kiss, her eyes locked passionately with his.   
  
The statue of Jareth was still holding a crystal off to the side, which was frozen in place as though it had been dancing over his fingers. Sarah's likeness was dressed in simple above ground clothes not unlike those she wore in during her journey to the castle. Her right hand hung down next to her thigh and it was clutching a marble copy of a small book that clearly had the words The Labyrinth embossed on the cover. Lachesis admired her handiwork and was pleased.   
  
She willed the sculpture to change every now and then as did the rest of those in the labyrinth however, this statue would always depict Sarah and Jareth together. Lachesis was so engrossed in her scrutiny of this new statue that she did not notice the dark figure that hung back watching from the shadows. That was until his thick laughter filled the air.   
  
The sound was a rich chuckle, smoother than silk and that sound alone made her hair stand on end as goose-bumps spread all over body. The Fate closed her eyes as alarm rose within her. She knew that laugh...too well. Lachesis slowly turned around filled with trepidation. Her eyes searched the darkness and there she saw him lurking in the shadows.   
  
He moved with the grace and purpose of a large feline, his path carefully chosen, so that it kept to the darkest areas of the garden. This observation alone confirmed her fear that the intruder was indeed a creature of darkness.   
  
When he spoke there was no doubt in her dread filled mind that it was the one being that she had hoped she would never have to see again. His smooth voice dripped with sensuality, "Lachesis...I knew I would find you here." Just the way he said her name made her body burn, however she refused to give him the satisfaction of cowering.   
  
She lifted her chin and acknowledged him rather haughtily, "Elizar." Elizar haulted his stalking advance as he crossed his arms and leaned against the trunk of a nearby weeping willow. Lachesis was finally able to see him clearly.   
  
His straight midnight black hair fell past his shoulders nearly to his waist. His eyes were a menacing dark void that she didn't dare meet. His face was as unnaturally pale as hers but his lips were still the rich color of blood. He wore an elegant black robe that was adorned with intricate gold embroidery at the edges. The robe hung open at the front revealing a black waistcoat and black trousers.   
  
His dark eyes raked over her form. Her pale face was illuminated by soft moonlight and her red cloak hung heavily from her shoulders. She was wearing simple white linen robes that did little to conceal the charms of her body and he drank in the divine sight. He didn't speak until he had finished his appraisal, his eyes finally drifting to the white statue, "Not bad...but It's a little insipid for my tastes."   
  
Lachesis shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively as she mused under her breath, "What isn't?" He ignored the comment taking pleasure in her discomfort. She decided that she had let him stall her long enough as she spat, "What are you doing here Elizar?" He smirked at her and it made her heart flutter in fear.   
  
Hoggle sighed heavily as he limped past the large hedges surrounding the castle gardens. He had grown a little lax in his duties recently and he wanted to tend to the roses before they began to wither. He usually made his rounds of the garden at night so as to avoid being pestered by goblins.   
  
In the old days he would only dare venture near the castle exclusively at night, since there was less of a change of running into "his majesty". Well that certainly wasn't a concern, not right now anyway. He sighed as he thought of Jareth staying alone with Sarah in that house. Hoggle would just have to learn to accept the King's new relationship with his friend, but by the underground that knave hurt her there would be hell to pay.   
  
Just then Hoggle froze as he heard a voice coming from inside the garden. He quietly scurried to the edge of the hedge where he could hear and see two figures in the center of the garden. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized the fair lady in red. He breathed in surprise, "...Lachesis."   
  
Then he saw the man. If Jareth had made Hoggle uneasy then this character was enough to utterly terrify the cowardly dwarf. Hoggle swallowed his fear and kept himself well hidden as he tried to hear what was going on, there was no doubt Sarah and Jareth would want to hear about this.   
  
Elizar replied in a richly cultured voice, "Lachesis, I've dwelt in dark isolation for three hundred years. I felt it was time that I return to the world." The fate's tone was caustic, "Oh I see, and you just decided on a whim to appear here in the goblin kingdom in MY presence...a bit unlikely to just be coincidence don't you think?" His knowing smirk lingered and she dared not look at his face as he explained, "I do not pretend to deny that I wish to see you."   
  
Lachesis felt a surge of panic rising within her and she took a careless step back as she snapped, "...Elizar, you know it's forbidden. Why don't you do the dutiful thing for once in your life and stay away from me." He took a step closer and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were a dark void of desire and forbidden pleasure, an infinite pool from whence you could drown and never return.   
  
"Beautiful Lachesis..." The way he said her name was a seduction in itself. "...You know that is something I cannot do." She sighed in frustration and her voice was tired, "Well then you leave me no choice...I can't stay here with you for a moment longer. My sisters as well as the Gods forbid it. I promised Atropos...and I will keep my promise."   
  
She turned away from him blinded by the sudden onslaught of tears and raised her arms high over her head, her intention to disappear. Elizar however was very clever and instantly let his own transportation spell mingle with hers.   
  
Hoggle watched with a gaping mouth as the two figures disappeared. He had no idea what was going on but he was going to tell his King about this no matter how insignificant the situation seemed. The dwarf glanced about making sure no one was around before he stealthily slipped out of the garden and made for the main gate of the castle. He would go to the great hall and use the mirror to return to Sarah's house once it was light.   
  
A moment later Lachesis appeared within the castle in what looked to be the Goblin King's bedchamber. She only had a moment to gawk at her surroundings in confusion before Elizar materialized directly behind her, "You can't run away Lachesis...not from me." His hands settled on her shoulders and the fate let out a shuddering breath.   
  
His touch sent a flood of fire racing through her soul. By the gods it had been so long. He moved his mouth dangerously close to her ear as he whispered, "Lovely fate...why do you fight? Why must you resist?"   
  
She felt his warm breath on the side of her neck as she saw his mouth hovering by her ear. If she turned her head but only a little... Her eyes closed painfully as he breathed, "Give in." against her skin. The tormented fate was now trembling as two sides within her battled for dominance.   
  
She inhaled sharply as if in pain and begged, "Elizar, please by everything sacred...leave me." His expression was one of a starved predator as his exquisite mouth tasted the flesh of the pulse point on her neck. A ragged breath escaped her as he murmured, "Sweet Fate you are as depraved as I. Let us put an end to each other's suffering."   
  
Lachesis swallowed her rising fear and tried again, "No Elizar such a union is forbidden. Haven't we already done enough damage. Why must you torment me...torment us both?"   
  
His hands gently turned her to face him. She found herself locking eyes with the object of her deepest and darkest desires and it ached. It ached so much, it was unbearable. His fathomless eyes searched her face as his seductive voice bewitched her, "My beautiful obsession, to be spurned by you is to be tormented...please don't turn me away."   
  
Lachesis closed her eyes in anguish. Fire and Rain, she was so in love with this creature, God help her. How on earth could she resist him, temptation himself, when her body and soul were screaming for exactly what he was offering her on a silver platter. Another moment of this torture and she'd be defenseless.   
  
Her mind reeled, frantically grasping for any connection that might help her out of this. Then she made one. Sarah. She wasn't sure why the mortal popped into her thoughts, but surly the girl would respond. Lachesis held onto the thought as she opened her eyes.   
  
Elizar stood before her, his face mere inches from hers. His red lips were parted, his dark eyes drinking her in as he lowered his face to hers. As their mouths met an exquisite sensation shook Lachesis to her very core.   
  
His kiss consumed her like the very fires of hell and she was burning alive. She was as helpless as a mortal to the power of such a kiss. The very air around them seemed to charge and crackle with energy as two lovers starved for each other made contact.   
  
It was something bigger than the both of them and they were flung into an abyss where only passion existed. Divine pleasure mingled with pain as her world exploded in rapture.   
  
She was only aware of the feeling of his mouth moving against hers. She felt his fingers curl in her hair, his hands move to her shoulders and down her arms. She felt her traitorous body responding to the wicked heat of his touch. She whimpered senselessly under his mouth but it was to no avail. There was no escaping. He was after all, the master of seduction and desire.   
  
Lachesis was vaguely aware that his hands were once again on her shoulders urging her backwards and forcing her down onto the soft bed as their mouth's continued their feverish duel. Her mind was screaming out in protest but her body wouldn't listen, wouldn't obey. She frantically prayed Sarah would hear her mental screams for help.   
  
The next thing she was aware of was that Elizar was now on top of her and he had her hands pinned to the mattress above her head. She had really let herself get caught off guard this time. She had been so certain that he would forget about her, that he would never have the gall to violate such a strict order, but she was wrong and it would cost her dearly.   
  
Elizar tore his mouth from hers before he lowered his lips to her neck and continued his relentless assault on her senses. He tugged the cloak from her shoulders so it could no longer impede him. Lachesis was utterly lost as she buried her fingers in his dark hair and let her head fall back as he planted searing kisses down her throat and across her collar-bone.   
  
He paused as he pulled the material of her robes over her shoulders to expose the swell of her breasts. As if possessed by her own need, Lachesis reached up and removed her medallion wanting to be free of the heavy chain and pendant. The necklace fell from her fingertips onto the bed as if in slow motion. Elizar pulled back and raised his head to meet her gaze. Their eyes locked and that was when the Fate realized to her horror that it was victory that shone in his dark eyes. Lachesis's world dissolved into darkness.   
  
Sarah was jolted awake as the image flashed through her mind so powerfully it startled her. She sat bolt upright and tried to catch her breath. She was shaking and she had broken out into a cold sweat. Jareth being the light sleeper that he was, felt her wrench out of his embrace.   
  
He rubbed his eyes and saw Sarah sitting up. He saw that she was trembling and that beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. It looked as though she had just had an awful nightmare. He stroked her arm, "Sarah, what is it?"   
  
She turned her head slightly to see him lying there in the darkness looking up at her. "Lachesis..." Jareth frowned and whispered, "What of her?" Sarah closed her eyes in frustration, "I don't know...this image just flashed through my head...I think she might be in trouble."   
  
Jareth sat up and gently rubbed her back, "Was just a dream love." Sarah thought a moment and stammered, "I don't know...I don't think so." Jareth eased her back down beside him wrapping his arms around her protectively.   
  
She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I saw something...it was really strange." Jareth replied, "What was it you saw?" Sarah furrowed her brow and replied, "Lachesis was in some room...it looked like something out of your castle. It was some kind of bedroom I think, and she was not alone. Some guy was with her and she was frightened. It seemed as though they were lovers, yet Lachesis was so afraid...it's weird, it was like I could feel her panic...and I heard her scream my name but it was just in her head and in my head. It was really strange."   
  
Jareth brushed a strand of hair away from her face and whispered, "Sounds as though you were dreaming. Not much of a surprise either, given the situation we are now in. But don't worry love...." He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and added, "It will work out...it was just a bad dream."   
  
Sarah curled up against him and replied, "Maybe you're right." Although it made sense that she was probably just dreaming, Sarah had a hard time falling back to sleep. Her mind lingered on Lachesis and Sarah genuinely hoped that the Fate was alright. She decided she'd try and contact Hoggle when she got home to see if he'd heard or seen anything strange. 


	27. The Spinner

AN: Well this chapter introduces yet another character. Sorry it took me so long to post. I haven't been feeling too motivated lately, but I am committed to cranking this sucker out eventually. I'm estimating there's probably about another 6-10 chapter left. I know I mentioned this last time, but this will also be posted on my web page along with my ideas of what the characters look like, so feel free to check it out (jestersworld.net). Thanks so much to all you kind reviewers out there, your comments are immensely appreciated, but seriously though...constructive criticism is welcome too. I also would LOVE to hear any of your thoughts on this story too, like if something bothers you or if you feel strongly about what should be happening...that's cool too. I know a few have given me their opinions on how they feel this story should end and without giving too much away...I shall strive not to disappoint. Thanks again for reading & reviewing. You rock the party!  
-Jester :)  
Chapter 27: The Spinner   
Hoggle was pacing before the large mirror in the great hall when he heard the scurrying of goblin footsteps hurrying toward him. He turned to see Beezle wrapped in on oversized piece crimson fabric barreling toward him. The goblin was out of breath as he neared to dwarf, "Hoggle-head! Me so glad I find you."   
  
Hoggle ignored the tiny goblin as his eyes noticed the red velvet cloak that the goblin was wearing. Hoggle immediately recognized the garment and grabbed it, pulling it off the panting goblin. "Beezle, Where did you get this?"   
  
The goblin tried to catch his breath and replied, "That's what me come to show you. It's a my turn today to be dustin' his majesty's chamber and when I came in I finds it just layin in a crumpled heap on his greatnesses bed. Do you think the King's come back, Hoggle-head?"   
  
Hoggle shook his head, "No Beezle, this does not belong to his majesty..." Beezle nodded interrupting, "Hmmm, me no think so either, smells all nice and pretty-like, doesn't smell like his greatness...Do you think maybe it belong to the lady Sarah and that she come back?"   
  
Hoggle just shook his head, "Ugh no, you tiny fool, think...this belongs to Lachesis, the lady who gave you that wine." The goblin's eyes lit up as if some miniscule light bulb had flickered on in that tiny head of his, "Oh...yes. Yes, yes, yes...it does smell pretty and flowery like her. But lady Sarah smell pretty too..." Hoggle ignored Beezle's ramblings and examined the cloak. "Well I'd better show this to his majesty too."   
  
Beezle suddenly stopped his chatter and exclaimed wide eyed, "You going aboveground again? Wait, how you know this belong to Lak...lak...Lachesis?" Hoggle sighed, he was in no mood for explaining all this to a goblin that barely qualified as a sentient being.   
  
Hoggle growled impatiently, "Roooowww, because I saw her last night in the garden and she was wearing THIS." Beezle winced and turned his face away, "kay o kay, no need to shout." Hoggle glanced at the clock and started towards the mirror and Beezle seized his leg, nearly making the dwarf trip, "Hoggle-head can I come to above ground too...pleeeeaaaasssssse?"   
  
Hoggle let out a deep breath and decided that anything was better than arguing with the little idiot, "Fine, but you better behave yourself, and no pesterin me or his majesty." Beezle nodded obediently as Hoggle led him to the mirror mumbling, "We'll just gets in through Toby's room in case Sarah and Jareth are...uh...not expectin company..." Beezle shot him a bewildered look, "Whaddya mean?" Hoggle sighed, "Ugh, I'll explain later, now come on."   
  
With that they disappeared through the mirror. Hoggle and Beezle emerged through the other side and came out in Toby's room. They quickly made their way through the house to discover it was totally empty. Beezle shrugged and remarked, "Hmmm his majesty and Sarah no here, whadda we do now?" Hoggle looked around and shrugged, "Well they have to return sometime...we wait."   
  
Sarah awoke to a tickling sensation on the side of her neck. She batted the offending thing away and lazily opened her eyes. Jareth was lying on his side with his head propped up by his hand and he was letting the blossom of a small yellow flower graze along the skin of her neck. He wore an amused smirk as he drawled, "Good morning love."   
  
Sarah smiled sleepily as her eyes drifted over his face and down his pale chest where his amulet still hung before her eyes darted back up to meet his gaze, "Morning." He tilted his head to the side and mused, "Nice to see that you've joined the land of the living...I thought you would never wake up, I was starting to get impatient." Sarah raised and eyebrow, "Impatient...you?"   
  
He smirked as his eyes danced with amusement, "When it comes to you...yes, I'm very impatient." He gathered her into his arms pulling her snugly against him and she could feel his arousal pressed firmly against her bottom. A mischievous smile formed on her lips as she struggled mercilessly to escape. She laughed teasingly as she wriggled out of his grasp and taunted, "Uh-ah, Goblin King...I think I'll have to teach you that patience is a virtue." With an engaged smirk he lunged at her. Sarah tried to move away but she wasn't fast enough. Jareth caught her in a tight embrace and placed a tender kiss on her lips.   
  
A little while later Sarah wandered into the kitchen still dressed in her pajamas to discover that the others were already up and milling about. Trina was pouring several glasses of orange juice when she saw Sarah walk in. Trina set down the carton and watched Sarah approach. She wore a satisfied smirk as she sweetly cooed, "Well, well the lady of the hour has finally graced us with her presence."   
  
Sarah intentionally avoided eye contact with Trina, knowing that if she met those knowing dark eyes she would not be able to prevent the incriminating blush from spreading over her cheeks. Instead she greeted Kim who was reclining on the sofa at the edge of the living room, "Morning girls." Kim smiled lazily from her reclining position, "Morning Sar."   
  
Sarah managed to get all the way through the kitchen and pick up her glass of orange juice without looking at Trina. However as soon as she brought the glass to her lips Trina moved to stand directly in front of her, one hand placed expectantly on her hip as her saccharine taunting voice broke the silence, "...Sarah?" Sarah raised her eyes giving her friend an innocent look as she silently sipped her juice.   
  
Trina was growing impatient and stood blocking Sarah between herself and the kitchen counter as she prodded further, "So?" Kim suddenly comprehended what Trina was attempting to get Sarah to confess and she was instantly off the couch and at Trina's side with a look of astonishment on her face. Trina glanced about making sure Jareth hadn't emerged yet and hurriedly whispered, "Sar, you can't keep us in suspense forever here...Did you do it or not?"   
  
Sarah had no intention of telling these vultures a thing but it was impossible from keeping the small smile from forming on her lips and from hiding the rosy glow that now graced her cheeks. Trina's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a surprised smile, "ooooo....I knew it!"   
  
Words failed Kim as she proceeded to bounce up and down and squeal with excitement. They quickly contained themselves, however, when Sarah quickly warned in a hushed tone, "You guys...shhh, C'mon a little discretion here..." Trina leaned forward her eyes wide with excitement as she lowered her head, her voice merely a teasing whisper, "How was it?"   
  
Sarah opened her mouth slightly as her eyes turned innocently and oh so nonchalantly to the ceiling. She refused to answer the question, however she felt as though her face was suddenly on fire. Sarah let out a defeated sigh as she realized her face had to be scarlet by now.   
  
Kim and Trina bust out into a fit of giggles as Trina teased, "Wow, that good huh?" When Sarah met her friends' excited gazes again she couldn't help but smile as she thought of what she had shared with Jareth. Kim pulled Sarah into a quick hug and reassured her, "Oh I am so happy for you... I can tell that you two are crazy about each other, and don't worry we won't tell anyone...right Trina?"   
  
Trina smiled smugly and then admitted, "No of course not, I won't tell a soul, I promise." Kim bounced over to the fridge to peruse its contents and turned back to Sarah to trace her fingers over her lips silently reaffirming that her lips were sealed. Trina added in a hushed voice, "I'm really happy for you Sar...Jareth is a great guy, I have a feeling that you two were meant for each other."   
  
Sarah gave her friend a heartfelt smile and replied, "Thanks Trina...for everything." Trina tugged on a strand of Sarah's hair and replied loud enough for Kim to hear too, "No sweat...Jareth just better keep you happy, cuz if he doesn't I'll just have to kick his skinny but oh so very fine ass."   
  
All three girls erupted in laughter as Jareth strode into the room. He hesitated as he noticed their conspiratorial laughter and remarked, "What sort of devilry are you three vixens up to?"   
  
Sarah gave Trina a wry smile and picked up a glass of orange juice and handed it to Jareth, "Just fixing breakfast for you guys." Jareth took the proffered glass and couldn't resist stealing a quick kiss. Neither Trina nor Kim could ignore the affectionate display as they both cooed, "Awwwwww." Sarah's mouth twisted into an embarrassed but amused smirk, as Jareth turned, taking a seat at the table. She shook her head at her friends and mumbled, "You guys are so lame sometimes."   
  
Trina sat across from Jareth giving Sarah a pointed look, "Yeah, that's true...but you totally love us anyways." Sarah sighed, "Yeah, God help me I don't know what I see in you two." Trina gave her a look of mock offense, "As if you don't. Just try and find two other girlfriends who are half as fun and crazy as us." Sarah shrugged, "Ok, you got me there. Well, as fun as this little soiree has been I think Jareth and I should be heading home soon."   
  
A little over and hour later Sarah parked the car in her parent's garage and let herself and Jareth in through the side door. When they exited the kitchen they found a very anxious looking Hoggle and a sleeping goblin perched on the stairs. Sarah dropped her stuff on the nearby sofa and smiled, "Hi Hoggle."   
  
Hoggle jumped to his feet and bowed his head "Hiya Sarah. Your majesty..." Jareth nodded to the dwarf who elbowed the sleeping goblin. Beezle woke with a start and immediately prostrated himself in front of Jareth kissing his boots in a rather overblown show of loyality. After a moment of this Jareth withdrew his foot from the tiny goblin's grasp and sighed, "What news?" as Beezle scurried off to hide behind Sarah's leg.  
  
Hoggle stammered, "I saw Lachesis your majesty, just last night. I was in the garden, on my way to tend the roses and the I saw her near the fountain." Jareth seemed intrigued by this news and Sarah listened intently, awaiting what the dwarf would say next. Jareth seemed somewhat troubled, or looked deep in thought at least when he replied, "I see, go on..."   
  
Hoggle continued while he nervously wrung his hands, "Uh...well the odd thing was that she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone." Jareth was growing impatient, "Well who was it Higgle?" Hoggle shrugged, "I...I don't know your majesty, It was a man, I uh didn't recognize him, but I think the lady called him Elizar. I...I think he caught Lachesis by surprise. She was none too happy to see him I think. I overheard her tell him to stay away from her...sounded like they were at odds. I tried to hear what they were talking about but almost as soon as they started talking they both disappeared....well that's what I thought anyways, until I ran into Beezle this morning. He showed me this...found it in your bedchamber."   
  
Hoggle quickly thrust the red cloak into Jareth's hands. Jareth looked at the red cloak before he and Sarah exchanged a knowing look. Jareth thought for a moment and asked, "Beezle...did you see anyone in my chamber?" Beezle poked his head out from behind Sarah's leg and began shaking it wildly, "No, your Kinglyness, me just see it heaped up on your bed when me came to tackle the dustin'."   
  
Jareth then turned to Hoggle, "What sort of man was this Elizar?" Hoggle thought a moment, "Well, I don't think he was Fae, he had dark features and he wasn't dressed like a fae noble. He mighta been human, I mean he was definitely not an elf, or a dwarf, or like any other creature that dwells in the labyrinth."   
  
Sarah was listening with wide eyes and she interjected, "Hoggle, describe him...what did he look like?" Hoggle replied, "He was er tall, tall as Jareth. His hair was real long. Straight...and black. His eyes were ah real dark, but his skin was fair, like the lady in the garden. His lips were unnaturally red and he was dressed finely in black and gold."   
  
Jareth looked at Sarah as she stammered, "That's him...that's who I saw last night...in my dream. Only they were not in a garden." Jareth looked at the cloak just as Sarah added, "They must have continued their confrontation in your bedroom Jareth." Sarah closed her eyes trying to remember what the room looked like. "Tell me, do you have a large bed with four carved wooden posts, umm a black coverlet...a large golden gilded mirror at the far end of the room and a huge window with great wine colored coverings." Both Jareth and Beezle nodded their heads in unison.   
  
Sarah opened her eyes and thought aloud, "So...it wasn't a dream...It was real. Lachesis was in your room and she DID reach out to me. What does it mean? And who is this Elizar? And why was she desperately trying to get away from him?" Jareth looked deeply troubled by this news as he replied, "I don't know but it's imperative that we find out. Hoggle, tell us everything that you heard said between them."   
  
Hoggle nodded and began, "Well when I first heard them, he was sayin something 'bout dwellin' in darkness and that it was time he returned to the world. Lachesis was annoyed by this and she was sayin' that it was too unlikely to be coincidence, or somethin'. Then I think he said that he had wished to see her. This upset the lady greatly. She said it was forbidden and told him to stay away from her. It seemed like he was quite taken with 'er. He said she was beautiful and that he could not leave her. Lachesis wouldn't have it though, and she just disappeared into thin air and so did he."   
  
Jareth had been listening intently and when Hoggle finished he asked, "This is all you heard?" Hoggle nodded nervously, "Yes, your majesty." Sarah seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she mused, "They used to be lovers."   
  
Jareth looked at her as she added, "When I saw them together in my head there was this obvious strong attraction between them but I could feel that it terrified Lachesis and she was raging against her feelings. It was like she knew she was fighting a losing battle and she called out for help. This...Elizar, he was very...dark, very seductive. He might have looked human but I doubt that he's mortal. He seemed to radiate some power that made her helpless and she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him. We have to find out who this character is and what he wants with her. I have a bad feeling that it's not something good."   
  
Jareth exhaled and replied, "No, I suspect not. But what can we do? You say that you think this Elizar possesses some great power?" Sarah nodded, "There's no way he can be a mere mortal." Jareth scowled and replied, "Well that's going to pose a bit of a problem, in my present state. I can't even conjure a crystal, let alone transport us back to the underground to confront him."   
  
Sarah paced restlessly and suggested, "Well for now, Hoggle and Beezle will have to be our eyes and ears...wait...Hoggle, find Ludo and Didymis, get the goblins to help you. Patrol the castle and the whole labyrinth, keep an eye out for any clues that may help us." Hoggle nodded, determined to help, "Right. We'll do anything we can to help." Sarah thanked the dwarf and encouraged them to hurry back underground to keep an eye on things. Jareth informed them to let him know immediately if they found something.  
  
After Hoggle and Beezle had left Sarah continued to pace nervously while Jareth appeared to be deep in thought as he leaned against the railing of the staircase. Sarah finally stopped her pacing crossing her arms protectively over her chest, hugging herself as she bit down on her lower lip and turned her worried eyes to Jareth.   
  
When he looked up at her his concern was clearly evident in his expression. Sarah felt her heart flutter in her chest at the thought that this might be it for them. If something happened to Lachesis they would certainly be torn apart and the pain of that realization was more than Sarah could bear. She felt her eyes fill with tears as Jareth embraced her.   
  
She buried her face in the soft fabric of his shirt and cried. Jareth closed his eyes wishing he could remove all her fear and pain. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her by whispering that it would be all right. When Sarah's sobbing had stopped she hugged him tightly to her, breathing in his autumnal scent.   
  
Once her breathing became even she whispered, "Jareth what are we going to do? What if something awful has happened to her...what if...what if we cannot be together...I...I couldn't bear it." Jareth exhaled deeply as the implications of her words rang through his being. As much as the very idea filled him with unfathomable despair he resolved to be strong for Sarah.   
  
He tilted her chin up as he looked down into those intense liquid green eyes. His expression was deadly serious as he breathed, "That won't happen...no one will ever be able to tear us apart, and we will find a solution to this problem."   
  
Sarah nodded hastily trying to suppress any more tears from flowing down her face as she replied in a shaky voice, "Ok...what do we do?" Jareth offered, "We need to find out everything we can about this Elizar, we need access to books." Sarah nodded absently and said, "So it's back to the library then."   
  
After Jareth and Sarah had showered they went in haste to the library. Sarah suggested that they may have better luck at the nearby University library since it possessed an extensive mythology section.   
  
Several hours later Sarah and Jareth were seated at a large oak table in one of the studies of the large university library. Numerous books were opened littering the table. Sarah was wearing her reading glasses as she scanned the page to find yet another dead end. She hated doing library research and to make matters worse she was feeling the familiar yet uncomfortable sensation of cramps coming on.   
  
Jareth was leaning back in his chair scanning through a large open volume on his lap. With a discouraged sigh he slammed the book shut causing a small cloud of dust to be expelled. Sarah was flipping through the index of yet another book as she absently asked, "Nothing?" Jareth shook his head, "No. I'm beginning to think this is a waste of time." Sarah closed her book pushing it aside as she whined, "This totally sucks. Ugh...at least there are only a few more sources to check. I'm going to take a bathroom break and I'll get the last of the books on my way back."  
  
Sarah went to the ladies room and realized that it was in fact her "time of the month" and as if it wasn't annoying enough she had no feminine products on her. Sarah winced as she dug a dime out of her pocket and dropped it into the machine by the sinks. A small pink package fell out. As she retrieved her 10 cent library tampon she thought to herself, "Great...could things possibly get any worse?"   
  
A few minutes later Sarah was back in the mythology section pulling the last books that appeared on her list off the shelf. She grabbed the last book and as she turned to leave a large black book fell off the highest shelf landing at her feet. Sarah reached down to pick up the book and noticed the title that was written in red scrawling letters. Temptation.   
  
She was about to put the book back on the shelf but something in the deepest recesses of her mind seemed to reject the idea so she carried it with the others back to her and Jareth's table in the study.   
  
Jareth immediately got to work scanning the indexes of the last few books that were on their list as Sarah felt compelled to check out the black book. At first she saw nothing of interest. A good portion of the book was devoted to the events surrounding the temptation of Jesus Christ in the desert by Satan. There were also some essays that discussed free will and many myths that involved the temptation of one party or another.   
  
There was a middle section that contained various illustrations and images of art works and relics. Sarah turned the page and froze. There in the center of the page was a picture of an ancient scroll that had a rendering of a man dressed in red and black. Despite the fact that it was only a crude illustration, there was no question in her mind that the character depicted was Elizar.   
  
She checked the figure legend. All it said was that the drawing was ancient (probably 600 BC) its origins were unknown, but various notations on the drawing made after its original construction noted that the figure was believed to represent the personification of temptation.   
  
Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Temptation? Why, it made perfect sense. No wonder he had seemed so seductive and enticing. Sarah couldn't speak as she gazed at the small rendering. She reached over and tugged on Jareth's sleeve. He peered over her shoulder as she pointed to the drawing as Sarah whispered breathlessly, "That's him." Jareth read the figure legend and mused, "Temptation? What would temptation want with a Fate?"   
  
"That is exactly what I'd like to know." Both Jareth and Sarah looked up in surprise to see a young woman waiting expectantly on the other side of their table. As soon as Sarah saw her she knew that this was no ordinary girl. For one thing she was dressed in gold material that was draped over her shoulders flowing into a simple yet elegant sleeveless robe. Her upper arm was adorned with a golden bracelet that encircled her arm three times and terminated in a symbol that was not unlike the one on Lachesis's medallion. Her skin was pale and had a translucent quality that was also reminiscent of Lachesis.   
  
Sarah looked up at the girl admiring the vibrant shade of her fiery red hair that came just past her shoulders. As Sarah met eyes with the stranger she felt almost drawn in by the warm maternal nature of her soft brown eyes. The girl smirked knowingly as she glanced over the mortal in front of her before she turned her attention to the Goblin King who wasted no time in demanding arrogantly, "And who might you be?"   
  
The girl met his eyes and lifted her chin slightly as she replied, "Haven't you guessed Goblin King? I am Clotho." Sarah took off her reading glasses and set them down on the table as she exhaled in relief, "You have no idea how glad I am to see YOU." Clotho nodded, "Yes, we must talk...but I'm afraid here is not the place." With that, the Fate snapped her fingers and they were all sitting in Sarah's Living room. 


	28. Clotho's Ancient History Lesson

AN: This chapter describes sexual situations and is not appropriate for readers under 17 (rated R). Thanks so much for the continued reviews. I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter and the history that I've concocted. Feel free to also share your thoughts by signing the guestbook on my website, where this story is also posted (jestersworld.net). Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  
-Jester :)  
Chapter 28: Clotho's Ancient History Lesson  
  
Sarah looked up in bewilderment to discover that she and Jareth were now seated side by side on her parents' sofa and Clotho was perched on the coffee table before them. Clotho rested her chin on her fist as she surveyed the mortal and the Goblin King that were eagerly awaiting an explanation.   
  
The girl was indeed every bit as lovely as her sister had said. Her shining green eyes possessed such depth, seemingly filled with strength and compassion, two attributes that Clotho held sacred. The Fate shifted her gaze to the Goblin King whose expression was that of an arrogant unfeeling mask. Clotho decided that his appearance was appealing (in an odd sort of way), but his cold kingly demeanor would get him no where with her.   
  
Clotho cleared her throat, deciding that she best get right down to business. "Sarah and Jareth..." She spoke their names with a light tone as if testing how their names sounded when spoken together, "I don't wish to take up much of your time, but I am deeply troubled. Perhaps you would be able to clarify a few things for me?"   
  
Sarah leaned forward and nodded rapidly as Clotho began in haste, "This morning I was supposed to meet with my sister, Lachesis. It has been our habit for some time now, to watch the sun come up over the mortal world together. This morning Lachesis did not show up, and that is not like her. Of course, being the overprotective sister that I am, I became concerned and turned my ear to the endless stream of gossip that flows through the above and underground alike. What I heard disturbed me greatly."   
  
Clotho paused to meet both of their eyes before she continued. "Now I know that over the past few days my sister has had some contact with you both, being that she is completely adamant about getting you two together."   
  
A small smile graced the Fate's soft lips as she continued, "It's rumored that Lachesis was strolling through the goblin kingdom when she may have encountered a being known as Elizar. Tell me, have you seen or heard of any such evidence that would suggest this is true?"   
  
Sarah nodded in affirmation, but Jareth was the first to speak, "Yes. It seems that a subject of mine witnessed and overheard the two of them talking in the castle gardens, and Sarah seemed to have witnessed a later confrontation through a vision."   
  
Clotho's expression suddenly became one of dire concern as she replied, "Oh dear...Well that is certainly not a piece of news worthy of celebrating over."   
  
Both Sarah and Jareth winced at her appraisal of the situation before Clotho added, "I AM grateful for your honesty though. Tell me, do you know exactly what happened between my sister and Elizar?"   
  
This time it was Sarah who spoke first, "Elizar caught her off guard in the garden. She asked him to stay away from her and he refused. Lachesis disappeared as did he. Then, we think they reappeared in Jareth's bedchamber. I don't know all that was said between them, but Lachesis called out to me, and it was then I witnessed a portion of their confrontation. It looked as if Elizar was attempting to seduce her. I felt her resistance breaking down as fear overcame her, and that was it...a surge of panic...then nothing."   
  
Clotho exhaled and her face was distraught as she replied, "It is as I feared then. Elizar has returned from his slumber and has left the underworld. His pledge to keep away from my sister was nothing more than a shallow ploy to buy him some time."   
  
Both Sarah and Jareth wore expressions of confusion as Jareth asked, "Would you mind filling us in on exactly what's going on, and who this Elizar is?" Clotho turned to Jareth, "Isn't it obvious? You saw the book that I left for you to find. I knew that if you recognized Elizar, then there must have been some truth to the whispers of his return...and Sarah DID recognize him."   
  
Sarah nodded her head, "Yes, I did, but who is he?" Clotho's eyes locked with hers, "He is Temptation. And a servant to the highest of the dark courts."   
  
It was obvious that none of this was making any sense to either Jareth or Sarah, so Clotho decided to start at the beginning, "There are many deities that govern the happenings of the world. As my sisters and I are charged to dole out the destinies of both mortal and immortal alike, there are many others like us with equal, but different, powers. Elizar holds the divine power of temptation. It is he that turns the heads and hearts of all beings towards what they desire. You've heard of Christ being tempted in the desert?"   
  
Sarah nodded as Clotho continued, "Well it was Satan who interacted with Christ but it was Elizar who actually weaved the temptation into Satan's words, making the bait all the more appealing." Sarah inclined her head and replied, "...But the stories say that Christ prevailed and resisted temptation."   
  
Clotho agreed, "That is true. Elizar causes all beings to be tempted, however his power is not infinite. He has no power over one's destiny. He can only plant the desire, it is not unlike sowing seeds, and ultimately it is the individual, guided by our plan for their life, that can decide whether to indulge or resist. If the tempted one indulges, only then does Elizar's seed of desire take root and come to bear fruit."   
  
Jareth shook his head, "This is all very enlightening, but what does all this have to do with your sister?"   
  
Clotho exhaled and explained, "Due to the immense amount of power each and every deity holds, there are certain universal rules that must govern our behavior. For example, unions between beings that would otherwise have a conflict of interest are forbidden due to the dangers of mixing such magics."   
  
If Sarah and Jareth weren't already confused they certainly were now. Clotho recognized their puzzlement and added, "Think on this...If Elizar were to successfully seduce and woo my sister into being his mate, then their powers would merge, and Elizar would then have the ability to not only tempt mortal and immortal beings alike, but he would have the added power of forcing the outcome since he would have access to our destinal magic. For him to possess such power would mean that the Fate of all races would rest on the whims of a member of the dark court, thus threatening the delicate balance of power that keeps the entire universe in order. Such a thing simply cannot be allowed to happen."   
  
Sarah chewed on her fingernails nervously as Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, as if the information was causing a sudden headache. Sarah suddenly blurted, "What if it has already happened?"   
  
Clotho's eyes darted to meet Sarah's as the mortal girl elaborated, "I saw them...he was definitely kissing her...and he was showing no signs of stopping...I mean what if they did..."   
  
Clotho finished the question for her, "...mate?" Sarah nodded. Clotho shook her head, "Nonsense, it's simply not possible. For one thing the universe would already be out of balance, and secondly, Elizar cannot simply just force Lachesis to couple with him. Her powers while different, still are equal in strength to his. If he even dared, Lachesis would immediately recognize the danger and cast them both into oblivion before that could happen. No, in order to succeed he would have to find a way of stripping her of her magic, making her mortal, before he took her, and that takes time and planning, more time than he's had with her anyway. But, this doesn't mean I'm not deeply concerned. It is imperative that Atropos and I find Lachesis before Elizar goes too far. However, now that I've learned the truth from you two and I know where they were last seen, it shouldn't be too hard for Atropos and I to right things. And it is certain that this time the divine council of justice will be much more strict on old Elizar. I dare not even think of what punishment awaits him for his crimes this time."   
  
Sarah repeated, "This time? You mean he's tried this before?" Clotho's expression was grave, "Yes. It all started over 300 years ago. Elizar happened to witness my sister bathing on the bank of the Euphrates. He was enchanted by her beauty and immediately became quite enamored of her. When he found out who she was, and learned that he'd never be able to have her, he only desired her all the more. He longed for what he could not have and his own despair ate away at him. The poor wretch became wholly obsessed with her. I do believe his affection and love for my sister was genuine, but as with all creatures of darkness, he did not fail to see what advantages my sister could provide him with if he ever was clever enough to obtain her."   
  
Clotho took a deep breath and continued, "In the beginning he acted honorably, only soliciting her friendship and only seeking her companionship in the company of other deities. Eventually, the two formed a strong bond and finally his obsession grew to the point where he could no longer accept their tepid position as friends. I think that his feelings for Lachesis were only part of the cause for his fascination, the other part being his own greed to dominate her and possess her power. Lachesis truly grew very fond of him but all the while, her intentions were innocent."   
  
Clotho folded her hands in her lap as she mused, "It was Atropos who first recognized the hazards of their affection. She is very perceptive and she saw Elizar's darker side almost immediately. Atropos turned her head the other way for quite a while, out of love for Lachesis, but eventually she felt it her duty to intervene. Lachesis did not take kindly to the warning, but Atropos made a good argument and Lachesis promised to refrain from seeing him."   
  
Clotho sighed deeply and added, "As you can imagine Elizar did not take the news very well and he went to extreme measures to prevent their ties from being severed."  
  
Clotho looked away and her eyes were troubled as if she was reliving unpleasant memories. Sarah was on the edge of her seat, "Extreme measures? What happened?" Clotho suddenly looked at Jareth with a sorrowful expression, "It may not be my place to tell you this, but it's time you learned the truth Jareth...It has to do with your father."   
  
The Goblin King locked eyes with the Fate, "My father?...Tell me." Clotho nodded, "It's only right that you know the truth, so I will tell you. Your father was Fae nobility, however he was rather stubborn and impulsive. He hated life in the Fae court, so he left the kingdom and established his home in the wilderness that is now the lands your very Kingdom has been built upon. He created a wonderful garden, which grew to be one of Lachesis's favorite thinking spots. Well one day your father happened upon my sister and they got to talking."   
  
Clotho smiled as if fondly remembering Jareth's father and said, "During her repeated visits your father and Lachesis became fast friends. This was right around the time when Lachesis had severed her ties with Elizar and the pitiful dark one took to spying on her. As you might guess Elizar was less than happy about being cast out of Lachesis's life and the prospect of your father getting friendly with her infuriated him. His jealously grew like the blackest of plagues despite the fact that the relationship between Lachesis and your father was strictly platonic and quite blameless."   
  
Clotho exhaled and continued, "Your father and Lachesis always enjoyed their time together but eventually he noticed a sadness about her. It worried him, so one day he asked her about it and Lachesis broke down. She had kept her feelings for Elizar to herself for so long that she finally could no longer contain such emotion. She told your father everything, finally admitting that she loved Elizar and then she wept. As far as I know that was the first time she had ever wept like a human. It disturbed your father to see her in such a state, and he did his best to be a good friend and get her mind off her sorrows."   
  
Clotho sighed and went on, "When Lachesis left that very day, Elizar paid a visit to your father. Elizar must have put on a very good show. He is disturbingly charming and can be extremely persuasive. That snake has a forked tongue of silver. He enchanted your father into sympathizing with his plight. Then your father, being the impulsive Fae that he was, agreed to help Elizar win Lachesis back, all because that viper convinced him that it was the only way Lachesis could ever be happy. No doubt he appealed to your father's romantic side and spouted some story about them being a pair of star cross'd lovers that had been cruelly and unnecessarily separated. So, your father, with his Fae magic created an undetectable force, a sanctuary, if you will, where the two "would be lovers" could meet in secret, without being detected by the other deities. This was the culmination of your father's magic, and it nearly sapped him of all his power. Of course, he had no idea at the time that such a strong force of dynamic concealment and protection would one day take on a life of it's own and come to be tended by his own son."   
  
Jareth inhaled sharply, "You mean the labyrinth?" Clotho nodded gravely, "Yes. But there's more. To surprise Lachesis, your father bid her to enter the sanctuary unknowingly, and when she did, Elizar was there waiting for her. He was relentless in his attempt to seduce her. To this day Lachesis still won't speak of it. He ruthlessly awoke her buried and most secret feelings. Elizar professed his love most uninhibitedly and worked mercilessly on her defenses. From what Atropos told me, his suit lasted for days. His mistake was the assumption that if given time alone with her, that he could get her to consent to their union, but he underestimated my sister. She is a fighter, and she knew that no matter how much she wanted it...it was wrong, and such a consummation could not be justified."   
  
Clotho's expression was wounded as she continued, "It nearly shattered poor Lachesis's delicate mind, but she prevailed. She outsmarted Elizar with a distraction, and she fled the sanctuary calling on Atropos as soon as she cleared the boundary. Atropos came in haste and was smart enough to conjure some help. The three Furies accompanied my oldest sister and upon seeing the injustice that had occurred, they descended upon Elizar and subdued him. He was brought before the court, which at the time had been biased in favor of the dark ones and so his sentence was lenient."   
  
Clotho's voice took on an acidic tone as she spat, "He was banished to the underworld for not more than two centuries and was given a strict divine order that he was never to be in the company of any Fate ever again. A sentence which, like a fool, he has obviously chosen to ignore."   
  
Jareth and Sarah glanced at each other in amazement, astounded by the intricate tale. Clotho stood and stretched as she concluded, "The hour is late, and I have tarried here too long already. I must go to my sister at once so that Lachesis may be recovered before that demon causes any more trouble."   
  
Jareth stood and quickly demanded, "What became of my father? Please, there is still so much I don't know." Clotho softened and sighed, "The rest is for Atropos to tell you...it's not my place. All I can tell you is this, Your father was a generous and brave man. He did what he thought best. I sense a great deal of him in you." She smiled playfully, "You have inherited his stubbornness and his generosity. Passion is not a common trait in Fae but your father possessed it and so do you." Clotho smiled wistfully and mused, "You also have his mouth...and his hair." Jareth smiled, it was nice to know something of his father regardless how minute.   
  
Clotho turned to Sarah, "Lachesis was right about you..." Sarah blushed, uncertain what the fate was hinting at. Clotho traced the back of her delicate pale fingers down Sarah's cheek, "...The warmth...compassion...it's overwhelming...and refreshing." Sarah blushed redder and Clotho smiled fondly, "Do not worry yourselves about Lachesis...I will find her. I have faith that we will be able to keep you and your rogue of a Goblin King together. Farewell." With that Clotho vanished leaving nothing but a faint smell of cinnamon in the air.   
  
The next few days passed very quickly for Sarah and Jareth. Sarah introduced Jareth to the repetitive but necessary tasks of normal above ground life. The first, being grocery shopping. Sarah found the whole experience to be rather amusing, as Jareth was fascinated by all that Super Stop & Shop had to offer.   
  
She nearly had to drag Jareth away from the self-checkout machines. And he was completely impressed by the large tank of live lobsters.   
  
They also spent quite a bit of time at the house just conversing. Sarah learned all about what life was like for Jareth in the Goblin Kingdom and Sarah taught Jareth much about aboveground life.   
  
Sarah showed Jareth several of the magazine articles that she had written during her short career as a columnist, and Jareth praised her for her skill and creativity.   
  
The evening after Clotho's visit, they found themselves curled up on the couch together watching movies. It wasn't long before Jareth captured Sarah's lips in a savory kiss and the situation escalated.   
  
Since they had been intimate, Sarah was beginning to feel much more comfortable and at ease around Jareth. This made it very difficult for her to not just lie back and enjoy their nice little make-out session...but there was one tiny problem. Sarah tried to figure out how she was going to break it to him that she couldn't be intimate with him for at least a few days since it was her "time of the month".   
  
She tried to come up with a reasonable but not too frank explanation, but it was difficult because his kisses made her knees weak and made her head feel fuzzy. As Jareth positioned himself on top of her, Sarah nearly groaned with her disappointment that they wouldn't be able to carry their actions out to conclusion.   
  
The feeling of him on top of her was positively delectable...and God was he a good kisser. Sarah closed her eyes and gave in for a brief moment. She couldn't help it really...he just felt so incredibly good. Sarah felt him tug her blouse out of her jeans as his hand snaked its way under her shirt delving under the fabric of her bra.   
  
Sarah cursed in her head...of all the crummy times to be on the rag...why did it have to be now? This was sooo not fair. Sarah kissed him passionately, groaning inwardly as his hand cupped her breast.   
  
Then without warning she felt his other hand suddenly venturing down the front of her jeans. With lightning speed, her hand caught his wrist and she forced his hand away gently.   
  
She broke their kiss and met his questioning gaze. Her face reddened slightly as she looked away, as if uncertain, "Jareth...we can't." He took her statement as a jest and moved to reclaim her lips as he whispered huskily but seriously, "Sarah this is no time to tease."   
  
She placed her hands on his shoulders preventing him from reaching her lips, "I'm not teasing...we seriously can't." Jareth misinterpreted the reason for her protest and replied, "Let's go to your room then..."   
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile at his persistence. She caught his face in her hands and whispered, "I swear, I want nothing more than to make love to you tonight, but I can't." Jareth seemed very perplexed and immediately demanded, "And why can't you?"   
  
Sarah flopped back to a sitting position on the couch and replied, "Just take my word for it that it's not a good time for us to be intimate." Jareth's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied so easily, "Why not?"   
  
Sarah ran a hand through her hair, "I really didn't want to get into female anatomy with you but if you insist...It..it's not a good time during my CYCLE."   
  
Jareth thought a moment as he came up with a solution to her concerns about concieving, "It's alright, I saved that extra thing that we never opened...you don't have to worry..."   
  
Sarah shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand for a second. How in blazes was she going to put this? "No Jareth...I'm not talking about getting pregnant...there are other times during the monthly cycle when intimacy may not be the best idea."   
  
Jareth was totally lost, "Sarah, I don't follow you..." Sarah buried her face in her hands. How had it come to this...that she would be faced with the task of explaining menstruation to the Goblin King?   
  
Sarah leaned forward with her forehead in her hands, "Ok look,...ugh how can I explain this to you? Ok...there's something kinda going on with me physically...ah...down there..."   
  
Sarah suddenly got up and tried again to form the explanation in her mind but failed miserably and she finally threw up her hands in frustration, "Ugh I can't explain this to you...hang on a sec..."   
  
She went to the bookcase on the wall and grabbed a biology text book. She quickly scanned the index and flipped to the indicated page. She verified the content and handed the open book to Jareth as she simply stated, "Here...this explains it much better than I can...I'll just be in the kitchen getting a glass of water and dying of embarrassment."   
  
Jareth took the book and shook his head smiling as she scurried out of the room. He turned his attention back to the book and learned a valuable lesson about female biology. When he finished the passage on female reproduction and the menstrual cycle he understood that Sarah was embarrassed, but in truth he found the wonders of the female body rather intriguing.   
  
Jareth strode into the kitchen to find Sarah seated at the table flipping through a magazine. He noticed that she looked rather adorable when she was wearing her reading glasses.   
  
Jareth leaned casually against the counter crossing his arms over his chest as he sighed, "Sarah, you could have just told me." Her eyes never left the page as she replied, "I didn't know how to explain it politely...and besides, it's embarrassing."   
  
Jareth smirked, "There's no need for you to be embarrassed around me...I'd like to think that after all that has happened, you should be able to be open with me. Besides it's all sort of fascinating really." Sarah whirled around and looked at him as if he had three heads, "Well that's not a very popular male opinion."   
  
Jareth smiled, "I'm serious. Would it be alright if I asked you something?" Sarah looked a little guarded, but replied, "I guess so..." Jareth slid into the seat next to her and his expression reminded her of Toby when he went through his constant question phase when he was four. He asked, "Does it hurt?" Sarah sat back and replied, "No. Sometimes you get cramps in your abdomen and that can be quite uncomfortable...but there we have medications that alleviate the pain."   
  
Jareth raised his head in understanding and pressed, "But labor...and childbirth, that hurts, correct?" Sarah nodded, "Well I can't speak from personal experience, but it's supposed to one of the most painful things known...I did see a film in school once...it looked pretty awful."   
  
Jareth looked away and mused, "But you do want to have children one day right?" Sarah smiled and replied, "Well...yeah...someday I'd like to. Don't you?" Jareth smiled and nodded.   
  
That brought up another interesting question. Sarah glanced at Jareth and asked, "Jareth would it be possible for us..." He smiled and finished, "to produce a child?" Sarah nodded as he thought out loud, "I don't see why not...My father was Fae and my mother was human. Since I'm only half-Fae, I should think that would makes us more compatible." His answer seemed to make sense to Sarah and she pushed her magazine aside and took off her reading glasses.   
  
Jareth brought his hand to her face and ran his thumb over the soft skin of her jaw line. He lowered his face to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he whispered, "So...how long must I wait before we can be intimate again?"   
  
Sarah smirked and answered, "Only a few days." He raised an eyebrow and remarked, "I suppose I'll just have to restrain myself until then." Sarah smiled sweetly and replied, "Tell you what...I'll do my best to keep you distracted. Mmmm, and if you're good I'll even take you on the official Sarah Williams dinner and movie date." She giggled and added, "You haven't truly experienced aboveground life till you've done the dinner and movie date."   
  
Jareth smirked and replied, "A date? Are you planning to woo me, love?" Sarah beamed, "Actually yes." He pressed his lips to hers and murmured, "Very well then, I accept."   
  
The next day passed quickly and Sarah couldn't help but wonder how Clotho and Atropos were doing on their search and rescue mission. Sarah managed to distract herself by taking Jareth out on their "first date." She chose a decent, but not fancy restaurant for dinner.   
  
Sarah found as time went by that she loved just talking with Jareth. He was a wonderful conversationalist and his accent just drove her crazy in a very good way. They enjoyed a very laid back dinner. Sarah had a couple glasses of wine and was basking in the comfortable buzz, but she wasn't sure if her sense of euphoria was due to the wine or the company.   
  
After dinner Sarah drove them to the small cinema in town. The movie that they were seeing had been out for several weeks so the theatre was nearly empty...plus the fact that it was a week night may have had something to do with it. They sat near the back and Sarah was pleased to see that the last few rows were well hidden in the darkness of the theatre.   
  
The movie had a slow start and Sarah found it very difficult to pay much attention, since the man next to her was so much more interesting. Sarah caught his hand in the darkness and leaned her head against his shoulder.   
  
Jareth caressed the palm of Sarah's hand with his thumb. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair. It wasn't long before Sarah stealthily moved her mouth close to his neck and started placing tender kisses there. Her lips slowly but steadily moved towards his ear. Apparently the woman loved to play with fire.   
  
Jareth swallowed as he felt her nip at his earlobe, and as her hot mouth descended its trail back down the side of his neck, he felt her hand come to rest on his thigh. He was surprised at her boldness, but he was fairly certain that they were well out of sight from the few people who were in the theatre.   
  
Jareth turned his face towards hers in the darkness and she proceeded to kissed him passionately. Once they started neither one of them had the desire to stop and so they didn't. They were both caught in a haze of feverish desire to kiss and touch one another, and both were content to miss the entire movie, if it meant being enraptured by the other.   
  
It was only when Jareth felt Sarah's hand slide down his chest and come to rest on the erection that had been straining against his pants for some time now, that he realized he had let himself get a little too carried away.   
  
Sarah rubbed the palm of her hand back and forth teasingly against the taut evidence of his desire. Jareth broke their kiss as he caught her hand in his completely torn between pleading for her to stop, and begging her to continue.   
  
To his relief he saw that the credits had started to roll and before he could say a thing Sarah asked huskily, "Want to get out of here?" Sarah couldn't make out the intensity of his gaze in the dark but she could tell that he was nodding hastily. Without another word she dragged him down the aisle and out the exit at the front of the theatre.   
  
The outside air was brisk but it was only a short walk to Sarah's car. Neither of them spoke as Sarah led him purposefully to the car. They both got in and Sarah immediately started the car and took off down the street. Jareth did his best to calm down but there was very little he could do to lessen the state of his arousal.   
  
In a matter of moments Sarah had pulled down a dead end side street that was surrounded by woods and lacked streetlights. She pulled over and turned off the engine and headlights. Jareth was clueless as he glanced around. He asked, "Sarah, what are we doing..."   
  
He never finished the sentence because Sarah had already unbuckled, immediately throwing herself at him, covering his mouth with hers. They kissed passionately for a moment before Sarah pulled her mouth away and ordered, "Get in the back seat." Jareth was slightly startled at her aggressiveness but he was far too intrigued to not do as she said.   
  
Jareth quickly climbed into the back seat and she followed suite. No sooner than he had sat down was Sarah all over him. She immediately settled on his lap straddling his thighs as she seduced him with the most agonizingly enticing kisses.   
  
Sarah slid her hand down between them and cupped his arousal. Jareth sharp intake of breath only further encouraged her. She stroked him over the fabric of his jeans, smiling as he groaned into her mouth. She didn't cease her passionate kisses even when he rasped, "Sarah, What are you doing...I thought we couldn't...?"   
  
She slowly withdrew her mouth from his pausing to gently and seductively bite at his lower lip as she slid from his lap and into a kneeling position. Her fingers found the button on his jeans as she looked up at him with those wide green eyes of hers. Her voice was breathless and sultry as she declared, "There's no reason for us both to suffer."   
  
Quicker than a cat she had deftly managed to unfasten his jeans, a deliberate smile graced her face as the satisfying sound of a zipper being undone was heard. Jareth started to insist that he would wait, but Sarah had already taken his length in her hand beginning the maddening rhythm. He helplessly gazed down at her as she breathlessly admitted, "I have been dying to do this again..."   
  
Jareth didn't have to guess what she was referring to not did he have time to protest as she took him into her mouth. Jareth let his head fall back against the headrest closing his eyes in surrender. He knew when he was beat and right now he was more than happy to let Sarah defeat the hell out of him. She moved her mouth back and forth upon his flesh, swirling her tongue about the tip and using it to tease the most sensitive of areas, as she rhythmically applied just the right amount of pressure.   
  
Jareth had no choice but to give in to the blessed pleasure that she selflessly and expertly administered. His hands busied themselves stroking her face and hair as she pleasured him. At first he closed his eyes but, the sight of her doing that to him and seemingly enjoying it was so stimulating that he couldn't help but gaze down at her.   
  
It was only mere moments before he found himself teetering on the edge of release. Sarah was rapt as she looked up watching the pleasure wash over his face. He let out a low moan and warned in a ragged whisper, "Sarah, I'm going to..." Sarah didn't stop until he climaxed with a strangled cry and she promptly swallowed as he spent himself.   
  
Jareth collapsed against the back of the seat breathing heavily as Sarah pulled back, a wicked smile plastered on her lovely face. He managed to quickly refasten his jeans as Sarah moved to sit beside him. She was still smiling when she teased, "So, how's that for a first date?"   
  
Jareth chuckled and replied, "Let's just say that dating you would be one serious benefit of remaining aboveground." Sarah snuggled next to him and replied, "So you like the dinner and a movie followed by fooling around in the back of my civic type of date?"   
  
Jareth laughed, "How could I not, seeing that I am madly in love with you? But I sincerely hope that I am the only suitor of yours that has had the pleasure of such a date."   
  
Sarah smiled and retorted, "Well only a few guys have ever been on the Sarah Williams dinner and a movie date, but you are the only one who has been privileged enough for me to attack in the back of my car on the way home." Jareth smirked and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "And why am I so privileged love?"   
  
Sarah sighed and admitted, "probably because I've fallen in love with you, or something like that." Jareth smiled as Sarah climbed back into the driver's seat as she added, "Now if you don't mind I think we should get home so I can take the coldest shower imaginable." His flashed her a satisfied smirk as she proceeded to drive them home.   
  
For Sarah the cold water could not come fast enough, the ride home had been miserable for her. She couldn't remember ever feeling more aroused. She smiled as she stepped into the shower thinking of the barrage of deliciously naughty things she was going to do to him when her "time of the month" was up.  
  
The next day was rather uneventful but it still flew by for Jareth and Sarah. Hoggle paid them another visit and informed them that they hadn't found anything out of the ordinary as within the labyrinth. Sarah's concern grew as time went by. Why hadn't Clotho contacted them yet? She hoped that she had made some progress in her search for Lachesis.   
  
Jareth had insisted that he remain in the guest room for the next couple of days since he didn't want to unnecessarily torture Sarah with his closeness. Although Sarah craved the security of sleeping in his arms she agreed that it might be fore the best, since every time he touched her she felt she might crawl out of her skin with longing for him.   
  
Jareth found it amusing how Sarah seemed to be on a particularly short fuse these last few days and he did his best to refrain from antagonizing her. He found that the only thing that seemed to placate her while she was in one of these agitated states was chocolate. He'd have to keep that in mind for future reference.   
  
By mid afternoon Sarah was practically climbing the walls...she needed for her and Jareth to get out of the house and do something before she went insane. Jareth was sitting on the couch watching cartoons on TV when Sarah stormed into the room and grabbed her coat.   
  
She stepped in front of him as she announced, "Come on let's go." Jareth merely craned his head to see the TV around her as he asked, "Where are we going?" Sarah simply stated, "Out." It was then she noticed the cartoons on TV and asked, "Jareth, what are you watching?" He looked at her with complete innocence and replied, "Sponge Bob Square Pants."   
  
Sarah looked as if she could scarcely comprehend what he had just said as she blinked and replied, "Why?" Jareth looked up at her and in all seriousness answered, "I like this show...it makes me laugh." Sarah grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV as she shook her head, "Oh my god, WHAT am I turning you into?" Jareth just smirked at her as he got up to grab a jacket.   
  
Sarah took Jareth on a walk to the nearby park. They walked around the small pond a few times just chatting before Sarah suggested, "Hey, there's a wild flower trail through the woods over there, it's not that far...you feel like walking?" It was sunny out and the air was not too cool. Jareth nodded, "Very well."   
  
They were about half way down the wild flower train when Sarah suddenly noticed a tall, and breathtakingly beautiful young woman leaning against a tree, gazing at the sky with her arms folded across her chest, as if she were waiting for someone. As they approached the woman Sarah noticed the smell of winter on the air, and then the added smell of cinnamon.   
  
Suddenly a figure appeared sitting on a nearby boulder. It was Clotho, Sarah recognized her immediately in her golden robes. She looked at the other woman, assuming this had to be Atropos. She was taller than Sarah but not quite as tall as Jareth. Her pearly skin enhanced the contrast of her icy and calculating blue eyes.   
  
Her hair was the color of golden fire and her pouty lips were a lovely coral shade. She wore an elegant robe of hunter green and a cloak of the darkest blue. She regarded the girl and the Goblin King with a scrutinizing no nonsense stare as Clotho announced, "Jareth and Sarah, this is my sister Atropos." 


	29. Darkness Falls

AN: Well here's Chapter 29...hope you enjoy. Keep those reviews comin', they are extremely helpful. I've singled out a few that warranted a response...obviously though if I answered every review I'd never get the chapter written (since I am a working woman). But seriously...kudos to all of you who reviewed, and huge hugs to all of you that are sticking with me here.   
  
BatBLady: well here you go puppy dog eyes! They still are on the 10 day time limit, but the way I've figured it, the end of this chapter puts them at like day 7 (I think??) , so their time is almost up...big climax comin' in case it's not totally obvious.  
  
Dark Mage: Here's a little Lachesis bone to tide you over...don't fret there's more Lachesis action comin' your way. Thanks for the tech rose...you rock!  
  
Lady Death: I don't think you'll be disappointed, but that's all I can say without totally blowing the ending (wink wink)  
  
Draegon-fire: Well I've granted your wish...meet Atropos. She's definitely the coldest of the three, but as you'll see she does have a bit of a soft spoy. Hope you like!  
  
Solea: I'll do my best to keep things steamy for you. This chapter is all business, but I've still got a couple scorchers still up my sleeve.   
  
Sharkdiver: Thanks for everything...you rule buddy!   
Chapter 29: Darkness Falls  
  
Lachesis drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like an eternity. Sounds were muffled and distant and strange colors swirled and faded behind her eyelids. She fought her way through the heavy haze of slumber. Her mind strained to awaken but her body felt sluggish and was reluctant to move. Finally she managed to stir and her eyes fluttered open.   
  
She was comfortable as she saw warm orange light that made strange shadows dance upon the wall. She recognized the light as fire, which she soon noticed was coming from two large sconces that were mounted on strange pillars in front of her. The pillars were of the darkest marble she had ever seen and dark figures were carved into the structure, winding around the surface. Demonic monstrocities seemingly chased lovely nymphs and innocent mortals around the pillar in a spiraling fashion.   
  
High on the pillars where they came in contact with the cathedral ceiling were black carved faces like masks, each the personification of some emotion. Their demonic like expressions bore grimaces of sadness and pain, and wicked grins of pleasure and delight. Lachesis quickly looked away, for she found these profane works of art disturbing.   
  
She glanced down realizing that she was lying in the center of a vast room, like that of a temple, on a pile of extravagant furs. To her right she noticed a steaming pool of water carved in the very stone of the temple floor. The dark power of this place seemed to seep through her very skin like a cold damp chill.   
  
She frantically tried to recall the last thing she could remember. His name echoed through her mind, rich, tangible, and full of forbidden pleasure. Elizar. He had brought her here.   
  
Panic crashed over her head like a wave of freezing water. She reached out desperately with her mind willing to seek the comfort of her sisters. Her mind met nothing but a silent and despairing black void. She was utterly alone in this place of dark power. Instinctively her hand flew to her throat. All that her fingers met was the cool pale flesh of her neck. Her medallion was gone.   
Back in the woods by Sarah's Home...  
  
Sarah bowed her head and smiled in greeting as Jareth gave his typical nod of acknowledgement. Atropos pushed off from her spot against the tree and came to stand directly in front of them as she replied rather coldly, "Charmed."   
  
She seemed to appraise them for another moment before she announced, "Unlike my sister, I shall get right to the point. Lachesis is in serious trouble and she needs your help."   
  
Sarah merely stared wide-eyed as she felt anxiety flood her body. Jareth however, was not so subdued by his unease, even though his concern matched Sarah's. He replied coolly, "Our help? I was under the impression that this matter was well within your ability to control."   
  
Clotho looked down rather disappointedly as Atropos motioned to her and replied, "My baby sister has made the dire mistake of underestimating Elizar. In truth...the situation couldn't be any more serious."   
  
Sarah could no longer maintain her worry as she cried, "Oh God...what's happened?" The eldest of the Fates stepped closer to the mortal, her expression stoic and her voice grave as she delivered the ill news, "Elizar has found a way to strip Lachesis of her magic and unfortunately it is impossible for Clotho and I to get to her."   
  
Sarah's hope was crushed, it looked as though things couldn't look any grimmer for her and Jareth, and poor Lachesis was now trapped in Elizar's clutches. Sarah blinked back her tears as Jareth demanded, "What do you mean he's found a way to strip her magic? And exactly where is she?"   
  
Atropos turned her icy stare to meet the cold gaze of the Goblin King as she replied, "That treacherous libertine found a weakness in my sister and exploited it. We believe that he used seduction as a distraction to rid Lachesis of her medallion. She is currently without it, that much is certain. If she does not get it back soon her powers will dwindle to the point where she is no more powerful than a human mortal. If that happens Elizar will bed her for sure. Clotho and I have not been able to establish even the slightest mental link with Lachesis, and that can mean only one thing. Elizar has taken her beyond the boundary of our power...he has taken her into Darkness."   
  
Jareth frowned, "Darkness?" Atropos nodded, "Yes...Darkness, the underworld, realm of the dead, hell, if you will." Sarah visibly paled as Clotho piped up and added, "It is the one place we cannot go. But..." Her voice was soft and grave, "...you can."   
  
Jareth looked nearly as disturbed as Sarah as he snapped, "You expect me to go into Hell to retrieve a fate?"   
  
Both Fates nodded gravely as Atropos supplied, "Yes, we expect BOTH of you to."   
  
Sarah and Jareth's eyes widened with disbelief as Jareth protested, "How are WE supposed to get her back?...I seriously doubt he's going to just hand her over."   
  
Atropos crossed her arms over her chest as she explained, "All you have to do is distract him Jareth. Sarah can release my sister...just stall him with your power..."   
  
Jareth snapped sarcastically, "Well that's a brilliant plan...save for one thing...I. Have. No. Magic. That was part of YOUR little scheme remember?"   
  
Atropos shook her head, seemingly annoyed, as Clotho rushed between her and the Goblin King insisting, "Look Jareth, we can send you and Sarah back into the labyrinth. When you reach the very center of the Labyrinth you shall be able to replenish your powers to their full capacity, and while you are doing that Atropos and I will use all our power to help you locate Lachesis's medallion. We are sure that Elizar must have hidden it in the labyrinth somewhere."   
  
Jareth looked at her suspiciously, "How can you be so sure?" Atropos cut in, "Elizar cannot touch the necklace, not physically anyway, its purity cannot be endured by one with dark powers. So he would have had to transport it with his power and it would be impossible for him to transport something so powerful very far. Besides Lachesis herself, the only one who can touch it is the mortal on whom her favor rests, the very person she reached out for when she realized she was in trouble..."   
  
Both Fates stared at Sarah who was looking rather pale as she stammered, "Me?" Clotho nodded, "Yes, Sarah...my sister thinks very highly of you. You are the only one that can give her necklace back to her."   
  
Sarah pressed her hands to her forehead as she tentatively replied, "So let me get this straight...Jareth and I have to go back into the labyrinth, get to the center so Jareth can get his power back, meanwhile we have to find this necklace, that only I can touch, before going into HELL to steal a FATE away from TEMPTATION himself?!?!"   
  
Atropos raised her brow as she retorted, "Precisely." Jareth seemed to be pondering the scenario as he asked, "How are you so sure that my powers will return if I reach the center of the labyrinth?"   
  
Clotho quickly replied, "The labyrinth draws its power from its core, in the very center exists a limitless font of magic by which you can restore the powers of your amulet."   
  
Jareth frowned and argued, "My castle IS in the center of the labyrinth and I've never seen this font of power that you speak of." Clotho tilted her head to the side and remarked, "That's because you've never looked for it. The labyrinth is a spirit in itself, it knows the needs of those who transverse it, just as it knows their expectations and fears, how else would it be able to transform itself to present the greatest challenge to each individual that encounters it?"   
  
Sarah and Jareth exchanged concerned glances as Sarah then asked, "And how exactly are we supposed to get into the underworld or hell or whatever?" Atropos replied, "Quite simple really...the plains to the north of the Goblin City extend to the edges of a black forest. If you proceed north, directly through the forest you will come to the river of the dead. There is a ferryman that will bring you safely to the other side...once you step on the opposite bank you will be at the threshold of the underworld. There is an ancient and crumbling temple visible from the bank, which extends down deep into the underworld. You will find Elizar in there. We have learned that there is a chamber in the temple that houses a sacred alter, on which he would have to placed Lachesis when he joins with her in order to claim her power. But you must not tarry there, and do not wander astray, for there are horrors there, which if disturbed, their very visage could cause you to become trapped in the realm of the dead forever."   
  
Atropos shifted her gaze from Sarah to Jareth as she added, "Clotho and I shall meet you at the north border of the labyrinth after you have replenished your power and retrieved the necklace. We will then speed you hence to the border between the underground and the underworld. Timing is imperative. You must get the necklace to Lachesis before all her power fades."   
  
Sarah looked up at Atropos and asked, "How do we know when that will be?" She replied, "We've asked the powers of the sun and the moon to keep time for you. When they converge you'll know that Lachesis' time is up. Elizar will couple with her just as the sun and moon become one in the sky." Clotho piped up and added, "You roughly have little more than two aboveground days, so you must hurry."   
  
Jareth sighed, "Very well...How soon can you send us back to the labyrinth?" Atropos flicked her wrist and they all found themselves in Sarah's bedroom at her parent's house. Atropos gestured to their surroundings and replied, "As soon as you are ready. Prepare yourselves and we shall send you back immediately."   
  
Jareth and Sarah both nodded before they scrambled about gathering whatever supplies they figured they might need. Sarah kicked off her shoes and threw on a pair of hiking boots. Her jeans were comfortable so she figured they'd suffice. She stuffed a lighter and a compass into her pocket as she removed her sweater to put on a few layers consisting of a long sleeved shirt and a zip up sweatshirt. Not exactly glamorous, but it was appropriate for lots of walking.   
  
She ran into the bathroom and pocketed her mini travel pack which included essentials like toothbrush/toothpaste, wetnaps, Tylenol and a comb. She also stuffed a few tampons in there before she made a mad dash back to her bedroom where the two Fates were waiting.   
  
Jareth remerged in the room donned in his appropriate Goblin King attire with the sack containing his two mini crystals and other belongings slung over his shoulder. Sarah locked eyes with him as she asked, "You ready?"   
  
He nodded and Clotho crouched beside Sarah hurriedly tying what looked like iridescent spiders silk around her wrist. Sarah looked down in amazement and asked, "What's that?"   
  
Clotho smiled up at her and replied, "Just a bit of the thread of life. It will protect and guide you Sarah...you must find the necklace...this thread will link you to me, in a manner of speaking, and I shall aide you in finding it."   
  
Sarah nodded as Clotho finished securing the thread. Atropos then pulled a golden coin from the pouch on her belt and offered it to Jareth, "Take this...It will serve as your fare when you reach the river of the dead, the ferryman will not dare refuse to bring you across when you give him this."   
  
Jareth nodded in thanks as he deposited the coin into the sack with the rest of his belongings.   
  
Atropos distractedly picked up the amulet that hung about his neck as she added, "Jareth, there's something I must tell you before you go back." She let go of the amulet as Jareth regarded her, guessing that he would at last learn the truth about his father.   
  
Atropos explained, "Elizar took it upon himself to meddle in your father's affairs. In his own twisted way, it was a means of rewarding your father for succeeding in getting him alone with Lachesis. As you already know your father was an impulsive Fae, and he often liked to go exploring aboveground. Well on one of his trips, Elizar tempted him into noticing a pretty young mortal. It so happened that we had already decided upon the girl's fate. She was already betrothed to another. You see your father was never supposed to happen upon that girl...but Elizar diverted your father and ensured that the two met, and with the aid of his power of temptation...your father was unable to resist the maiden."   
  
Atropos sighed as she cast her eyes to the floor, "As you may have guessed, our powers are not absolute...free will does have its place in the world and your father rejected his own destiny, led on a fools paradise by Elizar. When myself and the other deities found out what your father had done, namely allowing Elizar access to Lachesis albeit unknowingly risking the balance of the universe and ignoring his own destiny while simultaneously destroying your mother's chance of fulfilling her own destiny, it was decided that action must be taken. You see, your father had started a chain reaction that would ultimately endanger all human life, so before he could do further damage to himself and anyone else, I was ordered to cut his life thread."   
  
Jareth did not know what to say as he stared back at this Fate that now had tears glistening in her stormy blue eyes. Atropos continued and as she did, her usually unwavering voice broke, "To take his life so prematurely was the last thing I wanted, but I had to do what needed to be done. I may be the bringer of death, but that doesn't mean I take pleasure in it. I care for all creatures, mortal and immortal alike. Not a day goes by that I don't think of your father with regret, I wouldn't blame you for cursing me. It is to right the wrongs I was forced to do your father and you, that I have agreed to Lachesis' plan to bring you and Sarah together."   
  
Atropos met the Goblin King's serious stare as she added, "Your father, Jarrion, DID love your mother, Elspeth, with all his heart and soul. They had a passion for each other that I've only seen mirrored between you and Sarah. You are without a doubt your father's son...and destined or not, we are all very proud of the King and the man that you have become. You will succeed, I feel it in my heart and soul, and Elizar will be punished for bringing this on your father and on all of us."   
  
Her eyes softened and she looked up at him beseechingly, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me...but I beg you to save my sister and bring Elizar to justice. I implore you...do it for your father as well as yourself and the love you bear Sarah."   
  
Although Jareth wished that he had the opportunity to know his parents, he did not know how to grieve for what he had never known. How do you wish for a life with loving parents, if for your whole life you never knew what it was to have a parent? The fact that Elizar had duped his father did anger him as it should, but what angered him more was the fact that through circumstances beyond his control his future with Sarah was about to be blinked out of existence.   
  
The fact that Elizar was planning to force a union with Lachesis, most likely against her will, also angered the Goblin King tremendously. True he did not know Lachesis all that well, but what he did know of her he liked. She had after all, felt he was deserving of another chance at love, and that had to be worth something.   
  
Since the moment Sarah had bested Jareth all those years ago Jareth had felt that his life no longer belonged to him. He felt disconnected as if he had no control over anything. This was extremely vexing since Jareth's nature demanded that he be in control when it came to just about everything. He thought angrily...Well, no more. There was no way he was just going to stand aside and watch his dreams of a future with Sarah be smashed before his very eyes. He would take matters into his own hands and if that meant marching straight into hell and challenging the powers of darkness...so be it.   
  
Jareth's calculating gaze swept over all three occupants of the room before he his eyes lingered on Sarah. His jaw clenched purposefully as the two lovers locked eyes. Finally as if he had come to some unspoken conclusion he inclined his head and declared, "Very well, Sarah and I will venture into Darkness and rescue Lachesis."   
  
As Sarah watched Jareth bravely accept the task at hand, she felt her heart swell with love for him. She may have been absolutely terrified by all that they were sure to encounter, but there was no one that she would rather go through hell with than the King of the Goblins. She reverently intertwined her fingers with his, her quiet testament of support as Atropos and Clotho nodded to each other. Clotho turned back to Jareth and Sarah and reassured them, "We will send you into the underground now. Don't let your fear overcome you, we'll be looking out for you." 


	30. The LabyrinthTake Two

AN: Sorry...I know I'm way overdue here. I've hit a few roadblocks lately and I haven't been as pleased with my writing as I 'd like. The other cause for the delay is that I've started working on another labyrinth fic. I know, I know...I should finish what I start first...and I am desperately trying to. Well here's the latest chapter...thanks again for all the awesome reviews. As always my stuff is also posted on my website along with pictures and what not so feel free to wander through jestersworld, sign my guestbook or whatever... (jestersworld.net). Please drop a me a review and let me know what you think...as there's not too much left of this story...thank heavens...it is utterly wearing me out. Also if you like my style, keep an eye out for my new fic...the first part will be posted pretty soon. Toodles...  
Jester :)   
Chapter 30: The Labyrinth...Take Two.   
When Sarah opened her eyes she found herself facing Jareth on the same dusty hill where she began her journey over six years ago. Jareth looked around them, deeply breathing in the fresh crisp air of his Kingdom. He looked down to see that Sarah still clung to his hand.   
  
Sarah looked about hesitantly as the familiar scent of the magic air caused a distinct feeling of dŽjˆ vu. Sarah released Jareth's hand as he started down the hill. The Goblin King sighed, "Well we best get a move on..." Sarah was right behind him as she murmured to herself, "Yes, well come on feet...here we go again."   
  
Jareth walked purposefully towards the doors ignoring the swarms of tiny fairies that glittered in the late afternoon sun. As he and Sarah approached the great doors, they swung open on their own with an ominous creak. Jareth walked through the gateway and without so much as a moment of hesitation he headed right.   
  
Sarah walked briskly to keep up with him as she asked, "So we should have no trouble getting to the center right? Since you must know this place like the back of your hand."   
  
Jareth extended his right arm to let his gloved fingertips graze over the surface of the brick wall as he replied, "No one knows the Labyrinth as well as I do naturally, but there are a few things to consider." Sarah couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as she replied, "Like what?"   
  
Jareth pushed a branch from a fallen limb out of his way as he explained, "First, like I said before, the Labyrinth has the ability to shift itself, and since I am not in possession of my magic, I cannot bend it to my will." He noticed the concerned look on Sarah's face and added, "But don't worry your pretty head over it. I know how the labyrinth works and I always know where I am. No...the only thing that we must be cautious of is the Labyrinth's ability to use our fears against us."   
  
Sarah flashed him a confused look and he elaborated, "Since I am powerless, we won't be immune to its attempts to manipulate us with our own fears. Since every individual's fears are unique, each person's experience in the labyrinth is inimitable. We are twice as vulnerable since there are two of us so we shall have our combined fears to face."   
  
Sarah swallowed nervously, but she kept walking forward. Jareth smirked as he added, "We have an advantage though...we know how the labyrinth works. If we go through this keeping in mind that our weaknesses and fears will be exploited, then we shall be prepared."   
  
Jareth suddenly stopped as his fingertips had lost contact with the wall. He smirked and grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her to the right as he stepped through the illusory portion of the brick wall. He gave Sarah a smug smile and she remarked, "Yeah, yeah...I know about the hidden passage." Jareth only grinned wider as he teased, "Yes, but only because a worm pointed it out to you, and even so, you still went the wrong way."   
  
Sarah's mouth hung open as he backed away from her heading left where she had gone right during her first trip through the labyrinth, "How did you know about the worm?...Wait a minute...You were spying on me weren't you?" Jareth walked ahead of her as he called back, "How else would I have been able to keep track of your progress?"   
  
Sarah hurried to catch up with him as she wondered, "So what, you can see things through those crystals of yours?" He gave her a wry grin as they kept walking, "Certainly." Sarah crossed her arms glancing at him sideways as she mused "So that's how you knew I was in the oubliette."   
  
Jareth merely nodded as she continued, "So can you see things aboveground with your magic as well?" Jareth glanced about recognizing that they had bypassed the stone portion of the labyrinth and had ended up in the hedge maze as he replied, "When I wish."   
  
Sarah followed his path through several rapid turns, as she demanded, "Did you ever watch me, I mean before I came here?" He glanced at the path to his left and to his right before continuing left as he added, "Sometimes." Sarah stopped dead and snapped, "Jareth!"   
  
He looked at her, feigning innocence, "What? I told you before that I used to fly to the park in my owl form and watch you, I don't see how watching you through a crystal is any different."   
  
Sarah placed her hand on her hip and scolded, "There's a BIG difference Jareth. If you were spying on me while I was under the impression that I was alone, that's what I'd call an invasion of privacy."   
  
Jareth continued to follow a twisting path as he replied, "Really Sarah, I don't see what the big fuss is. It's not like I watched you all the time..." He stopped short as he noticed the hedge enclosed pathway suddenly terminated in a dead end in front of them.   
  
Sarah bumped into him and looked up "Uh Jareth, why did you just lead us into a dead end?" Jareth frowned and thought hard, "This isn't supposed to be a dead end." Sarah thought a moment and replied, "Do you think the labyrinth shifted?" Jareth shook his head and replied, "No, I know the manner in which it shifts...this makes no sense..."   
  
Sarah considered their position and ventured, "Jareth, would you say that you fear being lost." Jareth shrugged, "Well yes, I suppose that getting lost in my own labyrinth has always been a concern but until now it had never been a rational one." Jareth smirked and replied, "Of course, you are absolutely right...now I know this is the right way...the labyrinth is just trying to make me doubt my sense of direction." He pushed against the hedge and replied, "It's good and solid though, it's not going to budge."   
  
Sarah scratched her head and replied, "Well it's not that high. Can't we just climb over?" Jareth smirked at her and replied, "Good point. Here, I'll boost you up and you can check out the other side." He hoisted Sarah up and she was easily able to swing her leg over to straddle the wall. She surveyed the other side and replied, "It's OK, there's a path leading into the forest." Jareth smiled and nodded, "Exactly as there should be." Soon they were following the path deep into the dense forest.   
  
It seemed that they had walked for hours when suddenly Sarah spotted water up ahead. The path continued on to end abruptly at the water's edge. Jareth crossed his arms impatiently over his chest as he spat, "Well that's not supposed to be here."   
  
Sarah's eyes wandered over the water's glasslike surface as she breathed, "Another challenge..." Jareth paced along the edge of the water as he complained, "Great...just perfect." Sarah studied the body of water noticing it seemed to stretch endlessly to their left and right and remarked, "It's not very far to the other side...and there's no current...I think we can easily swim it..."   
  
Jareth shook his head, "No, I think we'd better go around." Sarah looked at him as though he had two heads, "Are you nuts? I can't even see where it ends...that could take days Jareth. I think we'd best cross right here." Jareth exhaled deeply and advised, "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't even know how deep it is..."   
  
Sarah grabbed a large branch and prodded the bottom, "The slope is very gradual...I don't think it's all that deep." Jareth regarded her impatiently as he quipped, "We have no idea what lurks in there..." Sarah shot him a fierce look as she argued, "Jareth we can't go around...it might take days and you said yourself that we need to head straight ahead...we don't have time to get stalled here...we're gonna have to swim."   
  
Jareth sighed and admitted, "I'm afraid that's...going to be a bit of a problem." Sarah's eyes locked with his as she replied, "Why?" He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the reddening sky through the tree-tops and replied, "I can't swim."   
  
Sarah turned her troubled eyes back to the water. Well, that was surprising. Sarah considered their dilemma for a moment before she announced, "You'll have to just hang onto my shoulders then...I'm a strong swimmer and I know I can make it across."   
  
Jareth shook his head in protest, "No Sarah, I'm too heavy...I'll just wear you out." Sarah really didn't give a crap what he thought right now and she replied, "We don't have a choice Jareth. The water will lighten you, if you just relax I can pull you. I've had to swim much further distances than this...with weights on, for my scuba classes."   
  
Jareth gave her a withering look and she grabbed his hand and added, "Trust me." Jareth caved at those words. He rummaged through the sack and pulled out another of Beezle's tiny crystals. Sarah watched and replied, "What are you doing?"   
  
He looked up at her as the crystal disappeared in a puff of glittery smoke, "I'm turning this sack into something waterproof so we can keep some of our things dry." Sarah watched the sack shimmer with magic and become transparent. Sarah removed her shoes, socks, and sweatshirt and stuffed them in the sack as Jareth removed his boots.   
  
Sarah started to undo her jeans and Jareth looked up at her, "What are you doing?" She gave him a defeated look as she replied, "It's next to impossible to swim with jeans on, so I'm taking them off. You might want to lose all the leather and the ruffle shirt...it'll give too much resistance." Jareth sighed as he shrugged out of the jacket and pulled the shirt over his head.   
  
Sarah removed her bra under her shirt as she recalled there was nothing more uncomfortable than a wet bra. Finally Sarah, clad in only her tight white tee shirt and her panties stood to see that Jareth had removed everything but his tight breeches. She noticed that Jareth's eyes raked curiously over her form but she had more pressing matters than her state of undress.   
  
She waded out into the water calling back, "I'd take that amulet off if I were you...you don't want to lose it." Jareth removed his pendant and added it to the sack before he tightened the drawstring and splashed over to Sarah. They waded into the calm water until it reached Sarah's neck. The water was cold but not freezing enough to be a danger.   
  
Jareth tied the drawstring of the sack securely to his wrist before Sarah instructed him to hold onto her shoulders and let his legs simply drag and float. Sarah made sure that he was calm and relaxed before they started. She reminded him, "Just hold onto me gently...Don't struggle, and don't panic. You'll only wear yourself out and force me under. Should anything happen just lie absolutely still...you'll float."   
  
Jareth nodded as Sarah pushed off the bottom and started swimming. He was amazed at how steadily she moved through the water. Her strokes were strong and her body seemed to glide almost effortlessly through the water. In no time they were more than half way across.   
  
Jareth was beginning to think his uneasiness was unfounded when he saw a disturbance in the water just a few yards away. He tried to keep his voice calm as he informed, "Sarah...you may want to swim a bit faster...we are not alone in here." Sarah's stokes became more powerful as she panted, "Going as fast as I can...wha...what do you see?" Jareth turned his head to see a serpentine body break the surface.   
  
His voice wavered slightly as he replied, "ss...sea...serpent..." Sarah's voice had an edge as she ground out, "You've gotta be fucking shitting me..." Before she could finish the sentence, she saw the surface just to her left undulate with the movements of a very large serpentine creature.   
  
They were getting close, just a few more strokes and they'd be able to touch down. She called back desperately, "Jareth...hold on to me I'm going to swim under the surface...it'll be faster." He held her shoulders tightly as she submerged and blasted forward. For a moment they seemed to make headway and Jareth breathed in relief as the creature appeared to be behind them.   
  
Sarah suddenly resurfaced and sputtered frantically, "Jareth stand up! Get out of the water...Now!" As soon as her feet touched bottom she bolted forward. She saw Jareth safely crawling onto shore just as the huge creature reared out of the water in front of her. Sarah gasped and lost her footing as she felt the immense snakelike tail begin to encircle her waist.   
  
The creature sized her up with terrifying yellow slitted eyes before it hissed menacingly at her displaying a gigantic mouth teeming with glistening needle sharp teeth and a yellow forked tongue. Just as Sarah was sure she was to be this monster's next meal, a large rock smashed into the side of its huge head.   
  
The creature was momentarily stunned as another rock pelted it the back of its head. The serpent made a deafening horrible shriek before it plunged back under water and took off. Sarah practically dove for shore where she saw Jareth poised to throw another rock. Jareth dropped the rock and dragged Sarah the rest of the way out of the water.   
  
He quickly dropped to his knees as he cried, "Sarah, are you alright?" Sarah flopped onto her back, exhausted as she panted, "Fine...you?" He smiled at her as he breathed, "That may well be the first time I have ever been frightened beyond rational thought." Sarah nodded and teased, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."   
  
He smiled down at her as she added breathlessly, "Not bad though...you still managed to save my life." Jareth pulled her to her feet and dragged her into the safety of the forest as he replied, "Consider it the least I could do since you towed me across." Sarah couldn't help but smile at their state and the fact that they came out unscathed.   
  
What a sight they must have made, the mortal who bested the labyrinth once before and the great Goblin King, both trudging barefoot and half naked through the woods looking like a pair of drowned rats.   
  
They dried fairly quickly as they walked and soon they stopped to put their clothing and shoes back on before they resumed their journey. Sarah noticed that the further they went the darker it seemed to get. Sarah guessed that they must have walked quite a distance as she gazed up to see the bright moon peeping through the treetops.   
  
Jareth suddenly halted and Sarah nearly bumped into him. She peered ahead to notice the path disappeared into a great yawning cave. Sarah looked at the cave and then back to Jareth as she asked, "Is that supposed to be there?"   
  
Jareth shook his head and replied, "No... this is new...but this is where the path leads, so It's the way we want to go." Sarah hesitantly followed him into the cave, which seemed to descend down under the surface of the ground. After a few moments there was absolutely no light to guide them and Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand tightly.   
  
Jareth glanced over his shoulder and breathed, "Sarah love, are you frightened of the dark?" Sarah squeezed his hand tighter and replied, "Well not the dark exactly...just the things that dwell in the dark." Jareth chuckled as he pulled one of the small crystals from his sack. With a burst of light Jareth was suddenly holding a torch.   
  
He indicated the path ahead of them and whispered, "This way...Prepare yourself to face your fears,,,as we've already tackled mine." Sarah swallowed and kept close to him as they pressed on. They had been walking for quite a while without incident when suddenly the torch suddenly went out.   
  
Sarah clutched Jareth's arm as he warned, "It's using your fear of the dark to slow us down...I know the path will continue straight...we don't need light to follow it." Sarah shuddered but replied, "OK, I'm right behind you...keep going..." Jareth chuckled as she stated the obvious, of course she was right behind him, she had the fabric of his shirt clutched in a death grip.   
  
After a few minutes Sarah felt something brush against the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and struggled to remain calm as she ground out, "Um Jareth is that you?" She heard his footsteps halt, "Is that me what?"   
  
Sarah reached into her pocket with shaky fingers and grabbed her lighter. She raised it and after a few clicks she had produced a flame. Jareth was standing in front of her staring at beyond her right shoulder with an alarmed expression on his face.   
  
Before Sarah could turn to look, he locked eyes with her and ordered urgently, "Sarah look at me. You trust me right?" Sarah nodded as tears started to blur her vision. She was petrified of whatever was lurking behind her but she struggled to keep her eyes focused on Jareth's face.   
  
He saw that she was on the threshold of panicking so he lunged forward and kissed her. He pulled back just long enough to breath, "The labyrinth is just using what frightens you to make you panic...Ignore the fear. It's just you and I." Sarah closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers and repeated, "...Only you and I, love"   
  
He claimed her mouth again, more passionately this time, and he felt her respond. Her body seemed to melt against his and as it did the blinding fear receded. Jareth pulled back pulling her forward carefully with him. After they had taken a few steps he reignited the lighter and replied, "See nothing to be alarmed about."   
  
Sarah glanced behind her to see nothing but empty passage, "Yeah, but there was a moment ago wasn't there?" Jareth smirked and replied, "Yes, but once you regained control over your fear it was gone...It was an illusion Sarah, to trick you into acting irrationally. Had you seen what was behind you, you would have panicked and more than likely we'd be deep in that oubliette over there."   
  
Sarah looked down and saw the great deep chasm that had been a mere step to her left, while whatever was following her had been on her right. Sarah nodded, understanding his point that if she had seen the illusion she would have panicked and bolted only to plunge into the chasm. She looked back to him and asked, "What was it?" Jareth raised and eyebrow and answered nonchalantly, "Only the biggest arachnid I have ever seen." Sarah made a disgusted face, "A spider? Good thing I didn't see it. Ugh, I HATE spiders."   
  
Jareth nodded, "So now you see the power that the labyrinth holds?" Sarah nodded quickly as Jareth suggested, "Let's get out of here quickly, before something else happens." For the next few minutes they traveled briskly and to Sarah's relief the ground began to slope upward and soon she saw moonlight illuminating the exit of the cave. As they emerged out into the sparsely populated forest Jareth said, "We are nearing the boundary of the forest...the Goblin City is just beyond those trees." 


	31. The Journey North

AN: Well I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter...I had my doubts. Well here's the continuation of their quest. I hope you guys find it interesting. The reviews have been incredibly helpful, please continue to let me know what you think.  
  
A few shout outs to some reviewers with concerns...  
  
Scattered Logic: See I'm not bailing out on Autumn...I give you my word I will finish this fic if it kills me!! Thanks for the continued reviews, as an avid fan I deeply appreciate them.   
  
Ereusse: I know the journey through the labyrinth has been short, but it's ntentional for two reasons: 1. The labyrinth is merely the beginning of their adventure, and is basically the easy part, since they still have to venture into Hell to crash Elizar's little party. 2. Jareth and Sarah are both learned veterans when it comes to navigating the labyrinth so it only made sense to me that they'd get through quickly and unscathed. If Sarah did it the first time in like 13 hours (or 9 after Jareth took some time away from her?) you'd think they'd go even faster if Jareth was helping, not to mention time is of the essence and Elizar will not wait forever. Thanks for reading...hope you like what I've done with it.  
Chapter 31: The Journey North  
  
Just as they reached the dense thicket of trees they heard a violent rustling of the underbrush that sounded as though something huge was looming closer. They spun towards the sound and Jareth shoved Sarah behind him. The Goblin King saw small trees just beyond the dense overgrowth shuddering as the thing came dangerously close. They very ground seemed to shake with the weight of whatever was about to break through the trees.   
  
Jareth pushed Sarah back further behind him as he hissed, "Run...that way." Sarah didn't need to be told twice, as she took off at a full sprint with Jareth running right behind her. Neither one of them dared look back, as they both were running at break-neck speed. Just as Sarah thought her lungs would explode, Jareth pointed to some dense undergrowth as he panted, "Hide under there."   
  
Just as Sarah reached the thick hedges, something leapt out at them and crashed right into her. Sarah lost her balance and would have fallen over backwards had Jareth not been right behind her to break her fall. Sarah looked down with wide startled eyes as she cried, "Hoggle?!?"   
  
The dwarf, who had bounced off her and landed on his behind, slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off. In an equally startled voice he cried, "Sarah? Your Majesty? What are you doin' 'ere?" Sarah, realizing that she was not hurt, quickly inspected the dwarf, "Are you alright Hoggle?" He nodded frantically as Jareth, who was now bent over catching his breath, interrupted, "We don't have time to explain...there's something following us and we must get to the castle at once."   
  
Hoggle also appeared to be trying to catch his breath as he replied, "Oh er...that's just Ludo behind you...we heard somethin' so he was going to check things out." As if on cue, Ludo blundered out from some trees behind them as he bellowed rather excitedly, "Sawah!!! Sawah back!" Before either Sarah or Jareth could protest the orange beast had caught Sarah in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground.   
  
Once he had set Sarah down the creature turned to notice Jareth and at once he bowed low as he boomed, "King Jareth back!" Jareth couldn't help but be amused at his subject's awkward but sincere display of excitement at his return. Jareth replied, "Yes, Ludo...I'm back."   
  
Sarah quickly reminded them, "We have no time to lose...we have to hurry." With that, all four of them left the forest and within minutes the gates to the Goblin City were in sight. As they neared the gates, Jareth explained to Sarah, "I think we best keep a low profile...we should get in and get out as quickly as possibly without being seen."   
  
Sarah nodded and agreed, "I think you're right...if Elizar has hidden the necklace around here he may be watching. Do you know of a secret way into the castle?" Both Jareth and Hoggle exchanged knowing glances as Jareth replied, "In fact...I do."   
  
Instead of walking in through the front gate, Sarah and Jareth headed left and stayed close to the wall of the Goblin City. Hoggle and Ludo entered by means of the main gate after Hoggle told Jareth he would meet him inside with some disguises to help keep their profile low.   
  
Sarah followed Jareth as they kept to the wall hidden by the shadows of night. Finally they came to what was nothing more than a large rusty grate in the stonewall where water was trickling out of the Goblin City. Sarah looked at Jareth as he replied, "It's to let the rainwater out. Hoggle used it once trying to get out of the city without me catching him...lucky for us, he broke it...and I hadn't gotten around to repairing it yet."   
  
Sarah smiled as he pulled the grate off its hinges and gestured for her to go through. It was low, but Sarah had no problem getting through other than getting her feet wet in the process. A moment later Jareth sloshed through the opening and repositioned the grate in place.   
  
In front of them there were two goblin houses built very close together. Jareth snuck between and peered around the corner. Hoggle was leaning against the house waiting for them. He handed Jareth two brown hooded cloaks. They were rather dingy and tattered but they were of adequate size at least.   
  
Jareth whispered to Hoggle, "Stay here and keep an eye out...Sarah and I have something we must do..." Hoggle asked determinedly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"   
  
Jareth shook his head regrettably, "I'm afraid not. Hoggle, I don't know If I'll be able to return or not. I want you to promise me something." Hoggle swallowed, it frightened him to hear Jareth talking like this, but he could tell by the King's tone and the fact that he had gotten his name right, that he was quite serious.   
  
Hoggle bravely nodded his head and replied, "Anything your majesty." Jareth looked down at the dwarf and solemnly requested, "If I don't return...watch out for the goblins...and should the castle be overtaken...lead them to safety."   
  
Hoggle nodded, visibly shaken, "I promise." The very idea of Jareth not returning...ever, frightened him. He had always thought of Jareth as a tough and ruthless King. Only now did he understand that although he may have not tolerated any nonsense, he had always had the best interests of his subjects at heart.   
  
Jareth handed a cloak to Sarah while he fastened the cloak about his shoulders and raised the hood over his head. Sarah did the same and once Hoggle made sure the road was clear they hurried out of their cover. As Jareth headed out onto the road he whispered, "Hoggle...Fare well."   
  
With that Jareth turned and followed Sarah towards the castle. Only after he had taken a few steps did he hear the dwarf hiss, "Jareth!" The king looked over his shoulder to regard the dwarf as he said, "Take good care of Sarah." Jareth strode two steps back to the little man before he whispered, "I shall protect her with my life." For the first time in his life, Hoggle smiled at his king with the utmost respect, as he sincerely hoped that he and Sarah succeeded at whatever it was they had set out to do. He watched fondly as Jareth caught Sarah by the hand and pulled her into the shadows that obscured the base of the castle.   
  
Jareth led Sarah around the side of the castle and to her amazement he applied pressure to a stone in the wall and a small portion of the wall swung open into a narrow passageway.   
  
Jareth smirked back at her as he boasted, "I used to use to go this way when I felt like coming and going without a lot of fuss. A goblin court can be a menace at times." Sarah merely nodded as he added, "I think we should start in the castle gardens since that is where the very center of the labyrinth is located." Sarah agreed, "I think that's a good idea..."   
  
As they continued onward through the passage Sarah noticed that the thread around her wrist had started to vibrate slightly causing a high pitched humming noise. Jareth stopped short and asked, "What is that noise?" Sarah held out her wrist and replied, "The thread of life is vibrating...it seems to get stronger as we walk in this direction...we must be getting close to the necklace."   
  
Jareth mused, "Perhaps Elizar hid it in the garden...It makes sense, since that's where his confrontation with Lachesis started. The garden is just a little farther ahead." Sarah replied, "Good...the vibrations are getting stronger and the noise is getting louder as we head towards it."   
  
Jareth continued on and replied without looking back at her, "Oh...that reminds me...Sarah, there was something I wanted to ask you." Sarah kept walking as she replied, "Oh yeah?...what?" Jareth asked in an amused tone, "What is a vibrator?" Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and when Jareth turned around he found that her face was the deepest shade of scarlet he had ever seen.   
  
She put her hand to her forehead and stammered, "Oh...I'll...ah...tell you later..." Jareth shot her an amused grin and replied, "No, I want to know...tell me." Sarah sighed, "Jareth, it's really not important..." He insisted, "It's something scandalous isn't it? It must be or you wouldn't be blushing, or are you blushing because what Trina said is true?"   
  
Sarah started to walk faster and refrained from looking at him. Jareth hurried to keep up with her as he tormented, "Come on Sarah you can tell me...Do you have one or not?" Sarah sighed as she kept walking. Obviously he was going to bug her until she gave him some sort of an answer, one of the charms of his immature and playful nature.   
  
Finally she shook her head and admitted, "No Jareth, I don't have one..." He purred, "Well tell me what it is then..." Sarah shot him an annoyed look, "Fine...it's a..." She paused trying to find the right words, "...sex toy." He smiled as he thought then replied, "It's used to enhance intimacy?"   
  
Sarah widened her eyes as she replied, "Yeah I guess it could be...but women often use them alone." Jareth considered this and asked, "Men cannot use them?" Sarah gave him a strange look, "Well, I suppose they could...but I don't see why they would." Jareth goaded, "Why? What sort of device is it?" Sarah had had about enough of this conversation, so she finally cried, "Oh...my God Jareth!!! It's a big vibrating phallus!!! Now stop with the questions."   
  
Jareth's brow shot up as he replied, "Oh. I see." Sarah followed him out another secret door into the garden as she sighed and mumbled, "Good."   
  
Sarah glanced about. The garden was deserted. Sarah held her breath as she took in the breathtaking sight of the flowers and the pale sculptures. The silvery moonlight seemed to enhance their soft and delicate beauty. Jareth wandered by the fountain as he mused, "I believe the center of the labyrinth is located somewhere over here."   
  
Sarah noticed outlandish fountain. The water gushed forth endlessly from the mouth of a stone goblin face. She couldn't think of a more appropriate piece for Jareth's kingdom...it seemed the very embodiment of the labyrinth. Clotho's words echoed in her mind, "...in the very center exists a limitless font of magic..."   
  
Sarah pointed to the fountain as she cried, "Jareth the fountain! Let the water flow over your amulet." Jareth looked at the fountain...she was absolutely right. That had to be the source. Sarah stood by and watched as Jareth removed his talisman and let the water that flowed from the stone goblin's mouth flow over it.   
  
As the water rushed over its surface, the pendant emitted a brilliant blue light. Sarah watched in wonder as Jareth withdrew the amulet and hung it back in its rightful place. He immediately smiled widely as he produced a perfect crystal on his gloved fingertips. Sarah laughed in relief as the orb danced effortlessly over his hands. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her as he flashed her a confident smirk, "It looks like we are back in business."   
  
Sarah noticed that the thread on her wrist was humming loudly and she replied, "OK...now for the necklace...maybe we should split up. I'll check over there and you look here." Jareth nodded as Sarah rushed over to where there was a larger concentration of the pale sculptures.   
  
Sarah rounded a rosebush and nearly gasped at the statue that stood before her. It was...her. Sarah had come face to face with the perfect likeness of herself. The statue was dressed as she had been the day she was reciting the lines from "The Labyrinth" in the park. She recognized the small book that the statue clutched in her lifeless hand.   
  
Even the wreath of the flowers in her hair was perfect down to every detail. Then she noticed the creature perched on the statue's shoulder. It was an owl. She studied the statue in wonder as she realized that her petrified self and the owl were frozen with their gazes locked on each other. Sarah nearly wept at the beauty of the statue. The marble was the purest white, and it captured perfectly the spirit of a brave girl and the powerful bird of prey sharing some unspoken connection.   
  
Sarah's eyes drifted over the owl. It was the spitting image of the owl that had flown through the window the night she wished Toby away. It was Jareth. Sarah felt the thread vibrating violently against her wrist as the thrumming sound bordered on intolerable. She held up her wrist and as the irridescent thread sparkled brilliantly, so did something on the statue's shoulder just under the owl's perch. Sarah narrowed her eyes and leaned closer.   
  
There was something under the owl's right talon, right where it appeared to clutch the statue's shoulder. Sarah reached out and fingered the shiny object. To her amazement the talon released the object, which dropped into her hand. As the brilliant light receded Sarah saw that it was the very necklace that Sarah had seen Lachesis wearing only days before she was taken by Elizar.   
  
Her hand closed protectively around the chain as she cried, "Jareth, I found it." Jareth rushed to Sarah's side and was utterly relived to see the gold chain safe in her hands.   
  
Jareth quickly slid his arm about her waist, pulling her close as he produced a crystal in his other gloved hand, "We have what we came for...Now we will meet the fates at the northern side of the labyrinth."  
  
Sarah had the odd feeling of being pulled in several directions as the colors of her surroundings swirled and blurred around her. She closed her eyes to lessen the odd feeling and when she opened them again she saw that her and Jareth were standing in an open meadow by the outer wall of the labyrinth.   
  
She turned to see Clotho and Atropos leaning against the wall. Atropos quickly pushed off the wall and sauntered over to them as Sarah held out the necklace for them to see. Atropos breathed, "I knew you would succeed...now the moon is high, before you know it, dawn will be upon you...you must hurry...there isn't much time."   
  
Clotho had stepped forward and secured Lachesis necklace around Sarah's throat. Jareth nodded and supplied, "I can transport us beyond the boundaries of my kingdom as far as the edge of the dark forest." Atropos quickly disagreed, "No Jareth, that will sap too much of your power, you will need all your strenght to face Elizar long enough to stall him. Besides, if you materialize so close to where he dwells, he will sense it and ambush you. Stealth and surprise are necessary."   
  
Clotho sidled up to Jareth and added, "I have a better idea anyhow...I've arranged your...ride." Clotho brought two fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Within seconds Jareth and Sarah heard the rush of air caused by the snapping of great leathery wings followed by an earsplitting shriek.   
  
Sarah looked up in amazement to see a huge shape blot out the moon. There was a fierce rush of wind as the creature swooped over them. Sarah made out the shape of giant bat-like wings and a long forked tail. She watched in amazement as the giant reptilian creature lowered its talons and landed.   
  
She blinked in surprise and stammered, "It..It's a..." Jareth's breath caught in his throat as he stared in wondered and breathed, "...a dragon." Clotho gestured to the magnificent creature and replied, "Sarah, Jareth, meet Vermithrax."   
  
The dragon extended its long neck, forcing its snout closer as it sniffed the air and blinked it's huge yellow slitted eyes. It then pawed the ground restlessly and gave a loud snort. Sarah jumped back a step before she peered around Jareth nervously, her eyes fixed on the fierce creature. She softly asked, "Is he safe?"   
  
Clotho stroked the dragon's neck and cooed, "Of course...but Vermithrax is a she." Sarah could not take her eyes off the creature as she ventured closer warily. Clotho encouraged her, "It's alright Sarah. Touch her. She has agreed to carry you both to the dark forest."   
  
Sarah hesitantly held out her hand and the dragon sniffed her palm and then proceeded to rub her head against Sarah's torso. Sarah was nearly knocked backwards by the creature's sheer strength, but she managed to stay on her feet and eagerly scratched Vermithrax under her chin.   
  
Jareth had also approached and reverently stroked the beast along its long powerful neck. Vermithrax sniffed at Sarah's hair before her forked tongue darted out to lick Sarah's face. Sarah squealed in delight and Jareth couldn't help but laugh. Clotho stood back and crossed her arms over her chest as she ordered, "Now up you go..."   
  
Then the Fate whispered something in a strange language. To Jareth and Sarah's amazement the dragon flattened itself against the ground. Clotho instructed, "Climb on and sit right in front of her wings..." Jareth gave Sarah a boost and she swung her leg over the dragon's neck. Sarah offered Jareth her hand and he managed to climb up and sit behind her.   
  
Atropos stood beside Vermithrax petting her affectionately as she advised, "Jareth, once you reach the forest make haste...danger lurks in those woods so pass through quickly and quietly. You shall have no trouble crossing the river of the dead...but once you get to the other side, make straight for the temple and head straight down...do not stray from the path. Just get to Elizar and distract him. Bait him if you must. Just allow Sarah time to get to Lachesis"   
  
Clotho suddenly cut in, "...and when you reach the central chamber, do not let Elizar get to Sarah, try to keep her hidden if you can. He cannot take the necklace from her, but he can use his powers to manipulate her into removing it. Mortals are especially vulnerable to his powers of temptation, so be mindful."   
  
Jareth nodded sternly, "I will. Sarah will be kept safe." Clotho then turned to Sarah, "Sarah, you must get to Lachesis and place the talisman around her neck. She will probably be very weak." Sarah nodded solemnly, "I'll find her."   
  
Atropos raised her hands high above her head and commanded, "Now go...and may the all the powers be with you." With a powerful flap of her wings, Vermithrax rose into the air and Sarah hugged her neck tightly as Jareth held Sarah securely about her waist.   
  
The feeling of riding on a dragon's back was incredible. They speed toward the north with nothing but the huge crystal moon before them as the cool night wind rushed over them. Their journey to the edge of the dark forest was swift and Sarah was sorry that they had to pass over the country by night, since she was sure the view must have been breathtaking.   
  
When Vermithrax touched down the moon was swiftly sinking below the horizon and Sarah regretted that they wouldn't even have it's light to guide them through the black forest. No sooner then they had dismounted did Vermithrax rise into the air again. With a terrible cry she sped off disappearing into the black sky.   
  
Sarah was sad to see her go. She would have felt much better about traveling through the woods if they had a dragon to accompany them. Jareth watched the dragon go as he remarked, "This place frightens even her...she was afraid, I could feel it."   
  
Sarah peered into the dark woods ahead of them and replied, "Well, no wonder, this place is downright creepy. Jareth sighed and took her hand, "Well they said to travel swiftly...so let's do exactly that."   
  
Jareth produced a crystal that hovered in midair before them, illuminating their path with dim soft light. Jareth stepped into the forest with Sarah close behind him as he explained, "This will light our way just enough so that we can see, but it's not bright enough to draw too much attention to us." Sarah nodded as they advanced into the woods.   
  
Once they were surrounded by trees, Sarah suddenly felt cold fear rise in her, as if she had slipped into a cool bath of it. Her eyes darted to and fro as she scanned the dark hulking trees for any sign of movement or danger. The sheer silence and stillness of the forest only made their surroundings more frightening.   
  
Sarah felt goose-bumps rise on her flesh as the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood at full attention. She began to tremble as she tentatively pressed on. She did not like this place. Not one bit. Sarah kept exceptionally close to Jareth. He eyed her with amusement as he asked, "Are you frightened love?"   
  
Sarah nodded and swallowed before she breathed, "I can't explain it...this place just...fills me with fear." Jareth nodded in understanding as he admitted, "I feel it too, like the residue of dark magic." Sarah shivered as they pressed on "I just want to hurry and be done with this place."   
  
To their dismay the night only got darker, but Jareth's light orb steadily bobbed in front of them lighting their way. As if her nearly paralyzing fear wasn't enough, Sarah was also beginning to feel exhaustion overcome her as they neared the darkest hours of morning. Even if they could stop to rest, Sarah was certain she would never be able to sleep in such a place. Everything from the shape of the trees and twisting undergrowth to the chilly dead air was incredibly eerie.   
  
Suddenly a shrill shriek echoed out through the black skeletal trees and Both Sarah and Jareth froze. Jareth immediately waved his hand and their light orb faded to nothing. Sarah hugged herself nearly out of her mind with fright. That sound was the most horrible cry she had ever heard.   
  
She couldn't even fathom what sort of monstrosity would produce a scream like that, and she had absolutely no desire to find out. Sarah whimpered in fear without even realizing it, and Jareth's gloved hand closed around hers as he whispered, "You hear that?" Sarah nodded closing her eyes as if trying to block out the reality of the situation. Jareth breathed, "Maybe if we remain still and quiet it will go away...whatever it is."   
  
They both stood motionless for a moment before the terrible sound rang through the forest again, much closer this time. This time, they both jumped at the sound, as it was terribly startling. Sarah forced herself to open her eyes, her only consolation that Jareth was still with her and that he may be able to vanquish whatever the hell was out there.   
  
As soon as she opened her eyes, she wished that she hadn't. In the distance she saw them. Scores of luminous figures, floating eerily between the trees ahead. They were reminiscent of people, but their faces were cruelly distorted and they were almost transparent. Their gaping mouths were stretched unnaturally wide as if they were frozen in an eternal scream with their lips twisted into hideous snarls. Their spectral hands were gnarled and the outstretched fingers were disturbingly long and crooked.   
  
They seemed to be swarming closer from all directions and their multiplying earsplitting screeches were unbearable. Sarah glanced at Jareth and despaired when she saw that he looked nearly as frightened as she did. Sarah had no idea what these wraithlike souls were about to do to them but she was fairly certain that it wasn't going to be at all good.   
  
Sarah squeezed Jareth's hand tightly as the creatures closed in. Sarah screwed her eyes shut...they were so horrible and hideous that she couldn't bear to look at them anymore. The fright had so clouded her mind that she would rather die on the spot, than face another second of the impending horror.   
  
She felt Jareth embraced her tightly as they clung to each other in fright. The creatures seemed to exude some power that made Sarah and Jareth go numb with fear to the point that it was all there was. Sarah's eyes were still closed as she the felt the cold disfigured long fingers wrap about her wrist. She screamed in sheer terror.  
  
Suddenly as if in response to her scream, they heard the frenzied beating of wings just overhead. Sarah's eyes were still shut as her face was buried in Jareth's chest, but she distinctly heard the thud of something hitting the ground. She felt Jareth shake her as he breathed in relief, "Look!"   
  
Sarah opened her eyes to see a winged figure standing before them. Upon witnessing his arrival the wraithlike creatures had all begun to flee deep into the forest.   
  
Both Sarah and Jareth stared at the figure in amazement. He looked like a man, with the exception of his dark demonic wings. He stood about Jareth's height, but the leathery dark wings made him look much more imposing. His skin had an eerie translucence that illuminated the darkness around them. He wore dark breeches and a crimson tunic with black body armor. His jet-black hair framed his pale translucent face.   
  
As he turned to face them, Sarah noticed that his eyes were startling yellow and his pupils were unnaturally dilated. His thin lips were pressed into a straight line, as he studied the shaken beings before him. Sarah looked down and noticed that a huge black sword dangled from his belt. He resembled some sort of a soldier, like a dark avenging angel and she couldn't help but notice there was an almost vampyric quality about him as well. Despite his imposing appearance, he was rather beautiful in a tragic and dark sort of way.   
  
The creature lowered his wings as he approached the mortal and the Fae. He regarded them curiously and mused, "Ah...what have we here?" Upon further inspection he added, "A Goblin King traveling with a mortal girl...and a very pretty one at that."   
  
Sarah noticed that his voice was not at all what she would have expected. It was smooth and enticing, while she would have expected it to be more sharp and authoritative. Jareth moved to stand in front of Sarah as he demanded, "What do you want with us?"   
  
The demonic angel held up his hands and countered, "I mean you no harm. I was merely passing by when I heard the lady scream. You are lucky I came when I did. Those unclean souls nearly made a meal of you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Raziel, guardian of the outskirts of the realm of the dead." 


	32. Raziel

AN: Sorry this took so long, as you may know I've started another story and I just got wrapped up. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews...please keep 'em coming. I'd love to know what you think of Raziel. Oh and for those of you that have trouble due to "site experiencing overload" my stories also get posted on my website (jestersworld.net). Thanks for R/R.  
-Jester  
Chapter 32: Raziel  
  
Jareth seemed to drop his defenses a bit as he offered, "I am Jareth and this is Sarah..." Raziel held up his hand and replied, "I know who you are, and I know where you are going."   
  
Sarah looked at him incredulously and stammered, "You do?" Raziel nodded, "You are heading into the underworld to rescue the Fate Lachesis from Elizar."   
  
Jareth eyed him suspiciously and demanded, "You know of Lachesis and Elizar?" Raziel began to circle them as he carefully replied, "I should, as Elizar happens to be my brother." Jareth suddenly shoved Sarah behind him as he straightened and rigidly accused, "Your brother? You mean to stop us then?"   
  
Raziel smirked as he shook his head and replied evenly, "No. I have nothing to gain by stopping you. There is no love lost between my brother and I. In truth, I think the fool has gone too far this time, and nothing would please me more than to see that hot-headed fool get what he deserves."   
  
Raziel saw the confusion wash across their faces and he added, "My brother has overstepped his bounds. He has become consumed by his lust for the fate and has turned his back on the dark court. Even the Dark Lord himself is outraged by his extreme actions. To abduct a Fate with the intention of mating with her...that is pure madness, not to mention entirely self-destructive. Tipping the balance of power could quite possibly mean the end of all existence. No my friends, it is in my best interests...in everyone's best interests, to see that you succeed in stopping my brother. That is why I am going to help you."   
  
Jareth's eyes widened at the revelation as he asked, "Help us? How?" Raziel looked from the Goblin King to the dark haired girl who was peering out from behind him. He smiled slightly at the girl and replied, "I will escort you to the edge of the River of the dead."   
  
The Goblin King furrowed his brow and hastily replied, "That is not necessary. We can manage on our own." Jareth was in no way ready to trust this stranger.   
  
Raziel crossed his strong arms over his broad chest and regarded the Goblin King with amusement as he countered, "Is that so? Do you honestly think you would have escaped those ravenous souls unscathed?" Jareth merely shrugged as the dark angel turned his yellow eyes to Sarah and added, "What about you lass? Do you think this Rogue of a King is capable of keeping you safe in a place as dark and unforgiving as the borders of the underworld? Wouldn't you feel a bit more at ease with a Dark Guardian at your service to protect you?"   
  
Sarah merely swallowed as she blushed and stammered, "We...we've made it this far." Raziel smiled at the mortal as he circled the Goblin king trying to get a better look at her. Jareth kept a wary eye on Raziel as he stalked around them, making sure to keep himself between the dark angel and Sarah at all times. If this character was indeed related to Temptation, there was no way he was letting him anywhere near Sarah.   
  
Raziel smiled at her shyness and noted the manner in which she clung to the Goblin King, only peering out from behind him. Curious. Were the mortal and the Goblin King lovers? Raziel smiled as he considered the notion and decided on to quickly confirm the idea.  
  
Raziel suddenly stopped his circling and stepped closer to the pair, extending his hand to the girl. He bowed his head gracefully in a show of humility as he softly replied, "So you have...but I can assure you that if you proceed alone, the forest will only get darker and more treacherous before you reach the river bank."   
  
Sarah tentatively extended her hand, and as Raziel caught it in his own a shiver ran down her spine. His giant hand was cold but gentle, and her hand looked tiny in his powerful grasp. Then to her amazement, the dark angel bent and lowered his head to place a tender kiss on the back of her hand.   
  
Just the sheer sight of such a powerful mythical creature showing her a sign of such humility nearly made her knees weak. He was breathtaking in an almost biblical sense. Raziel didn't miss that Jareth's hand had slipped possessively around the girl's waist. As Sarah felt Jareth's arm encircle her waist she was sure the Goblin King must have been nearly at the end of his rope at Raziel's brazen display of chivalry.   
  
As Raziel's yellow eyes darted up to meet Sarah's he straightened and Sarah promptly withdrew her hand as the Goblin King impatiently cleared his throat, "We appreciate the offer of your company Raziel, but we can manage on our own."   
  
Raziel shook his head, his dark hair falling carelessly into his eyes as he laughed, "Ah the brave Goblin King. So it seems the stories are true...the King of the Goblin's does harbor affections for the champion of his own labyrinth...and a human from another realm at that. How very fascinating, but not at all surprising, since your father also had a soft spot for humans. Apparently the proverbial apple does not fall very far from the tree."   
  
Jareth clenched his jaw and narrowed his cold gaze on the fallen angel. Raziel merely chuckled and continued, "I have encountered many a proud Fae in my lifetime, but never one so proud and stubborn as you Jareth. To think that half the blood running through your veins is human...amazing. It certainly didn't humble you any."   
  
Raziel didn't miss the expression of fierce impatience that had settled upon the Goblin King's face. The dark angelic warrior managed to contain his amusement and continued in a polite tone, "Truly though, I mean no offense. Your relationship with Sarah is none of my business, and I can understand why you would be wary of my intentions. Not only am I stranger, I am an immortal, an eternal component of the dark power, and to top it off I am the very brother of your foe. You'd be a fool not to be cautious. But I can assure you that if I meant you any harm...it would have already come to you. I wouldn't have even had to lift a finger. Those abominations would have finished you off easy enough."   
  
Sarah was still behind Jareth when she piped up, "What were those awful creatures?" Raziel's gaze settled on Sarah and he smiled, "They are the souls of beings who have refused to enter the underworld. In life they were tortured and demented, dangerous evil-doers, but in death they have become much more perilous. They refuse to leave their sinister lives behind them. In their madness they wander the borders of the underworld aimlessly, lost and starving...ravenous for life. They are drawn to it. As you are living beings, they were able to see your souls, vibrant, brilliant and warm, and they wanted to destroy them. Just as a vampire would thirst for the blood of the living, these aberrations thirst for the living spirit. When I arrived they were poised and ready to devour your souls."   
  
Sarah shivered at the thought, but Raziel waved his hand and added, "They are no danger to you now, not while I am with you." Raziel started to walk in the direction Jareth and Sarah had been heading before they were ambushed by the hungry souls, and he gestured for them to follow. "If you wish to reach the border of the underworld alive you'd best stay close to me."   
  
Sarah immediately started after him, but Jareth caught her quickly by the arm and hissed in a whisper, "I don't like this..." Sarah gave him an incredulous look as she whispered back, "Jareth, we don't have much choice...I think if he meant to harm us he would have already done so...I mean just look at him...he could overpower both of us without even trying."   
  
Jareth let go of Sarah's arm and glanced at the winged being leading the way. He did look intensely powerful. He had the build of a soldier, and with the immense demon like wings and huge sword dangling from his belt he was an imposing sight to behold. Jareth also didn't doubt that Raziel had magical abilities well beyond his. Still, Sarah had a good point, he had made no move thus far to deter or harm them, and no other options had presented themselves at this point, so it looked as though they'd have to follow this dark angel.   
  
Jareth reluctantly caught up with Raziel and deliberately inserted himself between Raziel and Sarah as they all fell into step. For a few moments they walked in silence before Sarah asked, "Raziel, why do you want to help us...I mean I know you said that Elizar has overstepped his bounds but is it really wise for you to get involved in this?"   
  
Raziel considered Sarah question carefully and replied, "There are many reasons for me to get involved. As you may recall, I mentioned that the dark Lord of the underworld himself is outraged at Elizar's actions. Well, as my first duty is to the Dark Lord, and it is my responsibility to protect his domain, it is my obligation to assist those who would challenge Elizar. The dark Lord himself can do nothing, as Elizar has retreated with the Fate deep into the ancient temple that is sacred to him, and him alone, therefore no other deity can enter unless Elizar bids it. But YOU can. And if I can aid you, by getting you to the boundary any faster, than I have contributed to the struggle to maintain the eternal balance."   
  
Sarah nodded as Raziel looked away and mused, "And as if those reasons alone are not compelling enough...I have a few of my own personal reasons."   
  
Sarah looked at the dark angel quizzically as his voice became softened with a tinge of regret, "I too share a past that includes the Fate Lachesis. She is...sacred...to me."   
  
Sarah regarded Raziel curiously. His expression was one of sadness and longing. Sarah couldn't resist asking rather matter-of-factly, "Did you love her?" Raziel stopped suddenly and looked at the young mortal with curiosity, "Love? Dear maiden...I cannot even fathom the meaning of such a word. I am a creature of darkness."   
  
Sarah furrowed her brow, "But surely, even a creature of darkness can fall in love?" Jareth looked to Raziel with equal curiosity as the dark angel admitted, "I was her consort, a confidant if you will. We were...friends. She often wandered through the underground and we met by chance while she was strolling through these woods one evening. I won't deny that she was the fairest creature I had ever looked upon. That first night I escorted her through the forest, as I'm sure you'd agree that these woods are no place for a lady, deity or not, to be wandering alone."   
  
Raziel paused for a moment, a nostalgic smile playing upon his haunted face, before he continued, "We talked a great deal, and she came back to visit me often. I enjoyed our talks, I would have enjoyed talking to just about anyone, but Lachesis has a certain rare quality about her...so full of life and so radiant"   
  
Sarah didn't miss that his voice had a certain reverent sadness to it as he went on, "I began to look forward to her visits. I started to wish that she would never leave, and although I knew how illogical such feelings were, I felt compelled to tell her regardless. I was going to tell her how much I enjoyed her company...How deeply alone I felt during the long days and nights after she would leave, but then...it happened."   
  
Sarah looked at the dark angel with compassion as she asked, "What happened?" Raziel looked into the girl's dazzling green eyes and sighed, "She was brought to me one night. What a pitiable state she was in. Through her senseless sobbing I was able to vaguely discern what had happened. I learned of her feelings for Elizar. She confessed that although she knew how foolish and hopeless it was, her heart, as well as her body burned for my brother. When I learned of this I buried my feelings of loneliness deep inside. How could I trouble her with something so trivial when she was so wrought with grief? I comforted her as best I could. It was the night after she had escaped from my brother's trap in the heart of what is now your labyrinth."   
  
Raziel's eyes settled on Jareth and he breathed, "Your father brought her to me. When she bolted from Elizar's grasp, your father, Jarrion, was there. Of course Atropos and the furies promptly dealt with Elizar, but it was your father that Lachesis ran to, and she collapsed right into his arms. She was in and out of consciousness for days and aside from the senseless whimpering all your father was able to discern was my name. Your father brought Lachesis to see me and I cared for her until she emerged from her consumption. Soon after Jarrion saw for himself that I was capable of caring for Lachesis, he fled aboveground. He too was one of Elizar's pawns. Lachesis later told me that my brother had tempted him into falling for Elspeth, your mother, who was already spoken for. I'm afraid that it was Jarrion's love for your mother Elspeth that was his undoing. Elizar cheated your father out of his own destiny and offered him a stolen one. Well, as you might expect that did not go over well with the governing powers, and Atropos was ordered to cut short the thread of Jarrion's life or face banishment. She cut your father's thread under the condition, that Clotho would spin a new thread from it first...that obviously being you."   
  
Raziel's yellow eyes fixed in the Goblin King as he thoughtfully added, "I find it rather fitting that it will be you who will bring justice to Elizar, after all you are the result of his lawless actions. What would be more appropriate than the consequences of his own foolish meddling becoming his own downfall, quite poetic, I'd say."   
  
Jareth exhaled deeply as he replied, "I don't know if it's poetic, but I do know that he's holding Lachesis against her will, and that Sarah and I must get to her in time." Raziel continued walking with renewed purpose, "You will get to her in time. You must."   
  
The dark angel cast his eyes to the ground as he quietly added, "I cannot bear to think of what will become of her if you don't stop my brother." Sarah purposefully came up between Jareth and Raziel. Her small hand tentatively reached out to touch Raziel's arm in a gesture of comfort as she admitted, "Raziel, I do think you know how to love. I think you are capable of loving Lachesis selflessly, unlike your brother. I swear to you that as long as I still draw breath, Elizar will not hurt her again."   
  
Raziel lowered his yellow eyes to the young woman's face with rekindled respect for the human race. They may be the most fragile of all the races, but every once in a while he was reminded that their determination and courage could surpass that of even the most powerful deities.   
  
Raziel offered the mortal a solemn smile as he softly mused, "...so young and fragile, yet so hopeful and brave." Raziel gently placed his palm over the small hand that supportively held his arm as he breathed, seemingly overcome with emotion, "Your faith lends me strength in such a dark hour as this."   
  
The fallen angel locked eyes with the mortal girl and some unspoken understanding passed between them. As Sarah looked into those haunted yellow eyes she felt a sense of wellbeing rush over her.   
  
Jareth watched with amazement as Sarah's comforting words had seemingly moved the dark guardian. At that moment Jareth regretted that he had felt even brief animosity for this pitiable creature. In the short while they had conversed with him, it had become apparent that this poor creature had genuine feelings for a woman he could never be with.   
  
As Jareth gazed upon Raziel, he realized that they had much in common. Raziel was just as tormented by his love for Lachesis as he himself had been tormented by his love for Sarah. He remembered his own despair when he thought he would never see Sarah again, that fateful night when she said the magic words and banished him. He was still battling the all-consuming despair himself whenever he thought of the consequences if they failed in their quest, or more painful still, the prospect of losing Sarah due to the harsh realities of life. Yes, Raziel and himself were not so different, and for the first time in his life Jareth felt true sympathy for another male. As if his reasons for confronting Elizar were not compelling enough already. Here before him was one more reason to defeat Temptation and rescue Fate.   
  
Raziel suddenly looked up at the black sky and his yellow eyes narrowed before he urged, "We must keep moving...dawn approaches." With that the three continued onward at a much faster and steady pace.   
  
When they finally neared the edge of the forest the sky had lightened significantly and the blazing orange sun has started to peep over the horizon. Sarah felt as though her lungs would burst as they broke out of the darkness of the forest and neared the edge of a great river.   
  
Raziel halted as he reached the water's edge and Jareth and Sarah stopped short beside him. As Sarah bent down, resting her hands on her thighs trying to catch her breath, she noticed numerous spectral beings wandering the shores of the great river. Their pale faces were expressionless and their eyes were no more than a hollow void. They were gaunt and scarcely clothed in gauzy rags.   
  
Sarah glanced up at Raziel and panted, "Who are they?" Raziel turned to look sadly upon the pitiable creatures as he explained, "They are the lost...souls of the dead who have not been able to cross over into the underworld." Sarah glanced about nervously as she replied, "Can they harm us?"   
  
Raziel shook his head, "No their only desire is to cross over" Sarah replied, "Why haven't they crossed over?" Raziel lowered his yellow eyes to the girl's face and responded, "Because they have no fare for Charon." Sarah furrowed her brow and replied, "Charon?" Jareth took a step towards the water and surveyed its misty surface as he replied, "Yes, the ferryman...remember what Atropos said?"   
  
Sarah looked out on the river noticing the elongated burning torches that were stuck in the ground at the water's edge as she replied, "Oh yes, that coin she gave you..." Jareth pulled the coin out of his sack and held it in his open palm.   
  
Raziel looked at the coin and remarked, "An Obolus...wherever did you come by it?" Jareth replied, "Atropos gave it to us...she said we'd need it to pay the ferryman." Raziel nodded, "That you will. It is fortunate that you have one. I had no idea you had the fare all along. I thought I was going to have to argue with Charon, but looks as though Atropos just saved me the trouble."   
  
Jareth peered out over the water, but he couldn't see more than a few meters out due to the dense fog over the river. Jareth suddenly declared, "I don't see any ferryman, or any ferry for that matter." Raziel walked a few feet to their left and picked up a large horn that was hanging by a leather strap on the nearest torch. The guardian lifted the giant horn to his lips and blew into it, creating a low and eerie trumpeting blast.   
  
Both Sarah and Jareth watched with curiosity as a narrow wooden boat appeared out of the mist. As the vessel approached they could see that it was ferried by a lone figure dressed in a dark hooded robe. The ferryman maneuvered the boat by means of a single oar mounted on the back of the rickety and worm eaten wooden craft.   
  
Sarah and Jareth exchanged worried glances as the boat approached. Sarah looked back at Raziel who was freeing something from his belt. He extended what appeared to be some rolled up black cloth and explained, "Here, take this. It is a cloak that will give you stealth." Sarah smiled as she took the cloak and replied, "Thanks."   
  
Raziel regarded her for a moment before he warned, "Sarah, beware of Elizar. Elude him as best you can. I know my brother. He would fancy a pretty little human like you, so be cautious. He will surely use his power against you if you let him. Don't let him enchant you...Temptation is a force not to be reckoned with, especially by mortals. I must leave you now, but I believe you shall succeed."   
  
Sarah nodded and offered Raziel a hopeful smile, "I will be careful. Thank you...for everything." With a genuine and solemn smile Jareth stepped forward and extended his hand to the dark angel, "Thank you Raziel, perhaps we shall meet again." Raziel caught the King's hand in his powerful grasp and returned a slightly wistful smile, "Perhaps we shall Jareth, King of the Goblins. Fare well my friends." 


	33. Charon

AN: I am well aware that this is long overdue...but I'm posting a few chapters tonight and I'm pretty confident that I will have finished writing the rest by the end of the weekend, I don't know if I'll be able to post the ending by the end of this weekend...but I should be able to post a couple more chapters. Thanks so much Sharkdiver for pushing me onward. And many thanks to all of you have reviewed. Your comments have been great and really helpful. And for all of you who are rightfully on my case for updating Prized Possession...I swear I am NOT abandoning it. I've just been working on Autumn for so long that I felt that it deserved to be finished first. I promise that once I turn the rest of this bad-boy out I will focus whole-heartedly on Prized Possession. Please keep the reviews coming...I haven't finished writing...yet. But I'm ohhh soooo close!  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 33: Charon  
  
Sarah watched in awe as Raziel stretched out his large dark wings and took to the air. Once the dark angel had disappeared into the fog and she could no longer hear the leathery beating of his wings she reluctantly turned to see the rickety ferry run up onto the shore.   
  
The ferryman was dressed in a long black robe and his face was concealed in the shadows of the large heavy cowl that he wore. Jareth stepped in front of Sarah and caught her by the hand before they approached the boat. As they walked over the shore, Sarah noticed that the beach was unlike any she had ever seen. Instead of fine yellow sand, it was covered with gritty gravel that was so dark, it was nearly black.   
  
As they reached the boat, Sarah's eyes darted warily to the ferryman and the huge double hammer that rested at his feet.   
  
Upon noticing his passengers, Charon turned his head to face them and Sarah desperately tried to swallow her fear. For the first time they glimpsed the face of Charon. His dark skin was a sickening grayish black, and it seemed to be stretched taut over the sharp bones of his face. Remarkably, it was his eyes that were his most frightening feature. They were large and fiery yellow in color, quite different than Raziel's serene and nearly fluorescent yellow eyes. What made Charon's eyes so intense was the fact that the outer edges of his irises were red, blood red.   
  
The ferryman silently regarded his passengers for a moment before he extended his arm. As he outstretched his hand, his elongated gray gnarled fingers unfurled slowly.   
  
Aside from the ravenous souls, Charon was about the creepiest being Sarah had ever laid eyes upon. Jareth withdrew the Obolus and held it up for Charon to see before he placed it in the palm of his hand. Charon's face twisted into a sneer of a smile and Sarah was horrified to see that his pointed teeth were seemingly a dark grey metallic color, as if they were made of hematite.   
  
The ferryman made and eerie gesture that Sarah could only assume meant "Get in." Jareth helped her step into the boat before he too stepped aboard. They sat at the very front of the boat to put as much distance as possible from themselves and the frightening Charon.   
  
The ferryman used a long staff to push the boat away from the shore and once they were in deep enough water, he began to row the single oar at the back of the craft. It didn't escape Sarah's attention that the handle of the large oar was adorned with a human skull that had been stripped of its mandible. Another skull was mounted at the helm of the ship.   
  
Sarah looked out at the water, trying to focus her attention on anything other than the imposing ferryman or his morbid vessel. Her eyes drifted across the surface of the river and to her dismay the water seemed to stretch out endlessly, with no opposite shore in sight. This wasn't at all surprising though, since the mist floating just above the surface of the water was quite thick and severely impaired the visibility.   
  
Sarah looked directly down at the waveless surface to find that the water appeared quite black, and strangely there was no movement, as if the very water itself was lifeless. Jareth sat next to Sarah in silence. Her cold trembling hand was still clutching his, and he noticed that her skin had gone quite pale.   
  
Jareth turned to glance at their silent navigator. Even though the black cowl kept much of Charon's face in shadow Jareth could still make out that his fiery eyes were fixed on Sarah.   
  
Charon's thin lips twisted into a disturbing macabre smile as he regarded the frightened female. Having two living passengers was a rare occurrence, and he found their warmth rather distracting, especially the girl's. Even from such a distance he could smell her. Oh, she was fresh little thing, just brimming with vitality!   
  
As he rowed on, Charon thought of the endless ways that such warm, living, nubile flesh could be enjoyed. Her life force alone would no doubt appease his insatiable appetite for at least a little while. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought of devouring the Fae male first to whet his appetite, leaving him time to toy with the female and enjoy her slowly, as he did so love to play with his food.   
  
He noticed how the girl clung to Fae, she still clutched his hand even now. Perhaps she would beg for his life to be spared. His smile widened at the prospect. Oh, how he did love it when the females begged! Their tears only further fueled his hunger. There was such passion behind her eyes, no doubt that to drink of her tears would be intensely satisfying. It would be a pleasure to have his way with them, but alas, he knew it would never do, for they did pay the fare, and the Dark Lord would punish him fiercely for taking such a liberty.   
  
Jareth was thankful that Sarah kept her eyes cast out on the water, for the manner in which Charon's eyes seemed to devour her was immensely disturbing and he knew it would only alarm Sarah even more. He couldn't wait for them to reach shore so that they could get off this boat. The more distance between Charon and Sarah the better, but who was he kidding? They were about to descend into Underworld! His mind wouldn't be at ease until he got Sarah safely back home.   
  
His dark thoughts turned to the adversary that they had yet to face. Elizar. Charon was indeed disturbing, but Jareth had faith in what Atropos had said. That he would bring them safely to the underworld. It was the thought of Elizar near his beloved Sarah that scared the Goblin King out of his wits.   
  
Suddenly, Sarah gave a startled cry and Jareth was jolted out of his thoughts. His eyes darted to Sarah, who suddenly pointed out over the water. As his eyes drifted over the misty surface, he saw what Sarah was so concerned about.   
  
Dozens of pale hands had broken the water's surface and they writhed as if beckoning. It was almost as if they were trying to entice the passengers to join the fate of the beings attached to those hands. Jareth noticed that as he looked on, more hands kept emerging and they seemed to be getting closer and closer to the boat.   
  
He felt an odd sort of apathy start to creep over him that intensified as he kept looking at the outstretched hands. It was when he felt the strange urge to stop caring and plunge into the water that he frantically shook his head and averted his eyes. Sarah too, was quickly becoming enchanted, and he didn't waste any time as he grabbed her about her waist and he pulled her back down on the wooden seat close to him.   
  
He forced her face towards him and warned, "Sarah, don't look at them. They are trying to seduce you to a watery death." It took a moment before Sarah seemingly recognized him, and she shook her head as if to clear it, as he smoothed her hair and whispered, "Don't look at them love."   
  
Sarah nodded before her attention was diverted to Charon, as he stooped to grasp the hammer and with a terrible cry, he raised it.  
  
The boat was now rocking as the hands had started to grasp the sides. With lightening speed the dark ferryman began to strike at the offending hands with his great hammer. Sarah turned her head and closed her eyes, afraid to look at the horrors that this boat ride into Hell had resulted in.   
  
Suddenly the thrashing of the boat had stopped and Sarah opened her eyes to see Charon toss the hammer back onto the stern as he resumed his rowing.   
  
Sarah looked off the bow and saw to her relief that the hands were gone. They must have feared Charon's wrath and retreated back to their watery depths. As Sarah continued to look out over the water she noticed that the opposite shore was coming into view.   
  
As they slowly neared the land the clouds broke momentarily as the sun peeked through and reflected off the black surface of the water. Sarah looked up at the sun and noticed that the moon was inching steadily closer. Sarah breathed "Jareth, look! The eclipse will begin any minute...we don't have much time." Jareth looked up to see that the moon was indeed very close to overtaking the sun.   
  
Just as the small boat came within a few meters of the shore the daylight began to disappear. Sarah looked up to discover that the edge of the moon had started to slide in front of the sun. When the boat finally ran up on shore Jareth and Sarah wasted no time jumping out, running through the shallow water towards the shore.   
  
Charon watched in silent disappointment to see such a delectable little human get away, but it couldn't be helped. As the ferryman launched his craft back out into the dark river, his fiery eyes turned to the steadily darkening sky to see the rare spectacle of the solar eclipse. So there were much larger games afoot this day! First, two living beings cross into the domain of the dead, a human and a Fae no less, and now the merging of the sun and moon? No doubt big things were brewing in the realm of the deities. The realization made him content to be merely a pawn during such volatile times.   
  
Sarah and Jareth tore down the dark beach towards a bluff of dark jagged rocks. Just over the bluff they could see the crumbling remains of what had to be the temple that Atropos described.   
  
Already out of breath from their run, Sarah and Jareth immediately started to scramble up the rocks. As their ascent started to become vertical Jareth pulled some rope from his sack and tied one end around his waist and tossed the other end around Sarah as he called, "This climb is about to get treacherous, tie this around your waist and stay behind me."   
  
Sarah looked up at him and nodded. She was already sweating from her exertions and she decided this would be a good time to lose the sweatshirt. She threw her sweatshirt back down to the beach and tied the end of the rope securely about her waist.   
  
The climb was hard, but their determination propelled them to ascend very quickly. The sky kept growing steadily darker, a constant reminder that time was of the essence. Jareth finally reached the top and pulled himself over the ledge. Sarah was close behind as Jareth turned and reached a hand down to help pull her up.   
  
Sarah got her footing and just as she reached for Jareth's hand, the tiny outcropping of rocks that her feet were resting upon gave way. She let out a cry as she began to fall. In the same instant, Jareth had sensed the danger and his hand shot down to catch her firmly by the wrist as he reassured her, "Don't look down, I've got you."   
  
Sarah was able to use her free hand to grab hold of the ledge as Jareth pulled her up to safety. As Sarah struggled up onto her hands and knees she saw the ruins of what looked to be a very ancient and immense crumbling temple.   
  
Jareth forced himself on to his feet as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced up, also noticing that they had made it to the foot of the ruins. Suddenly the daylight had faded to near darkness, as if it suddenly were early evening. Sarah didn't need to look at the sky to know what was happening. Her eyes met Jareth's with urgency and panic as she cried, "Jareth, the eclipse!"   
  
She was immediately on her feet, running into the collapsing structure and Jareth was close at her heels. As she started to blindly tear up the stairs leading into the temple she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and pull her back, "No, Sarah wait!" She turned to catch the look of alarm of Jareth's face as she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly hissed, "Jareth, what is it? We have to hurry!"   
  
Jareth merely pointed to the top of the stairs where three hissing vipers had gathered. He pulled Sarah closer and breathed, "The cloak Raziel gave you...Put it on...NOW!" Sarah didn't dare question his reasoning and she fumbled with the cloak, pulling it on and positioning the hood over her head as fast as she could.   
  
Jareth then lead the way up the remaining steps. As he neared the vipers they moved to block his path. The serpents rose up on their muscular bodies and swayed slightly as they sized up the Goblin King.   
  
Sarah had never seen snakes such as these. They were much larger than any serpents she had ever seen. Their decrepit dark scales and black glittering eyes were a testimony to their long-lived existence. They seemed to swell with the very essence of dark power. Just by looking into the void of their eyes it was apparent, these were ill meaning creatures that had grown spiteful and vengeful throughout the ages.   
  
As Sarah looked on the vile creatures with dread, something strange occurred to her. They seemed to respond only to Jareth's movements, as they swayed to keep their eyes fixed on him. Sarah stepped out from behind the Goblin King, circling the snakes, and incredibly, it seemed that they couldn't even see her.   
  
Jareth froze as he saw Sarah circling the snakes, it was as if they couldn't sense her. Sarah managed to get behind them and as Jareth inched forward, he wondered why they weren't attacking. For he was well within striking range for such vipers, but they remained upright and merely inspected him. Suddenly it occurred to him. These must be Elizar's guardians, watchers that would alert him to the presence of any intruders.   
  
Sarah noticed that there was a small offering table behind the reptiles. After taking a closer look, she noticed a handmade Ocarina carved from a black stone laying in one of the crumbling clay offering dishes. On the surface of the ocarina was a carving of a serpent and it was fastened to a bit of twine so it could be worn around one's neck.   
  
She wondered, "Could this instrument be used to pacify the guarding serpents?" She purposefully grabbed the Ocarina and her eyes met those of the Goblin King. She held up the artifact for him to see before she tossed it to him. Jareth caught the tiny instrument in his gloved hand. He immediately noticed the carving and brought the instrument to his lips.   
  
Sarah watched in amazement as he blew into the Ocarina resulting in the most hauntingly beautiful sound she had ever heard. The tiny instrument had almost seemed to play itself as he brought it to his lips and to his relief the serpents began to waver as they watched through heavy lidded eyes before they lowered their venomous heads and drifted into blissful unconsciousness.   
  
As soon as they slumped lifelessly, Jareth hurried passed them as he and Sarah bolted deep into the temple. Sarah imagined that at one time this place must have been quite awe inspiring and even beautiful. Smashed remnants of smoothed limbed sculptures littered the edges of the great room and deep in the giant room was the shell of what must have been a most exquisite fountain.   
  
The marble, which at one time would have been smooth and white was now cracked and in a wretched state of decay. In the center of the fountain stood a breathtakingly horrifying statue. The intricate carving depicted a mortal maiden, frozen in flight. The cause of her alarm was a giant serpent that despite her attempt to flee, had manage to ensnare her in its powerful grasp.   
  
The sculpture of the girl was so life-like, she even appeared to have the hem of her gown in her hands as if she had just begun to run. As they hurried past the sculpture Sarah noticed that the powerful snake had wrapped its muscular body about her breasts and the tail disappeared between the maid's thighs. The girls's face was turned upwards and her hands reached imploringly for the sky, as if begging the heavens for divine intervention. Her expression was frozen in a grimace of pleasure or pain, Sarah had no idea which.   
  
Oddly enough, water still trickled from the mouth of the great serpent and the basin was overflowing. Jareth noticed the water was being redirected by two narrow channels that disappeared through two small tunnels at each wall, where by the sound of it, seemed to continued downward into an lower chamber.   
  
As they hurried past the fountain, they noticed an archway at the back of the temple and stairs that led deep under the surface. As they reached the archway Jareth looked down the dark stairway and saw that there was firelight dimly illuminating the distant bottom.   
  
He glanced back into the temple and noticed several other smaller archways that contained artifacts and valuable offerings but none of those appeared to descend down to lower levels, like this one did. Sarah peered over Jareth's shoulder and whispered, "Do you think she's down there?"   
  
Jareth closed his eyes and reached out with his magic. There was definitely a living presence down there. Jareth nodded quickly and whispered, "Someone certainly is." At his affirmation, Sarah started purposefully down the steps, "Good enough for me...let's go get her and get the hell out of here."   
  
Jareth quickly got in front of her and blocked her path, "No Sarah...not like this." Sarah glanced about frantically and whispered as quietly as she could manage, "We're running out of time. Do you have a better idea?" A slight smirk appeared on the Goblin King's face as he breathed, "You trust me, don't you?" 


	34. Awakening

AN: This chapter has been edited for sexual content. If you are 17 or older and want to read the unedited intended version you'll have to read it on my website (jestersworld.net) feel free to leave reviews in my guestbook! This version STILL contains descriptions of non-consensual sexual situations and is not intended for readers under 17. You've been warned!  
  
Autumn By: Jester Chapter 34: Awakening  
  
Lachesis awoke with a start. She had no idea how long she had slept nor any idea how long she had been in this place. She tried in vain to shake off the terrible headache that muddled her thoughts. As she tried to make sense of her fragmented memories, she attempted to sit up to get a better look at he surroundings. That was when she realized that she was tied down.   
  
She craned her neck to see that her hands were bound together with thick rope above her head. The rope that held her hands was secured to a peg protruding from the surface she was lying on. She tried in vain to move her feet, discovering that they too were bound.   
  
Her feet were not tied together, but bound apart. Each ankle was tightly secured to a corner of the slab she was lying on. Lachesis twisted to see what she was lying on. The color drained from her lovely face as she realized that she lie atop a sacred offering table. She was aware that the room was lit by fire and her eyes darted to the sconces that were mounted on pillars of black marble.   
  
She remembered those black pillars that the offering table was set between. She recognized those demonic faces that decorated the top of each pillar, black carved faces, like masks. Their demonic expressions, bearing grins of pleasure and delight, seemed to mock her.   
  
Suddenly it was with crystal clarity that it all came back to her. She was in a place of dark power, some sort of temple, and the reason she was here was Elizar. The memory came crashing down upon her. He confronted her in Jareth's garden. She had never expected that he would have the audacity to approach her after what had happened the last time, but she had been mistaken. She had made the fatal error of underestimating him.   
  
He had brought her to this place, she was sure of it. In her hazy sleepy memories of this place she didn't recall seeing him or interacting with him here, but this place screamed of his presence, the dŽcor, the lighting, hell the very scent that lingered in the air indicated that he had been here. She would recognize that suffocating, spicy, exotic scent anywhere.   
  
It didn't take much thought to figure out what she was doing here. She was painfully aware of the fact that she had been stripped of necklace, and her headache was proof enough that her powers had been significantly depleted. The fact that she was restrained only confirmed what she had already suspected. Elizar would not be denied again, he intended to mate with her whether she welcomed it or not.   
  
The reality of her predicament frightened her and she started to struggle. As she raised her head, she realized something else. She was dressed in a simple linen nightdress of pure white, and she felt remarkably clean for someone who had been held to sleep for several days. She remembered the last time she had come to...she remembered waking on furs...those were gone now...and the steaming bath. It could only mean one thing. He had already prepared her...she had already purified for the consummation!   
  
Then her powers were already completely diminished!...but that meant that...he could take her at any time!!!! Lachesis was pitched into a panic as she realized the severity of the situation. In a frenzy, she struggled against her bonds. She needed to get out of here. Now!!!  
  
As if on cue, Elizar's rich cultured voice cut through the darkness startling her, "So determined. I always knew you'd fight me to the last." Lachesis looked up in surprise as Elizar circled the nearby pillar, his fingertips dallying playfully over the surface of the smooth marble.   
  
She halted her struggles, as it had only managed to wear her out, perhaps she could reason with him. She tried to sound strong but failed miserably as her voice broke, "Elizar...You know the consequences...You don't want to do this..."   
  
Elizar walked alongside the table, letting his hand drift over the length of her exposed thigh as he replied, "I beg to differ...beautiful Lachesis." She tried in vain to recede from his touch, but to no avail. She had to be out of her mind to have ever thought that reasoning with him would work.   
  
She strained against her bonds in an attempt to back away from him as he climbed up onto the offering table, his dark eyes devouring her as if she were some delicacy on a dessert tray.   
  
He was now poised over her, his mouth dangerously close. She flinched as his hands caressed the bare skin under her knees and steadily began to slide up her thighs, disappearing under the material of her nightdress. She gasped as one hand ran over the top of her leg to lightly caress the skin of her inner thigh.   
  
Now desperate, the fate pleaded, "No, Elizar...please stop...please wait." Temptation, now being driven by his by his own desire, whispered huskily against her wine colored lips. "I've waited long enough...I think we both have..." The Fate's lips parted as she expelled a ragged sigh.   
  
Elizar lightly brushed his mouth against hers before his tongue flicked over her sweet lips. Lachesis was lost as he tried to entice her with slow agonizing kisses. It only made matters worse for her, as his hand drifted over her inner thigh again before he pressed it intimately between the juncture of her thighs.   
  
Lachesis gasped as she was startled by the boldness of his touch. Elizar's breath was ragged as he advised, "Don't fight me lovely one...just think how much pleasure I can give you if you let me...I can make you feel things you never thought possible." His other hand closed over her breast, his thumb teasing her taut nipple through the gauzy linen nightdress. As she whimpered helplessly, he lowered his mouth, capturing hers in a relentless kiss.   
  
The fierceness of his kiss made her realize something. This was not going to be an act of love. No...this would be an act of divine Lust, the most profane sin ever committed between two opposing powers. At that moment there was no doubt in her mind, Elizar would never be capable of making love to her, there would only be fornication, driven by the most base of primal urges.   
  
Lachesis did not want to give in, there was so much more to life than such dark pleasures, but Elizar did his job well, and her resistance to his power of temptation was fading fast. His enticements were so hard to resist...every kiss, each caress, and every groan of desire and pleasure, sent her further down the path, a little closer to the point of no return. His hips pressed intimately against her repeatedly, mercilessly flaunting the promise of release.   
  
Lachesis was aware of how much trouble she was in, and even though her own mouth now hungrily returned his kisses, she still thrashed her legs and tugged desperately against her bonds as her mind screamed for her to escape.   
  
Suddenly Elizar tensed abruptly and pulled back as if something were amiss. Lachesis had no idea what had caused the blessed interruption, but she was eternally thankful for it. His eyes were dark with lust as he rasped, "It appears we have company...please forgive my haste." In one deliberate movement, Elizar ripped open the front of her nightdress before both his hands went to her hips as he tore off her undergarments.   
  
As Jareth crept down the last remaining stairs, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a struggle. There was a dilapidated wooden door, that lead to an underground room. It was closed, but there was a small grated opening in the door that allowed him to peer into the room. Jareth strained to hear the frantic whispering voices, but instead he heard the sound of fabric being torn.   
  
He stole a glance into the room and what he saw made him blanch with fear. Lachesis was bound to the offering table and Elizar was already upon her, tearing at her garments.   
  
As he ducked back into the shadows he wondered, "Was he already too late?" Jareth risked another glance and witnessed Elizar starting to fumble with the fastenings of his breeches. "So he wasn't too late...but in another moment he would be...it was now or never."   
  
In a frantic attempt to create a diversion Jareth backed up against the opposite wall before he slammed full force into the wooden door, which was forced open by the impact of the blow. Jareth stumbled into the room, just barely managing to avoid losing his balance.   
  
Both Lachesis and Elizar looked up as the Goblin King burst into the room. Lachesis breathed in relieved surprise, "Jareth?!?" Elizar regarded the Goblin king calmly as if his presence didn't alarm him in the slightest.   
  
Jareth did his best to look menacing as he coolly stated, "Elizar, I presume. I know the intrusion is untimely...but I can't let you do this." Elizar grinned, still poised over Lachesis as he replied in a rather amused tone, "...And you think you can stop me Goblin King?"   
  
Jareth advanced another step, his expression was deadly serious as he ordered in a gravely serious tone, "Get. Off. Her." Elizar threw back his head and laughed, and it was an intensely disturbing sound. Jareth did not falter, as his eyes darted to Lachesis who cried desperately, "No, Jareth...he's too powerful...you must get out!" 


	35. Temptation

AN: This Chapter contains some sexual material/violence...not for those under 17.  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 35: Temptation  
  
Sarah struggled on her hands and knees toward the end of the tunnel. She was thankful for the cool water that she splashed through, for at least it eased the burning sensation on her hands and knees. Jareth had been smart to suggest that she follow the water from the fountain down the narrow channel to the lower chamber. If Elizar thought that Jareth had come alone, then they had a chance. When she reached the bottom she stopped for a moment and listened. She heard the angry voice of the Goblin King as he ordered, "Get. Off. Her."  
  
Elizar held a finger to the fate's lips to silence her warning to Jareth, "Shhh my love, I'm sure the Goblin King can handle himself...and if he wishes to play games, I shall oblige him." Seemingly intrigued, Elizar climbed off Lachesis and stood before Jareth, ignoring the Lachesis as she pleaded, "No, Elizar...this is between you and I...please leave him out of this!"   
  
Jareth took the opportunity to size up his opponent. Elizar stood about the same height as himself. His hair was dark and long, falling straight past his shoulders. His eyes were dark and ageless if they had the secret knowledge of an eternity. Elizar was dressed in red robes, the color of desire. How fitting for temptation.   
  
He moved with feline grace as he approached the Goblin King. At closer inspection Jareth realized that his eyes were not black, but a warm brown, and just like all the others, his pupils were unnaturally dilated. His face was flawless, and his features intense. Jareth could see why Elizar was called Temptation, even now Jareth felt the slight pull, an invisible draw towards his opponent.   
  
It was no wonder that females and males alike would fall prey to his power, as he seemed to exude a strong primal attraction. Jareth managed to ignore the pull of the force, but it disturbed him nonetheless. Elizar merely stared at the Goblin King for a moment, and then he smiled as if he could read his very thoughts.   
  
Elizar's cultured voice poured forth, and the sound was rich, and smoother than the finest silk, "So...at last I have the pleasure of meeting the infamous ruler of the Goblins. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."  
  
Sarah waited until she heard the confrontation between Elizar and Jareth, before she stuck her head out of the tunnel to make sure the coast was clear. Just as she anticipated, Jareth had managed to lure Elizar away from Lachesis. Jareth was facing her, but Elizar's back was to the offering table where Lachesis lie. It was time to move. She just hoped she could get Lachesis untied before Elizar noticed her.  
  
With one last deep breath, Sarah scurried on her hands and knees as fast and as quietly as she could. When she reached the offering table not even Lachesis had noticed her entry into the room, for she was too busy watching the exchange between Jareth and Elizar. Elizar's sinister smile was warning enough for Jareth, as he started to advance closer. Jareth's eyes darted to Lachesis, seemingly looking beyond her as he purposefully produced a transparent crystal at the end of his fingertips.   
  
As Sarah watched Jareth start twirling the crystal she reminded herself to stay focused on the task at hand. She had to trust in the fact that Jareth could take care of himself, if they were to make it out of this alive. Sarah kneeled up, keeping the dark cowl pulled low over her head. She gently put her hand over Lachesis's mouth, causing the fate to turn her head and regard her with wide eyes. Sarah held a finger to her lips, calling for silence, as she slowly removed her hand from Lachesis's mouth.   
  
Sarah couldn't help but notice that the linen nightshirt that Lachesis wore had been torn down the front, leaving her cruelly exposed. Her undergarments had also been torn from her body and now lay torn and forgotten on the stone floor. Sarah swallowed momentarily struck by her beauty before she hastily pulled the front of the linen garment closed, reverently covering Lachesis. Then her fingers started to work furiously on the ropes. She whispered into the Fate's ear, "Are you alright?"   
  
Lachesis nodded, and it was then Sarah noticed the tears that had begun to run from her eyes. Sarah offered her a sympathetic smile as she whispered, "It'll be OK. We're going to get you out of here." With a bit more struggling, Sarah managed to free the rope from her right wrist. Sarah ducked down and moved stealthily towards the foot of the table.   
  
In an attempt to keep Elizar distracted, Jareth made the crystal dance effortlessly over his fingers and around his hands. Elizar halted and watched the display with mild curiosity. Finally he tilted his head and mused, "Surly you realize that your petty glamour tricks are no match for my power..." To this Jareth arrogantly replied, "It's entirely possible, but I've never been one to admit defeat easily." With that, Jareth hurled the crystal at Elizar.  
  
Elizar merely held up his hand and the crystal slowed in flight until it was barely moving. With a smug smile Elizar snatched the crystal out of the air and started to toss it playfully in his hand, as a child might play with a baseball. Elizar chuckled, "It's very pretty, Goblin King, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."   
  
Elizar closed his fist around the orb and crushed the delicate crystal, letting the glittering dust fall forgotten to the floor. Before Jareth could even react, Elizar stepped over the pile of the crystal's remains and thrust his open hand out towards Jareth.   
  
Instantly, Jareth felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him and he was pitched backwards. His body slammed into the wall behind him and he winced at the force of the blow. It took him a second to get his bearings. He was sore from hitting the wall so hard, but nothing seemed to be broken.   
  
As Sarah started to untie Lachesis's right ankle she witnessed Jareth being flung back against the wall. Sarah barely managed to keep from crying out, but to her relief Jareth was still conscious. She frantically managed to get the rope untied and she hurried to the other side of the table, making sure to keep low to the ground.  
  
As Jareth tried to push off the wall he realized that he was unable to move. Somehow Elizar had used his power to immobilize him. He tried to call upon his magic, but that too appeared to be blocked by Elizar's powerful incapacitation spell. He might have been alarmed, but at that moment, Jareth realized, quite to his relief, that Sarah had already made it to the offering table and was stealthily trying to free Lachesis.  
  
As she began untying the other ankle she had a terrible fright as she realized that Jareth was not moving. He was pinned to wall by some unseen force. The fact that he didn't seem too hurt, and looked rather furious, did little to ease her mind. If she didn't hurry, he would surly bear the brunt of Elizar's wrath.  
  
Elizar strode up to the Goblin King, who was still immobilized. He may have been physically subdued, but the angry look in his eyes spoke volumes. Elizar was delighted to get such a reaction...anger was still passion. He stopped right in front of Jareth, wearing a curious expression as he taunted, "Now it is my turn. Tell me Goblin King, what is it that tempts YOU?"   
  
Jareth tried to dwell in his fury as he fought to keep Sarah out of his thoughts. Elizar did not give up so easily. He leaned in so that his mouth was very close to Jareth's ear as he breathed, "Surly there must be something that you desire...something that sends your heart aflame and sets your soul on fire?"   
  
Elizar pulled back slightly as he grabbed Jareth roughly by the jaw, forcing him to meet his penetrating stare. Jareth had no choice but to meet the eyes of temptation, and the velvet voice now seemed to echo in his own mind, "Tell me Goblin King for whom do you burn? Who is she that has turned your very world upside down?"   
  
Jareth could no longer prevent the invasion into his mind, and he reeled as all his worry and love for Sarah exploded into his thoughts. Finally Elizar released his hold on the Goblin King. Jareth released a ragged breath as he sagged in exhaustion against the wall.   
  
Elizar took a step back an mocked him, "So, the mighty Goblin King does have a weakness...for a mortal girl...a human, no less." Elizar threw back his head and laughed cruelly, "...Like father like son. Ah Jareth! Could you have been any more predictable?"   
  
Jareth's expression was cold with hatred as Elizar backed up quietly towards the offering table.   
  
Sarah had only been half-listening to what had been going on as she fought to free Lachesis's last bound hand. The knot had already started to give and Sarah fumbled in her pocket for the necklace, as Lachesis used her free hand to finish the last knot. Then it happened.   
  
Elizar had stepped back, dangerously close to the offering table and he caught Sarah's scent. That, and the urgent worry he had felt in the Goblin King's mind had confirmed his suspicion. Jareth was not the only player in this rescue operation.   
  
Sarah froze in terror as a hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. Elizar's enticing voice startled her, as he hissed close to her ear, "Now, who could this be? Smells far too sweet to be a Goblin. Hmmm...Could it be the Goblin King's mysterious love perhaps?"   
  
Elizar roughly turned Sarah towards him and quickly pulled back her hood. Sarah's green eyes flashed with startled surprise as she stared up, dumbstruck, at Temptation himself.   
  
Upon realizing how achingly handsome he was in person, Sarah averted her eyes as her hands trembled nervously behind her back.   
  
Elizar swelled with importance, at the reaction that he had grown quite accustomed to. He also realized that Sarah had successfully freed Lachesis of her bonds. He shook his head disapprovingly as Lachesis moved to slide off the table away from him.   
  
He walked around the table calmly and pointed at Lachesis and then jerked his hand towards the nearby wall. Before Sarah even knew what had happened, Lachesis slammed into the wall a few feet away from Jareth as manacles appeared around her wrists, chaining her securely to the wall.   
  
Elizar grinned at the now securely chained Fate, "Our little game has been interrupted, dearest Fate, but fear not...we shall finish what we started soon enough...just as soon as I teach this arrogant King a lesson about meddling in my affairs."  
  
Jareth was still frozen to the wall but he found that as Elizar's attention had been distracted he could feel a growing weakness in the hold of the magic that kept him bound. He exchanged a desperate look with Lachesis as Elizar advanced on Sarah.   
  
Sarah backed away from Elizar, using her hands to feel behind her. And it was then that she realized something. The necklace was no longer in her hand! For a brief moment she thought that she may have dropped it, but then she saw the sly glance that Lachesis gave her before looking at her own clenched fist.   
  
She must have taken it out of her hand just as Elizar had noticed her! So Lachesis did have the necklace! But her hands were bound again so she couldn't put it on. Sarah hoped that the fate would be able to draw enough of her power to free herself, because it appeared she was about to have her hands full with Elizar.   
  
Elizar had already succeeded in backing Sarah up against a black marble pillar and he remarked, "Well, Goblin King I cannot deny your good taste...for she is a fair creature. I wonder what is it about her that captivates you so...?"   
  
Jareth visibly paled as Elizar planted both his hands on either side of Sarah, effectively trapping her between the pillar and himself. Elizar smiled, seemingly taking pleasure in tormenting Jareth, as he continued, "...Could it be her fierce eyes? So full of challenge?"   
  
His eyes strayed to her mouth. It was slightly parted in surprise. He stole a quick glance at the Goblin King, who made a futile attempt to struggle against his invisible bonds. Temptation's mouth curved in a sinister smile as he mused, just loud enough for Jareth to hear, "Or perhaps her ripe lips are fit for driving even a King mad?"   
  
Jareth struggled wildly in vain as he warned, "Elizar...Don't you dare!!!!" Elizar tsked, "Come now Jareth...you must learn to share...it does not flatter you to be so possessive."   
  
Sarah tried to keep her eyes fixed on Jareth as her heart swelled with pity for him, but Elizar moved so that his face blocked her view. Sarah didn't try to run. She knew that it would be pointless with Elizar already so close.   
  
She just hoped that her little diversion would give Lachesis time enough to try something else. As Elizar's face slid into her view, she was forced to meet his eyes. At once it was as if all will was stripped from her mind. All that remained was the promise of pleasure. It was a base primal desire that overcame her, and no matter how much it sickened her, and how badly she railed against it, there was nothing she could do to overcome it.   
  
As Elizar's mouth savagely claimed hers, her own subconscious pleaded in the distance, "Please! Lachesis! Someone! Please save me from this...Oh if I hurt Jareth...Please I cannot bear it, I'd rather die! Please help! Someone! Anyone!"   
  
Jareth watched powerlessly as Elizar kissed Sarah, his Sarah, with a degree of lust that only temptation could manage. He was forced to stand by and watch, as his one true love returned that profane kiss. His eyes blurred with tears of rage, as he cried in agony, "No!!!!!"   
  
He was so overwrought with misery that he didn't even hear Lachesis' soothing words. Finally Elizar broke the kiss only to turn Sarah roughly and shove her against the black pillar.   
  
Jareth could only gape in helpless anguish as Elizar caused chains to appear on Sarah wrists, and with a wave of his hands those chains were pulled upwards as they fastened themselves to the pillar. Sarah now stood uncomfortably straight, her feet just barely touching the ground as her hands were bound high above her head. Elizar released his enchanting hold over her, and she glanced about in frantic confusion as she cried, "Jareth?!?"   
  
Jareth strained against his invisible bonds again as he answered solemnly, "I'm here love." Sarah looked to her right, seeing Jareth still bound to the wall. He was pale with fear and his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She spied Elizar looming behind her, and she demanded impatiently, "What's going on?!?"  
  
Elizar ignored Sarah's query as he regarded the Goblin King triumphantly and jeered, "I had the pleasure of destroying your self-righteous father's life, and now I will have the pleasure of destroying yours. Your precious little Sarah will learn that true pleasure only comes from yielding to temptation. It is the simplest of facts, that the forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest. You have tried to prevent me from getting what I desire most, so now I will profane what you love most. I am perfectly capable of altering your destiny without possessing fate's powers. And it doesn't end this day...no, you will live with the agonizing knowledge that you can never provide your precious Sarah with the same intensity of pleasure that only I could give her."   
  
As a mortal human Sarah was virtually defenseless to Elizar's powers of temptation. Lachesis knew this and watched with pity as Elizar approached the girl from behind, causing Jareth to struggle once again. She looked over at the poor Goblin King, noticing that tears of rage and helplessness were now blinding him, and his struggles had only begun to exhaust him. 


	36. A Demonstration of Power

AN: This chapter contains sexually suggested material of a violent nature as well as some plain old fashioned violence and is not appropriate for readers under 17. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the Jareth and Sarah's confrontation with Elizar. More to come soon.  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 36: A Demonstration of Power  
  
Lachesis grasped her medallion tightly in her fist, trying desperately to regain control of her power. The necklace was still not hanging in it's rightful place over her heart, but it was in direct contact with her flesh, perhaps it would be enough for her to channel a small amount of her power.   
  
She closed her eyes in concentration and after a moment she felt the magic begin to seep slowly back into her being. She knew right away she wouldn't have the power to try anything drastic, but she had to try something. She poured all her concentration into calling for help, focusing all the power she could draw on the one name that formed in her mind...the one person that could find her here and that she knew she could count on.  
  
Once Elizar stood beside Sarah he moved her long dark hair away from her ear and she tensed as he whispered, "Let's rid you of some of this oppressive clothing shall we?" Sarah immediately protested, "No!!"   
  
But it was too late. At his mere words, the majority of her clothing had disappeared, leaving Sarah chained, standing in nothing but her undergarments. If she had been afraid before, that was nothing compared to how she felt now. She could not even bear to look at Jareth as humiliation and shame washed over her.   
  
There was nothing she could do to remove the scarlet blush from her cheeks. Her eyes stung as they filled with tears. Then to her absolute horror, Elizar kicked her feet wide apart. Jareth struggled wildly in desperate rage, but it was no use, his bonds held. Tears began to stream down Sarah's face as the reality of the situation overwhelmed her. Lachesis and Jareth watched in alarm as Elizar produced a thick leather strap with a golden handle in his right hand. Upon realizing what was about to happen, Jareth looked about frantically, as if willing some solution to present itself. His turned his head towards Lachesis, but it was obvious that she was also at a loss, the desperate sense of panic had overtaken her as well.   
  
Elizar looked over at Jareth and growled, "Do pay close attention Goblin King, I wouldn't want you to miss this." Sarah saw the strap in Elizar's hand out of the corner of her eye and she swallowed in fear. She had never been more terrified in her life. She recalled the fear she had felt in the water, the fright in the dark, and her panic in the darkest hours of the black forest, those had been terrible moments...but this she feared was going to be worse, much, much worse.   
  
Elizar surely meant to humilate her, flaunt her weakness, and tempt her with dark sensations that would shame her unlike anything she had ever known. Her own discomfort she could accept, and her own pain she could deal with, but not Jareth's...and this would surely hurt him like hell.   
  
She leaned her tearstained face against her arm as she shut her eyes and braced herself for the blow that was to come. The strap struck her hard across her lower back and she cried out in startled agony. It was not the sting of the strap that hurt so much, as it was Jareth's tortured cries of protest. After the first few blows, Sarah quickly lost count.   
  
Elizar seemed to delight in the fact that she had cried out at those first few blows, as it added to Jareth's misery. For every cry and whimper that Sarah failed to hold back, Jareth's desperate protests and fruitless struggles became more heart wrenching. Even in the confusion, Sarah realized this and struggled to remain silent, for his sake. Once her audible cries had ceased, Elizar changed his technique. Without warning the strap lashed Sarah mercilessly on her backside and the strap licked across her buttocks with such force that she jumped to avoid it.   
  
Elizar proceeded to make her sorry for trying to escape his blows. The smacks became increasingly harder and with each blow Sarah had to bite her lip from keeping her sharp cries and pitiful moans from escaping. No amount of self-control could stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks, nor the shameful pink flush that covered her face, making even the very tips of her ears burn. There was also nothing she could do about the way her body twisted and undulated under the powerful smack of the strap.   
  
Sarah clenched her teeth in defiance, determined to keep her outbursts muffled, but the lashing only became harder causing her to gasp and hiss through her teeth. Another merciless succession of hard smacks. And another. Her backside was already smarting so terribly that it was unreal. The skin seemed to burn warmly in the interim between smacks, but each reprieve was short lived as another white-hot flash of pain came quickly with the next blow.   
  
Elizar progressed to lash her across the backs of her calves and finally the backs of her thighs. He hit her in such a manner that the strap curled around her inner thigh causing a biting sting there too. Finally Sarah could no longer keep silent and she cried out piteously as the strap thrashed her in this new and extremely sensitive area.   
  
Jareth couldn't bear the torture any longer and so he turned his face away. Elizar wasn't pleased, and so the game took a far more dangerous turn. In a rage, Elizar tossed the strap to the floor and leaned over Sarah from behind. He pressed his fingers against the pink welts that were now rising on her skin and to Sarah's surprise a pitiable moan escaped her lips as her skin tingled with a sensitivity that she had never before experienced. He turned her head and smoothed back her hair from her reddened, tear stained face so Jareth could see her wretched state clearly.   
  
As Elizar lowered his eyes to meet hers, she once again became bespelled, no longer possessing a will of her own. Elizar kissed her passionately and Sarah slumped in exhaustion against him. Her will had been broken and Jareth was made to endure the whole painful scene.   
  
Elizar's hands roamed to Sarah backside and pressed against her welts. Sarah was startled by the intensity of the sensation. It was so painful that it bordered on pleasurable and her sharp intake of breath further wounded the Goblin King. Temptation let his finger-tips graze over the length of her spine as his mouth closed on the pale flesh of her throat, eliciting a moan of intense pleasure from Sarah. With a predatory grin, Elizar kicked Sarah's feet wider apart as he bent her forward and grasped the sides of her panties.   
  
Jareth realized in horror that Elizar meant to take Sarah forcefully from behind. His rage and anguish had built until it had become something so fierce that not even the most powerful magic could contain it. Elizar had become distracted by his domination of Sarah and it had caused a steady weakening in the power that was channeled to restrain Jareth. When Elizar had moved to grab Sarah's undergarments with such purpose, Jareth knew that temptation was not bluffing...he meant to complete the savage act, and something within him snapped.   
  
With an explosion of magic Jareth propelled himself from the wall and lunged at Elizar. Jareth and Tempation collided with such force that Jareth managed to knock him over and they both landed hard on the stone floor.   
  
Sarah cleared her head, gaping in surprise as the Goblin King and Elizar started to fight, not like two men of magical abilities, but like two common humans engaged in a bar-room brawl. Jareth was the first the struggle to his feet and he kicked Elizar square in the face. Elizar fell back but recovered quickly as he staggered to his feet wiping blood away from his mouth.   
  
Jareth took a swing at Elizar, but he blocked the blow and slammed Jareth into the opposite pillar. With a growl Elizar's hands went to the Goblin King's throat. Elizar managed to lift Jareth off the ground, and although the Goblin King struggled wildly, it was obvious that Elizar was stronger. Sarah tugged desperately against her chains straining to get closer, but they held fast and she screamed as she realized that there was nothing she could do to save Jareth.   
  
Suddenly, and without warning the floor began to tremble and the thick stone walls began to shake. Dust and several stones fell around the stairway as a great rush of air and the beating of leathery wings could be heard. Elizar and Jareth both looked up in confusion as the intruder landed with a loud thud. The dust cleared and Elizar visibly paled as the winged figure rose up from his crouching position, his large demonic wings outstretched behind him. The name fell from Elizar's lips, heavy with dread and fear that could not be disguised, "Raziel?!"   
  
Raziel drew his immense black sword and pointed it at Elizar as he demanded in a most commanding voice, "Release the Goblin King." Elizar narrowed his eyes at his brother and removed his hands from Jareth's throat, dropping him back onto the floor.   
  
Elizar kept his hands raised as the two brothers slowly circled each other. Raziel stopped as he neared Lachesis and demanded, "Has he hurt you?" Lachesis shook her head, "I'll heal from the wrongs he has done me...get me loose."   
  
Raziel merely gestured towards the manacles and they dissolved into dust. Lachesis rubbed her wrists and accused, "I have come to no harm but he has abused Sarah." Raziel then noticed Sarah who had moved to shield herself behind the pillar. By this time Jareth had stirred and he fought to his feet, trying to get to Sarah.   
  
Elizar gestured to Sarah's chains and they too dissolved just as Jareth reached her and pulled her into a protective embrace. Raziel then turned his attention to Elizar who backed away from the tip of the black sword. Sarah, Jareth, and Lachesis all watched silently as Raziel confronted his brother.  
  
Elizar's eyes followed Raziel's movements as he continued to advance. Elizar glanced at the pointed tip of the sword and demanded, "How did you know?"   
  
Lachesis stepped forward boldly, clenching her torn nightdress closed with her fist as she held up her other hand and let the medallion drop from her grasp, hanging by it's gold chain as she replied hotly, "You did a poor job of making sure my talisman was well hidden, for Sarah found it and returned it to me. Once I had enough of my power back I used all of it to reach out for help." With that said Lachesis quickly secured the necklace about her neck and continued to glare angrily at Elizar.   
  
Elizar then paled as Raziel advanced another step, hatred gathering in his feral yellow eyes as he accused, "You have broken nearly every sacred law Elizar...you've gone too far this time. What you have done is unforgiveable, and I intend to make you suffer for it."   
  
Elizar clenched his jaw in defiance and snapped back, "I have done nothing dear brother, that you wouldn't have done in my place..."   
  
The look in Raziel's eyes was murderous as he spat, "Don't you EVER compare yourself to me...you don't know the first THING about me!"   
  
Elizar merely laughed, "Don't I? I think I understand you perfectly. You come here playing the heroic savior, but I know your heart Raziel, and it is every bit as dark as mine...the same blood does run through our veins after all."   
  
Raziel shook his head and growled, "You overflow with deceit and lies! Naught but a poisonous word comes from YOUR mouth Eizar!" Elizar laughed again and eyed the sword that was still pointed at his chest as he replied coolly, "Then tell me Raziel...Do you not also pine for Lachesis? You cannot hide even your most secret desires from tempation. You are as transparent to me as one of Jareth's crystal baubles. You crave her touch, the thought of her hands on your body wakes you out of sleep and then taints your dreams. There is a stirring in your loins every time you look at her, even now your need of her eats away at your insides...go ahead and TRY to deny it!"   
  
Lachesis stared at them wide eyed as Raziel turned to look at her. The look in his eyes was solemn as he lowered his head and turned back to his brother replying gravely, "...I cannot. All you say is true...I wanted her from the first day I saw her..."   
  
At Elizar's smug smile Raziel raised his chin and met his brothers eyes with renewed purpose as he evenly continued, "...But I would rather burn in the fires of hell and cast my soul into oblivion before I would hurt her or compromise her virtue! Her well being and the eternal balance of power is more important to me then a few moments of rapture...and that my misguided brother is where our differences lie."   
  
Elizar was at a loss for words but Raziel continued to explain, "I knew of your intentions long before Lachesis called on me for help. I escorted Sarah and the Goblin King through the dark forest in hopes that they might be able to foil your plan. It was their courage and boldness that lead to me to ponder what I might do to right your wrongs. As soon as I parted ways with them I sought an audience with the Dark Lord."   
  
Elizar's eyes widened as all the color drained from his face as he hollowly echoed, "You didn't?!?"   
  
Raziel glared hard at his brother and with an arrogant tilt of his head he countered, "I certainly did. And I must say he was greatly troubled by your impetuous actions of late, you might even say he was furious. I gave him my appraisal of your motivations he whole-heartedly agreed. He admitted that he had always suspected that you took too much pride in your power and acted with a reckless amount of liberty. Trust me brother, he knows that this time there is no denying the fact that you have abused your power, used it for your own selfish advantage than for the good of the Dark Court. I was still with the Master when I heard Fate's cry and it's with the blessing of the Most High Dark Lord that I confront you now."   
  
Elizar clenched his teeth and roared with frustration, "It is too much a pity that you came when you did...I might have even gone back into exile satisfied if only you would have had the opportunity to witness Lachesis screaming out MY name in abandoned pleasure."   
  
Raziel tilted his head to the side as if considering the possibility, before he admitted, "Yes it is a pity...because then I would have had the pleasure of taking your life with my own hands...But perhaps it is better this way...You see dear brother I am not here merely to free your captives and send you back into exile."   
  
Elizar's eyes darkened with some unreadable emotion as he demanded, "What do you mean???? Of course you are!" Raziel smiled triumphantly as he held up a small ornate box made entirely out of gold and sneered, "Oh no, I assure you that I am not."   
  
His voice became matter of fact as he continued, "I am here to proclaim your sentence straight from the lips of the Dark Lord Himself..." He held out the box, "Do recognize this Elizar? You should, for you have seen it before...but if I'm not mistaken it was Atropos who presented it to you last time."   
  
Elizar's lips trembled as he backed away in fear as Raziel mercilessly continued, "You were given a second chance to redeem yourself, but you carelessly tossed it away...now you have the ultimate punishment to look forward to."   
  
Raziel breathed with finality, "...You are finished...the dark box now opens for you." With that he opened the lid of the box and shadowy terrible spirits started to fly out in all directions.   
  
Raziel announced, "It is my duty to commit you, Elizar, wielder of the powers of temptation, into the hands of the mighty furies whom with firm hand and fast feet will hasten you to your doom, a slow fiery death, as you stand convicted of treason for betrayal of the dark court. I wish I could say that I had some sympathy or remorse, my brother...but I cannot, all I can say is that it comforts me that you will be taken to a place where you can do no more harm."   
  
Sarah and Jareth looked away as the demonic shadowy figures flew about Elizar. He cried out in fear as like a cyclone they engulfed him. An immense crack opened in the stone floor and the very earth groaned as it opened, like a yawning mouth illuminated by fiery light and heat deep in its bowels.   
  
The furies slowed down their frenzied flight and Lachesis once again looked upon the terrible harpies. With their claw-like talons they pawed at Elizar pulling him down with them into the waiting inferno. Then as quickly as it had happened the gaping chasm closed, swallowing the furies along with Temptation as the gold lid of the box fell shut with a final slam. 


	37. Healing

AN: I already have the next chapter (38) written, I'm just editing, so I'll be posting it in a day or two. I am almost done, I think this story will end at chapter 40 with the possibility of a short epilogue. Hope you are enjoying, the conclusion will be ready very soon. Keep the reviews coming...may be your last chance to give me your two cents worth...so please, let me know what you're all thinking. Thanks!!!!  
-Jester :)  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 37: Healing Raziel sheathed his dark broadsword as Lachesis ran to his side and clung to him. He lowered his amber gaze down upon her, his intention to comfort her. He saw her tearstained cheeks and assumed it was with pity for Elizar, that she wept.   
  
He gingerly smoothed back her hair and soothed, "Do not grieve for him Lady, for he is not worthy of your tears." Lachesis stared at Raziel as if she were truly seeing him for the first time, "I do not weep for him...I will never weep for him...not ever again. Once upon a time I thought that he could love me...that I could love him...but oh how very wrong I was."   
  
With trembling fingers she traced the side of his face and brushed back a lock of his dark hair. Their eyes met with such intensity that his breath caught in his throat. Lachesis looked into his haunting eyes with regret as she breathed, "How could I have the power to see the future for every creature that we govern, yet still be so blind?"   
  
Raziel felt as though his heart would stop beating as she cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes, seeing his very soul. The tears spilled freely over her cheeks as she breathed, "Oh Raziel...forgive me...I didn't know."   
  
Raziel ran his thumb over her trembling lips and replied in a ragged voice, "Sweet Lachesis...there is nothing to forgive. It was I who failed in being honest with you...a mistake I don't intend to duplicate ever again, for without you I am lost in a world of chaos, but your bright face...your smile...gives me comfort in the darkest of places."   
  
Sarah embraced Jareth tighter giving him a slight nudge as they couldn't help but overhear Raziel finish, "I...I love you Lachesis. Even if I can't be with you I want you to know...I...I'd give my life to protect you."   
  
Lachesis threw her arms about his neck and sobbed against his powerful chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Raziel closed his eyes, his feelings for her ran so deep that it bordered on painful. But she was safe, and she was embracing him right now, and for him it was more than enough.   
  
When Raziel opened his eyes he saw Sarah flash him an exhausted smile as the Goblin King held her close. He inhaled sharply and quickly composed himself. He drew back from Lachesis, but Sarah noticed that the fate still clutched his hand as if she would never let go.   
  
Raziel then turned to regard Jareth who offered his hand and hoarsely stated, "Thank you Raziel...you undoubtedly saved my life and I dare not think what would have happened to Sarah and Lachesis if you did not intervene as you did."   
  
Raziel nodded and shook Jareth's hand as he mused, "I thought we might meet again Goblin King...I'm very glad that we did, my friend." Both Jareth and Raziel laughed as Raziel gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder and added, "I think we'd best get you aboveground, so that you can rest and recover...you both look like you've been...well...through Hell."   
  
They all laughed in exhaustion for a moment before Lachesis and Raziel used their combined power to send Jareth and Sarah home. When they appeared in Sarah's living room, Atropos was already there waiting.   
  
At the sight of them she sighed in relief, "Thank the powers...Clotho and I have been sick with worry. Lachesis? is she..." Sarah nodded and breathed, "She's fine. Raziel is with her."   
  
It was then Atropos noticed Jareth's battered state and that Sarah was dressed only in her undergarments with pink welts and bruises covering her back and thighs. The eldest Fate gasped, "What Happened?"   
  
Sarah helped Jareth sit on the couch as she replied, "Everything. Elizar caught me and just like you warned, I was defenseless against his power. Jareth fought with him and nearly got himself killed. Luckily Lachesis managed to grab the necklace from my hand right before it was almost too late. Elizar bound her so she couldn't get it around her neck but she called for Raziel and he saved us all."   
  
Atropos inclined her head and asked with concern, "Are you both alright?" Sarah nodded, "I'm fine. Could use a shower and some clothes, but other than that I'm ok." Atropos gestured to Jareth, who on account of being exhausted had not said a word. Sarah cast her worried eyes upon the Goblin King, "He assured me that he would be fine. He used such a huge amount of his power that he's now terribly weak."   
  
Atropos strode over to him and had him remove his gloves. His hands were reddened as if they'd been burned. Atropos quickly looked into his eyes and spoke to Sarah, "Here. Dissolve this in some boiling water, when it's cool enough make him drink it. He'll be fine, he just needs to rest until his powers are replenished."   
  
She gestured to the small sack of herbs, "That will speed up his recovery process, he'll be good as new in no time, just see that he gets some sleep." Sarah nodded, "I'll do that, thank you." Atropos kissed her forehead, "No, Sarah...thank you. I'll leave you to get some rest. You still have the thread, call on us if you need us." Sarah smiled and nodded just as Atropos lifted her arms high over her head and disappeared.   
  
Sarah helped Jareth up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She turned down the bed and helped him remove his boots. She told him to lie down and that she would be back with the draught that would help him get his strength back.   
  
She went to her room and put on her bathrobe before she went down to the kitchen to boil some water. She poured the water into a coffee mug and stirred in the herbs. It had somewhat of a strong minty smell, but Sarah trusted that it would do what Atropos had said it would. She added a little cold water to cool it down a bit before she brought it up to Jareth.   
  
She went into the room to find that he was already asleep. She hated to wake him, but if she could just get him to drink the mixture she could leave him to sleep. She shook him gently and he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. She handed him the mug and soothed, "Drink this. It will help you get your strength back. Once you finish, I'll leave you to sleep as long as you can."   
  
Jareth nodded and sipped the liquid. He winced and replied, "tastes terrible..." Sarah smiled and replied, "Just drink it fast...then you can go to sleep." Jareth did his best to drain the contents of the cup without spilling it. Sarah took the mug from him and placed it on the nightstand as she sat on the edge of the bed and offered, "Want me to help get your shirt off so you can sleep more comfortably?"   
  
Jareth nodded and she started to help him with the buttons. As he shrugged off his shirt Sarah noticed the ugly bruises that had already started to form on his throat. She tried not to think of what had nearly happened to him.   
  
Sarah urged him to lie down again as she covered him with the blanket. She leaned down to kiss him and he caught her in his arms and breathed, "Are you sure you're alright love?" She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, now that you are ok." Jareth kissed her lips and breathed, "I couldn't stand watching him do that to you...I had to stop him..."   
  
Sarah nodded her head and fought to control the emotions that welled up inside her. She forced the dark thoughts from her mind as she soothed, "Shhh...let's not talk about it now. I just want to forget about that place. Please get some sleep, you need to rest. When you wake I'll be waiting and I'll make you something to eat." Jareth kissed her again.   
  
As she shut the door behind her, she sniffed and blinked back her tears. He had gone through so much for her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him now. God, she loved him so much. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She knew she could never have feelings like this for anyone else.   
  
Sarah went into the bathroom where she stripped off her bra. She turned around and studied her back in the mirror. The raised pink welts that decorated her otherwise creamy skin had already started to fade in intensity. The same criss-cross patterns appeared on the back and the insides if her thighs. Some of the welts had already bruised and some still would.   
  
Sarah removed her underwear to see that her backside had been lashed even more thoroughly than everywhere else. Tentatively she placed her hand on her backside. It was terribly hot and the nerve endings there seemed much more sensitive. The burning that remained from the lashes left her feeling much more aware of those parts of her body and they itched as if screaming to be touched.   
  
Sarah had never really realized how truly close pain and pleasure were linked. She remembered how she felt when she had been tethered to that pillar, nearly naked, being lashed mercilessly by Elizar. It wasn't so much the bite of the strap that had terrified her so much as the fact that Jareth and Lachesis looked on.   
  
She had been overcome with shame and humiliation...at her exposed state, her tears, and the cries of mingled pain and pleasure towards the end. She had never felt so lost and helpless, so pitifully humbled. Elizar had reduced her to a lowly animal, and there had been nothing she could do, except submit to him.   
  
What haunted her about the experience more than anything else was the fact that she had responded to Elizar. His seduction had been most unwelcome. That was true enough, but as he worked his charms on her, she had begun to feel the unmistakable pangs of desire. The urge he had elicited had been primal, something innate, that dwelt deep within her. Even though she knew Jareth was watching, the pull towards Elizar had been overwhelming...something almost entirely instinctive.   
  
Then he had whipped her with the strap. True it had been painful, but not to the degree that it had broken the skin. The bruises were fairly superficial and they would disappear quickly. It was only now that she understood the rationale behind the lashing. It was to make her intensely aware of her own body. The strap brought heat and pain, leaving a warmth that made those areas of the body feel swollen. It enhanced the blood flow, making the flesh more sensitive, more acutely capable of feeling.   
  
Elizar had thrashed her to ready her. With the conclusion of every blow she had felt her skin screaming...waiting for the moment when her flesh would be rewarded by a caressing touch...that would have felt lovely on her hot skin. It was an awful manner by which to tease the body, keep it grasping for the pleasure and reward only with more pain. She could only guess that by heightening her sense of touch, it would have enhanced her stimulation if he had ever actually managed to consummate the act.   
  
Even without experiencing the penetration, or the intimate act, she still knew what would have happened. She would have been defenseless against his onslaught of sensation, and his strange way of priming her would have ensured that she would be incapable of stifling her cries of pleasure. He had intended to use her body, forcing forbidden pleasure upon it, just to further punish Jareth.   
  
Her traitorous body was responsible for the guilt that now plagued her. She felt that she owed Jareth an explanation at the very least. She was just thankful that Elizar had not been able to carry his actions through to completion, for she was pretty certain that she would not have been able to live with herself.   
  
She wanted nothing more to resolve things with Jareth, she wanted to feel safe and loved in his arms again. She felt the need to assure him that there was only room for him in her heart.   
  
At any rate, the deadly game was over, and it had been an eye opening experience. Elizar could never hurt Jareth or herself again. Sarah stepped into the shower and started a cold stream of water. It felt incredibly soothing as it ran over her burning flesh. The pain now dissolved away but the heightened awareness of her body remained.   
  
Sarah washed herself thoroughly as if trying to wash away the memory of Elizar. She had hoped she would not remember the feel of his mouth on hers, but the recollection remained. For one moment Sarah's mind wandered and she pondered what it might have been like if things had been different. What if it had been Jareth who had kissed her then?   
  
The punishment may indeed have been blessed if only it had been Jareth and not Elizar who did those things to her. Her thoughts ventured a little further and she imagined Jareth holding the strap, him binding her hands, him dominating her. She couldn't help smiling as she pictured Jareth dressed as he had been the first time she had seen him, imposing and intimidating as hell in all his magic finery and royal armor.   
  
She remembered the way she had felt then, very small...just as she had felt incredibly weakened when she had found him waiting in the dark for her on Halloween night.   
  
She felt a rush of desire as she imagined submitting wholly to Jareth. The fact that she loved him desperately only made the desire that much more potent. She had made love to Jareth once already, and it had been her first time. She wanted to do it again, if only she could get past her guilt at all that had happened. If by some generous twist of fate, things could be resolved between her and Jareth, she would cherish the chance to be intimate with him and there would be no way that she would hold anything back.   
  
Her "time of the month" had ended back when they started their trek through the labyrinth. Being so close to him for days and not being able to act on her desire to be intimate with him had been frustrating. She had little more than 36 hours of guaranteed time left with him. She would have to resolve things with him, so that they could make the most of what little time was left.   
  
As soon as he recovered she would try her damnedest to make things right with him and then she would offer herself to him in the way she had always wanted to. She would release every urgent and desperate passion on him so that, should they be destined to be separated, neither would walk away with any doubt of what was between them, and they would never forget the passion they shared.   
  
As Sarah turned off the water she had come to a decision. She dressed quickly and walked purposefully to her bedroom fingering the iridescent thread that was still bound to her wrist.   
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hair still wet and her clothes clinging to her damp body, as she spoke softly, "Lachesis I need you." No sooner had the words left her lips then a cool draft ruffled her hair and Lachesis appeared behind her dressed in her finest red robes.   
  
The Fate looked vibrant, confident, and rested as she smiled, "Hello Sarah." Sarah looked Lachesis up and down and remarked, "You look well." Lachesis offered her a secretive smirk and replied, "My powers have been returned, and they are strong as ever..." She blushed slightly then as she added, "...and Raziel is taking very good care of me."   
  
Sarah grinned and remarked, "I knew he would...he was very worried about you, you know." Lachesis' smile faded and she replied seriously, "I know...since we returned he hasn't stopped fussing over me for a single moment." She looked thoughtful and added, "...Sarah, I know how much you and Jareth sacrificed to retrieve my necklace and find me...I could never thank you enough...I will be forever in your debt. It is because of you that Raziel and I are now together...you have no idea how much you have given me."   
  
Sarah inclined her head and stated truthfully, "Well that is what friends do." Lachesis laughed and the sound was lovely, "Yes, I suppose that is what the truest of friends do." Sarah smiled genuinely and replied, "I'm glad you agree, because there's something I need to ask of you...It involves Jareth and our agreement...I've made my decision and I want to share it with you now."   
  
Later...   
  
Sarah had quietly checked on Jareth several times, and he was resting peacefully. While he was resting she went to the market down the street and picked up a decent bottle of wine and some supplies for dinner. She also couldn't pass up the opportunity to pay a visit to the women's lingerie boutique that happened to be right next door.   
  
She had never actually bought anything in the place before and she prayed that the woman in the store and Karen weren't too friendly. It was possible though, since Karen knew practically everyone in town. She sighed in relief as she brought her purchases to the register and the clerk didn't seem to recognize her.   
  
With her shopping finished, Sarah headed home. Jareth was still sleeping so she took a nap and cleaned up her room. When she finished, she went down to the kitchen and started to prepare the meal. She decided to fix lasagna for dinner, since that was really the only thing she was actually good at making, and she figured it would go well with the wine. It was also a reasonable choice because she could keep it warm in the oven if Jareth still hadn't gotten up by the time it was finished.   
  
It didn't take her very long to prepare the lasagna and she even threw together a salad to have with it. With dinner out of the way Sarah decided to just relax in her room until Jareth awoke. She lit a few sweet smelling candles and found a nice outfit to wear for later that would go well with her new purchases. She hung the short black skirt and silky wine colored blouse on the back of her closet door along with her pink bag of newly acquired delicates.   
  
Sarah put her burned CD of Sarah McLachlan's hits on her CD player and grabbed her work notebook. There was an article she had started working on, before Jareth had shown up, that she really wanted to finish. Jareth awoke in the darkness of the guestroom. He glanced about the darkened room and reasoned that it was already night. He must have been sleeping for quite a long time. He ran his hands through his hair as he breathed deeply. He felt like himself again. He felt well rested and his appetite was insatiable, but then it had been some time since he'd last eaten.   
  
He didn't bother to put his shirt back on as he opened the door to the bedroom. The hallway light was off but Jareth could see dim light coming from Sarah's cracked bedroom door. He went to her door dressed only in his breeches and gently pushed it open. Soft music filled her room and there was a soothing glow coming from the candles that she had placed about the room.   
  
Sarah was on her bed, lying on her side, her head resting on her hand, propped up by her elbow. She was dressed simply in her denim jeans and a white tee shirt. She wore her reading glasses and was concentrating on some scrawled notes in front of her, as she tapped the end of her pencil thoughtfully against her lips.   
  
To anyone else she might have appeared to be an ordinary young woman in her early to mid twenties hard at work but to Jareth she was the most breathtaking woman in the world. He drank in the sight of her for a moment, contemplating how this place had been her sanctuary and it gave him an odd sort of comfort to be here.   
  
Suddenly Sarah noticed Jareth standing in the doorway. She looked up to see him standing there, shirtless, looking around her dim room with a quiet sense of wonder playing over his face. Sarah smiled warmly as her eyes raked over him, "You're awake."   
  
Jareth nodded as Sarah pulled off her glasses and stood, "How do you feel?" His eyes were fixed on her face as he smirked and replied, "Hungry." A look of concern washed over her face as she replied, "That's not what I meant. I mean do you feel well?"   
  
His eyes met hers and he assured her, "I'm fine." Sarah released a deep sigh as she stepped closer and hugged him tightly to her, "Good, because I was worried sick." Her voice became strained as her emotions got the best of her, "He almost killed you Jareth..."   
  
Now the tears came and her shoulders began to shake as she cried, "I was so afraid...I thought I might lose you..." Jareth gathered her into his arms and soothed, "You can't get rid of me that easily love." He tilted up her chin and looked into her liquid eyes. He was reminded of the hell she had endured. His grin faded as he thought of Elizar and all he had done to her.   
  
Sarah watched as his dismissive attitude dissolved before her very eyes, suddenly he seemed the cold Goblin King again and she had a pretty good idea why. Well, the subject would have to be breeched eventually, and she didn't want to waste any more of their precious time.   
  
She took a deep calming breath and began, "Jareth, I'm so sorry that I hurt you..." He looked at her in confusion as she stammered, "I didn't know what I was doing...well at first I did, and I tried so hard to resist him, I tried to keep thinking about you, but it was like he had a hold over my will...and then when he kissed me..."   
  
The tears of frustration began to well up again, as she tried to explain. Jareth grabbed her forcefully by her shoulders and something fierce and unpredictable flashed in his eyes. Oh God, if he was angry with her...she just couldn't bear it.   
  
Suddenly he spoke, his voice demanded her attention, so she listened, "Sarah, stop it. You are NOT to blame. He manipulated you." Sarah shook her head, the tears flowing freely now as she sobbed, "But he made me feel pleasure...how could that happen if I was not taking part...He kissed me and I didn't want it to stop..."   
  
She was crying piteously as she admitted, utterly ashamed, "Even as he lashed me with the strap I felt pleasure in the pain...I...I was aroused." She tried to bury her face in her hands as she wept, but he wouldn't have it.   
  
He pulled her hands away and ordered, "Sarah, look at me." She looked up at him through her blinding tears as he firmly began, "He was too powerful Sarah...even I couldn't keep him out of my mind. He invaded my thoughts and though I tried to bury my feelings for you, to keep you out of harms way, he was simply too strong. I may not be an immortal, but my abilities are still considerable, and he held me powerless. He unleashed his power of temptation on you Sarah...you are human, so you were even more susceptible to his powers of enticement."   
  
Sarah looked away, her hands trembling as she wiped her eyes and ground out, "I was weak...I didn't fight hard enough..." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him as he insisted, "...I doubt that. I don't know anyone as stubborn and determined as you. You were anything but weak. I saw how you struggled...You don't think I noticed how hard you tried to stay silent while he lashed you? I know you suffered in silence, fighting for me, for my sake."   
  
He smoothed her hair away from her face as he kissed away her tears and breathed, "You were so brave...you bore the brunt of his wrath...and you saved us all by getting the necklace to Lachesis...without that, Raziel would not have come. It was you Sarah...You bore the punishment, you stalled him and that bought us time. I only wish that I could have taken away your suffering...or taken your place, but Elizar knew what he was doing. He knew that the only way he could hurt me was by hurting you. Even now you suffer. Sarah, look at me. I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing can take that love away. Don't hold on to shame and regret, for it will only be another obstacle...let it go."   
  
His words struck a cord of understanding somewhere deep within her, and she knew he was right. She wiped away the remainder of her tears as she threw her arms about him and clung to him, confessing her love in exhaustion. They stood there like that for a while. He just held her and breathed in her scent. It amazed him that she could be so brave and strong, so delicate and vulnerable, so passionate and fierce all at the same time. She was such a mystery to him, one that he looked forward to understanding bit by bit. So far he had figured out one thing, that she loved him just as much as he loved her.   
  
After a while Sarah hiccoughed and he heard her stomach growl. He chuckled and whispered "I think your stomach is trying to tell you something" She looked up at him, smiling as she teased, "Really? What do you think it's trying to say?" He pretended to think for a moment before he replied, "That you...must be half as hungry as I am." She drew back from him, regarding him with amusement as she offered, "Well I did prepare dinner already...so why don't you get that butt of yours in the shower and then we can have some food," She smacked his ass in jest as he eyed her heatedly and replied, "It will take more than food to satisfy my appetite." As the meaning of his words hit her full force she bit her lower lip playfully before she countered, "Is that so?"   
  
He nodded, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. Sarah strode closer and unabashedly looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his lower body, as she noticed that he was quickly becoming aroused. Her eyes locked with his as she commented, "I see that you truly are your charming old self again...and I guess I have developed quite appetite myself...Hmmm, as your host, I think I can accommodate you."   
  
Jareth's gaze dropped to her lips as he moved closer. She pushed a hand against his naked chest, stopping him as if she could read his very mind. She shook her head and teased, "Uh-ah...not until after you've had something to eat...I wouldn't want you to get all dizzy and fatigued on me."   
  
Jareth blatantly looked her up and down and whispered huskily, "...Dizzy and fatigued? Surly you think higher of my stamina than that!?!" Sarah couldn't help but laugh at his persistent attempt to entice her right then and there. She wittily retorted, "Perhaps after dinner I will let you give me a proper demonstration." His eyes darkened as he lowered his mouth to her ear and purred, "Why not right now?"   
  
She steered him out of her room towards the bathroom, "Nope, shower and dinner first...I don't want you to ruin the surprise." Jareth looked at her quizzically, "Surprise? What surprise?"   
  
She arched an eyebrow and taunted, "You'll see...now go...when you are dressed and ready meet me in the kitchen." Jareth smiled wolfishly and backed into the bathroom, his head overflowing with tantalizing ideas of what her "surprise" might be as he replied, "Whatever you say..." 


	38. A Night to Remember

AN: This chapter has been edited for sexual content and is rated R. The intended unedited version is posted on my website (jestersworld.net) Nevertheless this portion of the story still contains content of a sexually descriptive nature and is not appropriate for underage readers. Don't say I didn't warn ya! Only two chapters left! Please drop me a review here or leave one in my guestbook. Thanks for readin' -Jester  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 38: A Night to Remember  
  
Sarah waited until she heard the water running before she bolted back into her room and began to change. After she had dressed and brushed her hair until it shone, she stepped out into the hall just as she had heard the water stop.   
  
She didn't bother turning off her stereo as she hurried downstairs to finish preparing. A few moments later Sarah had set the table with the nice dishes and placed the patter of Lasagna and the bowls of salad on the table. She quickly lit the candles in the center of the table and turned the kitchen radio to a jazz station, just to add some subtle background music.   
  
She flicked off the lights as she heard Jareth descend the stair-case before she folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to find her. Jareth strode into the kitchen, a little surprised to see the fine table setting, complete with soft candle-light. Jareth barely had time to survey the table, as he noticed her standing by the counter.   
  
His eyes went first to her feet, as he realized she was wearing the most feminine shoes he had ever seen. They were black and had very thin but impossibly tall heels, making her appear much taller than she actually was. His gaze traveled up her legs, made silky and black by her delicate stockings. It didn't escape his attention that the height of her heels enhanced the shapely curve of her calves.   
  
His eyes moved steadily upward and he almost forgot to breath as he took in the scandalously short skirt. It was deliciously tight and its scant length showed off her gorgeous long legs. It hugged her curves wonderfully in all the right places, just as it accentuated the flatness of her stomach. His eyes then drifted up the silky wine colored blouse. The material was shiny and he imagined that it must have felt cool and incredibly soft against her skin.   
  
She had left the first few buttons unfastened and his hungry gaze was attracted to the exposed creamy flesh. He inwardly groaned at the enticing swell of her breast, for she had left the shirt open enough so he could see the flawless valley of skin between her supple young breasts.   
  
Lastly, his eyes ended their journey to her face. Her face was slightly flushed, a youthful and innocent pinkness to her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and they were full and ripe, tinted by the color of the wine she had previously tasted. He was tempted to storm across the room and kiss those inviting lips, but he held himself in check, as their eyes finally met.   
  
Her hazel green eyes had previously been perusing his body as well and now they were darkened, apparently she liked what she saw. They were extraordinary eyes for a human, Jareth thought. They displayed a startlingly fierce independence, like those of a feline. Jareth felt the temperature of his blood rise a few degrees. He wasn't used to seeing women dressed in provocative clothing. She was dressed to kill and it certainly suited her. Scandalous or not...he liked it.   
As Jareth strode into the kitchen Sarah felt her heart leap into her throat. He had his powers back and it certainly showed. His hair was as beautifully wild as she had ever seen it. He was dressed slightly differently too. He was wearing his trademark grey breeches, but they were a darker shade of grey and his black boots seemed blacker, more polished.   
  
He was wearing a black poet shirt and Sarah was reminded that he looked incredible in black. He was wearing a gothic high collared, seemingly made of black leather. His hands were encased in black leather gauntlets. He looked deliciously Fae, and every inch the imposing Goblin King that she remembered.   
  
Sarah forced herself out of her dreamy appraisal and met those exceptional mismatched eyes of his. She intended to say something flattering about how fine he looked but she couldn't resist the urge to continue their flirtatious banter. She licked her lips, which had gone rather dry before she began, "I hope you still have an appetite."   
  
The corner of his mouth tugged into a mocking smirk as he retorted, "I assure you...I am quite starved." Sarah raised her brow and indicated the table, "You should eat then." He walked over to the table and admonished, "Ah but first things first..." With that he pulled her chair out for her and gestured for her to sit.   
  
She smiled as she bowed her head in gracious thanks, as he pushed the chair back in. He took the opportunity to inhale her unique scent and let his gloved fingers slide slowly across her shoulder blades. He didn't miss that even so subtle a touch caused her to tremble slightly. He took his seat across from her and he insisted that she serve herself first while he poured the wine.   
  
The meal proceeded with very little conversation for two reasons. The first was that Jareth was not bluffing about being starved, for he found Sarah's lasagna quite excellent and polished off three generous helpings. The second reason for their haste was that both of them seemed anxious to get to dessert, which they both knew wasn't going to involve anything as simple as apple pie, or even peach cobbler.   
  
When Jareth had finished his third plate of lasagna Sarah stood impatiently and collected their plates, refusing to let him help. She simply explained, "I'm going to let them soak in the sink, I'll clean up everything in the morning." Jareth lounged in his chair as he watched her carry the dishes to the sink.   
  
She deposited them on the counter and started to fill the sink with hot soapy water. Jareth noticed from his seat the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was restless. His eyes lowered from the dark silky hair that spilled over her shoulders to her lovely backside.   
  
He was on his feet walking purposely towards her before he had even consciously realized that he had gotten up. Sarah had started to place the dishes in the sink when she felt his hands slide around her waist. He came up close behind her so that his body made contact with hers. She was suddenly aware of her pulse hammering away as he lowered his lips to the side of her neck.  
  
Sarah stiffened in surprise as she felt his mouth on her neck, but as his grip around her waist tightened and his tongue tasted her skin she seemed to melt against him. No words were exchanged, for they didn't have to be, each was well aware of what the other wanted, and they were in full agreement. It was only a moment before Sarah's eyes slid closed and the plates fell with a clatter as she carelessly dropped them into the sink.   
  
Her trembling hands immediately slid over his gloved ones encouraging him to tighten his embrace. She could tell that he was already aroused, for his erection strained against her backside. His breath was ragged in her ear as he kissed his way up the side of her neck to nip at her earlobe. Sarah's lips parted as she tuned her head towards the heavenly sensation.   
  
His lips moved over her jaw to the side of her mouth. She gasped and turned roughly into the kiss. Their mouths met with a sense of urgency, each trying to fully possess the other. Sarah boldly forced her tongue into his mouth, stroking it against his, which elicited a groan from him.   
  
He didn't attempt to turn her around, not yet at least. There was something pleasing about holding her like this. Perhaps it was the freedom it gave his hands. He slid them across her flat abdomen and over the curve of her hips before they moved upward. He boldly cupped her breasts, squeezing them and weighing them in his hands. Even with his leather gloves on he could feel her nipples tighten through the silky fabric of her shirt and bra.   
  
She moaned into his mouth just before she broke their kiss. She was out of breath as she entreated, "...Let's take this upstairs." He merely leaned his forehead against hers and nodded. She placed her hand in his gloved one as he led her from the kitchen, up the stairs.   
  
When he reached the top he turned to face her just as she stepped close to him. He glanced in either direction before he dropped a soft kiss on her mouth and purred, "...My room? Or yours?"   
  
Sarah's eyes flashed with desire as she closed the gap between them. It was something about the way he had said it, or perhaps it was that he was just so damn enticing standing there dressed like that. Whatever it was...it ignited a fire in her. Her body burned, demanding his touch, his kisses. The intensity of her feelings prompted her with urgency. This was not the time to be patient.   
  
Her hands grasped the front of his jacket as her mouth closed over his. She tasted his lips, over and over, and finally breathed against his mouth, "Here will do fine." She just barely caught his surprised expression before she kissed him again, roughly. He allowed himself to be ruled by her as her tongue stroked against his in the most non-innocent manner.   
  
Then she was pushing against him, and he was walking backwards willingly. Just as he neared the wall outside her parents' bedroom she reached down between them and slid her hand down over the evidence of his desire. Her boldness and control over him sent a shiver down his spine. He pressed himself into her hand and groaned against her mouth.   
  
She stroked him through his breeches as she broke the kiss. Her eyes flashed with a powerful intensity as she huskily whispered, "I want you. Right now. Right here." Her taunting strokes and her seductive words pitched him into a state of desire so uncontrollable that it disoriented him.   
  
He turned her roughly to cease her maddening touch as he forced her against the wall. They were both breathing heavily as their eyes met for a moment. Raw desire sparked between them, more intense and unpredictable than a midsummer thunderstorm.   
  
His gaze then fell on her parted lips, already reddened and so very full. Elizar had been right, he couldn't resist them. The thought of Elizar kissing Sarah sent a wave of possessiveness over him and he relentlessly claimed her mouth. He kissed her furiously, and Sarah was helplessly drowning in his passion.   
  
She felt his desperate need to possess her fully and she willingly submitted. His hands slid up her body and cupped her breasts roughly, for he wanted to possess them too. This was what she wanted, for him to possess her entire being.   
  
She was momentarily stunned by the nature of her thoughts, but there was no sense in denying them. She wanted him to overpower her. She wanted him to make her his, and leave a lasting mark on her, so that she would burn for only him for the rest of eternity.   
  
She arched her back as his hands squeezed her breasts, lifting them. Oh yes, this was what she wanted, and she hoped it wouldn't be much longer before he made her body feel the extent of his need, his desperate love. The wait was killing her! Every fiber of her body was screaming for his touch. Temptation or not, Elizar could never have made her feel desire like this. Only Jareth was capable of driving her this crazy.   
  
Jareth was captivated by the feel of her breasts in his hands, but it wasn't enough, he needed to feel them against his skin. He pulled back, out of breath as he quickly tore off his gloves and tossed them to the floor. Then his hands were back on her breasts, his thumbs teasing her hardened nipples through her blouse. He raised one hand to part the collar of her blouse as his mouth came hot and wet against her throat.   
  
His hands came up to blindly undo the next button of her blouse. He pushed aside the satin fabric to expose her supple breasts, which were confined and pushed high by the lovely undergarment. It didn't cover very much, leaving the tops of her breasts beautifully exposed.   
  
Jareth glanced at them in awe before he lowered his mouth, kissing the top of one hungrily as his hand slipped inside the fabric of her bra to tease the nipple of the other. Sarah arched her neck, tipping her head back against the wall as she gasped with pleasure.   
  
His hands were now on her hips as he covered her neck and chest with hot open-mouthed kisses. His hands slid over her hips to her backside, which he grasped firmly. He heard her inhale sharply, and he suddenly remembered how she had been cruelly lashed.   
  
He pulled his hands away quickly as he rasped with urgency, "Sorry love..." Sarah looked up at him with a smoldering look in her eyes. She struggled to catch her breath as he went on, "I didn't mean to...Is it still very tender?" Sarah quickly grabbed his retreating hands and put them back on her backside firmly as she panted, "No, it's alright I want you to. It still burns...but in a good way. Please just touch me the way you want to."   
  
Jareth regarded her with some puzzlement as he slowly and gently smoothed his hands over her backside. He then slid his hands down over the sides of her hips and down her thighs to the hem of her skirt. His hands then turned upwards, under the material of her skirt.   
  
The stockings were incredibly silky and he loved the way it made her thighs feel. As his hands ventured higher up her thigh he was surprised to suddenly be able to feel her soft skin. Something was odd. There was a very thin smooth strap of fabric that he felt against her upper thigh. Wildly curious he exclaimed, "Sarah, what in the world...?!?"   
  
Her delicate hands slid down and came up over his before she hitched the skirt up a little and bent her knee raising it, showing him that her stockings only came up to the middle of her thigh. He looked down at the provocative sight with fire dancing in his eyes.   
  
Sarah was amused by his reaction and she breathlessly teased, "They are thigh high stockings...See. I'm wearing a garter belt to keep them up." She playfully plucked at the strap before she chuckled, "It's part of your surprise." Jareth arched an eyebrow as he purred, "Part?!? Where's the rest?"   
  
She wrapped her arms about his neck as he straightened, "You'll see...but you'll have to keep exploring." Jareth was only too happy to oblige. His mouth covered hers as his hands caressed the exposed skin of her thighs. He boldly ran a hand up between her legs to feel that the smooth skin of her inner thigh was also exposed.   
  
Sarah murmured his name against his lips as he withdrew his hands to further explore the back of her legs. To his delight he found another strap on the back of each thigh and he followed the curious fastenings upwards, tracing them with his fingers. It was then the palm of his hand made contact with her seemingly naked backside. He was startled by the very hot expanse of bare flesh that met his hand.   
  
He whispered throatily against her lips, "...You're not wearing any..." She smiled against his lips and corrected, "Yes, I am...you're just not looking in the right place."   
  
Thoroughly confused, Jareth decided to find out for himself, just what she was talking about. One hand slid back over her thigh, to come up between her legs. Well, there was certainly some sort of panties covering her.   
  
He pulled his hands away from her and pulled her blouse out of her skirt, his fingers deftly tackling the buttons as if he were suddenly in a race. Sarah took the opportunity to unfasten the binding of his jacket and she slid it off his shoulders just as he finished undoing the front of her blouse. Both his jacket and her blouse dropped to the floor, momentarily forgotten.   
  
His eyes roamed over her bare skin, appreciating her delicate beauty. Sarah quickly fumbled with the remaining buttons of his shirt. While she was busy, he couldn't resist getting a closer look at what was going on under that skirt of hers. He grasped the hem in his hands and slid it up over her thighs, steadily higher until he could clearly see the thigh length stockings terminating in a few inches of black lace.   
  
He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers up the smooth straps again and then finally both hands slid over her backside exploring until he discovered the mystery of her intriguing underwear. The sides went around high up on her hips to the back where there was a thin scant bit of material that was hidden between her buttocks.   
  
He looked at her backside as he lifted the skirt. The sight of those beautifully scandalous undergarments with her legs covered to mid thigh by the stockings harnessed to the lacy belt stirred a fire deep within him. He had never seen sexy undergarments like these, and they thoroughly fascinated him. He couldn't really describe why he found them so enticing...he just did.   
  
Suddenly an impulse struck him. Glancing to his right he noticed the small table, not much more than a ledge really, for displaying some pictures in frames and a small tabletop clock. His eyes met hers momentarily as he straightened and captured her lips with his.   
  
Then without any warning at all, he lifted her by the backs of her thighs. Slightly startled, Sarah protested with a muffled, "Hmmmphhhh!" against his lips as she threw her arms around his shoulders and gripped his hips with her knees. Jareth lifted her effortlessly against him. She suddenly realized his intention as he brushed aside the clock and photographs. He dropped her so that she was sitting on top of the small table.   
  
Her legs were already parted and he leaned over her, staring intently into her eyes as his hand ran up between her legs to touch her intimately. Sarah stared at him rapt by the intensity of his expression and the desire he was awakening within her.   
  
Without breaking eye contact he demanded, his voice strained with tension, "Do you like this?" Sarah screwed her eyes shut and nodded furiously. Jareth buried one hand in her hair forcing her to look up at him, so that their eyes were once again locked.   
  
He continued to tease her with short rapid strokes as he ordered, "Tell me..." Sarah writhed against his hand, knotting her brow in pleasure as she hissed through her teeth, "Yessss...I love what you do to me..."   
  
He purposefully placed a soft open mouth kiss on the top of her breast before he straightened and breathed, "Take it off...I want to look at you." As he said the words he increased the pressure of his strokes making her gasp and arch her back as she hurried to obey by removing her bra. She deftly unfastened it and let it slip from her shoulders. Jareth helped to pull it off of her and it was cast to the floor.   
  
His eyes raked hungrily over her exposed breasts before he lowered his head to take each breast, in turn, into his mouth. With artful precision and grace he drew the rosy peak into his mouth. She whimpered as she felt his teeth graze her sensitive nipple.   
  
Sarah shifted restlessly under him and begged, "Please Jareth..." He pulled back long enough to see the desperate abandon that washed over her face.   
  
It was suddenly plainly evident to him that Sarah had never been driven by such desire. How could she have been, when her dark eyes flashed with startled wonder at all that was happening to her? Even Elizar with his seemingly limitless power, had not succeeded in eliciting such passion as this from her. This discovery affected him profoundly as at that moment he suddenly became entirely incapable of restraint.   
  
His mouth met hers violently as he pitched forward, catching her under her backside with his hands. As they made contact he groaned against her lips and he lifted her. He was scarcely aware of the ease at which he lifted her, barely conscious of the fact that he was now walking with her arms and legs clenched around him as if she would never let go.   
  
His body seemed to act on it's own. It was only when Sarah's back made contact with the wall, that he realized where they had ended up. They were in Sarah's parent's bedroom. To his left he could see the large window where he had first appeared to her all those years ago. As their kisses became frenzied and Sarah tore off his shirt, he realized that this was where they had first met.   
  
Sarah leaned back against the wall, her hands clutching his now bare shoulders, and her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Her eyes burned with a frightening passion as she panted, "...make love to me." Jareth breathlessly rasped, "...Sarahhh...I want you so much..."   
  
He hurriedly fumbled with the fastening of his breeches and yanked them down over his hips. He used one hand to support Sarah as the other raised her skirt higher. He would have been content to tear Sarah's panties off but she beat him to it. There was a loud tearing sound as she effortlessly pulled them from her body and gasped, "...velcro."   
  
Jareth hesitated for a single moment as he shut his eyes in concentration and performed a brief protection spell that would prevent Sarah from conceiving. Sarah felt a warm tingling sensation in her belly and she guessed at what was happening.   
  
He opened his eyes and stared intensely into hers as she shifted, teasing his already tortured sex with her own. There was a definite edge to her voice as she rasped, "Jareth...take me." His need of her overwhelmed him and he could no longer hold back.   
  
As he loved her, Sarah realized she had never felt so whole, it was such a profound relief to be intimate with him again and with nothing as a barrier between them, the sensation was taken to a whole new level and it was divine. She wrapped her arms about his neck tightly as she began to undulate against him. Jareth matched her rhythm and whispered with ectacy laced in his voice, "...I love you..." Sarah kissed his lips and breathed, "Show me."   
  
Sarah knew no pain this time and it was with pure unbridled pleasure that she moaned his name. Jareth was encouraged by her cries of pleasure and picked up the pace.   
  
She writhed in abandon and screamed, "Ohhhh...yesss...that feels so good...." He knew she was near release so he let his movements become chaotic, no longer trying to contain his pleasure. She felt her orgasm begin to grip her and she bucked against him, riding the overwhelming waves of pleasure, as she neared the mind blowing release.   
  
The exquisite torturous pleasure built until she could no longer endure it. Jareth was also overcome by the pleasure of moving within her and he moaned as he began to climax. Her body seemed to explode as she cried out, "Ohhhh God!!!!, and came violently. Jareth felt her convulse around him and the overwhelming sensation of her body so thoroughly claiming his brought him to orgasm. Her name was a hoarse cry on his lips as he found his own blessed release.   
  
With a shuddering sigh Sarah sagged against him and basked in the warm tingling sensation that seemed to spread from her very core outward into the tips of her fingers and toes. He rested his forehead against hers and drew a shaky breath.   
  
A fine sheen of perspiration made her face and body seem to glow in the darkened room. As his breathing began to return to normal he realized that he felt incredibly hot as well. Sarah regarded him with startled amazement as she rasped, "You're sweating."   
  
He nodded and admitted, "Yes...not a very common occurrence for me, but what we just did hardly qualifies as a common occurrence." Sarah held onto his shoulders and leaned her back against the wall as she breathed deeply and mused, "...that was anything but common...I don't even think I can stand, my legs are so weak."   
  
Jareth smiled smugly as he gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her on the soft comforter as he struggled to remove his remaining clothing. Sarah flopped on her back and watched him with heated curiosity as she quipped, "What are you doing?"   
  
Now free of his breeches and boots, he knelt on the bed and leaned over her. His eyes raked over her naked breasts down to her twisted skirt as he huskily whispered, "We're not nearly through yet."   
  
Sarah felt the familiar ache slowly return as she bit her lip and breathed, "...but this is my father's bed." He lowered his lips to hers and she felt his slight smile as he teased, "So?" She regarded him with startled excitement as she replied, "My father and Karen sleep here, I don't think it's very appropriate...I mean I don't think they'd appreciate the Goblin King seducing their daughter on their own bed."   
  
His eyes challenged hers as he kissed the tip of her nose and drawled, "I can't think of anything more appropriate...this is where we first met after all." His lips then covered hers and she kissed him passionately, no longer caring about where they were.   
  
He broke the kiss and pulled back as his hand closed over her breast. Sarah noticed that he was already hard again and she felt a stirring deep inside of her. He lowered his head drawing her breast into his mouth. Liquid fire crept between her legs as he continued to lavish his affections on her. Her hips shifted restlessly as one hand slid down over her waist and lowered the zipper on her skirt. Wordlessly she raised her hips as he pulled the skirt down over her legs and tossed it aside.   
  
He stared down at her in silent astonishment, the sight of her wearing only the black lacy garter belt and her thigh high stockings, affected him deeply and he swallowed in anticipation. Sarah rose to a kneeling position and nothing about her seemed submissive. Her darkened eyes drank in the sight of him and she unabashedly remarked, "God...you are so beautiful Jareth." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he truthfully confessed, "...So are you...I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life."   
  
There in the darkness of the room where they had first encountered each other face to face, the Goblin King and Sarah made love again and it was exquisite. No longer inhibited, Sarah learned to be adventurous and bold as they learned what pleased each other.   
  
Some time later, Sarah collapsed on top of him, shaken and thoroughly sated by the intensity of their love-making. Jareth wrapped his arms around her as she moved to stretch out beside him, her head resting on his chest. For the moment she was aware of nothing but this time and place. She heard his breathing begin to return to normal as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat, which was also starting to calm down.   
  
She looked up at him, a satisfied smile playing over her lips as she noticed that his skin shimmered with a fine sheen of perspiration. She glanced about the room as if suddenly getting her bearings. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked at him and her smile broadened. Jareth's fingers grazed over the skin or her arm as he purred, "What are you smiling about?"   
  
Sarah replied, "I was just thinking." His mouth formed an amused smirk as she motioned to the window and continued, "You might have tried a simpler approach and saved us a lot of time...I mean I can think of about a hundred better ways to get my attention than stealing my baby brother." He raised his brow, grinning as he retorted, "True...but then you wouldn't have gotten your adventure through my labyrinth..."   
  
Sarah considered this and replied, "Maybe so..." Her voice became silky as she finished, "...but then I can think of plenty of ways to spend thirteen hours with you that would have made for a far greater adventure." Jareth chuckled, "As could I...but nevertheless, I assure you, it was well worth the wait."   
  
Sarah giggled and admonished, "And was it well worth stealing my brother?" He nodded and drawled, "It got your attention didn't it? And besides it was only fair for me to steal something of yours...you had already stolen my heart."   
  
Sarah lifted her face close to his as she breathed, "Well now you will have mine for all eternity, so I guess that makes us even." He was smiling as she kissed him. They were both still rather warm from their exertions, and Sarah didn't waste any time in removing her garter-belt and her stockings. Finally they both lay exhausted and completely unclothed atop the soft bed covers.   
  
Jareth sighed on the verge of sleep, "Should we retire to your room?" Sarah merely shook her head and he replied, "I thought you said that your family was returning tomorrow?" She nodded, "They are, but they're not getting in until early evening."   
  
Jareth thought a moment before he asked, "Would you prefer that I make myself scarce when they return?" Sarah looked up at him, she hadn't even really thought about what she was going to tell her family. She thought for a moment and replied, "No, I'd like for them to meet the man I love...I'll just artfully leave out the part about you being a king from the underground...unless you don't want to or you think it's a bad idea?"   
  
Jareth smiled, "I'd like to meet them...but what about Toby, do you think he'll remember?" Sarah shrugged, "It's possible that he might, but I think if I pull him aside and talk to him it will be alright." There was a moment of silence before Jareth asked, "I'm curious, what is your father like?"   
  
Sarah looked at him and replied, "My dad? Let's see. He works really hard, too hard sometimes. He's overprotective when it comes to Toby and I, and he dresses like a total dork, but he has a heart of gold. He was so depressed when my mom left, but then so was I. Then he met Karen, and for the first time se seemed...happy. I hated it at first, but then things changed. It took me a long time to warm up to Karen but she's not so bad, and Toby and I are much closer, and it makes my father really happy to see Karen and I getting along. Let's see what else...oh, He loves to watch football on Sunday's and his jokes are terrible."   
  
Jareth smiled as she told him all this. He seemed lost in his thoughts for a while before he ventured, "Sarah, do you think your father will approve of me?" Sarah couldn't keep from laughing as she admitted, "I...ah...don't know, I mean you hardly fit the clean cut nice young man profile that a father would hope for, but I've never brought any guy to meet my dad before for that matter, so I don't know how he'll take it...but I'm pretty sure of one thing."   
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "What's that?" Sarah laughed freely now as she finished, "If he knew about what you just did to me...he would kill you for sure." Jareth chuckled and whispered sarcastically into her hair as she held him tight, "Well that's...reassuring." She silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep in each others arms.   
  
Sarah awoke in the middle of the night and was immediately comforted by the feeling of Jareth's body molded so perfectly against hers. She shifted in his embrace, pushing herself closer to him. Jareth stirred, becoming conscious of Sarah's naked body, warm and soft against his. His body responded to hers even though his mind was still hazy with sleep. There in the middle of the night somewhere between sleep and waking, they made love again, and it was far sweeter than any dream. 


	39. Homecoming

AN: This chapter is rated R for language and sexual material, not suitable for readers under 17.  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 39: Homecoming  
  
It was late morning when Sarah awoke. She was resting comfortably in the Goblin King's protective embrace. She had never felt so content in all her life as she did in this moment. She ran the palm of her hand up his side, savoring the feel of his smooth skin. At her gentle touch, Jareth stirred and opened his eyes.   
  
Sarah was lying beside him, propped on her elbow, with her head resting in her hand. She was looking at him with a quiet smile on her face. She sighed and remarked, "You know, you look very serene when you sleep, not at all like this menacing Goblin King I know."   
  
Jareth smiled lazily as he mused, "How can I not be serene after making love to you all night long? You are an insatiable woman Sarah Williams." She smiled and teased, "Well, you'd better get used to it Goblin King...because I'm never going to let you get any sleep."   
  
Suddenly Sarah heard the faint sound of a car engine being shut off before she heard a car door slam. Curiosity got the better of her and she thought out loud, "That sounded a little close to be the neighbors car..." Jareth suddenly sat up and replied, "I heard it too."   
  
Sarah was immediately off the bed, walking towards the large window in her parents' room. She pulled back the curtain and gasped, "Holy, fucking shit!!!...They're home!!!!"   
  
Jareth was already standing as he demanded, "Who?" Sarah was stooping to gather their clothing that had been strewn about the room. She straightened hurriedly. Her face was flushed and there was an edge of panic to her voice as she cried, "My Dad, Karen, and Toby! They're already unloading the car!"   
  
Now it was Jareth's turn to panic. He raced to help Sarah grab their clothing before he helped her straighten the covers on her parents' bed. He followed her as she scurried to her room, shoving their clothes under the bed in haste. Another moment passed, and she was struggling to get her underwear on. Jareth, still in a state of complete undress, closed the door to her bedroom as he heard her family coming through the front door of the house.   
  
There was a sense of urgency to his voice as he hissed, "What should I do?!" Sarah picked up a pair of his jeans from the floor and whipped them at him as she hissed, "Get some pants on...if my Dad catches us like this we are both dead." As Sarah was wrestling with her bra, Jareth frantically struggled to pull the jeans on. If the situation had been a little different Sarah might have actually laughed at the sight of him dressing in such haste.   
  
She heard her father call from downstairs, "Sarah? We're home." Sarah shimmied, pulling her own pair of jeans over her hips as she muttered under her breath, "...please, please, please...don't let him come up here. Shit...this is not cool...Mother of Pearl!!!"   
  
Jareth heard her babbling and as she tossed a black tee shirt to him, he whispered, "What will happen if he does...catch us up here?" Sarah looked up at him seriously and warned, "Get ready to see a full blown conniption...no...that doesn't even cover it...he'll go ape-shit...I've seen it happen before it's not pretty...and that was nothing compared to this." Sarah seemed to consider her father's would be reaction and she cried with finality, "Oh my God, he's going to blow a gasket...I have to get you out of here."   
  
There was no way she could sneak him out the front door. Well...crud. This was definitely not good. As Jareth pulled the tee shirt over his head they both froze as they heard Toby coming up the stairs calling, "Sarah? Where Are you...we're home you know!"   
  
Sarah flung Jareth a startled look and cursed, "Shit!" Jareth reached back just in time to push the door closed as Toby started to burst in. Relieved at Jareth's quickness, she called through the door, "Hang on one second Toby...I'm just...getting dressed."   
  
Toby, being the impatient child that he was called back, "Ok, I'll be downstairs...getting the present I got you." Sarah laughed and replied, "K...I'll be right down."   
  
As soon as they heard him leave Sarah whispered, "Do you think you can turn into an owl?" Jareth nodded and Sarah dragged him over to the window. She opened the window and instructed, "Fly down...wait like ten minutes and then knock on the front door..." and just for clarification she added, "...be dressed just like that..." She indicated the jeans and tee shirt before she finished, "When they answer the door just ask for me...I'll tell them that I know you from the city and I'm giving you a ride back with me."   
  
Jareth hesitated, "Are you sure about this?" She nodded, "It's either that or I'm going to have to hide you in my closet. I know my Dad, and he would freak if he found you in my room...dressed or not, I may be an adult, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm his daughter, and you look like a rock star...that wouldn't fly well with him."   
  
Jareth seemed uneasy but she reassured him, "I'm sure he can overlook the musician look thing if you show up all polite-like at the front door, but if he finds you all alone with me in my bedroom, he'll skin you alive..." She gave him a rushed kiss on the mouth and urged, "Now go...see you in ten minutes."   
  
With a shower of glitter Jareth assumed his owl form and took flight. Sarah waited to see him land safely before she pulled her sweatshirt over her head and left her bedroom. As Jareth perched in the tree to wait, something occurred to him. All that frantic rushing around had been unnecessary. He had his powers back. Why hadn't he even thought of it? Apparently he had already begun to grow accustomed to the Aboveground way of doing things. Huh. Who would have thought?   
  
Sarah breathed with a sigh of relief, Whew! That was too close. On her way to the stairs she poked her head into her parent's room to make sure that nothing seemed out of place. Luckily the room passed her inspection. Sarah gathered her hair into a loose pony-tail as she jogged down the stairs. Her father was just hanging up their coats as she came into the living room.   
  
Toby immediately lunged and Sarah caught him in a big hug as he exclaimed, "Sarah! I got you something while I was on the big boat!" Sarah laughed and exclaimed, "You did!?!"   
  
He nodded as she picked him up and asked, "Did you have a fun trip?" Toby nodded excitedly and she set him down as her father came to the edge of the stairs, "Hi Hon...everything go alright?" Sarah smiled and nodded as her father embraced her exclaiming, "I missed you sweetheart." Sarah smiled genuinely and replied, "I missed you too Dad. How was the trip?"   
  
Her father smiled at Karen who had just come from the kitchen, "It was great. We had a wonderful time." Karen smiled, "Hi Sarah honey, did you have an Ok time here?" Sarah nodded as Karen asked, "Did you get to meet up with some of your old friends?"   
  
Sarah nearly laughed at the irony of the question as she nodded, "Yeah I saw Trina and Kim while I was home." Karen suddenly took in Sarah's slightly disheveled appearance and remarked, "Did you just get up?"   
  
Sarah nodded and lied, "Yeah, I was up late working on some stuff so I slept in. I thought you guys weren't coming home until later?" Her father placed the suitcases on the stairs and explained, "Oh, well...they were able to put us on an earlier flight, so we thought we'd try to beat the midtown traffic."   
  
Toby was holding up a package for Sarah as he jumped up and down impatiently, "Sarah, you have to open my present now!!!" Karen laughed and warned her, "You'd better do what he says...he's been talking about that present the whole way home."   
  
Sarah took the small purple package from her brother and started to tear off the paper. She grinned at Toby as she opened the lid of the box to see a heart shaped crystal prism. Toby, obviously unable to control his excitement exclaimed, "It's a sun-catcher Sarah! It makes rainbows!"   
  
Sarah laughed at his jubilation, "It does? Well we'll have to go check it out then." He dragged her by the hand into the kitchen explaining, "C'mon in here Sarah!...the kitchen window is always sunny." Sarah smiled, content to let Toby drag her into the kitchen.   
  
She hung the crystal by the provided suction cup that she attached to the glass of the window. Tiny spectra of all the colors danced about the room. Toby squealed with delight and Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Thank You Toby. I love it." Toby gave her leg a quick hug before he excitedly dashed off to help his father get the suitcases upstairs. It was right then that Sarah noticed the dishes that she had left in he sink.   
  
Karen had also come into the kitchen and she also noticed the soaking dishes, the wineglasses, and the empty bottle of wine on the counter. She fingered the bottle and asked, "Well, well, well...did you actually cook last night Sarah?" There was no point in denying it so she replied, "Yeah I made some lasagna."   
  
It also didn't escape Karen's attention that there were two plates and two wineglasses in the sink. Sarah's stepmother smiled sweetly and added, "Good...I'm glad you had some company." Sarah felt herself blushing slightly as she blurted, "Yeah I meant to clean up...I wasn't planning on sleeping so late." She prayed that Karen wouldn't interrogate her further. Suddenly Sarah heard a knock at the front door. She had to admit, Jareth had great timing.   
  
Sarah's father was just coming down the stairs when he heard the knock and shouted, "I'll get it.", just as Karen and Sarah came into the living room. Karen watched her husband go to the door and she mumbled, "I wonder who that could be?" Sarah did her best to act nonchalant as her father answered the door.  
  
Robert Williams opened the door to find a man with wild blonde hair standing on the porch. He was dressed in faded jeans and a black tee-shirt. As Robert regarded the stranger his first thought was that he must have the wrong house.   
  
The man looked like he might be in his mid thirties and looked as though he belonged in a punk rock band. He seemed a little...out of place, and Robert wondered if he might be lost. Sarah's father opened the screen door and asked, "Can I help you?" Jareth smiled politely, shifting a bit uncomfortably as he replied, "I hope so...I'm looking for Sarah Williams."   
  
Robert stiffened for a moment as he sized up the stranger. Throughout Sarah's teenage years he had dreaded the day that he would find the first of a string of awkward adolescent boys at his door, with their out of control hormones, asking to see his daughter. To his relief he had been spared that horror. Until now. And what he found lurking on his doorstep seemed infinitely worse.   
  
His first observation was that this guy was obviously much older than his daughter and he wondered with much dread if Sarah could be seeing this fellow. Robert also noticed that the stranger seemed to ooze casual confidence and that worried him further, just as it might worry any over-protective father.   
  
Just as Sarah appeared at her father's side, Robert gruffly demanded, "And who are you?" Sarah placed a gentle hand on her father's shoulder and explained, "It's OK dad, this is Jareth, he's a friend of mine." Robert moved aside and gestured for Jareth to come in as he stammered, "Oh...Um come on in then...Jareth is it?"   
  
Jareth nodded as he stepped into the house and stood beside Sarah. Karen being the busybody that she was, immediately came to stand beside her husband and looked at Sarah expectantly. Sarah immediately introduced him, "Karen this is Jareth, he's a friend from the city...he's my...uhhh...neighbor."   
  
Karen extended her hand as she gushed, obviously impressed with his good looks, "Hi Jareth, I'm Karen, Sarah's stepmother." Jareth smiled and replied, "A pleasure to meet you."   
  
Karen could scarcely tear her eyes away as she added, "This is my husband, and Sarah's father, Robert." Robert shook Jareth's hand and merely nodded.   
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Sarah explained, "Jareth's been in town visiting with some friends, and since we live so close, I'm giving him a ride back to the city."   
  
Karen nodded as Robert stared at the man, noticing for the first time that his eyes were two different colors. Another awkward silence ensued before Karen gestured to the sofa, "Have a seat Jareth, can I get you something to drink?"   
  
Jareth shook his head and politely replied, "No, thank you", as he took a seat on the couch. Sarah sat beside him and her father settled into the recliner across from them. Robert watched as Sarah settled very close to Jareth. He had seen his daughter interact with her friends, both male and female, and she was definitely at ease around this one. Perhaps a little too at ease.   
  
Robert was suddenly very aware that since Sarah had moved to the city there was a lot he didn't know about her life. He wondered about the nature of his daughter's relationship with this man. There was something about the way that smile had passed between them that made him more than a little worried.   
  
Well, if this was his daughter's love interest, he'd better get on with his fatherly duties. Robert looked at Jareth and asked, "So what is it that you do Jareth?" He glanced at Sarah for a moment before he began, "Well, aside from hitching rides from Sarah...I sing in a rock band."   
  
Robert cringed inwardly at the thought of his daughter falling for some musician, but at least this Jareth character was polite. That was one thing he had in his favor. Sarah's father also noticed that despite Sarah's close proximity, he hadn't laid a hand on her. Well that was two things...lucky him.  
  
Karen came to stand behind Sarah as she asked, "Are you planning on going back to the city so soon Sarah?" Sarah looked up at her stepmother and replied, "Well, I probably should get back...once I get everything together I mean." Karen smiled genuinely, "Well, how about I help you get your things together, it's the least I can do after you watched the house for us."   
  
Sarah stood and Karen added, "...Well as long as you trust leaving Jareth here with your father." Sarah smiled at her father who gave her a sly wink as Karen warned, "Try not to torture him too much with your jokes Rob...we'll be down shortly."   
  
As Sarah went to the stairs she turned and flashed Jareth a bright smile, at the same time Toby came barreling down the stairs. "Sarah...Sarah!" he began, when suddenly he stopped short. Toby froze as he noticed the Goblin King. Jareth smiled at the child, he had certainly grown since he had seen him last.   
  
Toby's clear blue eyes went wide with apprehension and curiosity as he looked Jareth over. His small hand clutched Sarah leg for security as he scrutinized the visitor from a safe distance. Sarah gently mussed her brother's soft blonde hair as she whispered, "Toby this is Jareth...Can you say hi?"   
  
Toby smiled bashfully as he clutched Sarah's leg tighter and managed a shy, "Hi." Jareth smiled at the lad and replied, "Hello Toby." He could have been mistaken but it seemed that there was a spark of recognition in the child's eyes.   
  
Sarah quickly reached down and spoke, "Come help me pack Toby." Toby looked up at his sister and beamed, "OK." As Sarah, Toby and Karen made it to her room, she wondered at how she would be able to speak with Toby alone.   
  
Suddenly an idea struck her, "Hey Karen, do you have a few plastic bags? I have a few odds and ends that won't fit in my suitcase." Karen smiled and hurried back down the stairs answering, "Certainly do, How many do you want." Sarah called back, "Two or three ought to do it."   
  
As soon as Karen was out of earshot Sarah turned to her little brother, "Toby, does Jareth seem familiar to you?" The seven year old shook his head, "Uh-huh. I think so." Sarah gently asked, "Do you remember where you've seen him before?" Toby shook his head, "No...maybe like a dream...like that story you used to tell me when I was littler...Mmmm do you think he could be the Goblin King?"   
  
Sarah laughed and mused, "Maybe he is..." Toby cocked his head to the side and asked, "He's not bad, is he Sarah?" She shook her head, "No...I don't think so. I tell you what...when I find out for sure, I'll let you know if he is the Goblin King, it will be our little secret." Toby smiled, he obviously liked the idea. He replied, "If it's a secret then I can't tell mom and Dad, right Sarah?"   
  
Sarah shook her head and whispered, "I don't think they'd believe you even if you did tell them...but no, we'll keep this secret between us...is that OK with you?" Toby nodded and replied, "Sarah, I want to ask you something." Sarah bent down to tie his shoe as she murmured, "What do you want to ask me?"   
  
Toby grinned and twisted from side to side as he asked in a teasing musical tone, "Is he your boyyyyfriennnd?" Sarah flushed, apparently giving Toby all the answer he needed, and he squealed with laughter. Sarah couldn't help but laugh too as she accused, "Toby Williams wherever did you learn about boyfriends and girlfriends!?!"   
  
Toby puffed out his chest with importance as he answered, "On the school bus...I'm in third grade you know, and I have four girlfriends." Sarah laughed at her brother's matter of fact tone as she pretended to be shocked, "Four? I think you are pulling my leg." Toby shook his head, "Nope, I played kiss tag and I caught all four of them..." Sarah smiled and teased, "You better be careful there Romeo, four girlfriends...they might get you into a lot of trouble."   
  
With that she tickled him mercilessly, until he finally broke out of her grasp. He ran down the hallway announcing his freedom by singing in a taunting manner, "Sarah and Jareth sittin' in a tree...K. I. S. S. I. N. G..." Karen was just coming up the stairs and she ushered Toby to his room.   
  
Finally she came into Sarah's room and mused, "Little bothers...what are they for, if not for embarrassing you?" Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Karen handed Sarah the bags as she closed the door to Sarah's bedroom. Sarah took a deep breath as she readied herself for the woman-to-woman talk that was probably about to come.   
  
Karen sat on the edge of Sarah's bed, looking at the floor for a moment before she asked, "So are you going to tell me about this guy or what?" Sarah feigned innocence as she guardedly replied, "What makes you think that there's anything to tell?" Karen gave Sarah a serious look as she replied, "Sarah, I wasn't born yesterday. Something is obviously going on between you two."   
  
Sarah regarded her stepmother cautiously as she asked, "Why do you say that?" Karen let out a deep breath as she began, "Well, for one...I saw the way you looked at him. Two, I saw the dishes in the sink, and the wine...I know you, and you don't cook...I doubt you'd go to all that trouble to cook for your girlfriends..." Sarah gave her a weak look as if she was debating whether or not to come clean when Karen finally added, "...and thirdly what would that garter belt be doing on your floor if nothing was going on?"   
  
The color drained from Sarah's face as she glanced down at the black lacy garter belt that was sticking out from under her bed. Her pale shocked complexion suddenly flushed a deep scarlet as she gasped in surprise, "Oh." Sarah swallowed trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling that overwhelmed her, before she stammered, "Karen...I uh...can explain...that..."   
  
Karen held up her hand and interrupted, "Sarah, relax. You don't have to explain. You are an adult and I'm not your mother." Sarah gaped in shock, knowing that if it had been her father who noticed her indiscretion, he would be furious. Sarah stammered in shocked surprise, "You're...You're not mad...?"   
  
Karen gave Sarah a withering look, "No, I'm not mad...I'm rather concerned...but mad? No." Karen turned to face her stepdaughter, "You're a grown woman now, living on your own. I'm not about to tell you how to live your life. Your affairs are your own business, but I do hope that you're being careful, if you are sleeping..."   
  
Sarah didn't know why, but she suddenly felt compelled to tell Karen the truth, "Karen...I am careful...I don't sleep around or anything...what I mean is Jareth is the only one." Karen repeated, "The only one?" Sarah nodded and clarified, "He's the only man I've ever slept with."   
  
Karen placed her hand on Sarah lap and nodded as she ventured, "Do you love him?" Sarah couldn't help from smiling as she admitted, "...very much." Karen gave Sarah a quick hug as she breathed, "Oh Sarah, I'm so happy for you sweetie..." Suddenly she tensed and drew back, looking into her step daughter's eyes as she enquired, "He's treating you well isn't he? Cause if he's not..." Sarah swiftly shook her head and sighed, "He is...wonderful...a total prince" Sarah's subconscious wandered, well actually a Goblin King...minor detail.   
  
The tension left Karen briefly before she replied, "You're not shacking up with him in that apartment of yours or anything are you? Because your father wouldn't be able to handle..."   
  
Sarah laughed and shook her head, "No, we've only been together a short while, but I've known him for...a long time." This seemed to put Karen at ease as she sighed, "Well that's nice."   
  
Both women looked at each other with new found respect as Karen admitted, "Well I'm not going to breathe a word of this to your father, you know how he is...might be best if we just let him believe you guys are just friends for a little bit. He still can't cope with the fact that you are all grown up...we'll have to ease him into it." Sarah smiled, "I think that's a very wise idea."   
  
The moments seemed to fly by as Sarah packed her belongings, and before long she was standing in the living room saying her goodbyes to her family. Miraculously, Jareth and Sarah's father had gotten along surprisingly well while Sarah was getting her things together.   
  
Jareth was surprised when Toby approached him to show off the present he had given his big sister. As Sarah hugged each of her family members and told them that she loved them and would miss them, Jareth was reminded of the reality of their situation. Time was short, and they had some very difficult decisions to make. It was early afternoon as Sarah and Jareth began their journey to Sarah's apartment in the city.  
  
The ride was long, but they cherished each other's company. They spent the trip recounting minute details of their lives before they met each other and Sarah introduced Jareth to some of her favorite music. Who would have thought that the Goblin King would have taken such a liking to Bon Jovi?   
  
In truth their journey seemed like the best of times, and to any passers-by they would have seemed a normal human couple...in love and happy. No one knew that the roguish looking man in the front seat was a King from another realm, nor would they recognize dark haired young woman for the hero that she was. They would have never guessed that she had once fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city, nor could they know that these two unassuming individuals had risked their lives for their love, and freed a Fate from the clutches of a treacherous deity. Nope, no one would see that as they drove on, laughing and singing out loud to the music blaring on the car stereo.  
  
We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot...for love. We'll give it a shot. Ohhhh we're halfway there. Whoa livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Ohhhh livin' on a prayer. Tommy's got his six-string in hock. Now he's holdin' in, when he used to make it talk so tough. Mmm it's tough. Gina dreams of runnin' away. When she cries in the night Tommy whispers, Baby it's Ok. Someday. We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot...for love. We'll give it a shot. Ohhh we're halfway there. Whoa livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear. Ohhhh livin' on a prayer. Livin on a prayer! Oooo we gotta hold on...ready or not. You live for the fight when that's all that you got. Ohhh we're halfway there. Whoa livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear. Ohhhh livin' on a prayer.  
  
Sarah let them into her first floor, one bedroom apartment on the west side of the city. The building more or less straddled the boundary that divided the city between the richer and poorer areas. The neighborhood in which Sarah lived consisted of mainly college students who would either rent the less expensive studio and one bedroom apartments or would room with others to afford larger spaces in the two and three family houses in the area.   
  
The entrance to her apartment opened into her living room, which also served as her office and dining room. The living room wasn't very large but the high ceilings made it appear larger than it was. Jareth surveyed the room, it was simple yet cozy...totally reflecting Sarah's tastes. There was a large window that let in a lot of sun.   
  
The floors were a lovely hardwood, and the walls were adorned with large framed prints depicting medieval scenes complete with pale nymph-like women. Jareth immediately noticed that they were all painted by the same artist, Waterhouse. As he looked at Psyche, Ophelia, Hylas and the nymphs, and la belle dame sans merci, he noticed that the likeness of the same woman appeared in every picture.   
  
Sarah noticed as Jareth looked from one picture to another and she asked, "Do you like them? Waterhouse is my favorite." Jareth nodded, "Yes, I do...they are so life like...and is that...the same woman in every picture?" Sarah smiled, "Yes, he was obsessed with her, and nearly all his paintings depict her in a different setting. Some find it strange that he would paint the same woman over and over, but I think it makes them more interesting."   
  
Jareth nodded, "Indeed it does." He then looked around noticing that the room wasn't crammed with oversized furniture. There was a small table, just large enough for two, with a warm yellow tablecloth and a pale green love seat and matching armchair. Her coffee table was made of what looked like driftwood, and there was a tasteful neutral rug that covered the floor of the sitting area. She had a modest sized television and the other corner of the room contained a large desk with a computer on it.   
  
Jareth smiled as he noticed the notebooks and papers that littered the desk, "Is this where you work?" Sarah nodded, "I have a cube at the office, but I do a fair amount of work at home." Sarah chuckled, "There's something satisfying about getting your work done while you're still wearing your PJ's"   
  
Jareth eyed her, "P.J.'s??" Sarah nodded, "Yeah, pajamas...sleeping attire." Jareth arched an eyebrow and retorted, "If I remember correctly...you were not wearing any sleeping attire during the few times I've been privileged enough to share your bed..."   
  
Sarah crossed her arms and offered him a wry grin, "I assure you that I do wear pajamas...most of the time. Come on, let me show you the rest of the place."   
  
Jareth let Sarah lead him by the hand into the minute hall where the entrances to the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen opened. Sarah admitted, "The kitchen is by far the least impressive. it's small and the gas stove is so ancient that every time I use it I worry that I'll blow the building up, but I don't cook very often so it's not a big deal."   
  
Jareth smiled wolfishly, "What do you eat then?" Sarah replied, "I told you before that I'm a big fan of take out, but when the cash flow is slow...it's Easy Mac to the rescue" she shook the box of macaroni and added, "...or I just eat cereal...oh, and if I'm really feeling adventurous I'll make some bacon and eggs, maybe a few pancakes, cause breakfast works for me at any time...day or night. Lucky for me there is a Bickfords across the street from the office." Jareth furrowed his brow, "Bickfords?"   
  
Sarah chuckled, "Yeah it's a pretty affordable restaurant chain that serves breakfast at any time, and they are open til 3 am. Let me tell you they are the ultimate salvation if you are really drunk, or totally exhausted. I think they put a chemical in their food that cures the worst hangovers."   
  
Sarah showed Jareth the bathroom. According to her it was "medieval style" but the tub was large, so that was all that mattered. Last on the tour was her bedroom and it was the type of place he had always imagined as her haven.   
  
The bed was full, large enough for two but not unnecessarily large. Simple and practical and...comfortable. It was covered by a midnight blue down comforter and multicolored throw pillows were piled up by the simple headboard. In the corner stood a mahogany armoir and she had a matching vanity littered with photos and hair products.   
  
The lighting was soft and the room smelled sweet, like Sarah, even though it had been at least two weeks since she had stayed here. It was such a comforting feeling...being in this room...at Sarah's invitation no less. He would have been content to be confined to this room for the rest of eternity. That would be his idea of heaven, to stay in that bed with Sarah forever.   
  
Suddenly they both looked at Sarah's bedside clock as if thinking the same thing. It was 6:07. In less than six hours Lachesis would know their minds and they would have to face whatever destiny lie before them.   
  
The silence was deafening and finally Sarah softly stated, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then maybe we should start talking. Jareth's eyes met hers and it suddenly seemed there was so much he wanted to say, yet at the same time, he just wanted to spend these last few hours being close with her.   
  
Finally he nodded and admitted, "I think that's a very good idea." Sarah gestured to her room and replied, "I won't be long...make your self comfortable."   
  
No sooner did Sarah leave the room did Jareth stretch out on her soft cozy bed. Her smell was everywhere and it was thoroughly intoxicating. Curious, he got up and walked to the door where her silky black robe hung. As he heard the water start up he let his fingers drift over the sleek velvety fabric. He couldn't have stumbled upon a more intimate piece of her clothing. The very idea that she would often slide this on over her naked skin excited him, as did the prospect that she was in the next room taking a shower.   
  
They were in the sanctity of her own place...there would be nothing and no one to disturb them here. The Goblin King quickly made up his mind and quickly pulled his black shirt over his head. He carefully removed his amulet and hung it over the bedpost.   
  
As Sarah lathered her hair she did not hear a sound, as the bathroom door was carefully opened. She was unaware as Jareth's faded Levi's were cast to the tiled bathroom floor, landing atop the pile of her own discarded clothing.   
  
Sarah was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, eyes closed, oblivious to the figure that drew back the seashell shower curtain. The Goblin King quietly stepped into the tub and looked at Sarah as she showered. She was rinsing her hair and the water ran over her face and hair, making her dark locks appear even more silky and inviting.   
  
Her head was tilted back and the water cascaded down her body, caressing and gliding over her smooth skin, her feminine curves. To him her body seemed a work of art in itself, a temple fit for worship. As he stood there secretly watching her bathe, he was certain that she was the most aesthetically pleasing sight he had ever seen.   
  
Suddenly she straightened, running her wet hands over her hair as she finally opened her eyes. She was momentarily startled by his surprise intrusion, and she cried, "Jareth!?!"   
  
But then she met his gaze and saw the desire reflected in his extraordinary mismatched eyes. There he was, the Goblin King, standing in her shower, without his fine clothing, nor his magic pendant, very wet, and very naked...and most definitely very aroused.   
  
She forced her eyes up to meet his. She couldn't deny that she craved intimacy, but they had so much to talk about. She really shouldn't allow herself to become so easily side-tracked. She made a fair attempt, "Jareth...we should wait...there's so much to talk about..."   
  
His expression was full of intensity as he took a purposeful step closer and ground out, "I don't want to wait..." His mouth covered hers and he murmured, "I just want to be close to you..."   
  
Sarah closed her eyes in defeat...if there was one thing he was good at, it was distraction. She gave in. She didn't care anymore. All she wanted, all she needed, was him.   
  
They kissed each other feverishly, as if each could not get enough of the other, the water cascading over them, washing away the past, clearing away the uncertain future. All that remained was the present and they both welcomed it.   
  
They savored each bittersweet sensation. They explored each other with trembling hands, worshipping each other. They hungrily pleasured each other with their mouths as well as their hands, drinking in each other's pleas and cries.   
  
Then finally, when they could no longer stand the torture they had inflicted upon each other, they left the shower, stumbling as one, like a thing possessed of one need, into the bedroom, not even pausing to dry off first.   
  
Sarah fell on her back onto her bed pulling the Goblin King with her, not even caring that they were both soaking wet and drenching her comforter. She was kissing him everywhere, desperately out of breath, panting, begging him with senseless pleas.   
  
And he did the same, he sucked at her breasts as her fingers tangled in his wet hair. His voice was hoarse with need as he implored her to make love to him. She tipped her hips up, making contact with his and he nudged her legs apart with his thigh.   
  
Incapable of further restraint, Jareth drove into her, right then and there. Their union was a blessed mercy. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they had last made love, but to their starved souls it had felt like an eternity. Jareth confessed his love over and over as he worshipped her body with his own.   
  
They brought each other to release to the same time and Sarah wept at the power of it, crying out his name in senseless abandon as she came, her tears spilling down her lovely face. Jareth collapsed into her loving arms as he spent himself, utterly shaken by the power of what had just consumed them.   
  
The night went on like this, they made love several times and when finally they were both sated and exhausted they talked of the future. They both lie facing each other, tucked into Sarah's bed, as they whispered to each other.   
  
Jareth began by recounting for her how he had grown to love her, before he had even truly known her, and he confessed that with every moment they spent together his love for her deepened. He couldn't imagine life without her.   
  
His voice was soft and wistful as he admitted that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Sarah listened compassionately as he eloquently pleaded his suit. When he finished she had but one question. She gently took his face in her hands and kissed him before she asked, "Jareth...what future do you envision for us...where do you think we belong?"   
  
His eyes darted up and held hers as he admitted, "You would make a wonderful Queen. I meant what I said, you could have everything you want...including your dreams." Sarah placed a soft kiss on his mouth, "I already have everything I've ever wanted. You. You are what lies in my dreams."   
  
He loved her so much that it was painful, and it showed in his eyes as he pulled her close and murmured, "And you are my only dream. My title, my kingdom, I'd gladly give it all up. I can stay here with you...live like a man..."   
  
Sarah shook her head, "And what would you do here?" Jareth shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I would do anything for you, I'd build with my hands, scour pots, work the land. I'd do anything I can to provide for you, hell I would beg if I had to, but to just to be with you would be enough."   
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Scour pots and work the land huh? I don't think you'd have resort to anything quite so tedious as that, not in the city anyway. But Jareth...I cannot ask you to remain here."   
  
His eyes locked with hers, "Why can't you? I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant that we could be together...that I could take you as my wife." The desperate look on his face was breaking her heart and she breathed, "No, I couldn't ask that of you. You are a magical being Jareth, and you come from such a wonderful place. It would kill me to watch you become something...ordinary. This world is harsh. Believe me, I know. The monotony has a way of working its way into your heart, and it's so easy to forget your dreams. I've lived here long enough to see the unfairness of it all. People once happy, once in love, ruthlessly fighting over things as mundane as money, seemingly perfect unions...ending in perfect ruin."   
  
She was crying now as she added, "I could not stand to see that pain inflicted on you, not when we can save ourselves from it." Jareth shook his head, "But Sarah, surely it cannot be all bad?" She sniffed and admitted, "No, it's not. There would be some truly wonderful things too, but the price is so high. You would become mortal Jareth. Both of us would be susceptible to the whim of death, and we would not be spared the pain of losing one another."   
  
Jareth's face darkened with despair as he demanded, "What are you saying love?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she exhaled, "I'm saying that I want you to go home..." A small hopeful smile formed on her face as she added, "...and I want to go with you...to be part of your world."   
  
Jareth inhaled sharply as if he hadn't heard her correctly and she continued, "I'd rather give up the life I know, so that we can be together, in a place where everything is possible and magic is real."   
  
He stammered, "But...what about your friends and your family?" The hint of sadness on her face was real enough, but she bravely smiled, "If I could have you...somehow I'd manage. Besides, with a King as clever as you, I don't doubt that you would eventually find some way for me to occasionally see them and let them know that I am happy."   
  
Jareth smiled, she had a very good point. He did have a knack for bending the rules. His amusement was short lived as his expression became serious again and he asked, "Sarah are you sure about this? This isn't a decision to be taken lightly."   
  
She nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. I would take a life of magic and dreams...a life with you...above the most wonderful aboveground existence, any day. You know me Jareth, and you ought to know better than anyone that I believe in fairy tale endings."   
  
Jareth pulled her tightly to him and the kiss he gave her was of the legendary fairy tale variety. When they parted he glanced at the clock, realizing they had little over an hour left. He glanced down at Sarah and asked, "Should we get dressed then?"   
  
She shook her head as she rolled over on top of him, "We have a whole hour...I think that'll give you plenty of time to ravage me once more." He pretended to look offended, "Once more? You have no faith love. I dare say I could ravish you twice...maybe three times over in that span of time, if you think you can handle any more of my affection." Sarah grinned devilishly from ear to ear as she taunted, "Bring it on, Goblin King..," 


	40. Greek Tragedy or Fairy Tale Ending?

Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 40: Greek Tragedy or Fairy Tale Ending?  
  
A little over an hour later...  
  
Jareth came to in his own bed. He must have drifted off. He knew immediately that it was his bed and not Sarah's. It was covered by black satin sheets and it was far softer than any bed he had slept in while aboveground. He sat up in alarm as he realized that Sarah was not sleeping in his embrace.   
  
He opened his eyes and blinked a few times trying to rid himself of the groggy disoriented sensation. With so much as a simple thought the wall sconces in the room blazed to life, illuminating his bedchamber. He was rather surprised to see that it was exactly the same as he had left it, as if he had never left. Not a speck of dust was to be seen. However, at the moment the state of his room was not a priority.   
  
The room was only dimly lit by the firelight, but Jareth could see perfectly, and what he saw, or rather what he didn't see, left a tightening feeling in his chest. There was no sign of Sarah. Jareth tossed the luxurious sheets aside and hastily rose out of bed. He was dressed only in a pair of light gray breeches. His amulet was intact and hanging in its rightful place against his pale chest.   
  
Jareth looked about the room frantically as he called, "Sarah?" It would have been easy for him to panic at that moment, but it was possible that she had simply awoken first and had gone exploring the castle. Jareth tried to reassure himself that Sarah had to be here somewhere. She had given her word...  
  
Jareth checked the wash-room and peered out into the corridor, still no sign of Sarah. He had even checked under the bed for perhaps a stitch of her clothing but he found nothing. He looked in the wardrobe to see if perhaps she was hiding in there to surprise him...but no sign of her there either.   
  
Jareth grabbed one of his shirts and hurriedly tugged it on before he threw on his boots and stormed out of his bedchamber.   
  
The corridor was empty and with every step it seemed a bit harder to breathe. It was only the tiny shed of hope that she might be waiting in the Esher room or perhaps in his throne room that made it possible for him to continue walking. At this point he couldn't entertain the possibility that Sarah was still stuck in her own world, it was far too painful, and there was still hope.   
  
Walking was torture. He couldn't bear another moment of not knowing, so with a wave of his hand he disappeared and materialized in the Esher room.  
  
He appeared on the same ledge where he had advanced on Sarah many years before where they had engaged in their final confrontation, however she was not there, or anywhere where he could see her. His voice wavered slightly as he called, "Sarah! Are you in here?" The only reply he got was the distant echo of his own voice. He fought against the despair that threatened to overwhelm him as he vanished.  
  
The Goblin King materialized just outside the great doors to the throne room right near a small Goblin guard who was napping on the job. The Goblin woke with a start at the King's sudden appearance and stammered in awe, "Y...your majesty...You're Back! Thank the powers of the underground!"   
  
The Goblin King merely crossed his arms over his chest and impatiently replied, "Yes it appears I am back. Have you been at this post all night?" The goblin nodded rapidly causing the large kitchen pot he was wearing on his head to wobble back and forth. Jareth didn't waste any time in asking, "Have you seen anyone come or go at any time during the night?"   
  
The Goblin seemed a little surprised by the question and stammered, "N...No your majesty." Jareth, not completely convinced by the guards competence, merely mumbled, "Very well", before he stormed into the throne room.   
  
To his horror the room was dark and empty. No reveling Goblins, no chickens, and worst of all, no Sarah. The Goblin King could no longer contain the grief and despair that had finally caught up with him. He only managed a few tired steps before he slumped to a sitting position on the circular step in the middle of the vast and empty room with a weary sigh. For the life of him he couldn't figure where he had gone wrong.   
  
Sarah had sworn her love, and he never doubted her feelings for a minute. He had offered to stay in her world, knowing that the transition to his would be difficult for her. She had forcefully protested and insisted that it would break her heart to see him jaded by the monotony of her world. She had told him that she wanted to leave her home and become part of his world, that deep down she would truly prefer a life of magic and dreams, to even the most wonderful aboveground existence.   
  
Only now did Jareth understand. She had said those things but like Lachesis had warned him, that was not enough. Only now did Jareth understand. Sarah must have had doubts about leaving her life, her family and her friends behind. If only he had been more observant he would have known that she could never leave them willingly.   
  
He remembered fondly the night they went out dancing, and the night they spent with her friends. Sarah was very close with them...he should have realized that it would be too painful for her to leave them as well as her family. Despite the unfairness of the situation, he couldn't bring himself to blame her.   
  
No, Sarah was selfless, and she had offered him her friendship as well as her love freely. Even now he didn't doubt the strength of her feelings, for he had felt it every time they made love, and it was there in every smile. And as much as she loved him she couldn't bear the thought of him giving up his life, his world for her. It was these thoughts that haunted the Goblin King.   
  
In a gesture of desperation he formed a crystal on the tip of his fingers and demanded, "Show me Sarah." The transparent orb only reflected the darkness of the room and it was then that the despair took hold and overwhelmed him.   
  
He would never look into those fierce green eyes again, never run his fingers through her silky dark hair, never kiss those soft sweet lips of hers, never make love to her, never make her his wife, never make a child with her. Never in all his life had the Goblin King felt so utterly lost and alone. So it was there, in the room where, for centuries, he had demonstrated his power and ruled his kingdom, that the Goblin King broke down and truly wept in complete desperation for the first time.   
  
First his vision went blurry with the stinging tears until he could no longer contain them. Blinking them back did no good, as the stinging sensation simply would not stop, and soon the tears were flowing freely down his ethereal face. Then, it was as if a dam had broken loose inside him, for after the tears came, his shoulders began to shake and the Goblin King began to sob uncontrollably as the true magnitude of his grief and despair hit him full force.   
  
He had never felt pain like this in all his life. It was a misery unlike anything he had ever been able to imagine. It was as if he was filled with a hollow void of emptiness. His hopelessness and grief consumed him, crushing all that remained of his strength and his pride. He was nothing without Sarah...and his limitless love for her had become limitless pain and suffering without her to return it.   
  
Without even consciously realizing it, he tossed the crystal over his shoulder and it smashed into tiny fragments, forgotten as it hit the floor. Jareth continued to cry uncontrollably and the pain only seemed to become more acute with every passing moment. He had fallen into despair, so black and deep that the only thing capable of ending his suffering would be the mercy of death. The comforting numbness of oblivion would be a blessing. It was at this same moment that Jareth would have wholly accepted death to free him of his pain, that he heard something behind him. It was the sound of footsteps echoing on the stone floor.   
  
As if things weren't already more than bad enough, he realized that some foolish Goblin was about to discover how weak and defeated his King really was. The worst part was that he didn't even care. He didn't give a damn if the whole Goblin Army saw him weeping, for nothing could reunite him with Sarah and nothing else mattered.   
  
Jareth heard the footsteps stop as the intruder waited to be acknowledged. Jareth wiped the tears from his face and let out a shuddering breath as he tried to collect himself. He heard the goblin behind him step to the side and Jareth turned his head ever so slightly towards the sound, keeping his face lowered so that his misery wouldn't be so blatantly apparent. 


	41. A King's Proposal

AN: This chapter is rated R for sexual material.  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Chapter 41: A King's Proposal  
  
It was very dark in the room and his vision was still terribly blurred from his tears, so Jareth couldn't make out a single detail of the goblin that stood waiting. The Goblin King was slightly puzzled as he felt something small and cool slip under his chin. It was the smell of the leather that gave the object away...it was the tip of a riding crop...but who would...?  
  
Suddenly a sweet feminine voice broke the silence, "My, My what have we here?...A Goblin King?...in tears?" At the sound of the voice Jareth's eyes darted upwards, just as two candelabras flanking his throne blazed to life. Sarah Williams stood before him, one hand poised suggestively on her hip as the other hand held out the handle of the crop that she had used to tilt his chin upwards.   
  
She was a vision fit to relieve his starving soul. She was dressed in the most exquisite gown he had ever seen. The design of the dress was simple, a plunging neckline and a bodice that presented the swell of her bust flawlessly, with a dropped waist-line that accentuated her beautiful feminine curves. The dress was made from a rich cream colored fabric and it was adorned with the most elegant golden embroidery he had ever seen. A gold cord was fastened loosely about her hips and it seemed the perfect adornment.   
  
Sarah's dark lustrous hair fell straight, neatly cascading over her shoulders and tiny plaits of her own hair were arranged like a crown on the top of her head. She looked every bit the terrifyingly beautiful queen that he knew she could be. She was completely breathtaking, more dazzling than the sun and far more luminous than the crystal moon that hung low over the labyrinth.   
  
The Goblin King actually felt weak in her presence as if he were completely at her mercy. Jareth stared dumbfounded at the girl before him as he choked, "Sarah?!?!" She smirked mischievously before she purred, "Were you expecting someone else?"   
  
Jareth took a desperate step towards her before he faltered and fell to his knees. Throwing his arms about her waist, he pulled her into a crushing embrace as he sobbed in relief against her abdomen. Sarah was quite moved by the sincerity and depth of his emotion and she smoothed his hair and comforted him as he poured forth the remainder of his tears against the smooth fabric of her gown.   
  
When his tears had stopped and he could breath again, Jareth inhaled the sweet fragrant scent that was Sarah. Once he was certain that he could speak, he breathed, "I thought I'd never see you again..." His voice broke as he continued, "I...I couldn't bear it."   
  
He looked up at her, his eyes still wet with tears as she brushed the hair back from his forehead and kissed him there as she soothed, "It will be alright, I am here with you now, and I'm not going any where." He stared up at her as if trying to determine if she were real as he stammered, "...But...how?"   
  
She smiled sweetly as she placed tender kisses on his forehead and cheeks. Her voice came as a welcome whisper, her warm breath drifting across his skin, "I arranged it with Lachesis...we...made a bargain. I knew I would be sent here...I wanted it to be a surprise."   
  
Jareth pulled back slightly as he stared up into her eyes. He took one of her hands in both of his as he implored her, "I don't want you to ever leave my side...I don't care where we are. There's nothing I wouldn't give up, nothing I wouldn't do..."   
  
Sarah stared down at him in awe as he formed a crystal on the tip of his fingers and held it up to her, "Please Sarah...Tell me you'll take it this time." Sarah eyed the crystal warily as she whispered, "What are you playing at Jareth?"   
  
Jareth glanced at the crystal before he looked up into her eyes, his expression had become deadly serious. His eyes held hers and his voice was intensely resolute as he replied, "I love you...I want to make you my wife." Sarah's eyes widened at the intensity of his request as she stammered, "...right now?"   
  
His eyes drifted closed as he rested his forehead against her belly and his voice came as a hoarse plea, "Yes. Please Sarah...I want to spend the rest of my life pleasing you...I want to make you my wife...I want you to be my queen and the mother of my children...I don't want to waste any more time...You know how impatient I am." Sarah smirked knowingly as she replied, "Yes I believe I do..."   
  
It didn't escape the Goblin King that she was toying with him, but at this point in time he wasn't beyond begging. He thrust the crystal right under her nose and entreated her, "Please love, please take what I'm offering...I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy" She bit her lip thoughtfully before she cracked a wide smile and whispered playfully, "Well in that case..." and with that she snatched the crystal from his hand and grinned as he exhaled in relief.   
  
To her surprise the crystal burst like a bubble in the palm of her hand leaving a beautiful gold necklace with a pendant much like Jareth's, except it was smaller and more delicate. Sarah held up the necklace in wonder as she breathed, "So what happens now?" Jareth rose to his feet and moved to stand close behind her as he began to fasten the chain about her neck.   
  
Sarah moved her hair aside as he fastened the necklace. His hands closed over her shoulders and she felt goose bumps rising on her skin as he breathed close to her ear, "I don't want to wait another moment...so I'll make my solemn vow here and now...I swear on my everlasting soul that I will love you for the rest of eternity...I pledge my life to you...my heart is yours forever."   
  
Sarah breathed, her voice no more than a whisper, "Jareth there is nothing I want more than to marry you..." His whisper was persistent, "Then we shall have the rite performed as soon as we can arrange it, but for now...I'll settle for the exchange of your vow for mine..." Sarah was slightly surprised, "But you're a King...are you sure it's that simple?"   
  
He smiled and breathed against the skin of her neck, "It's that simple because I am the King...I've presented you with an amulet that will give you all the power you'll need to rule by my side. I've given my vow already, now once I hear yours I will be satisfied with our self imposed union...we may have to wait for the ceremony of the marriage rite, but if you make your vow to me here and now, in my opinion we are as good as wed and you will make me the happiest man alive."   
  
Sarah suddenly turned in his embrace her eyes flashing with love as she faced him. She wanted nothing more than to be his wife and after witnessing the depth of his feelings for her, she too felt it was pointless to wait a moment longer. She was still in awe of he way his closeness always seemed to affect her. Even the light caress of his fingers against the back of her neck made her restless with the desire to be bound to him for all eternity.   
  
She replied in a voice shaken by her emotion, "How could I deny a request like that? Well...here goes. I vow that that I will love you and no other with all that I am for the rest of my days. I pledge my heart to you Jareth...my only love."   
  
As she concluded she saw the relief that swept over him and the infinite love that blazed in his eyes as he looked down at her. Now with her pendant hanging in its rightful place over her heart, her being was suddenly flooded with his love. It washed over her like the ocean raging against a desert shoreline. She felt the desperate need with which he loved her and it was overwhelming.   
  
She was trembling violently as he lowered his mouth and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first, as he gently brushed his lips against hers, slowly coaxing her to part her lips. When his tongue slid past her trembling lips to mingle with hers it was if their passion for each other collided. Sarah felt as though her heart, her body and her soul, were melting in response to the strength of his love. Sarah returned the kiss fervently and Jareth pulled her tightly to him. The kiss had quickly deepened to reflect the magnitude of their relief at being reunited.   
  
Sarah couldn't help smiling against his lips as she felt his hands straying to roam restlessly over her hips. Jareth slid his mouth from hers and his kisses strayed to her ear and finally her neck as he whispered senselessly against her throat, "I need to be closer to you."   
  
Sarah tightened her embrace about his shoulders as she arched her body against his in response to his plea. She gasped at his relentless assault of his hot mouth on her throat as she panted, "How's this?"   
  
Jareth tightened his embrace about her waist, causing her lower body to press intimately against his. She was acutely aware of the fact that he was already hard, as the rigid evidence of his desire was pressed firmly against her belly. Jareth's right hand slid up her side to cup her breast roughly through the bodice of the dress as he rasped, "Not nearly close enough."   
  
Sarah let her head fall back as he caressed both her breasts through the fabric of the dress, her nipples hardening under his very touch. She closed her eyes and breathlessly demanded, "How much closer can you possibly get?"   
  
Jareth let one hand fall to grasp her backside firmly as he ground his hips into hers. His lips dropped to the plunging neckline of the dress and he tasted the skin there before he looked up at her, his lips sill teasing the tops of her breasts as he admitted, "You've just agreed to be my queen...I want to be as close as possible..." His tongue flicked over her skin before he added, "...I want to be deep inside of you...to be one with you."   
  
Sarah's eyes were dark and glassy with desire as she slid a hand down between them and boldly cupped the evidence of his arousal as she huskily taunted, "Well, what are you waiting for?"   
  
Jareth's groaned as he captured her mouth with his. His arms went around her, both hands firmly grabbing her backside as he lifted her against him. Sarah didn't resist, in fact she was only too happy to oblige, and she held onto him tightly as he effortlessly managed to carry her the few paces to his throne.   
  
As he set her down on his royal seat of power, she gazed into his eyes questioningly and asked, "Don't you want to take me to your bed?" Jareth smirked wickedly and replied, "I'd love to...but I'm just being practical...we'd never make that far...I just thought this might be a bit more comfortable than the grand staircase."   
  
Her eyes widened in excitement at the prospect of making love to him on his throne, but ever since she had glimpsed his bedchamber in her vision, that fateful night when Elizar confronted Lachesis, she had been intent on the idea that one day she would be dragged into that bed...their royal bed.   
  
She bit her lip playfully as she whispered, "Ah Jareth...I think you are forgetting...Hello, magic. Remember? Can't you just like teleport us to your room or something?" Jareth chuckled, he had forgotten about his magic again. Apparently he no longer took it for granted. He looked up at her and replied, "So eager to lie in my bed are you?"   
  
She nodded, "Let's just say it's something I've wondered about for a long time..." She smiled as she added, "...that...and I'm sure it's a bit more private. I know you have goblins stationed right outside these doors and I don't trust myself to be quiet when it comes to you. And, well...It would really freak me out if any goblins suddenly came wandering in." An amused smirk spread over his handsome face as he admitted, "Mmmm, good point. They never did have very good timing.   
  
The Goblin King stood and gathered his future Queen into his arms. A chilly wind whipped through the throne room making the flames of the sconces and candelabras dance frantically just before the couple disappeared in a flourish of glitter.   
  
They materialized in the King's chamber and the girl looked around in wonderment at her new home. However it wasn't the rich satin sheets of crimson and midnight black that adorned the massive bed, nor the rich tapestries and gilded mirrors that adorned the castle walls, nor even the immense elaborately carved marble fireplace that enchanted her. No, it was the man that held her in his arms and the fact that at long last he would be hers just as she would be his, that held her spellbound.   
  
There in the castle beyond the Goblin City, Sarah Williams' dreams became reality...they became her destiny. At the same time a powerful monarch learned that all the magic in the world was insignificant compared to the power of love, for it could alter destinies and humble even the most powerful of creatures. 


	42. Epilogue: The Goblin Queen and The Capta...

This chapter contains some sexually suggestive material.  
  
Autumn By: Jester  
  
Epilogue: The Goblin Queen and the Captain of the Goblin Guard Two months later...  
  
Sarah Williams moved with all the grace and self-assuredness that only a true queen would possess. All heads turned to glimpse her, all straining to get a good look as she passed by, processing to the dais. The girl came to stand before the Goblin King gowned in luxurious crimson velvet.   
  
The blood red of the gown contrasted sharply with her features. She was born to wear such a color. The color of the dress complimented her fair skin and rich chocolate tresses. Her piercing green eyes settled on the King who looked as comfortable in his throne as he did in his own skin.   
  
His mismatched eyes were drawn to the gold crescent shaped pendant that hung in its rightful place over her breast. The dress was exquisite, which was not surprising, as Lachesis had impeccable taste.   
  
Jareth let his eyes roam over his wife's figure, as this was the first time he was allowed to see her in her coronation gown. The rich velvet hung perfectly on her. The scoop neckline revealed the perfect amount of her porcelain skin, beautifully enhancing all her feminine curves in all the right places. She was the picture of royal elegance.   
  
Her tailored sleeves were the perfect length, coming to points over her hands and leaving a generous amount of fabric hanging from her wrists, flowing gracefully as she moved. The sides of her hair had been swept back and plaited into two thin braids that were joined at the back of her head. The rest of her dark hair cascaded feely over her shoulders. The dropped waist further accentuated the noble style of the gown. The dress was tastefully trimmed in black, and her hips were belted with a wide leather belt that matched the Goblin King's royal armor.   
  
The Goblin King rose from his throne as his new bride stood before him. He was dressed in his formal attire, just as he had been when she had first laid eyes upon him the night she wished Toby away. As he stood before her now, the memory of that meeting flashed through her mind's eye, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."   
  
His expression was serious as he faced the assembly, but as he passed in front of her he smirked, a secret grin meant only for her. In response, her blood red lips formed the tiniest smile, for his eyes only. It lasted only a moment, as he promptly started to address his subjects and the guests that filled his castle.   
  
Sarah found it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying and it was nearly impossible to stand still, when all she wanted to do was scan the faces in the crowd. Nevertheless, she went through the motions of the ceremony, the whole experience seeming incredibly surreal. At least he had prepared her well. She knew exactly when she was supposed to speak and knew the exact words she was supposed to say.   
  
The only nervousness she felt stemmed from the fact that there were hundreds of eyes starting at her. The ceremony itself, or the coronation, didn't intimidate her, since she and Jareth had already been wed. This was merely the ceremony where she would be crowned Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. God that still sounded so strange...that she was about to become a queen!   
  
She wished that she could see her family and friends, if only she could be sure that they were there in the crowd. The time had come where Jareth would ask her to kneel before the throne. He moved in and softly told her to kneel, but before she could move to obey, he breathed swiftly so only she could hear, "Relax, they are all here."   
  
Before she had come here she had made an agreement with Lachesis. She had told Lachesis of her decision to give up her mortal existence aboveground and that she wanted to remain by Jareth's side in his kingdom. She had but two requests in return for giving up her life. The first was that her return to the underground would be a surprise to Jareth. Lachesis agreed to this readily, and personally volunteered to have two special gown's made for Sarah.   
  
One she wore when she surprised Jareth in the throne room the night she returned, which had also served as her wedding dress. She not only wore it when she and Jareth had exchanged their vows that night, but she had also worn it just a few days earlier when the marriage rite had been performed under the moon in the castle garden.   
  
Sarah's second request was that she would be able to look in on her family and close friends from time to time and they would be allowed to visit her on special occasions. This certainly qualified as a special occasion so, with Lachesis and Jareth's help, she had sent word to her family and friends and they had been brought here for her coronation.   
  
She had been uneasy about how they would take the news that she and Jareth had already wed, and she had no idea what they thought about the fact that he was actually the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and not really her neighbor. ...But the fact that they had come eased her mind tremendously. She knew this would be a difficult thing for them to accept, but she had explained the whole story to them in a letter that Lachesis brought to them.   
  
She had yet to speak with them, but she hoped that they would come to understand. Jareth noticed the way Sarah's breath seemed to catch in her throat at his declaration and he added, "...They are all smiling." Sarah flashed him another secret smile as she knelt before him. Well now she could breathe a little easier.   
  
They were smiling, that had to be a good sign! This was the part where she would be crowned queen. She swallowed the nervous excitement that coursed through her like adrenaline. She bowed her head reverently as Jareth laid his hand over her head, proclaiming her Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. As he placed the delicate gold and silver crown on her head, she was filled with awe and a quieting calm swept over her. She was suddenly sure that everything would be all right. Robert Williams squeezed his wife's hand as Sarah knelt before the Goblin King. At first he had regarded this whole situation with much disbelief, as any logical, rational person would, but he was here, and this place, these people, were every bit as real as his own home and his own family.   
  
He watched as his daughter was crowned and he was overcome with pride. His little Sarah was all grown up. She had become every bit the beauty he knew she would, for she looked remarkably like her mother, yet she possessed his fiery spirit...and there were times that she reminded him so much of himself that it was a little scary.   
  
He had been so proud of her when she had graduated from college but that was nothing compared to the pride he felt now as he watched her become a queen. She had blossomed into a wonderful young woman, and she was married now. He was relived that his daughter had married for love, but some part of him felt sad over the loss of his little girl.   
  
He didn't know Jareth very well, but even he could see that there was something extraordinary that passed between them, even now, and that was a rare thing. Well, he was a King, so he wouldn't have any trouble providing for his daughter, and he had a pretty good idea that Jareth would be very protective of his new wife. But still, king or no king, he was Sarah's father and it was his place to worry. He had every intention of congratulating Jareth, while quietly informing him that if he ever hurt his daughter or did her wrong in any way, he would personally kick his royal goblin ass and not all the magic in the damn universe would save him.   
  
Jareth placed the crown on Sarah's head and bid her to stand. He stood beside her, his hand entwined with hers, and he looked at her with quiet awe. He loved this woman, his wife, his queen...so much that every time he looked at her he felt his heart clench.   
  
As he led her to her throne, a perfect copy of his own, right beside his, she smiled and it took his breath away. They sat at the same moment and their eyes locked as they both realized what they had gained. Jareth had gained a loving wife and queen and Sarah had gained a loving husband and King, what more could they hope for. (Well perhaps a few rug-rats down the line...but that's another story)   
  
Robert smiled at the look that passed between his daughter and Jareth. At that moment He was pretty certain that he would never have to worry about Jareth. He could tell by the way that Jareth was looking at her that he would do nothing but honor and love her for the rest of his life.   
  
Jareth barely managed to tear his eyes away from Sarah as he presented the new Queen of the Goblin Kingdom to the court. Deafening cheers erupted from every corner of the throne room and Sarah's gaze swept the room looking over the faces of her new subjects.   
  
Her eyes lingered on a few as she smiled with genuine happiness. Her father...he gave her his signature wink and beamed at her, looking as happy as he had the day she graduated. Toby was jumping up and down, laughing and clapping in his enthusiasm. Karen flashed Sarah a bright smile and clapped. Sarah could tell, even from this distance, that Karen was all teary eyed.   
  
Then distracted by loud cheers and raucous whooping, Sarah turned to see her friends Trina and Kim, obviously joyously celebrating as they popped open a bottle of champagne and thrust a glass in her direction. She distinctly heard them chant, "Oh yeah...go Sarah...go, go, go Sarah."   
  
The surrounding goblins were quickly encouraged by the girls' enthusiasm and they began to chant and cheer as well, a few even joined in Trina's little victory dance as she downed some champagne from the bottle. Sarah was laughing in pure joy at the sight of her friends celebrating with goblins. Then she saw Hoggle. Ludo was holding him up so he could see her, and Kim quickly lifted Didymus onto her shoulders so that he too could see and cheer for his friend.   
  
Then Sarah spotted four figures by the doors that she hadn't noticed before. Clotho and Atropos stood side by side clapping and as Sarah noticed them they both bowed and smiled. On the opposite side of the doors stood Lachesis...and Raziel. Lachesis beamed at Sarah, her smile spoke volumes of all that they had been through and Sarah felt happy and truly lucky to call this fate her friend.   
  
Raziel stood beside Lachesis, a cool smirk graced his powerful features. His hand rested gently on Lachesis's shoulder and he whispered something to the Fate before his eyes met Sarah's. He flashed a special smile at Sarah and bowed his head slightly. He made another nod to Jareth and Sarah noticed that Jareth smiled as he nodded back.   
  
After that, Sarah could scarcely recall how she had ended up in the garden. Everything seemed a surreal blur. It was already evening, and the castle gardens had been transformed into a truly magical place. It seemed that the most beautiful flowers had just sprung up everywhere and the entire garden was lit with soft lantern light.   
  
As Jareth escorted Sarah down the path to the center of the garden where the guests were waiting, she noticed as she passed several lanterns that inside each was a tiny naked fairy. Their golden skin illuminated the lanterns, giving the garden a magical golden glow.   
  
As Sarah looked at the tiny blonde fairy, the tiny creature giggled, giving a little wave before she blew a kiss to her new queen. Sarah was in total wonder of this place. Just as Jareth was about to lead her into the main area of the garden where all the guests were waiting, she pulled him back by his sleeve.   
  
He looked down at her lovely face as she began, "Jareth...thank you." He regarded her with a mixture of puzzlement and wonder as he breathed, "For what?" She smiled, "For all this...for caring enough to come back to me...for giving me my dreams..."   
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and replied, "It is you who has given me my dreams...you gave me a second chance." She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered, "we'd better get out there." He kissed her back and murmured, "Are you in a hurry?" She pulled back and gave him a smirk wicked enough to rival one of his own as she purred, "Yes, because if you don't get me in public soon I think that I might have to ravish you."   
  
He regarded her with amusement and drawled, "And you wouldn't ravish me in public?" She looked him up and down blatantly before she mused, "I'll do my best not to, but I can't promise anything...not when you're dressed like that." He glanced down at his formal royal armor and then looked over her gown, "Well you're not making it very easy on me either."   
  
She smiled and whispered silkily, "I'll tell you what...once this party is over...You and I...we'll...play a little game." He couldn't resist kissing her again and he breathed against her lips, "A game? I'm intrigued. Tell me, what does this game entail?" She shook her head, "After the festivities I will tell you...now let's get through this." She smiled widely as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the center of the garden.  
  
Sarah made her rounds, beginning with her family. She spoke with her father at great length and though he admitted he was quite shocked at first when he learned of her marriage and the circumstances surrounding it, he reassured her that he trusted her judgment and he wanted her to be happy.   
  
Sarah wept a little when her father told her how much he was going to miss her, and that's when Jareth appeared behind Robert. Without a word he had formed two small crystals in the palm of his hand. He placed one in Sarah's hand and offered the other to her father.   
  
Robert gaped at the crystal orb, and mused, "I'd ask how you just did that, But I don't really want to know...I've had enough serious blows to my belief system these last few days." Jareth smiled and politely replied, "It's merely a gift..." Robert took the crystal from Jareth and gave Sarah a blank look as he asked, "What...is it?"   
  
Jareth softly replied, "It's a crystal that will allow you and Sarah to see each other anytime you wish." Robert softened for a moment and replied, "Thank you Jareth...that's very thoughtful."   
  
Just then Toby bounded over and leapt into Sarah's arms, with Karen trailing after him. After squeezing his sister tightly he looked to Jareth and announced, "I knew you were the Goblin King." Jareth laughed, "Yes, Toby, you are quite right...and we have met before." Toby replied with delight, "I knew it!"   
  
He glanced at Sarah and he and added slyly, "And that's not all I knew!" Sarah shook her head, she knew what was coming, but she let Toby have his fun with Jareth. The Goblin King smiled and asked, "What else did you know?" Toby giggled and teased, "That you were Sarah's boyfriend and that she would marry you."   
  
The tiniest hint of a blush graced the Goblin King's face as he asked with a smile, "And how did you know that?" Toby grinned from ear to ear as he announced, "Cause...even when I was very little she always told me the same story...the one about you...she had it real bad...I know my sister and she was like totally hot for you..."   
  
Sarah could barely believe what had just come out of her brother's mouth and she cried, "Toby!" Toby suddenly shut his mouth as his mother shook her head, "I don't know where he gets this stuff from." Sarah laughed as her father, no longer able to contain his delight, broke into hysterics.   
  
Karen shot Robert a warning look as he laughed, "That's my kid...Boy Sarah, he's every bit as observant as you were at that age." Sarah put her brother down and sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me..." Jareth and Sarah's father eventually wandered off and Robert offered Jareth his congratulations and also gave a slightly watered down version of his "I'm her father and if you break her heart I'll break your face" speech, which Jareth graciously accepted.   
  
After Sarah had talked with her stepmother, she had gone in search of her friends who had already recruited enough goblins to begin a slightly revised version of beer pong...er make that ale pong. Trina and Kim embraced Sarah as she assured them that her coronation was not worthy of them giving her a goblin ale shower. They both offered her their congratulations and the unavoidable but oh so necessary girl talk ensued.   
  
Sarah was just glad to see her friends, and found it hilarious when Trina actually convinced Jareth to play a round of ale pong. Of course Trina wasted him and Jareth had to drink three full glasses of goblin ale, which he accomplished easily despite his loathing of the stuff. Trina laughed as he finished and goaded, "Goes down a lot easier than long island iced tea doesn't it?" Jareth laughed at her joke and played along as Trina and Kim gave him a survival list of how to survive in a marriage with Sarah. Later when most of the guests had already started to head home Jareth found Sarah looking up at the statue in the middle of the garden. It depicted Jareth in all his Goblin King finery holding out a crystal, whilst in a casual stance. Sarah, depicted in a similar high collared gown, was at his side, her face the picture of power and beauty as she stood with one hand on her hip, the other arm draped casually over the Goblin King's shoulder. The sculpture depicted them truthfully, and they...fit. Like a pair destined to be together.   
  
Jareth approached Sarah, his arms encircling her waist as he breathed, "I was just thinking about Lachesis and Raziel...do you know where they've gotten off to?"   
  
Sarah turned and smiled, indicating the western, less populated, side of the garden, "I saw them go that way just a few minutes ago." Jareth caught her hand in his and asked, "Shall we go bid them hello?" Sarah nodded, "Yes, I was about to do just that."   
  
Jareth walked with Sarah down the path. There were not as many lanterns this way, as the moon did a far superior job of illuminating this half of the garden. Sarah noticed that they had walked until no more guests seemed to mill about. Perhaps they had already gone. The idea filled Sarah with regret, for she wished to speak with Lachesis and Raziel to see how they were faring.   
  
Suddenly she spotted them. She grasped Jareth's arm, stilling him as she froze, noticing that the two deities were engaged in a private moment. Jareth stopped walking as Sarah's hand grasped his arm. His mismatched eyes darted up to see Lachesis and Raziel. Quick witted she was, and Sarah pulled Jarerh behind the rose bushes so they wouldn't be seen.   
  
Jareth couldn't help but gawk at what he thought he'd just seen. The Fate and the Dark Guardian were sitting together on the grass their faces merely inches apart. It looked as though they might be about to kiss. Raziel held Lachesis's hands in his own and he was talking quietly with her.   
  
Sarah could see the look on the Fate's pale face and she knew it well. It was love. Sarah knew that she shouldn't be watching, but she couldn't help it, she was far too curious. She waited for Jareth to tell her that they should leave or for him to make them disappear, but neither happened. Apparently he was just as curious as she was. So they sat there in stunned silence as the scene unfolded before them.   
  
Raziel's hands smoothed over the fate's arms to finally cup her face. He looked as though he was about to kiss her. Sarah saw Lachesis's eyes grow dark with desire as Raziel loomed over her. She loved him and wanted him, just as desperately as Sarah had loved and wanted Jareth...that much was obvious. Sarah had been sure that Raziel had moved to kiss her, but he stopped himself at the last second.   
  
As Sarah watched, she witnessed the unbearable restraint in his expression. Denied the comfort of his lips against her own, Lachesis moved closer, as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and buried her face against his neck.   
  
He had held back for her, but she needed his closeness. Sarah imagined that poor Lachesis must have been drowning in her love and desire as she tentatively placed caressing kisses up his neck and over his cheeks. When she kissed his forehead, she broke down, a sob escaping from her as the tears poured down her face.   
  
Sarah couldn't hear what Lachesis was saying through her sobs, but she barely picked up on Raziel's words as her grasped her wrists and drew her away from himself, "Lachesis, by the powers I love you! But I can't be near you...the desire to touch you is driving me out of my mind...I...I can no longer trust myself..."   
  
He was shaking as he stood up and strode away like a man possessed. Lachesis gritted her teeth and sobbed pitifully as she pitched forward, catching the grass in her tight fists as she wept there on all fours, holding onto the earth beneath her as if she needed to hang onto it to prevent herself from going after him.   
  
Jareth watched as Raziel left that part of the garden. He glanced down at Sarah and breathed, "You stay with her...I'm going after him..." Sarah looked up at him completely at a loss, "What do I tell her...?" He smiled, "You're her friend, you'll think of something."   
  
Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter and Sarah came out of her hiding spot and approached the weeping fate. Lachesis was so distraught she didn't even hear the girl's approach. Sarah dropped to her knees beside her, smoothing her hand over the Fate's back as she wept, "Lachesis...are you alright?"   
  
Lachesis sniffed and looked over her shoulder, "Sarah?" Sarah nodded, "I um...sorta saw what happened....are...are you ok?" Lachesis forced a smile through her tears and hiccoughed, "...Not really." With that, the fate sat back on her heels, wrapping her arms tightly around the Goblin queen. Sarah was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do or say, so she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged Lachesis to her, feeling the fate's tears falling on her neck as she rocked her and whispered that everything would be alright...somehow.   
  
They sat there like that for a long time and Sarah just held her, rubbing her back, like she had done with human friends many times and occasionally smoothing back her hair away from her tearstained face.   
  
Jareth found Raziel in the opposite end of the garden, pacing like a caged tiger. Jareth stood quietly, trying to think of something to say. For a moment Raziel didn't even notice him. Jareth announced his presence by taking a few steps closer as he began, "Raziel, forgive me, I have no wish to intrude...I...just thought you might like some company."   
  
Raziel looked up at the Goblin King and the pain was evident in his luminous eyes. "Jareth. I've been meaning to have a word with you. Congratulations on your marriage." Jareth leaned against the stone wall behind them and replied, "Thank you, Sarah and I were just looking for you..."   
  
Raziel smiled albeit sadly, "And where is the Goblin Queen?" Jareth met his gaze and replied matter of factly, "with Lachesis..." Understanding washed across Raziel's features as Jareth finished, "I saw what happened and I thought...you might want to talk."   
  
Raziel seemed to get a far off look in his eyes as he gazed in the direction that he had left Lachesis, "You did, did you? Well...I'm glad Sarah is with her...the little lass has a knack for comfort...but I'm sure you know that better than anyone." Jareth nodded, "I do. You...called me friend once, and I admit that's not a title I get often...so if I may...I'm here to listen, if you'd like to talk."   
  
Raziel sighed deeply, his whole frame seemed to move with effort of it, "That's very noble of you Jareth...but the last thing I want to do is talk..." Jareth tensed, wondering at what the guardian was getting at, but he was quick to explain, "You see...for me, talking cannot help. Lachesis and I have already admitted our love for each other. Yes Love, Jareth. I love her just as she has confessed that she loves me...but what peace can we know if we cannot even express that love...I am condemned to talking."   
  
Jareth sighed, how could he lend this poor creature any comfort when he knew that if he was told that he could be around Sarah but not touch her he would surely go out of his mind. He could understand where Raziel was coming from, but he could never truly know what he was going through.   
  
Raziel clenched his hands into fists as he sagged against the wall next to Jareth, "I thought I could handle it...I thought just having her near would be enough...and the confession of her love it was a blessing..." he paused and sighed, "...and curse all in one. My heart feels whole that she returns my love, but I'm still haunted by her presence...I want to be able to touch her...to please her. Every smile...every light kiss she leaves on my skin...tortures me further."   
  
Jareth decided that the best approach would be to examine the problem logically so he thought carefully and replied, "So you thought you could accept her companionship without physical intimacy, but it's proving to be too difficult?"   
  
Raziel nodded, the pain washing over his features again and Jareth added, "So you wish to be intimate with her, yet you cannot because of the balance of power?" Raziel again nodded, "Yes...If it were to happen the consequences would be the same as they would have been with Elizar. I am part of the dark court, for our powers to intermingle would be..."   
  
"...Forbidden." Both Jareth and Raziel looked up in astonishment as a young woman emerged from the shadow of the trees. Jareth could see right away that this creature was not human nor was she a component of the underground.   
  
She had the same luminous quality as Raziel and the Fates, however there was something much more awe inspiring about her. Her presence seemed to demand respect. As she stepped into the moonlight Jareth got a better look at her. She was wearing a very dark purple gown...the color of night. Her reddish brown hair spilled over her shoulders and her calculating dark eyes studied the two beings before her.   
  
Raziel looked at her in surprise, obviously recognizing her as he stammered, "My Lady? What brings you here?" She looked at him, a small smile playing over her dark lips as she mused, "Why you do Raziel...well, that and my desire to pay my respects to the newly ordained Goblin Queen. Come. What I have to say involves all four of you."   
  
Sarah looked up in surprise as Jareth, Raziel, and a strikingly beautiful stranger appeared before her and Lachesis. Lachesis looked from one to the other, seemingly stunned, before she gaped, "Serpina...?" The woman smiled lovingly and cooed, "My dear Lachesis it has been far too long...and this beauty...why she must be the Goblin Queen."   
  
Sarah smiled and bowed, she wasn't sure why, but somehow she felt it was the thing to do in this woman's presence. Sarah smiled politely, failing to keep from blushing as the stranger stroked her cheek and breathed, "Sarah...how glad I am to finally meet you in person. You will undoubtedly make a fine ruler..."   
  
Sarah raised her brow and asked, "I'm sorry, you are...?" The woman smirked with amusement as she introduced herself, "Proserpina." Sarah immediately recognized the name and stammered, "You...you are..." Proserpina laughed in amusement and finished for her, "...Queen of the underworld...I take it you are familiar with the myths?"   
  
Sarah nodded in astonishment, of course she had heard of the tales of Proserpina or Persephone, daughter of the goddess Demeter, who had been claimed by the dark god Hades to rule the Underworld by his side.   
  
Serpina smiled graciously and added, "I expect that we have much in common Sarah...I would love to talk with you at great length at some point, but unfortunately the purpose of my visit on this night is strictly business."   
  
Raziel straightened and enquired, "You come with a message from the Dark Lord then?" She nodded, "Yes Raziel, I have come with a message to relay to you." Raziel nodded waiting for his orders.   
  
She took a deep breath and began, "As you can imagine the Dark Lord has noticed the companionship that has grown between you and Lachesis...and obviously he is concerned about the nature of such a relationship, especially after the incident with Elizar..."   
  
Raziel braced himself dreading the order that he would have to sever ties with his love. Serpina continued, "He has considered your position and he has decided to offer you a choice."   
  
Raziel looked up in disbelief, "A choice?" Her eyes met his "Yes. You can either return to the dark forest at once, agreeing you and Lachesis will never see each other again, or you may forfeit your position and his Lordship will grant you immortal status here in the underground. If you choose this path, you will be stripped of all your power and you will no longer be a part of the dark court."   
  
Raziel stammered, "...Then I will no longer...be a dark guardian?" She nodded her head, "That's correct. You will have no divine power, you will simply exist as you are..."   
  
He was nearly dizzy with relief as he replied, "That means that Lachesis and I..." She nodded and finished, "Yes, with the forfeit of your power you and Lachesis can be together, free of restrictions...you'd even be allowed to marry and produce children with her if you so wish...providing she wills it."   
  
Lachesis was at a loss for words, she could scarcely believe her ears...could this be possible? Raziel glanced at Lachesis, the fetters of restraint were cast away as he stepped forward and claimed her mouth with the most passionate kiss he could manage.   
  
Sarah and Jareth watched in dumb surprise as the fate and the guardian kissed. The passion between them seemed a tangible thing, seemingly affecting all who witnessed it. Sarah suddenly felt the urge to be alone with the Goblin King...soon...very very soon.   
  
Raziel finally broke the kiss, both he and Lachesis were out of breath and looked thoroughly dazed. Serpina chuckled and announced, "Well I take it you've made your decision then...Am I right to assume you wish to be relieved of your duty?"   
  
Raziel looked at her and nodded. Serpina replied, "Very well. I relieve you of your position and of your power as a Gaurdian of the Dark Court." With a clap of her hand, lightning flashed across the sky and suddenly Raziel seemed different, but somehow the same. He was still the immense creature he was before, with his imposing size and impressive wingspan, but the luminous quality of his skin seemed to have disappeared.   
  
The Queen of the Underworld noticed that Raziel and Lachesis couldn't tear their eyes away from each other so she hastily finished, "Well I should be off then...I'm sure you two have much to...talk about. Jareth, Sarah, congratulations on your marriage and we are all grateful for your help. Lachesis...I shall...catch up with you soon...take good care of Raziel for us."   
  
Jareth felt it may not be the most pertinent time, but he felt the need to make the offer "Raziel, This may not be the best time, but I was wondering...If you'd like to remain in my kingdom, I could really use a capable Captain of the guard...you see I have the most appallingly incompetent army."   
  
He flashed Jareth a genuine smile as he replied, "Jareth consider it done...now if I might request a favor?" Jareth smirked, "Anything." Raziel's voice was resolute as he requested, "Transport Lachesis and I to someplace in the kingdom where we might remain undisturbed for a while."   
  
Jareth couldn't repress his grin as he snapped his fingers and replied, "Done." Sarah looked around in wonder as Raziel and Lachesis disappeared, "Where'd you send them?" The Goblin King looked down at his queen and replied, "To a guestroom in the tower."   
  
He eyed Sarah, a satisfied smile slowly crept across his face as he mused, "Well...I think the last of our guests are capable of keeping themselves amused for a while...now If I'm not mistaken...we have a game to play have we not?" A sly smile formed on her face as she replied, "Oh yeah...I believe we do..."   
  
His eyes darted to her lips and he purred, "What game did you have in mind?" She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Take us to the beginning of the labyrinth and I'll tell you."   
  
He smiled, he was going to like this, he could already tell. With a flick of his wrist they were standing at the entrance to the labyrinth. He stepped back and drawled, "So tell me what is this game that you have in mind?"   
  
She sauntered closer to him, "Nothing too difficult, I just figured since I bested you once before I night give you a chance to redeem yourself." She leaned forward placing an soft kiss on his lips as she whispered, "I challenge you to run against me..." kiss, "...through the labyrinth..." kiss, "...if you catch me..." kiss, "wherever you catch me..." long slow kiss, "You can have me..." she slowly ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders as she finished silkily, "...in any way that you want."   
  
She stepped back smirking devilishly at the dazed look on his face as she mocked him, "You have thirteen hours to catch and ravish me in the labyrinth...before I make you my love slave...forever." With that she let out a throaty laugh as she turned on her heel and sprinted through the entrance to the vast maze.   
  
She certainly knew how to make a game interesting, he thought, as he tore off after her. Lucky for him she was wearing heels, which gave him a slight advantage, even though she had a decent head start.   
  
She managed to outrun him through the first passage but when she came into the second region of the labyrinth where she first tried to mark the walkway with her lipstick on her first go, he caught up with her. He advanced until he was close enough and with a last burst of speed he lunged forward and caught her from behind. She cried out in startled surprise as he roughly pulled her to him.   
  
She smiled in anticipation as he pushed her against the ivy covered stone-wall catching the hem of her skirt in his gloved hand. He glanced down noticing the lipstick arrow that still remained on the walkway. He indicated the marking as he panted, "This is where you cheated last time...I think I'll rather enjoy this..."   
  
With that his mouth claimed hers roughly and she decided right then and there that this was going to be a much more enjoyable way of solving the labyrinth. She smiled against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and challenged, "Go ahead...do your worst Goblin King..."   
  
Jareth and Sarah never made it all the way through the labyrinth that night, but Sarah discovered that being trapped in an oubliette was not all that bad...not when you had the Goblin King to keep you company.   
  
In the early hours of the morning, the Goblin King and Queen (looking rather exhausted and thoroughly disheveled) happened to stumble upon a raging bonfire deep in the fiery forest. To their surprise, they had managed to unintentionally crash a party.   
  
Apparently Trina and Kim hadn't left as of yet and they were tearing it up with their new orange friends...and man could those guys party. Jareth and Sarah spent the rest of the dark hours revelling with friends. For it was only the first day of Sarah's reign after all and they did have all of eternity to perfect their "game".   
  
And what of Lachesis and Raziel?   
  
High in the tower, in the castle beyond the Goblin city, a winged dark guardian turned Captain of the Goblin Guard, held the Apportioner in his powerful embrace.   
  
The Fate looked up at her tormented love and smiled. At long last their suffering would end. To possess a divine power was to be lonely, but it didn't have to be that way...not anymore...not for them.   
  
In one graceful movement Raziel swept the trembling fate off her feet, his immense dark wings enveloping her as he carried her to a large opulent bed, dripping with black satin. He placed her on the bed looming over her like a vision from the deepest reaches of her darkest fantasy.   
  
He may have been a fledgling in the ways of love, but his passion was overwhelming. The kiss he drank from her lips was heart wrenching, leaving them both shaken and panting.   
  
In the moments that followed that kiss, this creature of darkness made Fate taste the pleasure she had so long been denied, and there in that spiral tower beyond the Goblin city, this creature of light showed the dark guardian exactly what it meant to be loved, heart, body, and soul... so much for the tragic greek ending.  
  
The End Hope you had fun reading...let me know what you thought of it, good or bad :)  
-Jester 


End file.
